Mundo de mentiras
by Bella Cullen H
Summary: U.A.Bella es una joven del siglo XIX, en Forks, conoce a Michael Newton, ambos se enamoran, pero Dorotea madre de Bella, hace lo posible al igual que Jessica su hermana, en quitarselo, y despues casandola con alguien repugnante. ¿podrá sortear el peligro? *Historia registrada.
1. Chapter 1

Mundo de Mentiras

Mundo de mentiras

Prologo:

-No creo que esta sea la solución Madre, se lo imploro, no lo haga.-La chica de ojos color chocolate miraba angustiada a su madre mientras ésta le miraba con furia contenida.

-No me repliques Isabella, harás lo que yo te ordene-La chica se dejó caer en la cama con un suspiro de frustración.

-No, no puedo aceptarlo. No lo haré-Y sin más una cachetada le volteó el rostro de manera violenta para dejarle sangrante el labio.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, tú harás lo que yo te ordene y punto-La mujer caminó hacia la puerta dejando a Bella llorando de rabia e impotencia.

-Recuerda que tu hermana Jessica esta destinada para él. Así que no fastidies. Al fin podrás irte.-cerró de un portazo mientras Bella lloraba abiertamente su desgracia.

-No, no puedo permitir que se case con Michael, el es mi vida.-Y otro sollozo se escapó de su pecho, a pesar de todo, en ese lejano y perdido pueblo de Forks, no tenia opción, el amor de su vida se casaría con su hermana Jessica mientras ella estaba destinada para otro hombre, un monstruo, todo gracias a Jessica.

Cap.1 ILUSIÓN.

Esa tarde como todas las de primavera, me encontraba en la plaza con mi hermana Jessica, yo iba de compras, mientras ella lucia su vestido nuevo. Era la favorita de nuestra madre y ella desde un principio me lo hizo saber. Yo no estaba a la altura de su hija predilecta. Rubia, ojos verdes, guapa y con muchos pretendientes, sin embargo eso a mi me tenia sin cuidado, lo único que yo pedía era un poco de amor, un poco de cariño, una caricia de vez en cuando, sin embargo sólo recibía regaños y malos tratos.

Al llegar al establecimiento donde debía comprar los víveres, me acerqué al dependiente y le pedí las cosas, cuando me las dio y pagué me di la vuelta y choqué con un joven que me alcanzó a detener en mi caída.

-Lo siento Señorita, ¡qué torpeza la mía!- Me quedé muda del susto. Cuando pude hablar lo miré a los ojos, tenía unos ojos cafés muy hermosos con unas pestañas espesas y largas, era un joven muy atractivo. Me ruboricé.

-Disculpe, no lo vi.-De inmediato me hizo una reverencia y me sentí incomoda.

-De ninguna manera mi querida señorita, la culpa fue mía-era tan dulce al hablar que me quedé mirándolo sin saber que decir, hasta que él sonrió y me tomó la mano con delicadeza.

-Pero que descortés soy, permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Michael Newton, soy hijo de...-lo interrumpí dulcemente.

-Sé quien es su padre. Es el señor Augustus Newton. (Era el terrateniente del lugar, un hombre rico y déspota.) Sin embargo se veía que este dulce mancebo era diferente a la familia. Un brinco en mi corazón me hizo estremecer, me había gustado. Sin embargo no diría nada. No era apropiado.

-Permítame tener la dicha de acompañarla por favor-sólo alcancé a asentir, estaba abrumada con tanta galantería y eso me conquistó, salimos con su mano sosteniendo mi mano y la canasta, mientras mi hermana se paraba frente a nosotros, junto a la plaza.

-Bella, ¿porque te tardaste tanto?- me miró con furia, pero se disipó cuando lo vio. De inmediato le dio la mano que Michael se apresuró a besar, aunque con cierta reticencia.

Se presentaron y luego Jessica muy segura de si misma, lo jaló a su lado y me dejó ahí.

-Vete a la casa y dile a mi madre que llegaré en un rato. Ahh y apresúrate a la comida, tengo hambre.-Era típico de ella, ser tan arrogante, vi como el joven se resistía a ir con ella.

-¿No cree que debería ir con su hermana y no dejarla sola?-ella le miró divertida.

-Ella se sabe cuidar, en cambio yo, necesito que me ayuden en un asunto sumamente difícil, debo comprar un sombrero pero no sé cual, ¿si gusta ayudarme?-obviamente lo estaba obligando, asintió apesadumbrado y volteó a verme.

-Le veré después señorita...-respondí en automático.

-Isabella Swan-él me sonrió tan dulcemente que todo se borró de mi mente. Regresé a casa feliz de ese encuentro y soñando despierta con esos ojos cafés.

* * *

**Bien, espero les guste el comienzo de este fic, donde las cosas se complican para Bella, si ahorita detestan a Dorotea y a Jessica, dios mio no quiero imaginarme lo que pensarán despues.**

**Ya saben, no les cuesta mucho dejar reviews que son el alimento del escritor, la manera en que uno sabe si les gusta la historia, ó hay cosas que mejorar, mil gracias por leer y mil gracias más por dejar reviews**

**Besos**

**Bella Cullen H.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.2 DOTE

-Isabella Swan-él me sonrió tan dulcemente que todo se borró de mi mente. Regresé a casa feliz de ese encuentro y soñando despierta con esos ojos cafés.

Al llegar a la casa, me sentía como en las nubes y no era para menos, era un hombre tan encantador, tan caballeroso, y mi hermana tenia que salirse con la suya, pero lo que me alegro infinitamente fue saber que él me buscaba a mí, no a mi hermana. Sin embargo mi madre me sacó de mi ensueño al ordenarme preparar la comida y otras cosas de la cas, debía apurarme pues yo sola era quien tenia que hacerme cargo de la casa ya que mi madre, enferma del corazón y débil no podía. Y Jessica consentida de ella, no me iba a ayudar. Ni sabia como hacerlo, ella solo sabia de ropa y cotilleos, de jóvenes apuestos y adinerados, no más.

Sin embargo ese día era especial para mí. Incluso las tareas del hogar se me hicieron cosa fácil, cuando terminé. Le pedí permiso a mi madre Dorotea, el poder irme a mi recamara. Asintió y me fui feliz de tener mis pensamientos sobre ese joven Michael Newton.

No seria cosa fácil, pues Jessica siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que me agradaba para quitármelo. Y no creo que esta fuera la excepción, además la dote que tenía mi madre, era para Jessica, yo no alcancé dote pues mi padre murió muy joven y apenas nos alcanzaba para mantenernos. Era difícil. Así que no podía aspirar a que mi madre accediera a darme la dote para hacerme feliz.

Suspiré algo desalentada ante esta perspectiva. Pero tenia fe en que las cosas podían mejorar.

Al poco rato llegó mi hermana y tuve que bajar a darle de comer, mientras parloteaba con mi madre, no pude evitar escuchar la plática.

-Madre ¿sabes de que me acabo de enterar?

-Dime cariño-le dijo mi madre realmente intrigada, le gustaba mucho enterarse de la vida de las personas.

-Pues que acaban de llegar al pueblo una familia adinerada.-lo dijo de una manera que quería que le preguntaran por más.

-¿Y?-comentó mi madre con intriga.

-Pues dicen que tienen varios hijos, tres varones dos casados ya, pero que el hijo más chico es un monstruo.-lo menciono con desagrado y fingiendo un estremecimiento de horror.

-Jamás me acercaré a esa familia, aunque sea rica.-mencionó con asco.

-¿Y como se llaman?-pregunto mi madre intrigada sobremanera

-Son los Cullen.

Yo misma sentí un escalofrío. En la noche, cuando estaba en mi cama, al dormir, tuve pesadillas donde un ser monstruoso y terriblemente deforme, intentaba llevarme a su guarida.

Desperté con un jadeo en la madrugada y me levanté. La ventana de mi recamara estaba abierta y el frío me hizo estremecer. La cerré y regresé a mi cama, a la tibieza y seguridad de mi cama. Después de unos minutos dormí sin soñar.

* * *

**Bueno esto lo pongo por danycullen-patt, por lo general actualizaré una vez a la semana, ahora estoy un poco enferma, desde el jueves pasado y no he podido subir fics, creanme que en cuanto me sienta mejor, podré poner las actualizaciones, disculpen la tardanza y mil gracias, siento no poder responder a todas, pero las que estan inscritas aqui, saben que lo hago y las que no estan inscritas, mil gracias mas por comentar. No me olvido de ninguna de ustedes, sólo que luego con las prisas no puedo poner sus nombres, pero trataré de hacerlo, ustedes lo merecen.**

**besos**

**Bella Cullen H.**


	3. Chapter 3 REALIDADES

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.3 REALIDADES

Yo misma sentí un escalofrío. En la noche, cuando estaba en mi cama, al dormir, tuve pesadillas donde un ser monstruoso y terriblemente deforme, intentaba llevarme a su guarida.

Desperté con un jadeo en la madrugada y me levanté. La ventana de mi recamara estaba abierta y el frío me hizo estremecer. La cerré y regresé a mi cama, a la tibieza y seguridad de mi cama. Después de unos minutos dormí sin soñar.

Al día siguiente mi madre me tuvo ocupada todo el día entre quehaceres y salidas, no tuve un rato de descanso, en la tarde me mando a ver a la costurera para saber si ya tenia listo el vestido nuevo de mi hermana. Le urgía.

Salí y el viento fresco me despejó un poco, al llegar con la costurera me entregó el vestido de mi hermana y pagué lo que se debía. Mirando sin realmente ver, caminaba por la calle de regreso, me sentí extraña de momento. Como si me estuvieran observando, volteé para todos lados pero la calle estaba desierta. Seguí caminando y la sensación no desaparecía, eso me inquietó. En cuanto llegué a casa, vi a lo lejos que un carruaje se alejaba, se me hizo conocido, sin embargo entré.

-Madre, aquí esta el vestido. Se lo llevaré a mi hermana.-Y me dirigí a su recamara, sólo que la voz de mi madre me detuvo.

-Dámelo a mi, tu hermana salió-Había un brillo especial en sus ojos, como una especie de regodeo, de alegría insana que no me gustó. Y como si hubiera adivinado el pensamiento.

-Salió a cenar con ese chico tan amable, déjame ver ¿cómo se llama? Ah, si Michael Newton.-Y de nuevo aquella sonrisa falsamente amable, me hizo sentir como si un rayo me hubiera caído.

Michael había venido y se llevó a mi hermana a cenar. No podía creer eso. A lo mejor mi hermana lo forzó, lo más seguro era que viniera por mi, pero...en eso caí en la cuenta de todo el quehacer que mi madre me había hecho hacer. Y luego las salidas. Con dolorosa certeza entendí que me estaba quitando del camino. Quería a Michael para Jessica, no para mí. Al no tener dote, no tenia derecho, pero ¿acaso tenia yo alguna culpa?

Y eso me dolió profundamente. Simplemente corrí a mi habitación y comencé a llorar. Me pasé la mayor parte de la noche en llanto. Ni siquiera el aire frío que se colaba por la ventana me hacia estremecer como mis sollozos, era terriblemente infeliz. No podía hacer nada en contra. Solo me quedaba callar y obedecer.

Al final, me quedé dormida casi al amanecer. Al bajar poco después a preparar el desayuno de mi madre y mi hermana, me sentía mal, pero tuve que fingir si no mi madre me gritaría y tal vez me golpearía. No seria la primera vez.

Cuando llevé el desayuno, ellas platicaban alegremente en el comedor. Parecía yo la sirvienta de la casa. Corrección, no parecía. Era la sirvienta de la casa.

-Ay, mama. Fue tan tierno, mira me regaló una rosa roja-le mostró a mi madre, aunque en realidad me presumía a mi, y eso me sentaba muy mal.

-Es hermosa hija. Y ahora el baile el sábado, ah por cierto tu vestido ya esta listo.-Sonrieron con perversa alegría, mientras yo terminaba de servir y me retiraba. Con que un baile, y de seguro iría con Mi Michael, era algo a lo que yo no podía aspirar.

Ese era mi destino. No aspirar a nada.

* * *

**Pobre Bella, Dorotea es una desgraciada con ella, y ahora Jessica...**

**Actualizaré cada semana.**

**Mil gracias por suis comentarios, los agradezco muchisimo TODOS, ya saben haganme feliz y dejen el suyo, no les quita mucho tiempo. Y me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Besos**

**Bella Cullen H.**


	4. Chapter 4SALIDA

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.4 SALIDA

Llegó el sábado y con ello un ajetreo de locos en la casa, tenia que arreglar las zapatillas de mi hermana y de mi madre, pues ella también iba, menos yo. Ya que no necesitaba ir a ningún lado pues nadie me querría sin dote.

Cuando fui a medio día por los ingredientes para la comida, la gente cuchicheaba acerca de los recién llegados los Cullen, recordé las palabras de mi hermana del hijo más chico que era un monstruo y sin querer me acerqué para escuchar la conversación de las dos viejas más chismosas del pueblo.

-Si, dicen que esta deforme, por eso no sale de la casa, pobrecito, que triste vida. Tan joven y tan horrible. Y a parte de eso dicen que tiene muy mal talante. Es grosero y arrogante ese Edward Cullen.

La otra anciana recalcó-Su familia casi no habla de él. Mientras que a los demás hijos los pasean por doquier. Y son realmente hermosos todos ellos. Parecen hadas y elfos. Nunca en toda mi vida había visto semejante belleza.

Ya no quise escuchar más, tenia suficiente con todos mis problemas para querer tener pesadillas de nuevo. Pero un miedo cerval se apoderó de mí, inconscientemente empezaba a temer el nombre: Edward Cullen. Rogaba porque jamás en la vida me topara con él.

De regreso en casa, tuve que ayudar a mi hermana a arreglarle el pelo, quedó realmente hermosa. Y cuando un carruaje llegó por ellas, salí a ver, con la sorpresa de que Michael estaba en el carruaje. Sentí mil nudos en mi estomago, cada uno retorciéndose de dolor y causándome daño.

En cambio él en cuanto me vio, bajó del carruaje y me tomó de la mano.

-¿Señorita, no va usted al baile?-su gesto era de sorpresa y algo de pena.

-Lo siento no. Mi hermana es la que es la invitada y mi madre, no yo.

-Pero...-Michael estaba perplejo- Pero yo vine expresamente a invitarla a usted no a su hermana-eso me dejo fría de la impresión. Entonces todo encajaba.

-Por favor, acompáñenos, no me deje sin su grata compañía, no sabe como la he extrañado desde el día que nos conocimos, sólo que no he podido verla, las veces que he venido a buscarla.

Espero que le haya gustado la rosa que le envié, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero no pude evitarlo, era una flor hermosa, no tanto como usted, pero me hizo acordarme de su sonrojo.-Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y traté de explicar la situación, pero justo en ese momento salieron mi hermana y mi madre, triunfantes y muy alegres.

-Nos vamos Michael-y le tendió la mano como si yo no estuviera presente. Mi madre me dio un empujón y salió. Antes de subir al carruaje seguidas de un muy molesto Michael, mi madre volteó.

-No se a que hora regresemos, así que mucho cuidado con lo que haces-Michael le miró ahora furioso, mientras yo cerraba el portón ahora si ahogada en llanto. Me dolía saber que Michael sentía algo por mí y no permitían ningún acercamiento. A propósito me estaban humillando y dejándome como la sirvienta y tristemente así era. Lo más humillante de todo era saber que Michael sentía algo por mi y que nunca podría ser.

De nuevo me sentí observada y el vello de la nuca se me erizó. Busqué por todos lados y estaba sola, completamente sola. Caminé hacia la cocina y me apresuré a terminar mis quehaceres. Después fui por un libro a la biblioteca, era lo único que había de mi padre. D e lo único que no envidiaba Jessica porque detestaba leer. En cambio para mí, era una salida, un escape de todo este dolor y me perdía entre las páginas de los libros, siendo feliz al menos cuando la protagonista de alguna novela lo era.

* * *

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como: sasi, MIL GRACIAS DE VERDAD.

besos

Bella Cullen H,.


	5. Chapter 5 PEDIDA OFICIAL

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.5 PEDIDA OFICIAL

De nuevo me sentí observada y el vello de la nuca se me erizó. Busqué por todos lados y estaba sola, completamente sola. Caminé hacia la cocina y me apresuré a terminar mis quehaceres. Después fui por un libro a la biblioteca, era lo único que había de mi padre. D e lo único que no envidiaba Jessica porque detestaba leer. En cambio para mí, era una salida, un escape de todo este dolor y me perdía entre las páginas de los libros, siendo feliz al menos cuando la protagonista de alguna novela lo era.

Al día siguiente mi hermana presumía el baile que hizo con Michael y tuve que aguantarla.

Días después un carruaje se detuvo frente a la casa. De él descendió Michael y su padre. Me temblaron las piernas al imaginar a que venían.

Michael venia con el rostro cenizo, mientras mi hermana estaba más que feliz. Mi madre mostraba orgullo y seriedad. Los hice pasar al salón y les ofrecí té.

Michael parecía querer decirme algo, pero no pudo, al entrar mi madre al salón, me salí.

Unos minutos después me hizo llamar a mi hermana. Ella entró con paso tranquilo.

Nuevamente volví a salir y tenía el alma en un hilo. ¿Qué pasaba? El tiempo se confabulaba con mi madre y se me hizo eterno. Al final salieron los hombres mientras el padre me miraba fría y cruelmente. Michael iba detrás de él con rostro compungido y triste.

Mientras mi hermana esperó a que se fueran para empezar a saltar de gusto.

-Si, si, si, voy a ser su esposa. Bella felicítame, han pedido mi mano y mi madre accedió. ¿No es maravilloso?-la muy falsa se regodeaba en mi dolor, no pude decir nada pues estaba simplemente ida.

¡Michael se iba a casar con mi hermana!

Mi madre sonrió contenta.-Hija mía, me has dado una alegría infinita. Ahora todo está arreglado.-volteó a mirarme desagradablemente.

-Menos tú, no sé que haré contigo ahora. Siempre has sido una carga pero ahora más. ¿Cómo le diré al Señor Newton que también cargue contigo? No señor, debe haber alguna otra solución.

Mi mente empezó a trabajar con velocidad. Entonces mi madre...se iba con mi hermana y Michael en cuanto se casaran y yo...-cuando caí en la cuenta de que yo no entraba en esos planes, me sentí fatal. Corrí hacia mi habitación mientras la tristeza hacia presa de mí.

* * *

Pero que desgraciada Dorotea, imponer a Jessica para casarse con Michael, bueno... esperemos que sucederá...

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como: Maribel, Angel0607, ELECTRONIKKA y susy. De verdad mil gracias a cada una por sus lindos comentarios, eso me ayuda muchisimo a inspirarme.

besos

Bella Cullen H,.


	6. Chapter 6 HORRIBLE VERDAD

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.6 HORRIBLE VERDAD

Pasaron quince días de total pena y abatimiento. Mi hermana había regado la noticia y todos sabían que ella y mi madre se mudarían a la mansión Newton. Pero yo no.

No sabia que destino tendría hasta que una noche de tormenta, en que me encontraba sumamente afiebrada, eran casi las diez de la noche cuando mi madre abrió la puerta de mi dormitorio. La vi como entre brumas y con gesto insidioso me dijo:

-Bueno ahora dejaras de ser un estorbo, ya no serás mi responsabilidad. Alégrate tonta, el cielo te ha mandado un marido.

Me quedé en blanco y de inmediato pensé estúpidamente en que me casaría con Michael.-

Su voz sonó triunfante en medio de los relámpagos y soltó su veneno.

-Te casarás con Edward Cullen.-Mi mente no captaba la idea.

-Ha sido una suerte que al padre no le importe la dote, y aunque el muchacho sea-se regodeó con la palabra y la pronuncio lentamente para martirizarme.-...deforme. Pero alégrate querida, en tu condición nadie más se hubiera fijado en ti. Te casarás una semana antes que tu hermana, para evitar las habladurías y que en cuanto se case, nos marchemos a nuestra nueva morada.- Sonrió perversa y salió dejándome sumida en la más negra de las pesadillas.

Jamás había sentido tal pánico ante la noticia de mi madre. Me habían comprometido con un hombre que ni siquiera conocía, que era un monstruo y me alejaban de Michael. No era justo, pero en esta vida, para mi, nada era justo.

Amaneció y mi tristeza y dolor no disminuyeron en absoluto por el contrario, se acrecentaron cada vez más.

Mi madre había mandado a hacer un vestido de bodas muy sencillo. No me importaba en absoluto. Mientras ella y Jessica estaban disfrutando enormemente la situación.

-¿Madre y la recepción?-comentó algo escandalizada.

-No te preocupes cariño, ellos se encargaran de todo. Incluso la boda se hará en su casa. Ellos correrán con todos los gastos. En fin es lo menos que podían hacer por esa inútil. Y lo más misterioso es que tu hermana se casará por poder. Eso quiere decir que para que nadie se asuste ante el monstruo Cullen, su padre Carlisle tomará su lugar, estará en representación de su hijo.-la sonrisa malévola de Dorotea era enorme.

-Ay, que horror. Yo no quiero ir a la boda mamá.-le comentó compungida.

-Lo siento cariño, debemos ir. Además será la última vez que la veamos, ya estoy harta de ella y no quiero que te haga sombra en tu boda, ni que haga dudar al novio.-le guiñó el ojo a su hija.

-Ahhh, tienes razón madre, es lo mejor. Tienes razón, lástima, me gustaba tener sirvienta. Pero claro con los Newton tendré varias. Jajajaja-rieron ambas ante la delicia de futuro que se les presentaba.

* * *

Pero que desgraciadas son estas dos, pobre Bella, la sacaron de la jugada, ni modo.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como:ELEKTRONIKKA, mil gracias linda por tus bellisimas palabras, bia y tuky01, mil gracias tambien, no saben como me motivan.


	7. Chapter 7LA BODA 1A PARTE

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap7. LA BODA. (parte1)

Llegó el día de mi sacrificio, yo tenía puesto el vestido y arreglada sencillamente, los zapatos fueron los más baratos que encontraron, mi madre no quería gastar en mí, pues el gasto mayor, lo iba a hacer con mi hermana Jessica.

Salimos en un carruaje en dirección de la Mansión Cullen. Sentía que me llevaban a las fauces del monstruo. No había más que tristeza en mi rostro. Mi madre y mi hermana apenas podían contener la sonrisa de alegría que les provocaba mi situación.

Al llegar, mi mirada no cambio pese a encontrarme ante una belleza de mansión. Mi hermana miró con envidia la fachada y mi madre dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Ahhh, Jessica si Edward Cullen no fuera un monstruo, te hubiera casado con él.-No le importó decirlo delante mío. Eso solo refutaba mi dolor. Sólo Jessica le importaba.

Vi en ese momento a un hombre rubio sumamente guapo que me dejó con la boca abierta al igual que a mi madre y hermana. Les miró severo mientras me tendía la mano.

-Bella, soy Carlisle el padre de Edward. Ven conmigo preciosa.-Les dirigió una mirada severa como si hubiera escuchado el comentario de mi madre. Ellas en silencio y serias siguieron al señor Cullen detrás.

Caminamos por una escalera y entramos a un espacioso salón preciosamente iluminado, carísimos candelabros colgaban del techo iluminando majestuosamente todo. Pasamos a otros salones igualmente hermosos y con caros arreglos. Llegamos a una salita donde había unos hermosos sillones y el señor Cullen les indicó que se sentaran mientras yo debía ir a otro lado.

-Claro, pase Ud. Señor Cullen-y me dirigió una mirada fría y cruel, dándome a entender que obedeciera en todo o...

Seguí mansamente al señor Cullen que me llevaba de la mano. Su frío contacto me extrañó pero podía más mi tristeza que no hice mucho caso del asunto.

Llegamos después de un largo recorrido a una recamara que parecía un palacio. Hermosa, con detalles que un rey palidecería de envidia. Tres doncellas esperaban y al verme se quedaron sorprendidas.

-Arréglenla adecuadamente.-Y salió no sin antes besarme la mano.-Te veré en un rato querida Bella-y salió. Las doncellas de inmediato me quitaron todo lo que traía puesto. Desde la ropa interior hasta los insulsos adornos que mi madre me había puesto para humillarme delante de los demás.

De inmediato me metieron en una bañera donde el agua era deliciosamente reconfortante. Perfumada y tibia me relajó, mientras las doncellas, lavaban mi cabello y tallaban suavemente mi piel, en cuanto me sacaron, ungieron mi piel con aceites perfumados y costosas cremas, ropa de la mejor calidad salió de un closet enorme, y joyas hermosas que me dejaron sin respiración, una hermosa tiara de brillantes coronaba mi cabeza mientras aretes, collar y un anillo con un enorme diamante quedaron adornando mi cuerpo y mi mano. No pude hablar, parecía una muñeca enorme, pues todo absolutamente todo era soberbio, desde el mobiliario hasta lo que llevaba puesto ahora. Lo que mi madre había comprado lo arrojaron a la basura. No podía dar crédito a lo que sucedía.

* * *

Hola gente linda, ¿como están? Disculpen el retraso…

Bueno quiero aclarar unas cosillas antes que nada.

Algunas de ustedes han visto que MUNDO DE MENTIRAS, esta publicado también con otra chica, Sweet Giirl, ella me pidió permiso para subir el fic, pero que quede claro, EL FIC ES MIO, YO LO HE ESCRITO, de hecho sigo escribiéndolo porque no es historia terminada.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas disculpenme por no poner sus nombres pero saben, que yo los sé. leo todos los comentarios.

besos


	8. Chapter 8LA BODA 2A PARTE

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

CAP.8 LA BODA (PARTE2)

En cuanto estuve lista, las doncellas fueron a avisar, mientras de lejos me llegaba una música hermosa, violines y piano, mientras me miraba en un espejo sin poder creer que esto me estuviera sucediendo a mí. Tenía la impresión de que era un sueño ó una cruel broma de mi madre, que en cuanto me sintiera un poco feliz, desbarataría toda esa patraña para hacerme sufrir.

Entonces una mujer hermosísima se acercó a mí.

-Bella, te ves preciosa.-No sabia que decir.

-Gra...gracias-ella me miró amablemente y con cariño.

-Soy Esme la madre de Edward. No sabes lo feliz que estoy por ustedes. Ven ya es hora.-y me llevó de la mano con sumo cuidado, pues el vestido era vaporoso y la cola era realmente larga.

Después de unos minutos y de pasar por un intrincado laberinto de pasillos llegamos a las puertas de un gran salón. Lleno de gente, pues los murmullos llegaban hasta donde yo estaba.

-Siento mucho esto, pero deja traer a tu madre para que te entregue.-Ya. No tardaría en descubrir mi madre su estúpido jueguito y dejarme expuesta. Estaba temblando de miedo.

Sin embargo después de un minuto mi madre hizo acto de presencia y la cara que puso no me dejó la menor duda que no era alguna treta de ella. Miró aturdida y sorprendida

desagradablemente mi aspecto, las joyas que llevaba encima y el vestido. Volteó hacia Esme con rabia.

-¿Qué significa esto Señora Cullen? Mi hija ya venia lista para la boda-la recriminación era obvia, le disgustaba verme así.

Esme le miró severamente, ella estaba enfundada en un hermoso vestido color oro con una estola de mink carísima y realmente se veía como alguien hermoso pero irreal, como un sueño.

-Mi futura nuera y esposa de mi hijo lucirá el día de su boda. ¿Tiene algún inconveniente? Porque cuando mi marido habló con usted aceptó todas las condiciones que le impusimos-eso me alertó. Condiciones. Entonces algo había oculto, pero ¿qué? Mis nervios estaban a punto de estallar.

Sin embargo mi madre se recompuso pues pareció recordar algo.

-No, no hay ningún inconveniente-agregó con frío rencor.

-Bien, yo iré junto a ustedes-agregó mi futura suegra. Todo parecía menos una suegra, era tan joven y tan hermosa. Y se abrió la puerta del salón y la música empezó a tocar.

Comencé a caminar del brazo de mi madre, que me apretó de tal manera que tuve que reprimir el grito de dolor. Esme no le quitaba la vista de encima mientras mi madre fingía la sonrisa delante de muchísima gente elegante que estaba ahí. Al pasar entre todos ellos, alcancé a ver el rostro estupefacto de mi hermana, eso por un segundo casi me hizo reír. No podía creer que mi hermana pusiera esa cara de envidia y sorpresa. Sin embargo desapareció en seguida la risa cuando recordé que me casaba con alguien horrible y terrible.

Al fondo del salón estaba bellamente adornado con un hermoso arco de deliciosas flores de varias clases todas blancas, el salón mismo estaba inundado de ese delicioso olor.

Debajo del arco me esperaba mi casi suegro. Y junto a él otros dos jóvenes hermosos, uno rubio de melena leonina y otro enorme y de pelo negro, sonrientes y al pareces felices. Del otro lado unas jóvenes preciosas me miraban con amabilidad. Parecían sirenas, ambas vestidas de color lila, mientras la belleza de ellas deslumbraba tanto como mis futuros suegros. Mi madre puso mi mano sobre la de Carlisle. Entonces tomó su lugar en la primera banca del salón, al lado de mi hermana. Frente a toda esa gente elegante que casi ni conocía, mi madre y mi hermana parecían pordioseras, entre tanto lujo y opulencia.

El padre comenzó a recitar las frases y antes de leer la parte principal:

-Ahora aquí, en representación de su amado hijo Edward Cullen y hablando por él. Le pregunto:

-Edward Cullen tomas a Isabella Swan como tu legítima esposa para amarla y respetarla tanto como duren sus vidas-en ese momento me percaté detrás de mi nerviosismo que mi hermana comenzaba a reír. Se burlaba de mí y de lo que me esperaba. Me sentí terriblemente mal y comencé a llorar.

-Si acepto-habló contento Carlisle. Cuando el padre repitió el voto para mi, tuve que aclarar mi garganta para poder decir.

-Si, acepto-era mi sentencia de sufrimiento de por vida.

Después de eso, las felicitaciones de muchísima gente me llevaban de brazos en brazos, mi madre se perdió entre toda aquella algarabía y mi hermana no quitaba la vista de mis ahora cuñados.

* * *

bien ahora ya esta casada, pero... como le irá de ahora en adelante?

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como:eisa, ROSCULLEN,Kira Masen, mary diaz, Estrella, tuky01...besos preciosas.


	9. Chapter 9NOCHE DE BODAS

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.9 NOCHE DE BODAS

La recepción fue fastuosa, digna de un cuento de las mil y una noches. En las mesas había viandas espectaculares, y vinos selectos al igual que champaña, las copas de finísimo cristal, tintineaban alegremente cuando los invitados brindaron por mi boda. Rato después mi madre y mi hermana eran llevadas en carruaje hasta su casa, ni siquiera se despidieron de mi. Carlisle y Esme, mis suegros ahora, les miraron con enojo y las dejaron ir.

Todo el mundo era amigable conmigo, todos eran amables, Alice la hija de Esme, tan hermosa como un hada, me abrazó al igual que Rosalie, su cuñada y ahora concuña mía. Nombres y rostros elegantes desfilaban frente a mí. Mientras yo temía la hora en que tuviera que estar a solas con mí...esposo.

Cerca de las tres de la madrugada Alice me condujo hacia mi recamara, era la misma donde me había vestido.

-Todo cuanto ves es tuyo, puedes hacer uso de ello. Y si necesitas algo, toca la campanilla y una doncella acudirá a tu servicio. Descansa hermana mía. Depositó un beso en mi frente y salió de la mano de Rosalie. Era demasiado para mi, con cuidado me acerqué a la cama y me senté en la orilla, temiendo romper algo. No podía creer que todo eso fuera mío. Y luego llegó a mí la pregunta más temida.

-¿Dónde estaba Edward?-el cansancio hizo presa de mi. Y me quede dormida recargada en la cama, casi sentada. Un toque gélido en mi frente me despertó, todo estaba oscuro entonces encendí una lámpara y vi junto a mi, ropa de cama, no había nadie más. Empecé a quitarme las joyas y ponerlas cuidadosamente en las cajas que estaban en el tocador. Poco a poco fui quitándome la ropa y finalmente me puse la ropa de cama. Me recosté tímidamente en la orilla y nuevamente me quedé dormida. Entre sueños, me estremecí, un frío me recorría los brazos y una voz preciosísima que parecía la de un ángel se dejó escuchar.

-Te amo Bella.-sentí unos labios posarse en los míos, y un dulce beso lleno de ternura me hizo sentir como en un sueño.

No podía abrir mis ojos y no quise, era una voz tan melodiosa y aterciopelada la que me murmuraba cosas hermosas al oído. Algo frío recorría mi mejilla y luego mi cuello, lentamente hasta llegar a mi pecho y se detuvo. Jadeé esperando que continuara, pero no siguió. Abrí los ojos y estaba completamente sola. Mi respiración poco a poco volvió a la normalidad y por fin dormí hasta el día siguiente.

Mientras en casa de mi madre.

-¿Por qué madre? ¿Por qué ella tenia que ponerse todo eso? Se veía...como una princesa la muy infeliz-Jessica estaba furiosa, las palabras le salían como veneno y se sofocaba en su propia ira. Dorotea le miró indignada.

-No puedo creer que la vistieran así, esto es una ofensa-dijo en voz alta mientras su respiración trataba de acompasarse pues estaba demasiado sofocada del disgusto.

Muy a su pesar reconocían interiormente que la boda de su hermana e hija respectivamente había sido espectacular. Y eso sólo provocaba los celos y envidia de Jessica y de su madre. Ambas hubieran deseado fervientemente que la trataran como ellas siempre la habían tratado. Y eso no era lo que esperaban.

-Eso no es justo, yo debo lucir el día de mi boda, y quiero un vestido más hermoso que el que le pusieron a Bella-torció el gesto Jessica en una actitud totalmente infantil mientras su madre se preguntaba como hacer para lograrlo. Al final una sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

-No te preocupes querida hablaré con el padre de Michael, y lo arreglaremos.-ambas sonrieron satisfechas.


	10. Chapter 10A CADA QUIEN LO SUYO

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

**Pulga, en relacion al otro fic, es mio, le di permiso a la chica de subirlo, auqneu yo ya habia subido el mio, no pensé que fuera aqui, asi que iré adelante de ella por un capitulo. Disculpen las confusiones, pero todo esta bien.**

**Mil gracias a quienes no estan inscritas como : eisa, ROSCULLEN, kira masen, mary diaz, Estrella, tuky01**

**besos a todas y mil gracias por sus comentarios y para las que no escriben comentario y solo leen, animense es facil y hacen feliz a la autora. Osea yo jeje.**

Cap.10 A CADA QUIEN LO SUYO

Como mi madre Dorotea prometió, en cuanto pudo corrió a ver al padre de Michel.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Augustus, quisiera hablar con usted para terminar de ultimar los detalles de la boda de nuestros hijos.-Ante esta mención el señor Augustus la miró despectivo mientras encendía una pipa.

No hay nada que tratar señora Dorotea. Todo esta listo. Cómo bien debe saber la situación me corresponde a mí. Por lo tanto yo estoy a cargo de todo. Pronto traerán el vestido de Jessica para que se lo pruebe. Será todo, en lo que usted tenga injerencia. De lo demás es cuestión mía.

Y aunque Dorotea quiso protestar no pudo. La fiera mirada del señor Augustus, el impidió algún otro comentario. Y salió de ahí, presa de angustia.

Al llegar a la casa, Jessica la espera ansiosa por saber las nuevas, a lo que Dorotea tuvo que mentirle.

-Ya esta listo hija. Te traerán el mejor vestido que se haya hecho-eso dejó muy contenta a Jessica pero sumamente preocupada a Dorotea. Y temía el momento de la boda.

Mientras en la mansión Cullen.

Unos toques suaves me despertaron mientras entraba una doncella con la charola del desayuno a la cama. Me sonrojé porque jamás habían hecho algo así por mí. Detrás de ella venia mi cuñada Alice.

-Buenos días Bella-y me plantó un beso en la mejilla, traté de incorporarme, pero ella me detuvo.

-Calma Bella, desayuna primero, debes estar agotada después de tanta emoción.-Si era cierto aún estaba agotada.

-Prepara el baño de la Señora Bella, Ágata, le gusta tibio-me quedé sorprendida, ¿cómo sabia que me gustaba le agua tibia? Cada vez iba de sorpresa en sorpresa, y sin dejarme decir nada, salió de nuevo con gracioso andar.

-Regresaré por ti en una hora.-dijo antes de retirarse.

El desayuno fue delicioso. Jamás había probado cosas tan deliciosas como en este momento. El café era riquísimo, el pan dulce y suave. La fruta exótica con una crema espesa y dulce que le daba un toque soberbio. Y la servilleta para limpiarme era exquisita, bordada primorosamente con las iniciales mías y de Edward. No quise pensar aún en eso y al terminar Ágata retiró la charola y me dijo que ya estaba listo el baño. Fue una sensación única, la tina de porcelana llena de agua y ella le puso aceite de lavanda, mientras me bañaba, (porque no permití que lo hiciera) ella preparaba mi ropa.

Cuando después de treinta minutos salí, me sentía realmente bien. Alice regresó por mí y me llevó ante Carlisle, a su despacho, donde había muchos cuadros de todos ellos. Había uno de un chico muy hermoso de ojos verdes, parecía tener doce años. Y era guapísimo, sin embargo mis pensamientos se perdieron cuando la voz de mi suegro me trajo a la realidad.

-Bella necesito que hablemos.-asentí para ponerle atención y me senté como me ofreció. Se fue elegantemente a su sillón y se sentó, junto sus manos y se puso algo nervioso. Eso me inquieto, parecía el momento de la verdad.

-Bella mi hijo Edward, era el de esa foto.-Tragué saliva "era", ¿que quería decir?-Cuando hicieron este retrato él tenia doce años, era tan alegre, tan bueno, tan generoso. Y meses después hubo un incendio, jamás supimos el origen, pero cuando nos dimos cuenta, fue imposible rescatarlo a tiempo, él...quedó desfigurado y parte de su cuerpo también se quemó.-cada palabra era una agonía para él. Lo veía bien. Y eso me entristeció.-Se apartó de todos y se volvió antisocial, sus modales se volvieron salvajes y bruscos y no permitía que nadie se le acercara.

Ahora con el tiempo, parece aceptar su realidad y esta haciendo esfuerzos muy grandes para ser otro. Por eso no quiere que lo veas...aún. Dice que no soportaría que lo rechaces. Que lo mejor es esperar.-Un suspiro de alivio salió de mi pecho. Y también de angustia, pues él sufría. Yo no sabia hasta que punto, yo siempre creí que el sufrimiento era mío exclusivamente, pero me equivoqué, el saber que había otros en desgracia, peor que mi situación anterior, me hizo avergonzarme del miedo que sentí ante los chismes de los demás.


	11. Chapter 11 HOGAR

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.11 HOGAR

Una vez terminada la platica, los Cullen se portaron de lo mas amable mostrándome la casa y sus alrededores, cuando me disponía a ir a la cocina, Esme mi suegra, fue conmigo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer cariño?

-Deseo hacer algo de comer.-Sin embargo ella se detuvo y me miró algo divertida.

-Bella, ya no estas con tu madre, ahora estas con nosotros. Y eres dueña y señora de todo como yo.-Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, era muy sensible y aquellas muestras de afecto me dejaban perpleja. Que había hecho yo para merecer a esta familia.

No había nada que hacer, porque todo lo hacían. Al parecer Esme adivinó mis pensamientos.

-¿Querida Bella, te apetecería bordar un poco?-asentí encantada, era una de mis pasiones, bordar. Aunque nunca pensé que seria con telas tan finas ni con hilos tan bellos.

Abrió una puerta y parece que entramos a un almacén. Cientos de telas de todos colores y texturas e hilos de las más diversas clases hicieron su aparición. Tomé varias telas y Esme me regalo una caja de costura muy bien equipada, me llevó a la terraza y dispuso que ahí nos llevaran un almuerzo.

Pase un día maravilloso junto a ella y sus hijas. Eran muy buenas. Sin embargo llegó la noche y con ella parte de culpa, pues me prometí hacer lo posible por hacer feliz a Edward, no importaba como fuera él. Su familia me había recibido con los brazos abiertos sin conocerme siquiera. Era un justo pago.

Al entrar a la habitación que aún no me sentía como mía. Encontré a mi doncella que ya tenia lista la tina de baño, de verdad necesitaba descansar, el baño fue relajante y delicioso. La ropa de cama ya estaba lista y me cambie. Se retiró la doncella después de darle las gracias y me quedé sola.

Apagué la luz y mi ventana era enorme, por ella se colaba la luz de la luna. La cama era enorme y me sentía más sola. Sin embargo pronto caí en un sueño profundo. Las agitaciones del día dieron su fruto.

Seria cerca de la una de la madrugada, a pesar de mi profundo sueño. Una minúscula ráfaga de viento frío acarició mi cuello. Temblé, al poco tiempo, sentí unos labios cerca de mi mejilla, mi primer impulso era despertar, negándome a hacerlo cerré más fuerte los ojos, sería mejor así.

-Buenas noches Bella-esa voz angelical de nuevo, como la vez anterior, era tan hermosa, que con solo escucharla me subyugaba. Suspiré.

Su mano se deslizó suavemente por mi mejilla y acaricio mi cabello, él también suspiró y bebí su aliento. Nunca, en toda mi vida había olido algo así, era el más exquisito de los perfumes y me embriague de él. Mis pensamientos se dispersaron y mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente.

Entonces sus labios se posaron en los míos, con un beso tierno y dulce. Eran increíbles todas las sensaciones en esos momentos. Su mano bajó a mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él. Me dejé llevar, era tan deliciosa la sensación. Sus labios se separaron de los míos y esperaba ansiosa el siguiente beso.

-Espero descanses, duerme Bella-Y cuando abrí los ojos para verlo, él ya no estaba ahí. ¿Ó acaso todo había sido un sueño?

* * *

Respondiendo a la pregunta de Tuky01, si, los cullen son vampiros.

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como:carlahyuga, mary diaz, tuky01,ELEKTRONIKKA, Estrella. muchos besos


	12. Chapter 12LA BODA DE JESSICA 1a parte

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.12 LA BODA DE JESSICA (1ª PARTE)

La semana pasó de esta misma manera, como si fuera un sueño Edward venia en la noche, me besaba y se iba, eso me tenia un tanto frustrada, no me importaba su apariencia, se ocultaba de mi, yo ya era su esposa, mas no su mujer. A pesar de todo, no podía dejar de pensar en Michael y con tristeza su pronta boda.

Mi familia (pues ya la consideraba mi familia) era muy buena conmigo, el día de la boda de mi hermana yo estaba muy nerviosa, por ella, por mí, por Michael, en realidad tenía una serie de sentimientos encontrados que no podía poner en orden.

Alice entró en la mañana como siempre a darme los buenos días y a decirme que tendría poco tiempo pues iríamos todos a la boda.

-Pronto Bella... de pie-llamó a la doncella y al momento aparecieron las tres doncellas con ropa como para un mes. Me quedé pasmada la ver que Alice se ponía eufórica al ver la ropa acomodada en los muebles, sin perder tiempo las doncellas me empezaron a cambiar, eso me disgustaba pues yo podía hacerlo, sin embargo mi querida Alice no me lo permitió.

-Querida Bella, ahora eres una Cullen, y es otro trato diferente. Acostúmbrate-creo que jamás lo haré, pero decidí darle por su lado, me pase buena parte de la mañana probándome un sinfín de ropa que parecía digna de reyes. Al final Alice se decidió por un hermoso vestido color azul, en seguida pidió las joyas y sacó un juego de aretes, collar y anillo de zafiros. Me asusté de verlos.

-¡Oh no!, no me los pienso poner, ¿acaso estas loca? Cómo voy a ponerme eso, es...demasiado valioso-ella hizo un mohín travieso.

-Oh Bella, por favor. Recuerda que ya no estas en casa de tu madre, ahora las cosas son diferentes, ahora perteneces a otra clase...muy distinta. Así que eso incluye: vestimenta, comida, joyas, amistades-le detuve

-esta bien ya entendí...pero es demasiado para mi-ella sonrió alegre

-Te acostumbrarás pronto, ya lo verás.-y luego de tener lista la ropa, me metí a bañar, pero antes tomé el almuerzo, la verdad estaba hambrienta.

Al terminar de bañarme una duda surgió:

-Alice, ahora si vendrá Edward... conmigo.-eso me tenía en ascuas. Por fin lo vería a plena luz del día.

El rostro de mi hermana mostró una pequeña contrariedad, como si le molestara demasiado.

-No aún no. Él dice que todavía no es tiempo.-eso se me hizo absurdo.

-Pero iré sola... ¿sin él?-ella se adelantó.

-No Bella, la familia irá contigo, no te dejaremos sola.-suspiré un poco tranquila, aunque no me gustaba presentarme sola. Ahora era una mujer casada y era el deber de mi marido salir conmigo. Me pareció prudente la medida de Alice, si ellos iban conmigo, eso era diferente. Aunque...

-¿Qué piensas Bella?-le miré dubitativa, no creía poder decirle la verdad.

-Nada, solo tonterías.-ella rió ante mi comentario.

-Bueno regresó al rato por ti las doncellas ya saben que hacer, así que nos vemos en un rato para irnos.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, yo me sentía rara. Iba con un hermoso vestido azul, que hacia juego con las zapatillas hechas a mi medida también en azul, con el juego de zafiros y toda la guapísima familia Cullen. La única que desentonaba era yo.

Subimos a dos carruajes muy elegantes con preciosos percherones regiamente arreglados. Los Cullen no dejaban escapar ni un detalle.

Cuando nos alejamos, Esme y Carlisle que iban conmigo, me miraron tiernos.

-No te preocupes Bella, todo estará bien-Esme era un amor de mujer. La quise de inmediato al ver lo bondadosa que era. Sin embargo un suspiro brotó de mi pecho. Carlisle intrigado preguntó:

-¿Sucede algo Bella?-me ruboricé en seguida a pesar de que iba a la boda de mí hermana me sentía como el clima: gris.

-Me hubiera gustado que… Edward viniera conmigo-ambos se miraron por un segundo y Carlisle sonrió compasivo.

-Sé paciente Bella, dale tiempo, no es fácil ciertas cosas que él ha pasado y tiene que asimilarlo.

Asentí con gesto apesadumbrado. El abrigo de Mink regalo de mis suegros era precioso. Lo arropé en torno mío, mientras Esme me abrazaba con cariño.

Llegamos a la iglesia, y bajamos de los carruajes, los nuestros para mi asombro eran los más lujosos y hermosos de todos los carruajes que vi llegar.

Minutos después llegaba el carruaje de mi hermana y mi madre. Cuando bajo mi hermana se veía hermosa, y radiante, de hecho se notaba feliz al igual que mi madre...hasta que me vio.

* * *

Lo siento chicas no pude resistirme a ponerle un capitulo antes del lunes, espero les guste, de todos modos el lunes tienen el siguiente capitulo.

espero les guste y ya saben como siempre, por fis dejen Reviews, les agradezco a : roscullen, jehiely, Elle Cullen D. (pequeña ya sabrás mas cosas conforme avancen los capitulos, porque todo tiene explicacion pero a su debido tiempo) tuky01, Estrella, mary diaz, ELEKTRONIKKA mil gracias por sus ocmentarios las quiero chicas.

**sokie e Iris bienvenidas y mil gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, espero les guste el capitulo.

besos


	13. Chapter 13LA BODA DE JESSICA 2A PARTE

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.13 La boda de Jessica 2ª Parte

En cuanto me vieron ambas cambiaron su gesto de alegría por uno de odio. Me sentí incomoda. Jessica se veía hermosa, y mi madre entró con ella muy orgullosa rumbo al altar.

Nos sentaron en primera fila antes que mi madre y mi hermana entraran y en cuanto Michael me vio su rostro se mostraba incrédulo y ¿emocionado? Estaba a tres pasos de él, y no cesaba de mirarme, agaché la mirada pues me avergonzaba. Mi familia miraba a mi hermana que entraba a la iglesia en medio de la música, pero para mi desgracia, me di cuenta que la gente, todos los demás invitados no reparaban en mi hermana sino en nosotros.

Eran demasiado evidentes las murmuraciones como para no darse cuenta. Y al momento siguiente mi hermana me lanzó una mirada envenenada. Sabía que de poder me hubiera insultado y golpeado de haber podido. Alice le miraba desafiante y me tomó de la mano a manera de hacerme sentir acompañada. Agradecí el gesto.

El padre de Michael no dejaba de verme a pesar de la gente ya se había callado. Empezó la ceremonia y el padre, después de oficiar la misa. Se dirigió a Michael, mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente mientras no dejaba de verme, me dolía lo que iba a hacer, porque lo hacia a la fuerza, y yo estaba atada a otra persona, ahora cualquier cosa entre nosotros estaba prohibida.

-Yo Michael Jonás Newton te acepto a ti, Is...Jessica por esposa –mi corazón se paralizó por un segundo, me quedé muda de la impresión iba a decir ¿Isabella? Dios mío esto seria el acabose para mi madre y mi hermana y yo no tenia nada que ver. Mientras pronuncio su juramento no dejó de verme, Jessica estaba de espaldas a mí.

Mi familia me miró con intriga mientras yo sentía enrojecer de la vergüenza. Alice se mostró mas calmada.

-Bella …respira-y entonces respiré. Estaba conmocionada, mientras Jessica decía su juramento y luego ambos bebían el vino de consagración, ahora eran marido y mujer. La gente tardó en empezar a felicitar a los nuevos esposos. Mi familia fue de los primeros, yo no quería acercarme pero debía hacerlo. Alice iba detrás de mí. Como una celosa guardiana.

Al abrazar a mi hermana, noté su gélido odio hacia mí. Cuando sus palabras me calaron hondo.

-¡Maldita!, no te quedarás con él. Lárgate de aquí. Es mío.-al separarnos fingió una sonrisa.

Luego siguió el turno de Michael, lo cual fue mucho peor.

Al abrazarme murmuró a mi oído.-Te amo Bella, te necesito. No puedo seguir con esta farsa-le miré incrédula mientras mi madre me jalaba a un lado, mi familia estaba ocupada saludando a otros invitados.

Mi madre me acorraló junto a una pared.

-¡Te largas ahorita mismo estúpida, si no quieres que te eche a patadas!… Eres una maldita cínica.-Me dio una bofetada que paso desapercibida para todos.

- Mira que querer arruinar la boda de tu hermana, lárgate, lárgate con tu monstruo y déjanos en paz.

Mis lágrimas y mi vergüenza fueron muchas y salí de la iglesia y subí al carruaje.

-Lléveme de regreso a la casa por favor-le pedí al cochero y me fui de ahí.

* * *

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como:Elle Cullen D, Jehiely, maite, estrella, avril, mary diaz, ELEKTRONIKKA


	14. Chapter 14EL BANQUETE 1a parte

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.14 EL BANQUETE 1ª PARTE.

No había avanzado mucho cuando el carruaje se detuvo, al tratar de mirar hacia afuera para ver que sucedía, miré con horror a Carlisle que iba hacia mí.

-¿Porqué te vas Bella?-cuando le comenté con vergüenza lo ocurrido un relámpago de ira inundo sus bellas facciones.

-No Bella, iremos a la fiesta y no te lo podrán impedir. Ya lo veremos.-El carruaje dio la vuelta y subieron los demás, ahora nos dirigíamos a la casa de Michael donde seria la fiesta. Alice me arregló en el camino pues con las lágrimas el maquillaje se estropeó, no lo suficiente pero para Alice todo tenia que ser perfección.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Newton mi corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente.

-Calma Bella estaremos junto a ti.-Carlisle parecía enfadado. Y entramos.

Las caras de mi madre y mi hermana no podían ser peores, ensombrecieron sus ojos al verme. Sin embargo Augustus Newton corrió al lado de Carlisle, como un perrito faldero. Le invitó a Carlisle y a nosotros a pasar, mientras yo bajaba la vista escuché con sorpresa:

-Me temo que tendremos que retirarnos Augustus, creo que no somos bienvenidos en esta casa.-Y se dio la vuelta al igual que nosotros, yo estaba con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Quién se ha atrevido a tal insulto hacia su muy estimable persona y familia?

Todos en el salón guardaron un silencio sepulcral, ahora podía notar que los Cullen eran mucho más importantes de lo que yo podía llegar a imaginar.

Esme tomó la palabra mientras el rostro de Augustus y el de Michael se ponían cenizos.

-Pues ha sido su suegra que corrió a mi nuera, y un insulto a ella es a toda la familia.-Todos asintieron mientras el rostro de Augustus empezaba a tomar color.

-Les ruego me disculpen un momento por favor. No se vayan, se los suplico, su visita a mi humilde morada me honra en sobremanera.-Carlisle asintió mientras yo empecé a temblar.

-Calma querida, esto no se quedará así-comentó alegremente Alice mientras me sujetaba del brazo.

En otro rincón pude ver a Jessica discutir con Michael, ó más bien a éste regañándola, mientras ella empezaba a llorar.

En otro lado de la casa. Augustus tomó del brazo a Dorotea muy enojado.

-¿Qué pretende usted hacer? ¿Humillarme públicamente?-Dorotea le miró sin comprender.

-Ahora mismo va y le pide una disculpa a los Cullen por lo que les haya hecho ¿entendió?-Ella se revolvió furiosa.

-Lo que haya hecho con mi hija no es de la incumbencia de nadie.-Pero no contaba con el carácter de su consuegro.

-¡ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO SEÑORA LO QUE USTED PIENSE! ESA FAMILIA ES IMPORTANTE EN GRADO EXTREMO Y NO PERMITIRÉ QUE USTED ME META EN PROBLEMAS A MENOS QUE QUIERA VIVIR EN OTRO LADO Y NO CON SU HIJA.-Ahora ella palideció. Asintió y se soltó del brazo de su consuegro. Se dirigió hacia el salón donde los Cullen no habían querido ni sentarse, quedando de pie junto a la puerta, en señal de irse.

Mi madre se acercó con cautela y ya estando frente a ellos, les hizo una reverencia.

-No sé de que tengo que disculparme ante ustedes, pero por favor acepten mis disculpas.-Carlisle le miró con seriedad y ella retrocedió un paso temerosa. Pero Augustus ya estaba junto a ella.

-Señora, no se qué le motivo a atacar a mi nuera, pero no permitiré un insulto de esa naturaleza.-Mi madre se irguió con orgullo y desafío y contestó.

-Lo que pase con mi hija es asunto privado señor Cullen, es asunto de familia.-Era el colmo, mientras Augustus vio con creciente ira hacia la mujer, Carlisle le contestó:

-Siento mucho tener que informarle que ya no tiene injerencia en Bella, pues pasó a ser parte de nuestra familia y usted renunció a todos sus derechos cuando aceptó la boda, ¿lo recuerda?-Esme y Alice no perdían detalle, y aunque me hallaba en shock no pude menos que escuchar. Mi madre se revolvió furiosa pues toda la gente le veía y cuchicheaba mientras Jessica estaba tratando de controlar las lágrimas, Mike no dejaba de mirarme junto a su esposa.

-Si, recuerdo cual fue el trato.-se veía que hacia esfuerzos titánicos para no abalanzarme sobre mi y sacarme los ojos. Estaba de verdad furiosa, pero ambos hombres le veían con fiereza.

Recompuso su voz y se dirigió muy a su pesar a mi.

-Siento mucho lo sucedido Bella te ruego me disculpes-las ultimas palabras las arrastro y parecía que le estaba costando muchísimo decirlas.

-Señora Cullen, ya no es Bella, para usted es señora Cullen-le dijo Carlisle y la gente seguía sin perder una palabra.

-Siento mucho lo sucedido señora Cullen por favor acepte mis disculpas-parecía que le daban a tomar veneno. Sin embargo terminó de decir la frase. Al momento Augustus trató de componer la situación.

-Por favor Señor Cullen no es necesario que se marchen ya todo esta solucionado.- Y jaló a mi suegro hacia la fiesta mientras los demás íbamos tras de ellos. Pasamos un rato entre toda esa gente que a cual más iba y nos saludaba, mostrando sus respetos a la familia.

* * *

**BUENO espero que este capitulo les deje un buen sabor de boca el fin de semana, ya que el lunes es actualizacion y no pude aguantarme de ponerles este capitulo.**

**Espero sus comentarios, mil gracias a : Love Vampire y Estrella por sus comentarios, chicas lindas mil besos para ustedes.**

**besos**

**Bella Cullen H,**


	15. Chapter 15EL BANQUETE 2a parte

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.15 EL BANQUETE 2ª PARTE

Rato después nos llevaron a otro salón donde estaba un regio comedor donde había muchos manjares dispuestos pero la verdad no se comparaban ni por asomo a los que había en la Mansión Cullen, donde el lujo y el esplendor brillaban por doquier sin llegar a ser chocante ni recargado, todo siempre con un sutil toque de elegancia y refinamiento.

Los sirvientes en cuanto nos sentamos comenzaron a servir la cena, y el primer brindis. Ante lo cual los novios tenían que brindar.

-Bien, es un orgullo para mi Augustus Newton ver a mi hijo casado. Espero que mantenga el honor de l a familia en alto. Y que la novia…-que le mando una significativa mirada inquisidora-este a la altura de las circunstancias. Espero sea un dechado de virtudes como lo es su hermana la señora Cullen.-Jessica y su madre recibieron las ultimas palabras como un insulto. Mientras que Michael asentía hacia Bella sumamente emocionado.

Todos voltearon hacia los novios cuando una copa se rompió, la de Jessica.-quien miró furiosa a la familia Cullen y dándose vuelta se dirigió hacia la recamara.

Nadie dijo nada, simplemente se marchó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Pero detrás de su madre y ella, iba Augustus, quien disculpó la grosería de Jessica.

-Lo siento por favor continúen, Jessica se ha de sentir mal, ya saben tantas emociones- y también se dirigió hacia las escaleras para saber que ocurría.

En la habitación de Jessica:

-Por favor hija, regresa no podemos hacer nada, por el momento. Yo sé lo que te digo, Augustus puede ser terrible si se lo propone, entra en razón querida mía.-le decía Dorotea afligida a su retoño.

-¡Nooo! ¡no regresaré! ¿No viste la humillación que me hicieron? ¿Es que lo vas a permitir?-sus lagrimas estaban haciendo estragos en su maquillaje, mientras Dorotea intentaba limpiarle la cara.

-Si mi suegro quiere quedar bien con ellos, entonces que vaya que se ponga de perrito faldero, yo no voy a...-en eso se abrió al puerta de par en par.

-¿Qué demonios es esto chiquilla?-le miró con verdadera rabia.

-¡Vas a salir en este momento y das una disculpa a los invitados!-Jessica le miró enfadada

-¡No! no lo haré, por mi puede ir y decirles que...-pero un fuerte jalón en el brazo que casi hace que se estrelle en la pared la dejó muda de la impresión.

-¡Escúchame bien chiquilla estúpida! Si no estas a la altura de las circunstancias entonces es mejor que te largues de aquí, regresa a tu casa junto con tu madre. No me sirves de nada.-Dorotea abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, jamás espero semejantes palabras volteó a ver con angustia a su hija y vio que Jessica estaba igual que ella.

En eso entró Michael y vio la escena, pero no dijo absolutamente nada, Jessica corrió hacia él buscando protección y consuelo, sin embargo el chico estaba digno e impávido. Cuando ella supo que no había elección. Se dirigió hacia el espejo a componerse lo mejor posible. Augustus bajó con Michael mientras las mujeres se preparaban para bajar.

-Demonios Michael, jamás pensé que esta maldita chiquilla hiciera tanto escándalo por nada. Mas le vale comportarse de ahora en adelante si no...Que lastima que me deje llevar por las apariencias.-Michael lo vio y sabia muy bien a lo que se refería. Con su padre no se jugaba. Al bajar recompusieron sus rostros y convivieron con los invitados.

No tardaron en bajar Jessica y su madre, pero para su alegría los Cullen ya se habían marchado.

Lo demás fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaban y por fin pudieron disfrutar de la fiesta. Cuando por fin se llegó la hora que los nuevos esposos fueran a su alcoba, Michael iba con una cara que parecía que iba al matadero, mientras Jessica iba feliz.

Una vez que estaban el sus aposentos, Michael fingió mucho cansancio y se quedó dormido dejando a la novia, con ganas de consumar la unión, pero la única unión que iba a haber esa noche era de pestañas, pues por más que trató, su esposo dormía a pierna suelta.

* * *

Siento mucho haber tardado pero entre mucho trabajo y un maldito troyano me hicieron la vida imposible. Hasta hoy pude tener mi compu, así que ya sabrán lo que se siente estar alejado de internet. Sniff.

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como:Ju, Jenny, Love Vampire, bia, Elle Cullen D, tuky01, ELECTRONIKKA,ESTRELLA. GRACIAS PRECIOSAS. LAS QUIERO MUCHO


	16. Chapter 16DESCANSA AMOR MIO

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.16 BUENAS NOCHES AMOR MIO

En el carruaje los Cullen iban en silencio, me quedé callada por que no sabia que decir, hasta que por fin no pude más.

-Carlisle, muchas gracias-le miré agradecida a él y a su familia pues todos eran muy buenos conmigo. El me miró primero serio y luego una sonrisa bondadosa cruzó su rostro.

-No es nada Bella, eres parte de la familia. Y todos te queremos, además es lo mínimo que hubiera hecho mi hijo. Una risita escapó de mi cuñada Alice y Rosalie.

-No papa, él los hubiera destrozado ahí mismo.-Y de pronto guardó silencio como si hubiera dicho algo malo.

-No te preocupes cariño, todos estamos contigo-dijo tiernamente Esme y me abrazó. Jamás sabrá todo lo que significó ese abrazo para mí.

Por fin llegamos a la mansión y bajamos del carruaje, de inmediato las doncellas corrieron a atendernos, mientras subíamos en dirección de nuestras habitaciones, me despedí de todos ellos y me dirigí a mi recamara.

La doncella me preparó el baño, pues no deseaba dormir así. Y un rato después la tina despedía un suave y delicioso olor a lavanda, fue tan relajante el baño que casi me duermo ahí. Sin embargo alcancé la toalla y salí, de inmediato me puse la ropa de cama y me sequé lo mejor posible el cabello y lo cepillé. Entonces muy cansada me metí bajo las cobijas y de inmediato quedé dormida.

Un suave toque frío me despertó a pesar de mi cansancio. Era Edward que estaba junto a mí. Al momento abrí mis ojos, pero todo era oscuridad. Sin embargo sentía su presencia. Y escuché su hermosa voz.

-Descansa, siento mucho haberte despertado no era mi intención.-pero era imposible conciliar el sueño, quería preguntarle tantas cosas que era imposible saber por donde comenzar.

-No tengo sueño-le dije restregándome los ojos, para poder enfocar bien. Alcancé a escuchar una risita apenas audible.

-¿Te quedaras conmigo hoy?- la pregunta surgió de momento, no pude detenerla. Un silencio incomodo me hizo saber que había hecho algo malo.

-Lo siento, no te quiero obligar a nada-me senté en la cama mientras él se movía la lado mío, sentí su aliento delicioso abrasar mi rostro y mis pensamientos se desperdigaron.

-Aún no es tiempo Bella, yo...no sé como reaccionarias al... verme.-su voz se escuchaba infinitamente triste. Eso me hizo acercarme a él ó eso creía yo, pues todo era absoluta oscuridad.

-Eres mi marido-le dije con reproche.-No me importa tu aspecto, sé que eres una buena persona, sé que eres bueno. Deseo verte…-mis palabras cargadas de vehemencia parecieron hacer mella en él.

-No sé si sea buena idea Bella-no sabia porqué pero cada que decía mi nombre me estremecía. Me gustaba como sonaba mi nombre en sus labios y me perdí en mis pensamientos por unos segundos imaginando un rostro para esa preciosa voz.

-Creo que en una pareja lo primordial es la comunicación, la comprensión y la confianza, si no hay nada de eso, no puede existir un matrimonio.-un jadeo salió de su boca.

¿Cómo...es que...?-sonreí y me sonrojé violentamente, por fortuna todo estaba oscuro.

-Eran las palabras de mi padre, él siempre decía que para que un matrimonio funcionara debía tener las 3 c. Y creo ahora que tiene razón.-Un sentimiento de dolor me hizo sollozar quedamente y mis ojos se empañaron-al momento Edward con voz preocupada me preguntó:

-¿Estás bien? ¿Porqué estas triste? Ó ¿acaso te duele algo?-su mano fría voló a mi rostro mientras volvía a enrojecer de vergüenza ¿cómo era posible que pudiera verme en medio de la total oscuridad?

-No es que...recordé a mi padre. Era tan pequeña, pero recuerdo algunas cosas, palabras que el me decía, los libros que me leía, extraño mucho eso. – Un nudo en la garganta me impidió continuar hablando y comencé a llorar.-entonces sentí sus brazos protectores alrededor mío, con sumo cuidado me acercó a él y me recargué en su pecho.

-Lo siento...-entre hipidos y lagrimas traté de aguantar pero no pude, recordé lo sucedido en la boda y muchas cosas más que hicieron que el dique en el que tenia contenidas mis lagrimas se derrumbara.

-No llores por favor...-su voz se oía triste, dolida, como si mi dolor fuera su dolor y eso me desconcertó.

-No soporto verte triste y mucho menos llorar, por favor, ¿que puedo hacer para que ya no llores?-y sin poder detenerme:

-¡Quédate conmigo por favor! ¡No me dejes sola! Por favor, aunque sea solo esta noche...-mis lágrimas seguían sin control, necesitaba tanto estar acompañada. Necesitaba sentirme protegida, querida. Aunque fuera por unas horas.

-Aquí estoy, por favor no llores más.-Entonces sus manos suaves como alas de un ángel, se posaron en mi rostro y limpiaron mis lagrimas, entonces sentí su aliento junto al mío. Sabía que tenía su rostro cerca, muy cerca de mí. Y... sentí sus labios suaves en los míos, tocarlos con temor, con lentitud, debatiéndose entre acercarse más ó alejarse, sin pensarlo mis manos se aferraron a su cuello y lo jalé hacia mí, lo besé.

Entonces su abrazo antes tímido y recatado se tornó posesivo y demandante. Sus brazos me acercaron a él mientras nuestras bocas seguían unidas en un beso dulce-amargo que no terminaba, mis lágrimas seguían cayendo, pero él me protegía, él me quería. Eso bastó para mí.

Mil sensaciones distintas pugnaban en mi pecho, angustia, soledad, cariño, una calidez desconocida se anidaba en mi pecho y de pronto sentí que había algo indefinido en mí. No podía precisar que era. La imagen de Michael Newton al principio dolorosa para mi, ahora parecía difuminarse, los contornos de su sonrisa, de sus ojos, se iban desvaneciendo para ser sustituidos por una voz celestial, por una imagen no definida de alguien que tenia al lado. Entonces mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente.

Cuando nos separamos de ese beso eterno y delicioso, solo una imagen quedó en mí: Edward. No importaba como era, no importaba que estuviera deforme, no podía creer que semejante belleza de ser humano pudiera ser deforme.

Mi respiración agitada y desacompasada demostraba lo que me sucedía, me encontraba presa de violentos encuentros de emociones y la batalla la estaba ganando algo desconocido pero muy agradable hacia Edward.

-¿Estas bien?-volvió a preguntar dulcemente mi Edward.

-Si, ahora si. Gracias-y posé mi cabeza en su hombro. Agradecí infinitamente ese gesto, mientras él me colocaba cuidadosamente recargada en la cama, con él a mi lado.

-¡Deseo verte Edward! No me importa como seas físicamente, quiero conocerte-Al momento él se tensó luego de unos segundos respondió suavemente:

-Aún no. No estas preparada para esto. Por favor dame un poco más de tiempo-iba a reclamar, cuando su dedo se posó en mis labios y me susurró al oído.

-Pronto, será pronto y espero no decepcionarte. No sabes cuanto te amo Bella, mi amor-sus palabras llegaron exactamente a mi corazón. Y se quedaron clavadas ahí. No dije más, sólo asentí contenta. Una sonrisa cruzó mi rostro.

Me tenía abrazada y muy pegada a él. Mi mano se dirigió a su pecho y subió lentamente hasta su rostro, al llegar a él, suspiró y me tomó de la mano. La besó delicadamente y luego depositó un beso en mi frente.

-Descansa Bella, amor mío. Yo velaré tu sueño-y como si hubiera sido una orden mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse y al poco tiempo dormía profundamente.

* * *

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como:maite, Romy B, Love Vampire,Delfina Mary Brandon Cullen, Estrella, Tuky01, ELECTRONIKKA, Luce. Mil gracias a todas ustedes chicas.

besos


	17. Chapter 17SORPRESAS

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.17 SORPRESAS.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, él no estaba conmigo y me pregunté preocupada si solo eran fantasías mías, sin embargo mi pregunta quedó contestada cuando al voltear a donde debía estar él, había cientos de rosas rojas, ninguna tenia espinas y su perfume envolvía la habitación delicadamente.

Cuando mi querida cuñada Alice entró, me miró intrigada, mientras yo sonreía ampliamente.

-Hay mucha felicidad ¿acaso me perdí algo?-sonrió tímidamente.

-Edward estuvo conmigo anoche, Alice querida, se quedó conmigo.-Una sonrisa permanente se quedó en mi rostro mientras me bañaba y le pedí a la doncella que al tender la cama no quitara las rosas, quería tenerlas ahí, trajo muchos floreros y tardó buen rato en acomodar las flores que quedaron preciosas en diferentes puntos de la habitación.

Cuando quedé vestida, Alice me tomó de la mano y me sacó de la recamara, yo francamente no quería salir, me sentía en las nubes y deseaba estar ahí, respirando de ese suave perfume de mis rosas.

-Vamos Bella, tengo algo para ti.- Y sin que pudiera evitarlo me llevó casi a rastras al otro lado de la mansión. Al llegar a unas enormes puertas, me sonrió traviesamente.

-Un regalo de Edward para ti-le miré emocionada, ¿Acaso me estaba esperando ahí?- mi corazón latió frenético y en ese momento Alice comentó como al descuido.

-Ni creas que esta ahí. Es algo para ti, dijo que esperaba que te gustara.-Abrió las puertas y me quedé maravillada al entrar y ver que era una enorme biblioteca.

-¡Por dios!-volteé a ver a Alice quien muy contenta vio que yo estaba sumamente feliz.

Como niña pequeña, corrí entre los altos muros tapizados de libros todos a cual más interesantes. No quise salir de ahí, ni siquiera para comer, estaba leyendo con avidez, libros que siempre desee leer, otros que mi padre me había comentado y que ahora tenía en mis manos.

Sin embargo llegó la noche y me negué a salir. Seguía leyendo con un candelabro de plata muy hermoso que iluminaba perfectamente el lugar donde estaba yo.

Embebida en la lectura no me di cuenta de lo tarde que era, hasta que me venció el sueño. Mis parpados caían pesadamente una vez tras otra, hasta que por fin quedaron cerrados.

Nunca supe que pasó pero cuando abrí los ojos, me sorprendió encontrarme en mi cama, en mi recamara. Solo había oscuridad y un silencio abrumador. Rápidamente me senté en la cama y musité:

-¿Edward?-la angustia de mi voz fue rápidamente cambiada en alegría cuando me respondió.

-Estoy aquí, Bella. Siento haberte despertado-nuevamente me recosté y al momento sentí su cuerpo cerca de mi. Por desgracia, él estaba acostado por encima de las cobijas, mientras me había tapado a mí, para no pasar frío. Una pregunta brotó de mis labios:

-¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí, si me quedé dormida en la biblioteca?-escuché una leve risa.

-Te cargué y te traje hasta acá. La verdad es que caíste rendida, no sentiste cuando te levanté. Mucho menos cuando te deposité en la cama.-Su mano fría se posó dulcemente en mi rostro y yo recargue mi cara aún más a su mano.-Entonces caí en la cuenta de algo.

Edward era muy fuerte, pues el haberme llevado en brazos desde un extremo de la mansión al otro era una labor titánica, que no cualquiera hubiera aguantado. Simplemente el recorrer a pie la mansión se hace pesado entre tanta escalera y salones que recorrer. Sí mi esposo era muy fuerte. Eso se anotaba en mi mente, algo más sorprendente en Edward.

-¿Te gustó tu regalo?-mencionó con voz cautelosa.

-No-le respondí y sentí como se tensó al instante. Sonriendo le contesté prontamente.

-No me gusto. ¡Me encantó! Mil gracias Edward, muchas gracias.-un suspiro de alivio y Edward se escuchó más alegre.

-Me gusta verte contenta Bella. Te ves tan hermosa.-

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo si nunca me ves, mas que por las noches?-esa era una muy buena pregunta. Él pareció confundirse un poco.

-Lo sé porque mi hermana Alice me lo dijo, también me dijo que no quisiste ir a comer, estuviste todo el día ahí.

Iba a hacer más preguntas cuando me besó en la mejilla, su dulce aliento me llenó mi olfato y mis preguntas se fueron al caño. Sus labios bajaron un poco más, hasta mi mandíbula y de ahí, hizo un recorrido lento y delicioso hasta mi boca.

Nuevamente sin sentirme dueña de mi misma, le besé con afán. Sus labios eran una delicia, un suave toque de seda y terciopelo que me hacían estremecer. Nuevamente aprisioné su cuello entre mis brazos y me pegué más a él, aunque las cobijas estorbaban bastante.

Sus manos frías me abrazaron con delicadeza, atrayéndome hacia él. Nuevamente mi corazón latía desbocado, desquiciado y mi mente solo pensaba en la dulzura de sus besos.

-¿Te quedarás nuevamente?-la ansiedad de mi voz me delataba. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro que estaba fundido con el mío.

- Aquí estaré, contigo.-Nuevamente me besó de manera tan dulce y exquisita que no podía concebir tanta dicha en un solo beso. Después de eso, me acurrucó de nuevo en su pecho y comenzó a tararear alguna melodía que no reconocí, pero en su preciosa voz se escuchaba tan tierna, tan dulce, que no supe en que momento me quedé dormida de nuevo esta vez feliz en sus brazos.

* * *

**Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.**

**Bella Cullen H.**

**bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como:Tuky01, Love Vampire, Estrella, nan, Sayna Cullen, MarCullen20, maite, yo, Lucy, mil gracias por sus comentarios hermosas. Nanelli Cullen, hermosa mi correo esta en mi perfil.**


	18. Chapter 18SEÑORA

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.18 SEÑORA

Mientras en casa de Michael Newton las cosas no iban de lo mejor.

Dorotea y Jessica se ponían muy pesadas con la servidumbre y las atosigaban a cada momento.

-Ana, quiero que tengas lista la comida para la una en punto y dile a Sean que tenga listo el carruaje para después de la comida, mi hija saldrá de compras.-Esas palabras le llenaban tanto de orgullo que sentía que reventaría de dicha, mientras Jessica, iba de una lado a otro de la recamara.

-Necesito ir a comprar ropa nueva, zapatos, ¡OH mi dios! Tengo tanto que comprar, estos harapos ya no me sirven.-miraba con desdén la preciosa ropa que habían comprado antes de casarse y ahora que sabía que Bella vestía con ropa muy fina y selecta, quería la revancha.

-No te preocupes cariño, ya verás las nuevas cosas que han traído en la boutique, dicen que son una maravilla.-Mencionó Dorotea a su adorada hija. Y procuró llevar su bolsa con dinero.

Después de comer, cuando salieron, las criadas suspiraron aliviadas, era un martirio tener semejantes amos. Michael se había negado a ir con ellas pretextando trabajo, en cuanto se fueron corrió a refugiarse al despacho de su padre y ahí escribió una carta para Bella. Estaba desesperado por verla.

En el carruaje:

-Oh madre, espero que tengan muy buenos modelos, pues como Señora Newton que soy, solo merezco lo mejor.-Ambas iban felices de ir a comprar. Al llegar al pueblo y bajar frente a la boutique, miraron que de varias carretas llevaban telas muy hermosas y finas y un hermoso vestido color lila, envuelto delicadamente. Jessica se enamoró de ese vestido. Y decidida, entró al local.

-Buenas tardes, Señora Gretel-saludó de manera insidiosa Jessica.

-Buenas tardes, Jessica-saludó la señora sin mucho afán, conocía los berrinches y malos modos de esa muchacha y era un fastidio atenderla, más ahora que era rica.

-Para usted soy la Señora Newton-le dijo con fiereza la chica. La modista, sonrió levemente con desprecio.

-Disculpe "Señora Newton".

-Quiero que me muestre el vestido color lila que acaban de traerle, me gustó muchísimo.-la mujer le miró un tanto extrañada y luego un poco divertida. Esto seria de antología.

-Por cierto es ese que llevan ahí-las doncellas que ayudaban le mostraron de lejos el precioso vestido, y miraron a la señora Gretel.

-Lo siento, Sra. Newton, pero no es posible.-Jessica sintió que el coraje afloraba a su rostro mientras le era negada su orden. ¿Cómo podían los demás desobedecerla si ella era la Señora Newton? Si ahora era muy rica, debía saber el porqué.

-Para mi no hay imposibles, quiero ese vestido ¡Ahora!-gritó al ultimo y Gretel le miró con seriedad.

-Lo siento mucho de verdad. Este vestido es un encargo especial y ya esta vendido.-era mucha la insolencia de esa jovencita que ella vio nacer y ahora le trataba con desprecio.

-¿Cómo se atreve? Yo puedo pagar lo que sea por ese vestido. No me importa que este apartado ¡Lo quiero ahora!-las doncellas no sabían que hacer y miraban a Gretel con angustia.

-Lo siento pero tendrá que esperar para que le haga un modelo igual, este esta reservado.-dijo fríamente la modista.

-No quiero esperar, ni tengo porqué, lo quiero ahora, y si no tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias, usted sabe que mi suegro es muy poderoso y si yo le digo, pues...puede perder mucha clientela. –la amenaza era directa. Jessica sonreía de gusto, siempre le encantaba hacer ostentación de poderío y ahora que lo tenía lo disfrutaría.

-Ya escuchó a mi hija, traiga el vestido de inmediato, no sea insolente-Dorotea le hacia segunda a su hija, adoraba tratar mal a la gente.

-Lo siento pero no puedo, y aunque me amenace, es imposible que se lo dé. Es para alguien muy importante-esta ultima frase Gretel la dijo con mucho gusto.

-¿Y se puede saber para quien demonios es? ¿Quién puede ser más importante que yo?-mencionó con ira.

-Lo siento, pero el vestido es de la "Señora Isabella Cullen"-que placer sintió Gretel cuando dijo esas palabras y más al ver la cara que ponía Jessica, pasó del blanco al rojo y luego al verde.

-No me importa si es para esa estúpida, usted me da el vestido y punto. Si no quiere que le cierre este mugroso lugar.-su bonito rostro se deformó por el coraje que estaba haciendo. No permitiría que su hermana se saliera con la suya. Se pasó al otro lado y les arrebató el vestido a las pobres ayudantes que la miraron con espanto.

-Si mi hija lo quiere lo tendrá Sra. Gretel, ¿Cómo se atreve a negarle algo a mi hija?-Dorotea estaba enojadísima también y hacia ostentación del dinero.

Gretel conservó la calma y para sorpresa de Dorotea y Jessica sonrió con alegría.

-Buenas Tardes, Señora Gretel, vengo por mis encargos.-Ambas mujeres se quedaron frías de la impresión, era nada menos que:

-Bienvenida Señora Alice, por favor pase, el vestido que pidieron ya llegó, la señora Newton lo estaba admirando.-Jessica maldijo por lo bajo y no le quedó de otra más que soltar el precioso vestido y voltear a saludar. Frente a ella estaba Alice Cullen, hermosa como un hada y su marido el guapísimo Jasper Witlock, quien se veía serio al ver a las mujeres.

-¿Cómo está señora Dorotea? Hola Jessica-saludó Alice y las mujeres no tuvieron de otra más que corresponder amablemente al saludo.

-Bien gracias-respondieron a coro, mientras Jasper las saludaba inclinando levemente la cabeza.

-Le preguntaba a la señora Gretel que si era posible que me vendiera este hermoso vestido, me gustó muchísimo y creo que mi hermanita podría hacer una excepción. Al fin y al cabo ella tiene muchos vestido, no echará de menos uno que aún no tiene.-era la oportunidad, seguro no se negarían. Y ella se saldría con la suya.

-¡Oh cuanto lo siento mi querida Jessica!-dijo Alice con fingido abatimiento.

-Pero tenemos un compromiso muy importante esta noche y es un regalo para Bella, yo se lo mandé a traer, así que lo siento pero no. Tal vez en otra ocasión, aunque para eso, debes pedir las cosas con tiempo Jessica, no te esperes hasta el último minuto.-Alice miró con amabilidad a la señora Gretel-por favor que suban todo lo que encargue porque no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo tantas cosas que hacer-sacó su bolsa y pago en efectivo, dejando a ambas mujeres con la boca abierta, Jessica se quedó de piedra al igual que su madre, mientras veían como el carruaje de los Cullen subían varios vestidos y telas hermosas, y entre ellos el famoso vestido color lila.

Al irse los Cullen, las mujeres no compraron nada y salieron furiosas del lugar.

-Esto lo pagaran caro.-y se marcharon en su carruaje.

* * *

Mil disculpas también si no pongo ahorita a todas las que me han dejado comentarios que no están inscritas, pero ustedes saben que sé quienes son, y que no las olvido, a ninguna, pues cada una es especial para mi, en cuanto tenga tiempo las pondré como siempre, las quiero muchísimo, y mil gracias ustedes me dan energía para seguir escribiendo.

Besos

Bella Cullen H.


	19. Chapter 19CENA DE GALA ¿O DE GARRA 1A P

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.19 ¿CENA DE GALA Ó DE GARRA? (1ª Parte)

En la tarde mi cuñada Alice me trajo un obsequio. ¡Cielos! Era demasiado.

-¡Mira hermanita lo que te traje! especialmente para ti.-Sacó de una enorme caja. Envuelto en papel seda un hermoso vestido color lila. Me quedé sorprendida viendo primero el vestido y luego a mi hermanita. Hasta que por fin ella frustrada dijo:

-¿Acaso no te gusta Bella?-su rostro triste casi a punto de las lagrimas me hicieron sentir mal. De inmediato la abracé.

-¡Oh! Alice, es hermoso, completamente hermoso ¿como te podré agradecer?

-Bueno hermanita-comentó con tono sumamente feliz al notar mi alegría-creo que poniéndotelo hoy para la cena.-Me quedé de vuelta en shock, ¿qué habría esta noche para semejante vestido? Alice pareció adivinar mis pensamientos.

-Bueno verás, esta noche hay una cena de gala en honor a un importante diplomático que viene expresamente a nuestra casa. Por consiguiente, toda la gente importante estará aquí.-Me miró dubitativa-también vendrá tu hermana con su esposo y su suegro.-Ahí acabó el encanto de la fiesta. Sin Edward y ahora con mi hermana. ¿Qué me podía esperar?

-Anímate hermanita, no habrá problemas, estaré cerca para vigilar.- Sus palabras me infundieron pocas ó nulas ganas, eso y prepararme para la hoguera era lo mismo. Tragué saliva.

-No, hermanita-y llamó a las doncellas-arreglen a la Señora Bella y pónganle el juego de diamantes azules.-abrí los ojos con susto.

-Por favor hermanita, no te pongas así, sabes que la ocasión lo amerita.-creo que gozaba en demasía mi hermanita Alice con estas cosas. Me aterraba tener tantas joyas puestas. Y salió. Rato después ya estaba lista. Un gran chongo de gajos con perlas en el cabello, con una hermosa rosa azul coronaba mi tocado. El vestido lila en verdad era soberbio, no se tuvo que detallar nada, era justo a mi medida. Me pusieron las joyas y el peso de estas siempre me abrumaban, en cuanto al maquillaje, yo lo hice sola, no me gustaba poner demasiado maquillaje, era muy molesto. Sólo un poco de color en los labios y un retoque en los ojos. No contaba con mi hermanita que después entró y me coloreó un poco los ojos, en color lila, la verdad me gustó.

Al dar las 7 de la noche, empezaron a llegar los invitados, mis suegros estaban recibiéndolos mientras todos los demás estábamos dentro para guiarlos y escoltarlos a sus lugares. Cuando llegó el turno de mi hermana, me vi en un dilema, pues Mike casi corrió a darme el saludo. De inmediato mis hermanos, Alice y Jasper estaban junto a mí, eso me dio mucho ánimo. En seguida, Alice le dio la mano, por lo que él no pudo rechazarla, Jessica se fue de la mano de Jasper y el Señor Augustus tomó mi mano con gusto. Eso me hizo sentir muy bien, no quería problemas.

Aunque el ver a Michael, no fue para nada tan tormentoso y doloroso como lo imaginé. Una vez todos sentados en el enorme comedor, mi hermana estaba frente a mí, al igual que Michael y su padre a su izquierda. Mike no dejaba de mirarme lo que hacia que me sintiera incomoda. Mi hermana no despegaba la vista de mí, al parecer, las joyas le gustaban muchísimo, pero al verme a los ojos, la furia resaltaba en ella. Era una lastima porque podríamos llevarnos muy bien.

Mi hermanita Alice se sentaba junto a mí, pero estaba embelesada con su marido, cosa que Jessica también hizo, los Cullen ejercen una atracción sobre la gente, muy curiosa. Aunque no puedo culpar a nadie porque son hermosos.

Después del brindis y la cena, Carlisle me pidió que fuera a la cocina para saber si ya estaba listo el postre. Me levanté y fui hacia la cocina. Al regresar iba tan absorta que no me di cuenta que una figura estaba junto a los enormes cortinajes de la ventana, y me jaló con desesperación hacia él.

* * *

ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO DE REGALO.

GRACIAS A: Miadharu28,maite,sara,Roberta, Karlacullen(claro qe me acuerdo de ti linda.)Angie Cullen Hale.

gracias por sus comentario chicas, las quiero.

NOS VEMOS

BESOS


	20. Chapter 20CENA DE GALA ¿O DE GARRA? 2A P

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.20 CENA DE GALA 2PARTE

-Bella-me sentí comprimida en medio de unos brazos que me asfixiaban por su ansiedad, mientras mi mente quedaba en blanco, al segundo siguiente sin que pudiera evitarlo unos labios me besaban: era Michael. Sin poder moverme de la sorpresa puso una carta en mis manos mientras besaba nuevamente mis labios.-me pareció escuchar una especie de gruñido y me asustó sin embargo Michael no pareció notarlo y me apretó más a él. Una sombra se ocultó y no pude ver quien era. Finalmente reuní fuerzas y salí de mi momento de shock y me separé de él.

-Bella por favor, lee esa carta te lo suplico de eso depende nuestra felicidad-y se fue.

Me quedé estática una vez más cuando mi mente pudo por fin entender la palabra "nuestra" y luego me quedé mirando la carta. No sabia ni que rayos decía, pero en fin. Eso lo vería después, cuando había dado dos pasos llegó Carlisle quien me miró serio.

-Lo siento, un contratiempo, ya esta listo el postre-me miró de una manera que no supe como definir, como si estuviera decidiendo si le estaba mintiendo ó no. Sin embargo me tomó de la mano y con la otra sostuve la carta que luego escondí en el vestido.

-¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar Bella?-su voz sonaba un tanto triste y no pude reprimir mis palabras.

-Si, pero será en otro momento, este no es el lugar ni el momento indicados.-Sonrió levemente y salimos al comedor. Una vez después de comer el postre, una delicia húngara, los invitados alababan la magnifica cena y el soberbio postre.

El diplomático resultó ser un compatriota de mi suegro: un inglés el Señor Stuart, a quien apreciaba mucho, pero era algo mayor de edad, tendría unos 65 años, pero sumamente jovial y agradable. Cuando volteé a ver a Alice, esta se encontraba cabizbaja y triste, de inmediato me alarmé, ella nunca esta así, mientras Jasper le prodigaba mimos y palabras dulces, ella sólo tenia

la mirada baja, entonces desde eso momento hasta que acabó la fiesta, no me miró ni una sola vez, tampoco me dirigió la palabra.

No pude ni divertirme un momento, la maldita carta de Michael se me encajaba en el seno (donde más la ponía) y la conducta extraña de Alice, mientras Esme a veces la descubría mirándome con cierto… ¿dolor? Esto se estaba pasando de la raya, todos actuaban distinto. Y por ende me sentí muy sola, Edward tampoco asistió a la cena y yo quería estar con él.

Ya no me importaba como sería, sabía con certeza que lo amaba, por lo tierno que era. Por su dulzura, por su trato gentil. Porque era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra y su físico era lo de menos, me dí cuenta de eso cuando Michael me besó, la sorpresa y el shock no me permitieron alejarlo. Cierto que había creído estar enamorada de él, pero eso solo fue una ensoñación. Edward se había ganado mi amor por completo y yo ansiaba decírselo en cuanto lo viera.

* * *

**Espero les guste el capitulo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo.**

**Mil gracias a:maite, miadharu28, Mrs. Black Ubt, estrella, hermosas**

**Besos**


	21. Chapter 21ESPERANDO

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap. 21 ESPERANDO

Por fin terminó la dichosa fiesta, la verdad moría de ganas de ir a mi recamara y esperar a Edward, pero no pude hasta que se retiró el ultimo invitado. Después de eso, todos me desearon buenas noches y cada uno se fue a su recamara, llegué a la mía literalmente molida, así que me cambie y me acosté esperando a Edward. Ya estaba amaneciendo y él no apareció.

Al poco rato cuando me desperté las doncellas ya había acomodado todo lo que me había quitado. Y bajé a tomar el desayuno. No había nadie. Al parecer Alice se había sentido mal y la habían llevado al doctor.

Desayuné sola y por primera vez me sentí como una intrusa en esa enorme mansión. Me refugié en la biblioteca, mi lugar privado, donde era mi mundo. Y no salí de ahí en todo el día, un sentimiento de abandono se iba apoderando de mi. Apenas habían pasado unos minutos y yo sentía que era una eternidad.

El tiempo transcurrió tan lentamente que me parecía imposible que haya pasado solo una hora. Traté de distraerme, y no lo conseguí.

Llegada la hora de la comida, no tenia hambre así que le dije a la doncella que no comería, mi familia aún no llegaba y eso me estaba poniendo mal. Traté sin ningún éxito leer un poco, cualquier ruido me sobresaltaba.

Finalmente había oscurecido a la par que mi alegría. No había rastro de ella. Salí de la biblioteca y me dirigí a la recamara, le pedí a la doncella que preparara mi baño y así lo hice. Una vez que salí del baño, me arropé y me acosté. Sintiendo soledad.

Nuevamente esperé a que llegara Edward, pero no lo hizo. Me mantuve despierta toda la noche con el alma en un hilo. ¿Por qué no llegaba? ¿Por qué ese silencio?

Una vez más vi las luces del amanecer y ni rastro de Edward. Me levanté pues no quería seguir acostada, no si él no estaba.

Desayuné nuevamente sola, porque mi familia no estaba, ni un recado, ni una palabra, nada. Era sencillamente mi peor pesadilla.

* * *

**Mil gracias a: Pescui Cullen, gis, E, Nirise Yagami, ELEKTRONIKKA, Delfina Marie Brandon Cullen, Lilly, Angie Cullen Hale, jj vulturi, Anonimo, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	22. Chapter 22BUENAS INTENCIONES

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.22 BUENAS INTENCIONES

Me sentía totalmente abrumada ante la soledad, me refugiaba en la biblioteca ó el jardín. Despues de varios dias de soledad, esa tarde recibí la visita de mi madre y mi hermana.

-Mi señora, tiene visitas. La señora Jessica Newton y su madre están aquí.-Me informó Beth, le ordené las pasaran al salón y que prepararan bocadillos y té. Fui de mala gana. No tenia deseos de ver a nadie pero no quedaba de otra, mi familia había desaparecido. Con esos negros pensamientos fui hacia el salón.

Al momento mi madre me miró con desprecio y Jessica tenia un brillo especial en la mirada. Se levantaron ambas y esperaron a que me acercara a ellas a saludar.

-Ahórrate hipocresías Bella-dijo mi madre al ver que no estaba mi familia conmigo. Volteé a ver a Jessica quien sonriente me abrazó.

-¡Ohh querida vengo a darte una noticia fantástica, hermosa y divina!-me quedé mirándola curiosa, no sabia que demonios se traían entre manos, pero no estaba dispuesta a recibir más humillaciones.

Me tomó de las manos y soltó su noticia:

-Estoy embarazada Bella, espero un hijo de Michael y estamos muy felices, quería personalmente darte la buena nueva. ¿Qué te parece?-yo sabia porque lo hacia. Y sin embargo si me tomó por sorpresa la noticia. No pude articular palabra. Ella sonrió aún más.

-Eh… que bueno… me da gusto por ti.-no pude decir más, estaba en blanco, tan así fue que no sentí en el momento en que Carlisle y Esme entraron al salón, de inmediato mi madre se colocó atrás de Jessica y se despidieron de inmediato.

Se despidieron hipócritamente cordiales de mis suegros y salieron riéndose de mi sorpresa.

Yo estaba mirando a Esme, quien me veía con dolor. Y luego se sentó a un lado, esperando a Carlisle quien había acompañado a mi madre y hermana a su carruaje.

Cuando regresó, su semblante seguía preocupado. No me importó nada. Sólo tenía una pregunta en mente.

-¿Y Edward?-al momento ambos cruzaron miradas mientras Carlisle me miraba serio.

-No esta Bella, salió.-se detuvo momentáneamente visiblemente consternado.

- De hecho tuvimos que sacarlo.-le miré asombrada, no entendía lo que decía.

-Antes de seguir con esto Bella necesito preguntarte algo. Y necesito que seas sincera con nosotros.-Le miré angustiada y asentí. ¿Cómo que se habían llevado a Edward? ¿Qué había pasado? Sin embargo tuve que esperar y prepararme para responder.

-Dime una cosa. ¿Cuál es tu relación con Michael Newton?-ambos me miraban fijamente, sentí como si estuvieran pendientes de cada uno de mis movimientos para reconocer alguna mentira.

Y no pensaba decirla. Comencé por el principio. De cómo lo conocí, de cómo mi hermana se aprovechó y lo obligó a casarse y lo sucedido entre mi familia y yo. No omití detalle, conté todo, desde que me había sentido atraída por él, de que pensaba que estaba enamorada de él. No oculté mis lágrimas, pues me daba tristeza ver lo que mi madre y hermana habían hecho.

-Por lo tanto, Carlisle, Esme, no tengo ninguna relación con Michael Newton, ni la tendría jamás. Estoy casada con Edward y jamás le traicionaría, ni a él ni a la familia. Ustedes han sido tan buenos conmigo, que yo no podría hacer algo así.-De inmediato Esme corrió a abrazarme ¡cómo me hacia falta ese abrazo! Después lo hizo Carlisle.

-Te creemos Bella, perdónanos por dudar, pero las cosas a veces parecen otra.-Lloré de alegría por mi familia, y sin embargo de nuevo pregunté:

-¿Y Edward? ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué se fue?-tenia un sinfín de preguntas y necesitaba respuestas. Aunque la respuesta me dejó helada.

-Cariño-dijo con suavidad Esme-Edward… a Edward… lo tuvimos que llevar lejos de aquí.-

Le miré sorprendida y aturdida.

-Él… él se puso como loco cuando… te vio besándote con Michael-la sangre huyó de mi rostro. Eso no era verdad. No podía ser cierto.

* * *

**¡SORPRESA! Espero les guste el capitulo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. **

**Mil gracias a: Laureen,Gislaine (gracias hermosa por el comentario), Estrella, ELEKTRONIKKA, maite, aguss, Angie Cullen Hale.**

**Besos**


	23. Chapter 23EDWARD

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.23 EDWARD

Ambos me miraban con cierta timidez, esperando algo de mi.

-No es posible. Es que no es verdad, esto no puede estar pasando.-Mi mente daba vueltas a todo este absurdo. Era un absurdo pues no tenia pies ni cabeza, no quería aceptar todo lo que había sucedido.

Carlisle me miró amable y me llevó junto con Esme a mi recamara.

-Bella, creo que lo mejor es que descanses un poco-me dijo Esme.

-¡No quiero descansar! ¡Necesito ver a Edward! Necesito hablar con él. No puedo quedarme así, no sé como este él. ¡Por favor Carlisle llévenme con él!-estaba desesperándome.

-¡NO!-gritaron los dos asustados y les miré con sorpresa.

-No creo que este sea el mejor momento Bella, de verdad. Edward esta muy mal y podría… Es mejor que lo esperes aquí.-puntualizó Carlisle y veía a Esme como pidiéndole ayuda.

-Si cariño es mejor que esperes aquí a que regrese. Esta muy mal y no entiende razones-agregó Esme algo apenada. La verdad no sé que me pasó que me dio mucho sueño, después de beber una taza de té que me dio Esme, un sueño tan pesado como una loza se apoderó de mi.

No supe que hora era porque cuando abrí los ojos todo era oscuridad. Mi cuerpo sintió frío y entonces…

-Bella mi amor-un leve toque frío en la frente me hizo saber que mi marido, que Edward estaba junto a mi.-Me sentí dichosa y la alegría hizo que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora.

-¡Edward! ¡Al fin estas aquí!-respondí jubilosa ante su aterciopelada voz. Sus brazos me rodearon con dulzura y una apacible calma me invadió.

-No sabes cuanto te extrañé amor-su cantarina voz me llevaba lugares placenteros de donde no quería salir.

-¡No me dejes Edward! ¡Por favor!-Su abrazo se ciñó más y mi cabeza reposó en su pecho. Aspiré su aroma y me sentí feliz. No había paraíso en el cielo. Este era el paraíso.

-Quiero verte Edward-le dije quedamente y me escuchó.

-Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí. Para que me veas-Me dio un beso tan apasionado que me dejó prácticamente sin aire. Escuché una débil risa y supe que estaba feliz, al igual que yo. Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la mesa, donde tomó un candelero y lo prendió, estaba de espaldas, podía ver el resplandor.

Estaba ansiosa por que volteara. Deseaba verlo más que a nada en el mundo.

* * *

**Espero les guste el capitulo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo.**

**Mil gracias a:Vampire Hale Cullen, Roscullen, Gislaine(NENA mandame tu mail para integrarte a PLACER EXTREMO),deme, Sister Vampire Cullen, Angie Cullen Hale, Vianet, Estrella, Ayu-Chan,luna, Pescui Cullen, jj vulturi, ELEKTRONIKKA . mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	24. Chapter 24DESILUCIÓN

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.24 DESILUSION

-Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí. Para que me veas-Me dio un beso tan apasionado que me dejó prácticamente sin aire. Escuché una débil risa y supe que estaba feliz, al igual que yo. Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la mesa, donde tomó un candelero y lo prendió, estaba de espaldas, podía ver el resplandor.

Estaba ansiosa por que volteara. Deseaba verlo más que a nada en el mundo.

Y justo cuando dio vuelta, una neblina lo cubrió de mi. Desesperada me levanté de la cama, sentí que flotaba, eso era muy raro, volví a verlo, pero ya no estaba, mis ansias me estaban volviendo loca, quise gritar y no brotó sonido alguno. Intenté correr y mis movimientos eran muy lentos, mientras buscaba con la mirada a Edward que no estaba en ningún lado.

En ese momento abrí los ojos y comprendí que todo era un sueño, era de noche, al parecer eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, y estaba completamente sola. Una lagrima surcó mi rostro, a los pocos segundos eran más. Traté de dormir pero no pude. No podía creer que Edward me considerara culpable. Él tenía que escucharme. Yo soy inocente, así que no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

Me levanté y me vestí con premura. A los pocos minutos bajaba a la cocina a prepararme un café. Todo estaba en silencio. Todos dormían, todos menos…

-¡Bella!-dijo Esme cuando pasó por la cocina, iba hacia el despacho de Carlisle y le sorprendió verme.- ¡Criatura! Debes dormir linda.- y corrió hacia mí y me abrazó.

-¡Necesito ver a Edward! Por favor Esme ¡llévame con él!- ella me podría ayudar, aunque los demás se hubieran ido, estaba segura que podía convencer a Edward. No soportaba dejar que pensara tan mal de mí. Ella estaba pensándolo.

-No querida, créeme que no es una buena idea, ten un poco de paciencia, él regresará.- su abrazo no me consoló en absoluto pues yo deseaba otros brazos.

-Dale tiempo cielo, es mucho lo que ha tenido que pasar y… créeme es lo mejor. No quiero que te suceda nada.-Sus palabras me dejaron desconcertada, al momento respondí:

-¿Quiere decir que Edward esta tan... enojado que seria capaz de... lastimarme?-su mirada dijo mucho mas que las palabras, agaché la cabeza y me dirigí a la recamara. Con pesar ella me dejó ir.

-Lo siento mucho Bella. Ojala fuera de otro modo.-y se retiró.

Mi cabeza era un mar de confusiones. Al llegar a mi recamara ni siquiera entré, me dirigí a la biblioteca, me senté y comencé a leer un libro. Esme a la hora del almuerzo me buscó por todos lados y me encontró durmiendo en la biblioteca. Muy dulcemente me cobijó sin despertarme y salió triste.

-¿La encontraste?-preguntó preocupado Carlisle

-Si, esta durmiendo en la biblioteca. Pobrecilla, esta sufriendo mucho. Amor, debes hablar con Edward, esto no puede continuar así. Ambos sufren mucho.-Carlisle miró a Esme evaluando la situación.

-Ojala se pudiera hablan con él. Ya viste que ni siquiera Jasper puede ayudar. Es muy crítica la situación, lo mejor será esperar un poco más.

Mientras en casa de los Newton:

-Oh Mike, me has hecho muy feliz-comentó enredada en las sabanas Jessica, que se levantó amodorrada para darse un baño. Ya era de día.

Michael la miró ir hacia el baño y su angustia se desbordó.

-¡Soy un estúpido! ¿Cómo fue posible que me pudiera engatusar? Yo amo a Bella y ahora… ¡Dios mío! ¡Un hijo! Que diferente seria todo, si la embarazada fuera Bella y que estuviera casada conmigo, entonces seria el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra. ¿Cómo saldré de esto? Esto cambia todo porque no puedo irme, mi padre me traería de regreso. Tengo que hablar con Bella, pobrecilla, ella debe estar feliz con lo que le dije y ahora…-se mezo los cabellos con desesperación mientras su mente era una batalla infernal entre su amor por Bella y su hijo.

* * *

**Espero les guste el capitulo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo.**

**Mil gracias a: Diane, Pescui Cullen, Sister vampire, alessa whitclockbrandon, jj vulturi, maite,deme, Caresme, Estrella, Anonimo, Gislaine, Angie Cullen Hale,ELEKTRONIKKA, Lica . mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	25. Chapter 25SATISFACCION

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.25 SATISFACCION

Mientras Mike trataba de buscar una solución a su dilema, Jessica feliz soñaba despierta. En la tina llena de agua perfumada y caliente, se regodeaba de su suerte.

-¡Que maravillosa es la vida! Estoy casada con un hombre guapísimo y muy rico, esperando un hijo de él, lo que afianza mi posición en esta casa, soy la envidia de muchas mujeres y lo mejor de todo. Bella, mi adorada hermanita no tiene nada. No me importa que pueda ser más rica, mi marido es muy guapo, en cambio el suyo es un adefesio horroroso que ni siquiera puede salir a la calle, jajaja. Eso es muy reconfortante. Aunque me pregunto ¿cómo soportará estar en la cama con un monstruo? En fin, son tal para cual.

En cuanto terminó de vestirse, salió a tomar el desayuno con su marido, quien estaba serio en contraste con la felicidad que irradiaba Jessica.

Su suegro y su madre los esperaban desayunando.

-Buenos días suegro, buenos días mami-comentó mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su madre.

-¿Estas bien Michael? Te ves algo pálido-preguntó su padre Augustus mientras terminaba de comer, tenia mucho trabajo y su hijo debía ir con él. Ahora más que nunca debía ponerse al corriente de los asuntos de la familia pues ahora que iba a ser padre tenía una responsabilidad mayor.

Como siempre no faltó el comentario de Jessica que desagradó a su suegro.

-No se preocupe suegro, tendrá peor aspecto cuando nazca su nieto, pero así es la vida de los padres ¿no?-su madre sonrió contenta y coreando su comentario.

-Oh, hacen una pareja hermosa, querida que lindo que ahora habrá un bebé en esta familia. Ya hacia falta. Por cierto-dijo con sorna-debemos ir de compras para el ajuar del bebe y tu ropa de maternidad porque dentro de poco los vestidos no te quedarán cariño

-Cierto madre, tienes razón. Michael querido saldremos de compras tan pronto como terminemos de desayunar, muero por ver los ropones para el bebe y ropa para mi. Será un día muy largo, de muchas compras.

Augustus escuchaba pacientemente pero al final explotó.

-Jessica, puedes salir y comprar cuanto gustes-ella ensanchó su sonrisa completamente feliz de escuchar esas palabras de su suegro- sin embargo, deberías pedirle primero dinero a Michael que por cierto apenas empieza a trabajar, así que debes atenerte a lo que él gané.-le miró adustamente mientras ella…

-Pero… usted tiene mucho dinero… y es su hijo-la sonrisa se iba borrando poco a poco de su estúpida cara.

-Si querida nuera, pero ese dinero es mío. Si mi hijo quiere gastar, tendrá que trabajar para saber lo que cuesta ganarlo. Además es mi único hijo pero…-dejó la frase en el aire y los demás incluso Mike dejaron de respirar para poder oír sus palabras.

-Puede que… me quiera casar.-eso fue impactante incluso para Dorotea que miró con horror a su hija y ambas tuvieron que guardar las apariencias. Mike fue el primero en hablar.

-Si ese es tu deseo padre, lo respeto. Se hará como tu dices.-Augustus sacó un poco de dinero y lo dejó en la mesa.

-Para mi nieto. -Se levantó y se fue dejándolas perplejas, Mike se fue detrás de su padre sin despedirse de Jessica, no quería tenerla cerca, estaba empezando a odiarla.

* * *

**Discupen la tardanza, pero no he tenido tiempo.**

**Espero les guste el capitulo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo.**

**Mil gracias a: mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	26. Chapter 26TORMENTA

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.26 TORMENTA

En la Mansión Cullen:

Seguía en la biblioteca, decidida a no salir de ahí, hasta que llegara Edward. Incluso me negué a comer. Las doncellas le llevaban las charolas de comida que luego tenían que llevarse intactas. Era una forma de protestar contra lo que sucedía. No podía creer que Edward dudara de mí, aunque después de mucho pensarlo, las cosas se prestaron a malas interpretaciones. Por parte de todos, deseaba hablar con Edward y aclararle las cosas.

Pasaron tres días sin que quisiera probar nada y me sentía muy débil. Todo el día había llorado por Edward, los ojos enrojecidos no me permitían ver nada, pues estaban hinchados. Y no tenia ganas de nada. Un profundo suspiro brotó de mi pecho mientras mi dolorido cuerpo se estiraba un poco, debía ser como las dos de la madrugada. No me importaba que fuera de día ó de noche. Incluso me negué a acompañar a mis suegros a comer, por más que me pidieron que tenía que comer, me negué. No lo haría hasta que Edward me escuchara. Mi cabeza me punzaba dolorosamente mientras mis manos adormecidas trataba de moverlas para poder tener más movilidad. Sin embargo al poco tiempo volví a entrar en un sopor que ni siquiera era sueño, todo el cuerpo me dolía por estar tanto tiempo en el sillón.

Y sin querer mis lágrimas surcaban mi rostro mientras hipaba constantemente. Me sentía tan abandonada. Era tan desdichada, que de no ser por mis suegros hubiera cometido una locura.

No sé si paso poco ó mucho tiempo, pero después sentí un vaivén, cuando pude medio abrir los ojos, alguien me llevaba en brazos.

-¡Edward!-susurré tratando de verlo, sin que me fuera posible, lo hinchados de mis ojos no me permitían distinguir más que figuras borrosas, entonces esperé anhelante su voz. A lo que fracasé estrepitosamente.

-No, cariño soy Carlisle, te llevo a tu recamara, estas débil y te puedes enfermar.-Nuevamente las lagrimas volvieron a aflorar. Una ronca voz salio de mi garganta.

-¡Necesito que me escuches Edward!- El eco de un atronador relámpago iluminó la mansión y los corredores mientras Esme preparaba la cama para mi. Me acomodaron y arroparon como a una niña. Después de un tiempo en el que creyeron que dormía, se fueron, mientras Esme le suplicaba a su marido.

-Por favor cariño, Edward tiene que venir, ella esta muy mal y no es justo para los dos. Tiene que comprender-Carlisle la abrazó. ambos salieron de ahi en silencio.

Después de un corto tiempo la tormenta estalló, la furia de la lluvia se dejó sentir al ver como golpeaba los cristales de las ventanas.

De pronto la ventana se abrió y traté de mirar hacia allá. Una figura se recortaba en la pared al ser iluminada por un relámpago.

-¡Edward!- grité emocionada. Me levanté de golpe y me acerqué a la ventana, no lo distinguía, la noche estaba más oscura aún por la tormenta, mientras trataba de localizarlo con la pobre visión que tenia. No estaba ahi. Esta vez no lo dejaría ir hasta que me escuchara. Por más que le grité, él no acudía a mí, entonces… yo acudiría a él. Sin pensar en nada más y como pude bajé por la ventana sosteniéndome de la reja de madera donde los rosales se entretejían. Lo que me costó muchos arañazos. Sin embargo eso no me importó.

Al llegar al suelo, comencé a buscarlo, mientras los relámpagos se sucedían unos a otros como impidiendo que él me escuchara. Comencé a recorrer el lugar a pesar de estar mojada completamente, no me importaba, lo que importaba, lo que urgía es que hablara con él, que no siguiera sufriendo por mi culpa. Con toda mi debilidad comencé a caminar a ciegas, gritándole y buscándole, hasta que tropecé con una raíz de un árbol, algo liquido y tibio cruzó mi rostro antes de que todo se apagara.

* * *

**Mil gracias a: Noemi Cullen(bienvenida al fic), maite, Caresme (gracias hermosa por tus palabras)Kenny de Cullen,ELEKTRONIKKA,JJvulturi,naddy, estrella,maite,Angie Cullen Hale,CoRaZoN dE cRiStAl,sister vampire,Gislaine,Liza,deme,Pescui Cullen, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	27. Chapter 27MURIENDO POR TI

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.27 MURIENDO… POR TI

EDWARD POV

Cinco minutos antes, en un lugar muy apartado de la campiña, en otra mansión, se escuchó un grito desesperado.

-¡Edward por favor, Bella te quiere. No seas necio!-le gritó Alice, mientras Jasper trataba de controlarlo mandándole olas de calma y tranquilidad que se estrellaban contra un muro, pues Edward estaba enloquecido de furia.

-¡Ese maldito cobarde morirá! ¡Suéltenme, lo mataré, lo juro! Se besaron, yo los vi.-sus ojos mostraban su ira y dolor.

-Pero ella no sabia, te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio Edward, él la tomó por sorpresa.-le recriminaba Alice mientras sujetaba con más fuerza su brazo para que no se moviera, Rosalie le sostenía fuertemente el otro brazo, mientras Jasper lo tenia sujeto del torso y la nuca y Emmet le sostenía de la cintura y los pies. Aún así el esfuerzo era enorme, pues con la fuerza de Edward producto de su furia, era muy difícil contenerlo.

-¡No me importa lo que digas Alice! esa maldita carta lo explica todo ¡Ella jamás querrá a un monstruo como yo!-Alice se estaba hartando de que no quisiera escuchar. Sin embargo aflojó la fuerza y su trance le permitió ver:

-¡Nooo Bella!-Gritó Alice y profirió un gemido, mientras Edward al ver lo que su hermana estaba viendo, sacó fuerzas y tiró a sus cuatro hermanos que llevaban días sujetándolo para que no fuera tras Michael. Sin poder evitarlo, los Cullen vieron irse a Edward desesperado al ver a Bella caer. Y luego ellos fueron tras él.

-Dios mío, él… no puede hacerlo… vamos Jasper tenemos que evitar una desgracia.-murmuró Alice asustada.

Mientras en el tiempo presente en el jardín.

BELLA POV

la tormenta estaba en su apogeo y la fría lluvia me empapaba, sin embargo yo no sentía nada, ni tenia conciencia.

-¡Bella!-gritó Esme quien escuchó mis gritos, al no encontrarme en la recamara, Carlisle comenzó a buscar por toda la casa, primero la biblioteca, pensando que tal vez había regresado ahí. En menos de un minuto ya había registrado absolutamente todo.

-¡Dios mío! ¡No esta en casa!-gritó Esme preocupada y ambos salieron de la mansión, tomaron distintas direcciones y se pusieron a buscarme. Finalmente Carlisle me encontró y horrorizado comprobó que estaba inconsciente. Me levantó cual frágil pluma y entró raudo y veloz a la mansión mientras le hablaba a Esme que en menos de un segundo estaba a su lado. Entraron y de inmediato me llevaron a la recamara, Carlisle le pidió que me cambiara de ropa mientras él prendía la chimenea, para dar calor al lugar. En seguida fue por su maletín y me revisó. Los sirvientes dormían sin imaginar lo que sucedía.

-¡Esta muy fría!-Esme de inmediato fue hacia la cocina para calentar agua, que en seguida subió y preparó la tina, en cuanto estuvo lista me metieron al agua caliente, poco a poco, mientras yo respiraba dificultosamente.

-No puedo creer que no la hayamos escuchado Esme, estábamos en el despacho-le dijo apesadumbrado a su esposa, mientras ella friccionaba mi cuerpo. Al contacto con el agua, la herida en la cabeza comenzó a sangrar de nuevo y los arañazos en la piel también. Esme contuvo la respiración de inmediato.

-! No entres Edward!-gritó Carlisle, al percibir la presencia de su hijo pero era tarde. Edward estaba junto a nosotros y al momento sus ojos cambiaron a un negro insondable. El aroma de la sangre lo llamaba imperiosamente.

-¡No Edward, resiste! ¡Es Bella! ¡Es tu esposa. Y esta muy mal! Los empujó a ambos y fue él quien me tomó en brazos. Su boca se dirigió a mi cuello y murmuró en mi piel.

-Sólo soy un monstruo y tú no me amas-y hundió su rostro en mi cuello.

-¡No, Edward por favor!-suplicó Esme, pero Edward ya no la escuchó más

* * *

**Aquí les dejo varios capitulos, ahora si he tenido un poco de tiempo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Mil gracias a: Nirisse,Yagami, Pescui Cullen, Caresme, Corazon de cristal27, Nadeishko, campanilla Cullen, Alex, maite, Anonimo. mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	28. Chapter 28DESOLACIÓN

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.28 DESOLACION

En ese segundo, todo sucedió muy rápido. Jasper y Emmet entraron al baño y se abalanzaron sobre él, dejando de respirar en cuanto entraron a la habitación. Cuando se abalanzaron sobre él, Bella se hundió en el agua, Esme de inmediato sacó a Bella de la tina y la llevó a la cama, revisandole presurosa el cuello, no había nada. Entonces con mas alegria desgarró sus ropas y le puso ropa seca y la abrigó con las cobijas. Atenta a cualquier cambio en ella.

-No la mordió… -musitó y todos la escucharon, Carlisle miró asombrado mi cuello y luego fue hacia su hijo mientras sus hermanos lo tenían de nuevo apresado.

En ese momento llegó Alice y Rosalie y miraron el espectáculo, también dejaron de respirar al oler por una fracción de segundo la sangre. Rose estaba dispuesta a hacer trizas a Edward si lastimaba a Bella, sin embargo se quedó sorprendida por su reacción, mientras Alice se detuvo y miró detenidamente a su alrededor. La sangre de Bella cantaba para Edward y era un verdadero milagro que no lo hubiera hecho. Ella había visto una tragedia. Había visto como Edward mordía a Bella y bebía su sangre… hasta matarla. Tambien había visto que despues de que pasó su frenesí, se había arrepentido. Y se desquició de dolor. Vio con dolor como su hermano se consumió de pena y dolor al haber asesinado a Bella. El amor de su vida.

Miraba como su familia se sumia en la tristeza porque Edward se marchaba furioso consigo mismo y decidido a dejar de existir. Y con profundo horror volvió a ver como dos vampiros nomadas lo destrozaban.

Volvió al tiempo presente y miró asustada a su alrededor. Por fin estaban aquí, ahora todo dependia de él. Al no morderla había cambiado su futuro radicalmente. No quedaba más que esperar a ver que decisión tomaba.

-Suéltenlo chicos, no la morderá, pudo contenerse y no la mató. Así que deben estar solos. Déjenlos unos minutos. La voz de Alice era firme y sin dudas.

Todos salieron dejándola con su esposo a solas. Esme se resistía a salir, detenida en el marco de la puerta, hasta que Carlisle le dijo:

-Les daremos unos minutos, tengo que seguir atendiendo a Bella.-y salieron cerrando la puerta suavemente.

Edward le miraba asustado y escuchó el débil latido de su corazón, mientras que su respiración era entrecortada y estertórea. La abrigó con otra manta, la acunó entre sus brazos se fijo en su rostro, que tenia un arañazo en la mejilla y profundas ojeras oscuras en sus ojos. Pasó su frío dedo por su rostro, sin que ella hiciera movimiento alguno y se detuvo en su boca. Luego siguió hasta llegar a su barbilla y entonces posó su mano en su rostro.

Y notó la palidez del rostro, las ojeras, la debilidad extrema, algo le enterneció que poco a poco bajó su rostro hasta el de ella y la besó muy suavemente.

-Ed… ward, no… te… -fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras volvía a caer en la inconciencia. Era Edward esta vez y sin embargo no pudo estar consciente.

Miles de dudas bombardeaban su mente. Unas más dolorosas que otras pero todas dolían.

¿Por qué estaba en esas condiciones? ¿Era por él ó por Michael? ¿Trataba de fugarme con Michael ó le buscaba? ¿Le buscaba solo para mitigar el remordimiento de haberse casado con un monstruo ó quería separarme para ir a los brazos de Michael? Esas y muchísimas preguntas más no dejaban de sonar en su cabeza. Por lo que se levantó y llamó a Carlisle.

* * *

**Nuevamente con mas capitulos, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Mil gracias a: Sister Vampire Cullen,maite, elessa withlockbrandon, Caresme, Pescui Cullen, jj Vulturi, Liza, corazon de cristal27,Nadeishko, Estrella, Chikiss,Isa, Wenday, AnyelinT_Fan1, bea, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Un comentario extra: Estoy sumamente emocionada, hasta lo mas profundo de mi corazon por el comentario de: Wenday, mi niña linda, no sabes lo que esto provocó en mi, me siento super halagada y tambien responsable de seguir. Diles a todas ellas que les mando un saludo y un abrazo muy fuerte y que escribiré para ellas, aún más. Un saludo para Honduras, desde el fondo de mi corazón. Dicelos por favor y dile que les mando todo mi apoyo, cariño y oraciones.**

**Besos**


	29. Chapter 29AMABILIDAD

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.29 AMABILIDAD

Mientras en la mansión de los Newton, Jessica se levantó temprano y preparó de Desayunar lo que fue una sorpresa para todos. Augustus le miraba con recelo, no confiaba en ella. Como si le hubiera adivinado el pensamiento ella sirvió de desayunar y todos se sentaron. Michael la miraba extrañado.

-¿Qué? ¿Sucede algo malo? ¿O es un pecado querer tomar el papel de esposa con todo lo que conlleva?-Su suegro la miró con asombro.

-Si, sé que me he portado muy mal querido suegro, pero todos tenemos derecho a una oportunidad. Y he decidido tomarla, yo quiero una familia unida y feliz, no que viva en constantes pleitos y menos por dinero. Nosotros, o sea mi marido y yo, acataremos lo que usted disponga, así que ¿Por qué no empezamos de cero?-Augustus no se esperaba algo así, pero definitivamente estaba complacido y aceptó.

Desde ese día Jessica era la encargada de la comida y los quehaceres así como de llevarle el café con brandy que siempre tomaba Augustus en su despacho, mientra trabajaba.

Michael por su parte había ido a pagar los jornales y cruzaba a caballo el campo, mirando el camino mientras la tormenta arreciaba, hasta hacerse imposible seguir. Tuvo que buscar un lugar para refugiarse y a lo lejos lo vio.

En la mansión Cullen

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que Edward había regresado, cinco días que Bella estuvo muy grave, pues pescó neumonía. Y contra todo pronóstico Edward no se apartó de ella ni un segundo. Mientras sus fiebres eran altísimas y empezaba a delirar, Edward se angustiaba y buscaba la manera de bajar la fiebre. Carlisle la atendía lo mejor posible. Sin embargo al tercer día.

-Lo siento Edward, se esta complicando, si la fiebre no baja, ella puede…-no quiso terminar la frase pero Edward lo supo al instante. Sus ojos horrorizados y angustiados voltearon hacia Bella, sudorosa, pálida e inconsciente.

-No, algo se debe hacer papá, ella no puede… no debe… por favor-miró con desesperación a su padre.

-Sé que todo esto es mi culpa y no hay dolor mas grande que el mío padre, si ella…-le costaba pronunciar la palabra- si ella muere, yo iré tras ella.

Su padre le puso las manos en los hombros y le sacudió levemente.

-No es momento de buscar culpables, tenemos que seguir luchando y ella también debe luchar, ahora todo depende de ti Edward.-La familia completa estaba al pendiente de ella, mientras Alice estaba cabizbaja y triste, Jasper le trataba de infundir ánimos, Emmet nervioso se paseaba de un lado a otro mientras Rosalie no sabia que hacer para ayudar.

Edward entró de nuevo a la recamara y se colocó junto a una muy desmejorada Bella, había perdido mucho peso y las ojeras estaban oscuras y marcadas, sus labios antes rebosantes de vida ahora parecían de cera.

Edward recordó cuando llegó y la quiso morder, como no pudo hacerlo, la amaba tanto que no podía hacerle daño aunque ahora estaba muriendo. Y era enteramente su culpa. Alice se lo había dicho muchas veces, pero él enceguecido de celos y furia, no lo quiso ver. Ahora podía ver con todo detalle, todos sus errores las penas que le había hecho pasar a su ángel. Ella que era la menos culpable de nada, la que lo había aceptado sin conocerlo siquiera, la que desde que se caso, siempre mostró una conducta intachable e incluso muy amorosa. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido para perder todo por celos? ¿Cómo podía haber dudado de ella? Ella pudo haberse ido con el idiota de Michael incluso antes de casarse con él y no lo hizo, entonces se le revelaban las imágenes que Alice le mostró, donde Bella estaba angustiada por él, cuando en la boda de Jessica su rostro desilusionado porque él no iba. Porque en todo momento lo tenia presente y así se los hacia saber.

Vio su rostro iluminado por la alegría cuando le contó a Alice que él se había quedado con ella, la vez que le regalo la biblioteca, y como se refugio ahí, triste y sola. Esperando que él regresara, y eso solo hizo agradar mas su culpa y remordimientos. Había sido un canalla. Sólo tenia presente una cosa.

Si Bella dejaba este mundo, él también. No concebía la vida sin ella. Sin Bella nada tenia sentido. Ahora que sabía que ella lo amaba. No podía ser peor su agonía al verla tan mal por su causa.

* * *

_Nuevamente con otro capitulo, consciente de que el otro fue corto. Y que si tuve tiempo de escribir mas. ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo._

_Les comento, en el proximo capitulo se sabrá algo importante. Mucho y entenderán lo que sucede con Edward._

_**Mil gracias a:Lizbeth, Caresme hermosa te quiero , Wenday, corazon de cristal27, lunaSpurple, Naddy, Nadeishko,deme, AnyelinTuFan1, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**_

_**Besos**_


	30. Chapter 30PASADO TORMENTOSO 1A PARTE

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.30 PASADO TORMENTOSO 1a.

Edward no se movía para nada de la cama de Bella que cada vez esta peor. Las veces que no comió fueron las causantes de que su cuerpo se debilitara y la enfermedad hiciera mella en ella de forma drástica.

Edward veía acongojado como su esposa comenzaba a perlarse de sudor mientras en sus delirios lo llamaba:

-Ed… ward… por fa… vor, no te…-en ese momento su voz vaciló aún mas tornandose tan apagada que apenas se escuchaba, si hubiera podido llorar Edward, en ese momento estaria llorando rios de lágrimas. Colocó su gelida mano en la frente de Bella que de inmediato se calmó. Entrando en un sopor parecido al sueño.

Edward metió su otra mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó la carta que jamás había leido Bella. La sabia de memoria, pero aún así sus ojos se deslizaron por las letras, recorriendo con dolor y celos aún cada palabra.

_Bella, amada mía:_

_Sé que estás sufriendo tanto ó más que yo. No sé como pedirte perdón. Pero quiero que sepas que te amo muchísimo, que no dejo de pensar en ti. Y que no me importa Jessica en absoluto, sólo tú llenas mis pensamientos._

_Sé que fui un tonto por no luchar por nuestro amor a tiempo. Porque la que debió casarse conmigo eras tú. No puedo describirte el horror que me llena el saber que estas casada con un monstruo, y que en parte yo tengo culpa. Y que tengas que contener la aversión hacia él._

_Pero no desesperes amor mío. No puedo estar lejos de ti por más tiempo, así que preparate, porque nos fugaremos. Si mi vida, nada me importa más que tú. Y hacerte feliz. Así que el próximo domingo te veré en las afueras de la mansión, y por fin podremos ser felices. Cómo debió ser._

_Quien te ama profundamente_

_Michael Newton_

La mano de Edward estrujó con fuerza el tan odiado papel y casi lo deshizo. ¿Cómo fue posible que no creyera en Bella? Y recordó la noche que habían pasado juntos. Esa noche que jamás se borrará de su mente

"-¡Deseo verte Edward! No me importa como seas físicamente, quiero conocerte-Al momento él se tensó luego de unos segundos respondió suavemente:

-Aún no. No estas preparada para esto. Por favor dame un poco más de tiempo-iba a reclamar, cuando su dedo se posó en mis labios y me susurró al oído.

-Pronto, será pronto y espero no decepcionarte. No sabes cuanto te amo Bella, mi amor"

Cada uno de los recuerdos, su primer beso con Bella, él estaba temeroso de un rechazo y sin embargo Bella lo sorprendió gratamente al ser ella quien inició el beso y no queria terminarlo. Fue un momento unico e increible para él.

Su mente voló al pasado, a los recuerdos nebulosos de su pasado. Cuando era un jovencito de doce años, muy guapo desde pequeño, el orgullo de la familia, y sin embargo era tremendamente cruel. No pasaba dia que no molestara ó insultara a alguien, ya fuera en la casa ó en el campo, aunque se cuidaba de hacerlo frente a su familia, gustaba de hacerles bromas crueles a las chiquillas que lo miraban con adoración. Sin embargo de entre todas ellas, había una: Joan, la hija del caporal. Ella era de carácter fuerte y no se dejaba de nadie, lo que le acarreaba regañizas de sus padres, que le decian que tenia que ser obediente.

Joan era una niña de enormes trenzas negras y unos ojos negros expresivos muy hermosos, era algo flacucha pero muy espabilada que sabia que debia tener cuidado con el joven Edward, quien siempre la molestaba, era verdadero odio el que le tenia el chico y ella no sabia porqué. Cierta tarde en que la chiquilla estaba jugando en un cuarto vacio de la servidumbre, tenia una vela pues el lugar era oscuro, le gustaba porque sabia que Edward no lo conocia, ahí jugaba con su muñeca y soñaba con fantasias propias de niña. No sabia que un par de esmeraldas la vigilaba con sorna. Era Edward quien en cuanto vio la oportunidad la encerró por fuera, pensaba dejarla ahí toda la noche para que escarmentara, en realidad le molestaba mucho esa niña.

Despues se fue alegremente al otro lado del jardín para jugar y retozar haciendo maldades a los animales. Ya había pasado un buen rato incluso ya se había olvidado que había encerrado a la chiquilla, sus padres estaban fuera y regresarian tarde. Eso le daba tiempo para hacer más maldades.

Pero todo cambio cuando observó primero con sorpresa y luego con espanto, que un humo negro y espeso salía de un rincón de la casa, era el cuarto donde estaba Joan. Corrió para abrir, al ir hacia allá, iba lleno de panico, jamás pensó en hacerle más daño que un simple susto, eso le reveló que lo que hacia estaba muy mal. Y le pesó mas aún cuando al llegar se dio cuenta que había perdido la llave. Desesperado trató de derribar la puerta mientras los gritos de la chiquilla se le metian al alma.

Cuando vio que no podia, empezó a gritar a los sirvientes, que para su mala suerte no estaban, se encontraban del otro lado de la mansión y no podian escuchar sus gritos, pues como estaban acostumbrados a que cuando no estaban los amos, ellos huian del chico. Eso lo comprendió con terror unos minutos despues, cuando el humo denso ahogó los gritos de la niña. En el colmo de la desesperación tomó una columna que sostenia un delicado jarron y la usó como ariete, con tal suerte que pudo derribar la puerta y en seguida vio el cuerpo de la niña, cerca de la ventana, ó hacia ella mientras la jalaba desesperado por sacarla de ahí, mientras tosia fuertemente, el humo le impedia ver bien pues en cuanto abrió la puerta, se intensificó y espesó hasta parecer una pared que le impedia salir.

A lo lejos en el campo, uno de los jornaleros se dio cuenta y comenzó a gritar, varios peones corrieron hacia la mansión, mientras Edward lograba sacar a la chica del cuarto, la había cargado y estaba a punto de salir cuando una viga cayó sobre su hombro, él desesperado sólo aventó a la chiquilla lo más lejos que pudo para evitar que se quemara. Pero él… cuando llegaron los peones escucharon con escalofrios los terribles alaridos de Edward que se estaba quemando. Prontamente los sacaron, justo antes de que esa sección de la mansión se derrumbara, para ese momento los criados ya habian visto el fuego y corrian con baldes de agua para tratar de evitar la propagación del fuego.

Cuando llegaron Carlisle y Esme, azorados y temerosos, corrieron hacia lo que quedaba de su hijo. La mitad del cuerpo quemada, así como su rostro, que se veia en carne viva. Edward yacia inconsciente por el dolor. A la chiquilla lograron reanimarla y sus padres lloraban agradecidos y asustados,mientras todos creian, que Edward había sido un heroe. Su padre se horrorizó al comprobar cómo había quedado Edward mientras su madre no encontraba consuelo.

Su recuperación fue muy lenta y dolorosa pero no tanto como la vergüenza y el remordimiento cuando les confesó a sus padres la verdad. Sin esperar indulgencia, se entregó a su dolor, pero sorprendido comprendió que sus padres lo amaban aún a pesar de sus defectos. Eso fue mas doloroso para él que si le hubieran gritado ó se hubieran enfadado.

Una vez que las heridas cicatrizaron y por fin pudo verse al espejo, no pudo reprimir un gesto de repulsión hacia si mismo al ver como había quedado. Toda la familia estaba presente y miraba en silencio y con dolor.

-Ahora represento lo que soy. ¡Un monstruo!-desde ese día se volvió huraño y amargado y a pesar de que tenia el amor de su familia sabia que nada seria igual. Para él ya no había un futuro esplendoroso, las chicas ya no se pelearían por llamar su atención, al contrario. Se resguardarían el monstruo que era. Ya no aspiraba a casarse y tener a una mujer a su lado. Ya no.

Así pasaron varios años, su hermana y hermano se casaron mientras él se negaba a cualquier contacto social a pesar de los ruegos de sus padres, que le decían que la belleza esta en el interior. Lo que no sabían era que él ya había visto a una jovencita casi una niña, de hermosos ojos color chocolate y piel blanca que le había robado el corazón por su bondad y su soledad. Él se alejó a una pequeña finca perdida en el monte, mientras su familia caía bajo una rara enfermedad. Él no se enteró hasta mucho después cuando su padre lo visitó y se sorprendió de verlo. Iba acompañado de otro hombre, ambos se veían tan diferentes, pero hermosos. Eso lo dejó sin habla.

Finalmente su padre le presentó a Eleazar, un vampiro que los había convertido cuando ya estaban muriendo. Entonces le ofreció la misma oportunidad a él. Y aceptó. Fue así como Edward volvió una vez más a ser hermoso, pero eso no trajo consigo felicidad. Pues él se dio cuenta de lo que de verdad eran y que repelían a los humanos por naturaleza, eso solo lo hizo enfadarse más. Pero había algo bueno en todo eso. Ahora podía ir por las noches y los días grises a ver a esa jovencita llamada Bella. Sin que ella lo supiera compartió con él tristezas y soledades, pues él cada vez era más asiduo a su presencia. Él sufrió cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba enamorada de Newton, pero se alegró cuando se casó con su hermana.

Fue cuando le suplicó a su padre que por cualquier medio consiguiera casarla con él. Su padre enternecido por la situación aceptó. Y cuando conoció a Bella se sorprendió gratamente al ver que era sencilla y humilde, buena y noble y en seguida la familia la amó. Edward le había contado a su padre de los malos tratos de Dorotea y Jessica hacia Bella cosa que lo hizo enfadar.

Y conseguir su mano fue mucho más sencillo de lo que se hubiera podido imaginar. Aunque Edward temía a su rechazo.

* * *

espero les haya gustado y que haya sido revelador.

**Nuevamente con mas capitulos, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Mil gracias a:Naddy, maite, anyelin, vaneian cullen, corazón de cristal, Silvia, beakis, Anonimo, monikilla, Isa, Caresme de mi corazón, si me falto alguien mil discupas y en la siguiente lo pongo. mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos, No tengo mucho tiempo asi que solo subiré este hoy. Mañana subo los demás.**


	31. Chapter 31PASADO TORMENTOSO 2A PARTE

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.31 PASADO TORMENTOSO 2A PARTE

Si, bien sabia Edward la clase de monstruo que era y tenia verdadero pánico que Bella lo rechazara por lo que era, por su condición de depredador, era imposible que cualquier joven entendiera ó comprendiera lo que él era sin salir huyendo despavorida.

Y su miedo era quedarse sin Bella, por eso no pudo refrenar los celos al ver a Michael Newton besar a su esposa, por eso deseaba con cada célula de su cuerpo destrozarlo, por eso sufrió lo indecible al alejarse de ella, porque tuvo momentos de ira homicida y no quería dañarla, ella a pesar de todo lo que dijera y pensara, era ajena e inocente. Sin embargo un hombre enamorado y celoso es capaz de muchas cosas, por eso sus hermanos tuvieron que llevárselo y detenerlo a como diera lugar. Y aunque Alice le decía la verdad, él se negaba sistemáticamente a cualquier cosa que le dijeran. Era su amor, su orgullo lo que estaba herido. Y por esa misma estupidez estaba a punto de perder a Bella, al amor de su vida.

Lo más lógico y sencillo que le dijo Alice fue que la convirtiera. Pero Edward se negó sistemáticamente.

-Ella merece la oportunidad de decidir. No quiero ni imaginarme si ella ya siendo transformada me odiara por lo que hice, no podría soportarlo Alice, simplemente no podría. Debo hacer todo cuanto este a nuestro alcance y despues que ella decida, pero eso es apresurado porque aún no sabe lo que soy.

Eso me hace aún mas monstruo por encadenarla a mi. Ella podría tener una familia con cualquier otro hombre, pero tenia que llegar yo y arrebatarle su destino-decía con las manos mesándose el cabello. ¿Lo entiendes Alice? No puedo. Solo ruego al cielo para que no me la quite. Despues. Ya habrá manera.

No se despegó de Bella para nada a pesar de las oscuras ojeras que marcaban su hermoso rostro. Cuando ella comenzaba a delirar y a sudar por las fiebres, él amorosamente le limpiaba el rostro y colocaba sus gélidas manos en su frente, lo que la hacia descansar y bajar su fiebre. Despues una semana de estar así, por fin la fiebre cedió. Y ella logró vivir. Casi tuvieron que sacar a rastras a Edward quien se negaba sistemáticamente a dejarla y se vio obligado para irse de cacería.

Cuando más miedo tuvo fue la sexta noche, donde su padre vaticinaba lo peor en cualquier momento. Edward aferró la mano de su amada y se acercó a ella, murmurando.

-Bella, mi amor, sé que no merezco compasión ni piedad, pero por lo que mas quieras, no te alejes de mi, no soy nada sin ti. A pesar de lo que soy, no puedo evitar este amor profundo y sincero que siento por ti. Si tú te mejoras te prometo que haré lo que tu me pidas, sólo viviré para complacerte, para adorarte, para darte lo que siempre te han negado y que yo tengo a raudales para ti: Amor.-sus sollozos partían el corazón de su familia que no podía hacer otra cosa mas que esperar. Bella suspiró sonoramente como en respuesta a sus palabras, mas no dijo nada ni despertó. Así estuvo hasta el día siguiente, sin moverse ninguno de ellos de su lado vieron con alegría que la fiebre había cedido, así que decidieron llevar a Edward de cacería.

Muy de mala gana se alimentó y estaba mucho mejor físicamente hablando, pues la angustia no se iba, no hasta ver a su ángel de nuevo sana y alegre. Aunque dudaba mucho que se alegrara de lo que era, y eso lo llena de temor, un temor irracional y desesperado, porque si ella lo deja… morirá.

Cuidó cada uno de sus delirios, besó sus manos y su frente para refrescarla y para llenarse con su aroma. No puede negar que de hecho tuvo que refrenar sus impulsos pues su sangre lo atrae de manera irresistible, pero ahora al verla al borde de la muerte, lo hace sucumbir de pánico ante el sólo hecho de pensar en que ella… eso solo haría que la siguiera de inmediato.

En cuanto estuvo listo regresó lo mas pronto posible con sus hermanos detrás de él. No quería demorar mas lejos de su amada Bella. Sin embargo un olor cerca de la mansión lo hizo detenerse en seco y un rugido de furia brotó de su pecho.

**Mil gracias a:hermisy B, nohemi,sister cullen,Angie Cullen Hale, Anyelin, Nora, hi, Caresme(te quiero hermosa)anonimo,corazón de cirstal, monikilla,estrella, B.V. Peacy, Naddy,Silvia,Wenday mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	32. Chapter 32UNA VISITA INDESEABLE

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.32 UNA VISITA INDESEABLE

POV MICHAEL NEWTON

Miré la mansión en medio de la lluvia, mi caballo necesitaba descanso y me debatia entre ir ahí ó irme a buscar algún hostal.

Finalmente mi amor pudo más y queria, ansiaba verla, deberia estar desolada de pena al comprobar que no pude ir por ella. ¡Dios! ¡Cuánto la amo! Y sin embargo no puedo hacer nada por separarme de Jessica. Nadie sabe la pena tan grande que me agobia al saber que mi amada Bella esta junto al fenomeno ese de Cullen. Sólo ella sabe cuanto ha sufrido, porque hasta ahora voy conociendo lo perversa que es Jessica.

Mi Bella sufriendo, es la imagen mas desolada y triste que pueda imaginar. Y no sé que hacer para evitarlo, no puedo dejar a Jessica por que mi hijo me necesita, no soy un canalla. Sin embargo no hay amor entre ella y yo. Ella esta encaprichada, Ahora lo veo, lo estupido que fui, porque debi enfrentarme a mi padre cuando pude, cuando debia pedir su mano. Y ahora debo pagar las consecuencias de mi cobardia y estupidez.

Al llegar a la puerta toqué tres veces y unos segundos despues una doncella abrió. En seguida me hizo entrar y me llevó al salón contiguo, calido y acogedor, debo decir que son esplendidos en cuanto al dinero y derrochan talento, tienen gracia y elegancia. Me levanté prontamente al ver al Señor Carlisle Cullen dirigirse a mi. Una pronta sonrisa y un saludo.

-¿Señor Newton, a que debo el honor de su visita?-no me quedó otro remedio más que ser franco.

-Mi buen señor, la tormenta esta en su apogeo y no puedo avanzar más mi caballo casi desfallece por el camino, así que apelo a su generosidad para poder permanecer aquí esta noche.-En ese instanse te escuchó un rugido espantoso, como de una fiera salvaje, más Carlisle no dio muestras de haber escuchado nada, posiblemente sean mis nervios.

-Por supuesto, Sr. Newton, mi casa es su casa, permitame deje llamar a Nicole para que lo lleve a la habitacion de huespedes.-En cuanto llamó a la doncella, me despedí de él, mientras él se disculpaba de no poder atenderme más pues tenian un pequeño contratiempo familiar.

-Por favor Sr. Cullen, no se disculpe, esta es su casa y yo un intruso, siga con lo que hacia. Con su permiso, me retiro.-Había dado dos pasos cuando la curiosidad pudo más, no podia contenerme.

-Disculpe Sr. Carlisle, ¿cómo esta la Señora Bella?-él cambio el semblante y por un momento le ví una chispa de preocupación y angustia.

-La señora Bella esta indispuesta, un poco enferma.-No podia creer lo que había oido. Asentí torpemente mientras la doncella me pedia que la siguiera, así lo hice y Carlisle se retiró de ahí. Mientras caminaba una pregunta brotó de mis labios.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿Cuál es la habitación de la Señora Bella?-la chica respondió prontamente.

-Esta en en ala derecha, en el segundo piso, señor.-Luego de unos pasillos más, llegamos a una puerta, la doncella la abrió y me dejó ver un lujoso cuarto que parecia mas bien una casa, por el tamaño de éste. En seguida la joven prendió fuego en la chimenea y se fue para regresar en minutos con toallas limpias y preparar mi baño. Me sentia abrumado por tanta atención.

-Encontrará ropa para usted en el ropero.-Luego sacó unos jabones y lso puso junto a la tina, se volvió y:-¿Desea un poco de café el señor?-me dijo la chica mientras terminaba de arreglar el baño para mi.  
-Si, muchas gracias.- y de inmediato se retiró.

Me metí a bañar porque estaba calado hasta los huesos. Y mientras pensaba en lo sucedido.  
Bella estaba enferma y era por mi culpa. No podia ser de otra manera. Sólo la hacia sufrir y mi pobre Bella merecia ser feliz. Tenia que hablar con ella, explicarle que nuestra fuga tardaria un poco más pero que era un hecho. No podia dejarla así, pensando que me había olvidado de ella ó que era una aventura. Al salir del baño me coloqué la bata, pues mi ropa se la había llevado, al abrir el ropero vi con sorpresa que tenia ropa muy lujosa. Y no dude en ponermela. Acababa de temrinar de vestirme cuando llegó Nicole con el café.

-El señor Carlisle le ruega los disculpe a él y su familia pero ya cenaron, le envian la cena para que se sienta cómodo y no tenga que bajar.

Puso la bandeja en la mesa y esperó ordenes.

-Muchas gracias, digale al Señor Carlisle que me siento abrumado por sus atenciones, mil gracias.

Comencé a cenar pues todo estaba delicioso. No pude evitar tomar un poco de vino que habian enviado, era delicioso.

Luego me fui a la ventana, la tormenta estaba en pleno y hubiera sido suicidio haber continuado, me alegraba de estar ahí. Fue en ese momento cuando me decidí y salí de mi habitación.

* * *

Mike no puede ser mas esupido de verdad. A quien se le ocurre, pero bueno, sabrán lo que sucederá el lunes, asi que no tardarán mucho. Espero les guste el capitulo.

Ya saben la cantaleta de siempre, dejen reviews eso me hace feliz y me inspira más. Es mi unico pago y soy feliz con eso.

Mi correo Wenday de nuevo, sin espacios: bella guion bajo cullenh arroba hotmail punto com

ó esta este otro: serena guion bajo potter arroba prodigy punto net punto mx

**Mil gracias a:Estrella (jajaja preciosa gracias)Caresme linda suerte, Nadu, Anyelin, Estrella, Caro, monikilla,Tash Masen, alessa withlockbrandon, Isa, Janit, Delfina Marie Brandon Cullen, lusin denali (no seas mala mujer, enviame tu pagina de nuevo por fis) Diane, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	33. Chapter 33TORMENTA

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.33 TORMENTA

Michael iba caminando despacio a travez de los corredores de la enorme mansión. Se sentia inflamado de amor por Bella, lo que le daba valor. Bajó y subió escaleras, pasillos hacia derecha e izquierda como un interminable laberinto, pero eso no lo detendria. Claro que no.

Continuo caminando y salió a otro corredor, era de noche y estaba desierto. Caminó hasta atravezar un salón a oscuras, ya estaban sus ojos algo acostumbrados a la penunbra, pero una sensación de que era vigilado le daba escalofrio. Casi llegaba a la puerta cuando el sonido de las teclas de un piano lo desubicó. Buscó con la mirada y hasta despues de medio minuto pudo enfocar una silueta junto al enorme piano.

-¿Iba a algún lado, Sr. Newton?-la voz fria y cortante le hizo detenerse en seco. La figura avanzó hasta él y cuando estuvo en frente, un relampago iluminó el salón y Michael lo vio.

Lo que vio le puso los pelos de punta. Y al segundo siguiente corria desesperado hacia su recamara. Corrió hacia el otro extremo, donde nuevamente estaba la siniestra figura, miró hacia otro punto y corrió hacia allá, y al llegar a la esquina ahí estaba la figura:

-Se encuentra bien Michael..-una carcajada funebre y macabra le hizo casi parar de respirar…

¿Cómo era posible… si hace unos segundos estaba lejos de él?

¿Cómo pudo llegar antes que él?

¿Estaba soñando?

¿Era una pesadilla?

-Michael… no salgas de tu cuarto…

-Es peligroso para ti Michael…- No paró hasta que llegó hasta el cuarto y cerró la puerta poniendo una silla para trabarla y que no pudieran abrir. Casi brincó a su cama y se tapó todo hasta la cabeza como un niño asustado. Y eso era lo que tenia, estaba asustado, jamás en su vida había visto nada mas terrorifico.

Ahora solo rogaba porque amaneciera para poder salir de ahí cuanto antes. Incluso había olvidado a Bella, temblaba de pies a cabeza sin poder olvidar esa fiera y terrorifica mirada. Esa alta figura, esa voz tan melodiosa y terrible. Su voz… que le susurraba incluso junto a él, junto a la cama, Michael estaba por volverse loco de miedo.

Jamás había visto nada más aterrador que aquello, y sentia como si esa persona estuviera ahí, junto a él, susurrandole, haciendole temer a la oscuridad.

-No lo intentes otra vez Michael… por que no seré benevolente otra vez.-Cuando Michael se destapó la cabeza, no había nadie en la habitación, sin embargo no pudo pegar el ojo en lo que resto de la noche.

Mientras en la recamara de Bella

Bella POV

-Edward, Bella ya esta fuera de peligro. Los dejaremos solos.-Carlisle salió junto con la familia que por fin estaban contentos de verme mucho mejor. Escuché el beso de Esme a Edward, pero me sentia debil para abrir los ojos.

Alice se acercó a mi y susurró a mi oido.-Aprovechate Bella, es tu momento.- Y luego salio dando brincos de gusto.

Jasper le murmuró algo en el oido y Edward le agradeció con un gesto.

Luego se cerró la puerta y al siguiente momento sentí la mano fria de Edward sostener la mia.

-Bella, mi amor-un suave beso en la frente me indicó que estaba junto a mi.-Yo abrí mis ojos lentamente, todo estaba a oscuras, y la lluvia golpeaba con furia la ventana. Un relampago cimbró la casa, mientras temblé de susto. Sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor y me cobijé en ellos.

-Tranquila amor, no pasa nada-pero si sucedia. Yo estaba aterrorizada, muerta de miedo de que se fuera de nuevo. No sabia como había hecho para que él estuviera conmigo, cada momento junto a él era precioso y no podia desperdiciarlo en mis estupideces. Solo lograria que se fuera.

Guardé silencio y me negué a hablar. Sólo lo abracé con desesperación infinita y lloré. Él me atrajo mas hacia si. No podia hablar aunque quisiera, y él no hablaba en absoluto. Estando así las cosas ¿para que lo iba a echar a perder? No era mejor disfrutar el dolor en sus brazos, aunque fuera solo unas horas. Despues si el se queria marchar lo dejaria ir, porque no lo merecia.  
Todos decian que era un monstruo pero yo sabia que no era así. Un ser tan bueno como él, no merecia tener a alguien como yo, que solo daba problemas y pesares, además de ser nada.

Yo bien sabia que no era nada, no valia la pena, no tenia dinero, no era bonita, ni siquiera era buena. Le había infligido mucho dolor a mi familia. A la familia que siempre quise tener, todo por estúpida. Por creer en una falsa ilusión y por dejarme llevar, soy perversa y no merezco compasión. Deberian de echarme a la calle, insultarme delante de todos. Y luego irme de aquí para no volver jamás. Por eso no puedo soltar a Edward, es mi ancla de salvación en medio de esta locura. El odio de mi madre y mi hermana, mi falta de gracia y belleza. No merecía nada de lo que tenia. Y eso debía de tener un final. Pero por ahora, solo somos Edward y yo.

Era increíble, creo que apenas pasaron unas horas desde que salí en medio de la tormenta. Aún escucho los truenos y me asusto. Lo bueno es que lo encontré. Pero ahora tengo miedo. Miedo porque tengo que dejarlo. Porque no lo merezco ni soy lo suficientemente buena para él. Nunca lo seré.

Sin embargo si no hablamos puedo cuando menos disfrutar de él un poco más. El silencio era mi aliado, yo bien sabia, que cuando estuviera un poco mejor, él me pediria que me fuera, y tenia toda la razón, ¿Cómo negarle algo a Edward, si él había sufrido por mi culpa? No, él debia ser ...

Feliz… aunque no fuera conmigo.

* * *

**Nuevamente con mas capitulos, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Mil gracias a: Pescui Cullen, Estrella, Caresme, Tash Masen, Nadusole, Anonimo, monikilla, carol, janit, mami cullen, Anyelin, guadAlupe, Wenday mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	34. Chapter 35REGALO

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

CAP.34 REGALO

Edward POV

Busqué su calida mano y la sostuve entre mis gelidas manos. Ahora ella estaba fuera de peligro. Bueno de su propio cuerpo, pero no estaba del todo fuera del mayor peligro que suponia para ella: yo mismo.

Todos estos dias de agonia lenta y dolorosa, pensando que ella no… resistiria, fueron el detonante que me abrió los ojos, yo nunca seria merecedor de su amor. Era a parte de peligroso, voluble, y sobre todo fui muy cruel con ella, con esa pequeña que lo único que ha hecho es querer a toda la familia y por extraño que parezca, desear mi compañía.

Me sentia el ser mas perverso del universo al haberla expuesto a tantas cosas, todo por mi egoismo, sólo pensé en mi, mis celos hicieron que sacara mi lado mas oscuro, aquel que nunca he querido sacar y que como un tornado devastador dejo ante mi, lo que soy, lo que siempre seré, lo que nunca podré cambiar: un vampiro.

Acaricié suavemente el rostro de Bella, mientras se abrazaba a mi. Este dulce contacto me llenó de su calor, que inundó mi muerto corazón. Me fallaron las fuerzas para dejarla. No podia hacerlo, sigo siendo el mas egoista de todos los monstruos por desear la presencia, el calor, la suavidad y dulzura de mi Bella.

Derrotado abracé con ternura a mi esposa sin decir una palabra, ella tal vez tendria mucho que echarme en cara. Más adelante habria tiempo para reproches, insultos y tal vez su abandono. No podia pedirle que se quedara conmigo, no despues de todo lo que sufrio por mi culpa, yo tendria que haber sido: comprensivo, cariñoso, tierno, todo lo que ella no tuvo con su detestable familia. No podia pedirle que se quedara, no podia suplicarle que no me abandonara cuando eso era lo que merecia. Tenia que aprovechar estas ultimas horas junto a ella. Y el silencio era mi mejor aliado, porque si empezabamos a hablar, todo acabaria mas pronto y no estaba dispuesto a ello.

Sin embargo a pesar de estar disfrutando cada instante junto a ella, su dulce voz hizo eco en mis oidos y en mi corazón.

-Edward-su voz sonaba timida, como ella misma, tan dulce y fragil, que quise en ese mismo momento incarme y suplicarle de rodillas que me perdone. Sin embargo solo contesté:

-¿si?-pareció titubear en la penumbra a pesar de que podia verla perfectamente.

-¿Podria …pedirte… algo?-nunca sus palabras se me hicieron mas cargadas de suspenso y miedo. Miedo para mi. Tal vez ahora me pediria que me alejara de ella. No podia negarselo aunque quisiera.

-Lo que tu quieras-estaba firmando mi sentencia de muerte, porque sin ella, nada valia la pena. Solo me quedaba esperar.

-¿Podría… podría…-sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. ¡Maldito sea yo! Hacerla sufrir era lo unico que parecia que hacia bien.

-No tengas miedo Bella, lo que quieras, lo tendrás, te lo juro.-Ella respiró hondo y miró hacia mi pecho. Hasta que por fin…

-¿Podria verte… aunque sea una sola vez?-sus palabras eran lo que tanto temia, había decidido irse. Esa pregunta confirmaba mis sospechas. Derrotado y con el corazón sangrante, asenti hacia ella, claro que podia concederle eso. Era lo menos que podia hacer por ella. Y aunque se fuera, jamás la dejaría desprotegida. Lo que me corresponde por derecho, era de ella. Ella podria ser feliz con alguien más que la valorara y que la hiciera feliz, ella merecia una familia que estuviera con ella. Merecia solo lo mejor… y no era yo.

-Por supuesto- me levanté y me dirigí a la mesa, donde tomé un candelabro de plata y encendí las velas, la habitación se iluminó de inmediato. Con cada paso que daba era como ir al cadalzo, en poco tiempo la perderia y todo era mi culpa.

Finalmente me veria. Mi tan temido momento había llegado. Avancé hasta la cama con el dolor atenazandome por dentro. Al llegar a la cama. Me sorprendió ver a Bella… con los ojos cerrados. Me acerqué lo suficiente a ella y seguia con los ojos cerrados, estaba realmente sorprendido e intrigado. Fue cuando escuché su voz.

-Apaga las velas por favor-su orden me parecio totalmente insolita pero obedecí de inmediato.

-Deje el candelabro en la mesa y volví a la cama, completamente desconcertado volví a su lado mientras ella se destapaba con cuidado y comprobaba que de nuevo estaba todo en penumbras.

-Lo siento-se disculpó.

-No tienes por qué.-su mirada perdida en la oscuridad trataba de buscarme y me acerqué más a ella.

-¿Puedo pedir una ultima cosa?-sonreí con amargura mientras la abrazaba contra mi.

-Lo que quieras, ya lo sabes, lo que quieras.-entonces sus manos buscaron entre la oscuridad mi rostro. Su roce cálido me estaba volviendo loco. Su aroma era totalmente embriagador y entre el placer y el dolor, me derrumbaba poco a poco.

-¡Regalame esta noche… por favor!- sus labios buscaron los mios y nos fundimos en un beso lleno de desesperacion, de dolor, de tristeza y de amor. Mi voluntad yacia derrumbada a sus pies. Su cuerpo se pegó al mio y mis manos recorrieron avidas la suave y calida piel de mi amada Bella.

* * *

_**Nuevamente con mas capitulos, estoy emocionada, Mundo de Mentiras se acerca cada vez mas a los 1000 reviews y no puedo creerlo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**_

**_Bueno, solo una noticia mas: Estreno un fic, pero este fic no es uno cualquiera, esta dedicado a unas amiguitas que estan pasando un periodo difícil, para ellas y todas las que se sientan identificadas con el fic, esta dedicado por completo a ustedes._**

**_Me siento sumamente honrada de poder escribirles esto. Ojala y les guste: Por Amor…_**

**_Pronto tendrán el video._**

_**Mil gracias a: Caresme, NADUSOLE, Naddy, Mary Cullen, Anonimo, Bella 96 Minely,maite, Nery mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**_

_**Besos**_


	35. Chapter 35POR FAVOR QUE NO AMANEZCA

***Solo les digo que nadie le atinó, en el capitulo donde asustan a Mike, el que lo asustó fue JASPER, pues despues le dice a Alice y luego a Edward, quien le agradece. Si hubiera sido Edward, jeje no lo cuenta Mike.

Cap.35 POR FAVOR QUE NO AMANEZCA

POV BELLA

Las manos de Edward, mi esposo se deslizaban por mi piel, llevandome por senderos desconocidos de placer. Yo estaba feliz y aterrada, feliz porque por fin estaba conmigo, aterrada porque en cuanto amaneciera él se iría. Sé que lo motivó la lástima hacia mi, pero no me importa, despues de esta noche puedo partir sin mi corazón pues lo dejo con él. Quise ver su rostro, quise conocerlo, pero despues…me arrepentí. No es miedo, no es cobardía. Es simplemente que me llevo su imagen que tengo en mi corazón, ninguna otra me interesa, así que le pedí que apagara las velas, pensará que estoy loca, pero sólo yo sé lo que siento.

Mis lagrimas brotaron a pesar de mis esfuerzos pues no quiero que piense que soy una persona chantajista. Hubiera deseado estar con él aún en lo mas recondito de este mundo, aunque fuera un lugar inhóspito y desolado, pero con la dicha de estar junto a él.

Que lejos se ven mis alegrias de antaño, cuando niña, el trato amoroso de mi padre y sus lecturas, los juegos que soliamos tener, su cuidado amoroso y tantas otras cosas que ya no tenia. Y que no volverían jamás.

Pero no era momento de perder preciosos momentos así. Ya tendria suficiente tiempo de lamentos y demás, ahora tenia que grabar sus caricias en mi piel, de saborear sus labios para recordarlos despues, cuando este sola… sin él.

No podia evitar suspirar de felicidad, en estos momentos soy inmensamente dichosa, sus labios recorren mi rostro, mi mandibula, mis labios, es un dulce tormento que desearia fuera por siempre. Aunque siento su toque muy suave, ligero, casí como si temiera romperme, es delicado, tierno y amoroso, y a pesar de eso, siento que no es como deberia ser. Algo sucede. A lo mejor, él se ve obligado hacia mi y no quiere tocarme... Ese pensamiento me llenó de dolor y no pude evitar jadear, mientras mi corazón se aceleró, hecho pedazos y ahora ardiendo de dolor los trozos de él regados en mi pecho, las lágrimas afloraron de nuevo a mi rostro.

POV EDWARD

Mi voluntad estaba hecha pedazos al igual que mi corazón. Ella queria una noche, pero en realidad ¿qué es lo que desea? No puedo comprender al no poder leer su mente. Y sin embargo desearia tanto que ella… deseara estar junto a mi. Yo sé que soy el unico culpable de esto. No tengo disculpa alguna y sin embargo muero de ansias de que ella quiera quedarse junto a mi.

No creo soportar su partida. Ella esta decidida y no puedo destrozar más su vida. Aunque no quiera, no puedo evitar caer subyugado ante su aroma, ante su dulzura, quisiera poder decirle cuanto la amo, cuanto la deseo y que quisiera hacerla feliz por siempre, pero no debo. Ella ya tomó su desición y debo respetarla.

Sin embargo es tan dificil ver sus lágrimas brotar y no poder hacer nada, me siento totalmente impotente, frustrado y terriblemente mal, el peor de los canallas, el mas vil y perverso monstruo. Quisiera hacer tantas cosas ahora, sin embargo no sé bien que es lo que ella espera de mi. ¿Hablar? ¿Qué solo la abrace? ¿ó algo más? Estoy entre la tortura y la condena. Y no debo hacerle daño, sin embargo mi mayor anhelo es amarla… y no debo. Ella decidió otra cosa y debo respetarla, porque su vida transcurrirá al lado de alguien que sea humano, que la proteja que la ame, que la valore en todo lo que vale… aunque no sea yo.

De pronto un jadeo por parte de ella, su corazón se acelera, acaso ¿se arrepiente de estar conmigo? Eso seria justo. Sin embargo mi destrozado corazón no quiere aceptarlo y mi angustia es demasiada para quedarme callado.

-¿Qué sucede?-miré hasta sus ojos que estaban empezando a hincharse por las lágrimas, esa era una daga atravesando mi ya muy dolorido corazón.

Su voz salió temblorosa y llena de dolor, lo que hizo que me angustiara más.

-¿Tú no… quieres estar… conmigo?

¿Cómo podia decirme eso? Si ella era el mundo entero para mi. Y de todos modos tenia que ser sincero con ella, no podia romper mas su vida, así que tenia que hacerlo. Me ví obligado a confesarle mi secreto y esperar que ella se alejara aterrorizada de mi. Estaba a punto de firmar mi sentencia de muerte. Debia hacerlo.

-No debes estar conmigo Bella-mi voz monocorde y fria debia estar impregnada de calma, solo en la superficie. Porque por dentro estaba el dolor y la tortura en todo su esplendor.

-No te convengo.

Una pequeña sonrisa entre sus lagrimas me alarmó. A pesar de que ella creia saber que no podia verla.

-Ni al final dejas de ser un caballero, gracias Edward pero no es necesario que sigas… fingiendo-se estremeció con un sollozo y se alejó de mi. Era un buen pretexto para ella y no hice ademán para abrazarla de nuevo aunque mi cuerpo lo reclamaba a gritos.

-Soy un... monstruo Bella, y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe. Te hice mucho daño, pero ya no más. Eso se acabó. -Su mirada se volvió hacia la ventana con tristeza y no pude seguir viendo sus preciosos ojos. Me quitaba eso tambien. Y tenia derecho.

-No trates de fingir más Edward, sé la verdad-eso me dejó mudo de asombro. ¿Cómo podia ella saber…? ¿Acaso lo había adivinado? Ella es muy inteligente. Esperé con incertidumbre sus palabras.

* * *

**No podia esperar al Lunes, les dejo este capitulo y el lunes tienen capitulo, espero les guste. Y creo tambien que a lo mejor en este capitulo tenemos ganadora. Ya veremos. Como siempre su comentario me anima y me motiva. No les cuesta mucho. Y recuerden que ambos Bella y Edward han pasado por muchos problemas y por eso se comportan así, de todos modos despues sabrán mas.  
**

Bueno, solo una noticia mas: Estreno un fic, pero este fic no es uno cualquiera, esta dedicado a unas amiguitas que estan pasando un periodo difícil, para ellas y todas las que se sientan identificadas con el fic, esta dedicado por completo a ustedes.

Me siento sumamente honrada de poder escribirles esto. Ojala y les guste: Por Amor…

Pronto tendrán el video.

**Mil gracias a:B.V. Peacy, Naddy, NADUSOLE, Caro, Tash Mase, alessa withlock brandon, monica morales, Monikilla, Estrella, Janit, Anonimo, Love Vampire, maite, Caresme preciosa, crister, ana hale, corazon de cristal27 mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	36. Chapter 36¿Será posible que ?

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.36 ¿SERÁ POSIBLE QUE … ?

POV EDWARD

-Sé perfectamente que no estoy a tu altura Edward, sé que soy una simple y común mujer sin gracia ni bellaza, ni siquiera tengo cualidades. Es lógico que lo hallas visto. Sin embargo… tu familia ha sido tan buena conmigo y yo he sido tan mala. Les he hecho daño a todos, empezando por ti. Yo jamás hubiera querido lastimarlos y sin embargo lo hice-sus sollozos a veces le impedian decir una frase completa.

-¿Pero que estas diciendo?-Entonces comprendí en un instante lo que sucedia. Y la ira se apoderó de mi, no podia permitir que Bella cargara con mis culpas.-¿Crees que todo lo que ha sucedido es por tu culpa?-ella con sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas mostró sorpresa al escuchar mis palabras.

-Pues si… es la verdad absoluta.

¿Cómo podia pensar ella semejante tonteria? Bella es el ser más puro que he visto jamás y tenía que dejárselo en claro. Era el momento de decir la verdad. Me levanté de la cama y fui hacia la mesa, mientras ella trataba de atisbar entre la oscuridad.

-¡Bella, tú no tienes la culpa de nada! sólo has traido bondad y alegria a nosotros, a mi desde que te conocí... Pero fui tan ciego y tan estúpido que lo eché a perder.

Con un gesto rápido de la mano, agitaba violentamente el aire, estaba tan enfurecido de lo que era y de lo que había provocado, que no la vi, cuando se levantó.

-Tú sabes bien que soy un mostruo Bella, soy un ser…-cai de rodillas ante mis propias palabras, no quiero perderla pero no tardará en suceder.- despreciable. Soy…-tomé aire para decir lo que diria.

- un vampiro.

Sólo el silencio me respondió pues yo estaba de espaldas a ella, no tenia cara para verla de frente. Cada palabra dicha, me alejaba más y más de ella, irremediablemente para siempre.

Soy un vampiro Bella, por eso mi piel es fria como el hielo, mi voz, mi aroma, es algo que te atraen porque soy el mejor depredador del mundo. Pero a pesar de eso… no bebo sangre humana. Puedo salir al sol, pero me descubriría ya que mi piel brilla ante la luz solar, por eso cuando hay sol no puedo salir.- Le conté lo que sucedió cuando salió a buscarme, que pasaron dias sin que pudiera salir de la fiebre, de que estuve junto a ella, con todo detalle. Quería que supiera que cuando menos, esos dias, los de mayor peligro para ella, estuve ahi, arrepentido y desgarrado de dolor. No por chantaje, solo quería que supiera cuanto me importaba, cuanto la amaba.

- Y en resumen, eso es lo que soy.-esperé nervioso y ansioso alguna palabra suya, no tenia el valor de verla. Y entonces, sentí su mano en mi hombro. Un estremecimiento me recorrió y al voltear mi rostro la ví, me estaba buscando a tientas y por fin me encontró, se arrodilló a mi lado. Y luego de un suspiro…

-Necesito saber una sola cosa Edward, ¿Tú… me… amas?-estaba verdaderamente perplejo, yo esperaba que ella saliera huyendo despavorida y gritando a todo pulmón y sin embargo estaba mas tranquila como si le hubiera dicho que la luna es redonda.

-No sabes cuanto Isabella, jamás tendrás idea de cuanto te amo-sus manitas se posaron a cada lado de mi cara y su rostro se acercó al mío.

-Yo tambien te amo Edward Cullen, te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi ser y no me importa nada más. No me importa saber cómo es tu rostro, no me importa saber cómo es tu fisico, ni lo que puedas hacer, lo que importa es que me amas y yo te amo, y estuviste conmigo en los momentos mas dificiles de mi vida. Y te suplico ¡que no me dejes por favor! - la abracé con amor y sorpresa mientras una calidez exquisita me inundaba.

¡Bella me ama!

-¡Soy yo el que te suplica que no te vayas! por favor, si tú me dejas, moriré de tristeza. No puedo vivir sin ti… mi Bella-escuché su jadeo y luego nos fundimos en un beso desesperado pero tierno e infinitamente dulce. Ella queria estar conmigo, ella me ama. Esto es el cielo. Con avidez nos besamos mientras nuestras manos acariciaban nuestros rostros grabando en ellas nuestras faccíones, a pesar de sus profundas ojeras por estar enferma, seguia siendo un ángel bajado del cielo.

La tomé entre mis brazos delicadamente y la llevé a la cama, no queria que se enfriara demasiado y que por mi culpa se volviera a enfermar. Al depositarla en la cama, ella se sujetó de mi cuello con fuerza.

-¡No te vayas Edward, quedate aquí conmigo!-ella pensaba que yo me iría, seguia teniendo miedo, pero mi muerto corazón estaba exultante de alegria. ¿Cómo podia ser eso posible? No lo sabia, pero en estos momentos ni siquiera me importaba. La felicidad es lo que me embargaba totalmente.

-Nunca me alejaré de ti, a menos que tú lo quieras Bella.-Y volví a besarla. Esta era una tortura dulcisisima, que con gusto lo haria por toda la eternidad. Su corazón latía frenetico y el rubor en sus mejillas, era simplemente delicioso.

-¡Te amo Edward! ¡Te amo!-escuchar esas palabras de su voz, me inundaban de alegria, felicidad y placer. Seguí besandola porque eso era lo que había deseado desde hacia mucho tiempo, me había hecho muchisima falta, y ahora que todo se había aclarado era por fin, feliz.

Besé sus dulces labios, recorrí su mejilla, su pómulo, la hondonada de su oído, recorrí su cuello con deleite, y sus gemidos de placer, me llevaban a altas cumbres de dicha. Sin embargo eso no fue nada en comparación a lo que sentí cuando me dijo:

-Quiero ser tuya... Edward-la envolví en mis brazos y nos fundimos en un beso lleno de amor y desespero, pues ahora que por fin sabiamos que no podiamos estar el uno sin el otro, y a sabiendas de que jamás podría hacerle daño… tal vez así fuera.

Mis manos empezaron a desabrochar su bata poco a poco mientras ella se estremecía en mi brazos, pensé que mi gélido contacto la haría desistir y que se arrepintiera de lo que estaba haciendo. Retiré mi mano,

-No te detengas Edward… por favor, sigue-sus gemidos se hicieron muy voluptuosos y yo me estaba llenando de una sensación nueva y poderosa, algo corria por mis venas, algo parecido al fuego, que me hacia arder por dentro y por fuera, mientras Bella empezó a tratar de quitarme la ropa, cosa que por supuesto logró con mi ayuda, para ese momento yo había prendido más fuego en la chimenea no quiero que pase frío, cuando menos mantener cálido el lugar.

Minutos despues, ambos estábamos desnudos y yo besaba con deleite a mi esposa, quien me sujetaba de la espalda y no parecía dispuesta a que me separara ni un centímetro de ella. Claro que yo estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

Escucharla gemir de placer y pedir más fue algo difícil de asimilar, ya que estaba en el paroxismo del placer, mis manos recorrieron su suave y calida piel, sus sedosos cabellos, sus brazos nivéos y su estrecha cintura, estaba por poseer al ángel mas hermoso que nunca hubiera imaginado.

-Abrazame más fuerte… Edward-eran palabras entrecortadas que ella me decia. Y que para mi, eran las ordenes más sublimes que nunca iria a negar. Si ella queria placer, le daria placer, y amor, muchisimo amor.

-Te amo Bella.-un gruñido apasionado se escapó de mi pecho, pensé que tal vez la asustaria y sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario, estaba llegando a limites insospechados de placer a su lado. No hubo parte de su hermoso y perfecto cuerpo que no hubiera besado ó acariciado. Su piel sabia tan deliciosamente sensual, su aroma se mezclaba con otro, formando un perfume de insospechadas proporciones, entonces todo sucedió al mismo tiempo.

Mis ojos se oscurecieron, Bella se repegó contra mi cuerpo esperando y gimiendo, y mis impulsos hicieron que mi boca se llenara de ponzoña, poco a poco, con delicadeza entré en ella. Un jadeo, un rápido latir de su corazón, y luego:

-Te amo Edward, hazme tuya-y sólo bastó eso para que una poderosa sensación inundara todo mi cuerpo, me sentía extraño, pero dichoso, la ponzoña se alojó en mi boca, pero no quería morderla, eso no. Sin embargo una fuerza desconocida se iba adueñando de mi, cada vez que entraba en Bella, la sensación era demoledoramente excitante y no pude evitar moverme más rápido. Para mi sólo pasaron segundos pero ya había pasado más de dos horas, cuando finalmente la sensación se convirtió en lava volcánica que fluía a traves de mi. Una y otra vez escuché a Bella, gemir y gritar apasionadamente mientras los orgasmos iban y venían.

Finalmente cuando llegó mi turno, un ansiapoderosa, irresistible de morder, se apoderó de mi, no deseaba hacerlo, resistí todo lo que pude pero finalmente derrotado porque no pude con esto, abrí mi boca y… mordí.

* * *

No me digan que no son felices con este capitulo. Yo si, estos dos ya lo merecian. Dejo solo este fic y el de Por amor, mañana actualizo los demás.

Bueno, solo una noticia mas: Estreno un fic, pero este fic no es uno cualquiera, esta dedicado a unas amiguitas que estan pasando un periodo difícil, para ellas y todas las que se sientan identificadas con el fic, esta dedicado por completo a ustedes.

Me siento sumamente honrada de poder escribirles esto. Ojala y les guste: Por Amor…

Pronto tendrán el video.

**Besos**

**mIL GRACIAS A: jj vulturi,crister,caresme hermosa, corazon de cristal27, Azereth, Carol,Pris, monica morales, mnikilla, anyelin, alessa withlockbrandon, denis,Ilse,Lore, besos hermosas por comentar  
**


	37. Chapter 37UN NUEVO DESPERTAR

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.37 Un nuevo despertar

POV BELLA

Cuando tomé consciencia de que estaba acostada en la cama, sentí un agijonazo de dolor, había tenido un hermoso sueño, un bello sueño donde Edward se quedaba conmigo. Pero como todo lo que me sucede a mi, solo era eso, una ilusión.

Con inmensa tristeza suspiré y me resigné. En ese momento al tratar de moverme, algo me lo impidió. Abrí mis ojos para ver qué sucedía. Entonces me dí cuenta…

El ser más hermoso y angelical estaba a un lado mío, mirándome con preocupación. Mi pulso comenzó a latir desaforadamente mientras mi respiración se cortó. ¡ Era increíblemente guapo!, su cabello broncíneo destellaba cuando parte del fuego de la chimenea lo iluminaba, sus ojos eran dorados como los topacios y embrujadores. Enmarcados por inmensas pestañas que le conferian un halo de misterio y hermosura sin igual, su piel pálida era perfecta al igual que sus facciones. ¡Todo él era perfección! Y sin embargo no lo conocía, no sabia si él era…

-¡Bella! ¿Te sientes bien?-le miré completamente idiotizada sin atinar a responder mientras su divino rostro mostraba signos de alarma y preocupación., por fin hilé en mi mente que era la voz de mi Edward, pero ¿él era mi Edward? ¿Cómo era posible que alguien fuera tan increíblemente guapo?

-S…i, si, estoy… bien..-pero no podía dejar pasar el momento tenia que confirmar-…¿Edward?

-¿Asustada? ¿Desilusionada? ¿En que piensas Bella?-sus palabras me parecieron tremendamente ilógicas. ¿Cómo diablos iba a estar asustada ó desilusionada con semejante adonis?

-Estoy impresionada.-podía decirse que era exactamente como me sentía, mi cerebro procesaba muy lentamente la información. Eso quería decir que él… él… es mi… esposo.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas, así que no sabia que hora era, sólo el calor abrazador de la chimenea era lo que me permitía verlo. Sólo pude decir:

-Tú eres Edward…-él asintíó con pena, mientras en mi rostro una sonrisa iba aflorando hasta convertirse en una amplia sonrisa de felicidad. Y mi mano fue hasta su rostro delineando sus perfectas facciones y asimilando en mi mente que él era mi esposo.

-No lo puedo creer… tú eres Edward… tú eres… mi esposo. Entonces anoche… tú…-un súbito rubor me cubrió las mejillas sintiendome increíblemente feliz y a la vez idiota. No había sido un sueño. Él y yo…

-Ohhh -fue todo lo que pude decir despues. Y entonces presa de la mas grande dicha me arrojé en sus brazos, cosa que lo sorprendió y correspondió a mi abrazo.

-¡Te amo, Edward, te amo!-él hundió su rostro en mi cuello mientras reía feliz, la preocupación había desaparecido de su rostro.

-Como yo a ti, Bella mía, cómo yo a ti y mucho pero mucho más.-Sus fríos brazos me rodearon mientras su contacto me ponía eufórica y feliz, al mismo tiempo que un calor extremo se iba apoderando de mi, pensé que tal vez volviera a tener fiebre, pero ya no me importaba, si él estaba a mi lado.

Cuando él volvió su rostro hacia mi. Se veía tan… ilusionado, feliz. Que hizo que me sintiera la mujer mas afortunada de la tierra.

-No sabes lo dichoso que soy Bella, tú me haces inmensamente feliz, ahora mi mundo tiene color, tiene calor, lo rodea el amor. No sabes todo lo que provocas en mi, te amo Bella y siempre te amaré-sus labios buscaron los míos y fue un beso tan tierno que no pude contener las lagrimas. Al momento él se apartó asustado.

-¿Te lastimé? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estas herida?-me revisó con cuidado mientras yo reía y mis lagrimas se fusionaban con mi risa.

-No, no estoy lastimada ni nada por el estilo, es que… soy tan feliz, que no puedo creer que seas real, tu alma es tan pura y hermosa, que me cuesta creer que no eres un sueño, un hermoso sueño. Que estás conmigo y que me amas.-su gesto cambió de inmediato. Pero dulcificado.

-Te voy a demostrar que no es un sueño, que estoy contigo y que te amo para siempre-sus manos enmarcaron mi rostro y me acercó lentamente hacia él. Su aliento me inundó por completo haciendo estragos en mi. Y me besó.

Ese fue un beso en serio. Lento muy lento, pero abrazador, sus labios aunque fríos, me quemaban por completo, aspiraba su dulce aroma intentando saturar mi mente y pulmones de su esencia, mientras trataba de respirar coordinadamente. No pude pasar por alto que sus manos me sujetaron de la cintura que para ese momento ya estaba desnuda, mientras nuevamente y sin saber cómo, el fuego de la chimenea estaba en su apogeo, el calor abrazó la habitación. ¡cómo si lo necesitara! Tenia un incendio interior, un fuego abrazador me estaba consumiendo, pero era a causa de Edward, sus manos recorrian mi cuerpo de manera dulce y posesiva a la vez, mientras sus labios no cesaban de besarme, para luego recorrer mi mandíbula y empezar a bajar por mi cuello, yo sentí que iría a estallar de placer, pues su toque era fuego puro, suspiré mientras me aferraba a los barrotes de la cama pues él recorría mi cuerpo con su boca, era realmente delicioso, sentir sus manos en mi piel, su boca pegada a mi, y su cuerpo sobre el mío.

-Te amo Bella, y ahora eres mía, toda mía.-esa sola frase me envió a la cumbre del placer, sintiendo miles de descargas eléctricas tan placenteras que no se cómo no me desmayé por la intensidad. Sin embargo era una verdad felizmente inequívoca. Yo era suya, ahora le pertenecía por siempre y para siempre. Y eso me hacia llegar a la cúspide de la dicha. Me aferré a su espalda arqueando mi cuerpo porque no podía más con tanto placer.

Pero eso no era nada en comparación cuando él me poseyó. En ese momento supe que estaba en el paraíso. Sus brazos fuertes me abrazaron con delicadeza y ternura, y después con pasión.

No tuve conciencia del tiempo, sólo me importaba amarlo, ser suya y disfrutar el momento junto a él. Despues de mucho tiempo, y tras descansar un poco, unos suaves toquidos en la puerta.

-Les dejo el desayuno, porque Bella tiene que alimentarse bien, ahora más que nunca-Era Alice, que con una sonrisa picara nos dejó la bandeja en la mesa y desapareció rapídamente, ahora que lo pensaba bien, tenia hambre y cansancio, pero ¿quien podía pensar en otra cosa estando en los brazos de mi Edward? Mi Edward, que bien suena esa oración. Y pensar que es totalmente cierta.

-Vamos pequeña, tienes que comer, si no mis padres se enojarán conmigo y con justa razón, verlo de pie, me hizo cortar el aliento, es tan… perfecto. Se enfundó rapídamente la bata y me trajo la charola a la cama.

-Sacó un biscocho que le untó mantequilla y me lo ofreció, previo beso en la boca, lo que me dejó aturdida y feliz, si me hubiera dado un alacrán, con gusto me lo hubiera comido. Y creo que leyó mi pensamiento, porque sólo dijo:

-Debes alimentarte bien mi amor, porque todavía hay cosas pendientes.- y su boca se pegó a mi cuello besándolo sin parar. Si definitivamente estoy en el paraíso.

* * *

**Mil gracias a:monica morales, Anonimo, alessa withlock brandon,monikilla,estrella,Pescui Cullen, Caresme,DENIS,Anyelin, maite. mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	38. Chapter 38DICHA ABSOLUTA

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

**No pude aguantarme hasta el lunes, les dejo este capitulo, esperando les endulce el fin de semana. Y a partir de aqui, pues ejem, habrá lemmons. Y muchas otras cosas, esto aún no acaba, no señor.**

**besos**

**Bella Cullen H.**

Cap.38 DICHA ABSOLUTA.

Después de desayunar, Edward cómo lo había prometido, no me dejó salir, estuvimos todo el día en nuestra recamara; haciendo el amor. Era inmensamente feliz, dichosa, no creo que hubiera persona en el mundo más feliz que yo.

Así llegó de nuevo la noche mientras nosotros no pensábamos más que en fundirnos en uno solo. La dulzura y pasión de mi marido me dejaba sorprendida pues era tan tierno, pero también tan apasionado, tan ardiente. Que me costaba trabajo pensar que estaba viviendo una hermosa realidad.

POV Edward

Había pasado por la mayor prueba de mi existencia. Cuando hice mía a Bella, la sensación fue tan poderosa, que tuve miedo de perder el control y morderla, y estuvo a punto de suceder.  
Mi boca se inundó de ponzoña, no era dueño de mi mismo, la delicia de su sangre inundada de ese otro aroma enloquecedor, que descubrí como su deseo, me llevaron a las cumbres del placer nublaron mi mente, perdiéndome en sensaciones jamás experimentadas. Sin embargo en un instante de lucidez que ella mencionó mi nombre, pude evitar una catástrofe. No puedo ser tan maldito como para condenarla a ella también a esta vida. Suficiente fue con lo despreciable que fui como humano y lo que tuve que pasar siendo lo que soy… aborreciendo mi naturaleza, habiendo perdido mi alma, como para hacerle lo mismo a ella.

Eso fue lo que la salvo de una inminente transformación, jamás la haría pasar por semejante dolor. Mordí salvajemente la almohada y rompí un barrote de la cama, al que hice puré. Es una gran suerte contar con una vidente, y que Bella no notara lo que hice, es claro que se hubiera asustado. Y aproveché que cuando mi hermosa Bella se quedó dormida, pude limpiar el desastre que hice. Mientras mi hermana dejaba otra almohada junto a la puerta y esperaba para llevarse lo que había dejado, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro de hada, me hizo ver que ella despertaría feliz y… hambrienta.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo de esa parte, tú sólo consiéntela, se lo merecen-y se fue. Y yo regresé al lado de mi amor, abrazándola protectoramente, y deseando poder saber lo que pensaba. Era increíble que para estar dotado con el poder de leer las mentes, la de ella estuviera cerrada para mi. Otra cosa más que me fascinaba de ella. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por saber sus pensamientos, pero me conformaba. Tarde o temprano se lo diría. Pero aún no.

Deseaba poder aferrarla a mi, sentir su calida piel en todo momento, dándole vida a este muerto corazón, que parecía que palpitaba por ella. Dudo que algún humano hubiera podido seguir vivo después de experimentar tal magnitud de dicha y placer combinados, eso me envió literalmente al séptimo cielo. Aunque debo decir que el cielo estaba conmigo desde el momento en que ella me dijo que me amaba.

"**Mía**"-pensé con deleite y posesión. Ella ahora es completamente mía. La observé dormir, completamente fascinado, y el que pronunciara mi nombre repetidas veces en medio de suspiros, me llenaba de dicha absoluta.

Todo el miedo de antes, todo el pánico por su partida y las cosas que pensaba se desvanecieron como la bruma ante el amanecer, ahora mi Bella me pertenece por completo y siento como si fuera un sueño, aún tengo algo de miedo que ella, algún día pueda enamorarse de algún otro que pueda ofrecerle lo que yo no puedo.

Incluso en los momentos de mayor felicidad no puedo dejar de ser un poco pesimista. Es algo que me perseguirá por siempre, por eso cada segundo junto a mi ángel es infinitamente valioso. Y lo atesoraré como el mayor de los tesoros. Ella nunca sabrá todo lo que hay detrás de nuestra historia, no puedo darle tal dolor. Después de todo lo que ha sufrido, solo merece felicidad. Y yo se la daré al precio que sea.

POV BELLA

A la mañana siguiente, con renuencia Edward permitió que saliéramos de la recamara, quería darles las gracias a toda mi familia. Ahora era inmensamente feliz.

Cuando bajamos, todos se encontraban en el comedor. Emmett sonrió pícaro mientras me ruborizaba de manera visible, Carlisle y Esme, se veían radiantes de felicidad. Edward me llevaba de la cintura y no me soltó en ningún momento.

-Creo que no es necesario preguntar si están bien, eso se nota a leguas-Rosalie le dio un golpe en las costillas a Emmett quien había hecho el comentario.

-Solo quiero decirles que los quiero mucho, y les debo aún más, no sé cómo pagarles tantas cosas buenas que han traído a mi vida. Especialmente por Edward-al voltear a verlo, sus preciosos topacios me dejaron hipnotizada mientras él sonreía y negaba.

-No Bella, soy yo quien te esta agradecido por todo lo hermoso que has traído a mi vida.-Su padre sólo comentó:

-Yo soy feliz de verlos felices, ya era hora de que pudieran disfrutar de la felicidad y me da mucho gusto Bella, que por fin sepas la verdad. Y estoy impresionado de ver cómo lo has tomado.-Sonreí a mi familia con el corazón rebosante de dicha. No cabía duda que era afortunada, la mejor familia del mundo era mía.

-Creo que ahora Bella, me debes una salida de compras…-comentó Alice, mientras yo asentía a pesar de que eso significaba que me separaría de mi Edward.

-Ohh por favor, no se irá a ningún lado. Se portará bien, porque si no… no los dejaré en la misma recamara.-Edward miró a su hermana primero con fingido enojo y después con una amplia sonrisa de esas que me quitaba el aliento.

Todos en menos de un segundo estaban abrazándome y felicitándonos por nuestra dicha.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo.-comentó Esme feliz. Y siguió hablando no sé de qué pues mi atención la tenia por completo mi marido, quien también me sonreía dichoso. Aprovechaba cualquier descuido para besarme, y yo no sabia cómo hacer para poder retirarnos y escapar a nuestra habitación.

-Bien, después de que desayune Bella, nos iremos por las cosas-comentó Alice, mientras Edward hacia gesto de enojo. Me tomó en brazos para sorpresa mía. Y dijo:

-Entonces que suban el desayuno, tardará un poco en estar lista.-y salió conmigo en brazos para nuestra recamara, mientras ambos íbamos riéndonos de la cara de Alice.

Para que describir lo que hicimos nomás entrar a nuestra habitación. El tiempo era poco para poder amarnos, pues no teníamos suficiente uno de otro. El desayuno prácticamente fue olvidado, hasta mucho después.

Mientras en casa de Michael.

Su padre estaba muy enfermo y Michael estaba preocupado, no había vuelto a tocar a su esposa desde que le dijo que estaba embarazada, cosa que la tenia muy molesta, su madre y ella, administraban la casa mientras su suegro Augustus se iba consumiendo rápidamente.

Esa tarde, como todas las tardes, Jessica entró en la recamara de su suegro con el té para él.

-Por favor suegro, tome un poco, ya sabe que esto le hará bien. Sabe que lo aprecio mucho y que debe recuperarse pronto para que vea a su nieto cuando nazca.-el hombre tomaba el té y poco después su medicina. Aunque no le encontró el doctor nada que pudiera curarle, le mando medicina.

Michael, se veía obligado a estar ahí, cuando en realidad lo que quería hacer era ir a ver a Bella, aunque recordar su estadía en esa mansión le produjo escalofríos.

-Mi pobre Bella, lo que ha de estar sufriendo-se imaginaba a su amor, desesperada por verlo ó hablarle. Eso lo hizo tomar una decisión.

Cuando Jessica salió de la recamara de su padre, le dijo:

-Mañana iremos a ver a los Cullen-ella volteó como una serpiente, al saber que tendría que ver a los odiosos Cullen, no quería ni acercarse, los detestaba.

-Pero amor, ¿es necesario?-él le contestó con frialdad como siempre.

-Totalmente, no admito un no. Así que estarás lista a las once de la mañana.-Salió de ahí, para dirigirse al despacho de su padre. Ahora él tenia que hacer frente a todo, mientras su padre se recuperaba.

"_Bella, mi amor, espera solo un poco más. En cuanto mi padre se mejore, dejaré a Jessica y huiré contigo vida mia_" -esos pensamientos eran lo único que lo hacían seguir con esa farsa. Ya ni siquiera la ilusión de su hijo lo podría detener.

Y pronto terminaría su suplicio.

* * *

**Mil gracias a:Estrella, NADUSOLE,Love Vampire, monikilla, les, monica morales, Ary, Denis Isbel y mi adorada Caresme(te quiero mucho nena) mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	39. Chapter 39 LA VISITA DE LOS NEWTON 1A PA

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.39 LA VISITA DE LOS NEWTON 1a PARTE

En su recamara Jessica se estaba arreglando y su madre Dorotea la ayudaba. Deseaba que Bella la envidiara por completo. A pesar de tener más dinero, cosa que le molestaba sobremanera, pero se compensaba ampliamente al saber que su hermana estaba casada con un monstruo, eso la hacia sonreír y sentirse completamente satisfecha.

-¡Que fastidio! Me choca esa gentuza, tener que ir a verlos. Ufff. Y sobre todo ver a la estúpida de mi hermanita que se le van los ojos por mi marido.-La realidad es que odiaba ver el esplendor que ellos tenían, ella deseaba todo eso, dinero, poder, sumisión de los demás,

-Bueno hija, lo único bueno es que podrás presumirle tu embarazo a Bella. Y que sepa la idiota lo felices que son tú y Michael.-ambas rieron y Jessica terminó de ponerse sus joyas, al igual que su vestido de maternidad. Los cuatro meses de embarazo la estaban poniendo muy gorda. Sin embargo su madre se deshacía en alabanzas hacia ella.

-¿Están listas?-preguntó Michael al ver que ya era tarde y él estaba demasiado ansioso por ver a Bella. Ambas mujeres salieron y luego con pompa subieron al carruaje. Michael rodó los ojos, mientras ellas criticaban todo cuanto veían.

El cochero inicio la marcha, el clima lluvioso no se dejó esperar y comenzó a caer una fina lluvia.

-Detesto la lluvia-objetó Jessica.

-Siempre hace que haya lodo.-coreó su madre, Michael prefirió no decir nada y ver el paisaje, faltaba poco para ver a su amor, se sumergió en sus pensamientos. El saberse cada vez más cerca de su amada hacia que su corazón latiera apresuradamente, un pequeño eco de su inmenso deseo por tenerla a su lado.

En la Mansión Cullen.

-Por favor Alice, no quiero ir…-le repetía por milésima vez Bella a su cuñada que trataba de llevarla a comprar más ropa.

-¡Oh Bella, he visto unos preciosos vestidos, por favor vamos!-pero en cuanto vio a Edward entrar al salón, Alice se rindió.

-Bien, ya llegó tu príncipe azul, esta bien, me voy.-y salió del brazo de Jasper quien la miró cariñoso, le dio un beso en la boca y ella mejoró considerablemente su humor.

Pero eso no evitó que le dijera a su cuñada:

-Esta vez te salvas pero pronto saldremos de compras y no hay peros que valgan. ¿Entendieron jóvenes enamorados?-ambos rieron felices y asintieron. Mientras Edward se acercaba a hablar con Jasper.

Bella acababa de comer con sus suegros(era un decir, ellos no comen) cuando Edward entró de nuevo al comedor, de inmediato se dirigió a su esposa.

-¿Me acompañas a la biblioteca amor?-le dio la mano que ella presurosa tomó. Dio las gracias y se despidió de sus suegros. Ambos se fueron. Apenas Bella había dado unos pasos cuando Edward la tomó en brazos y se fue con ella.

-¡Que hermosa pareja hacen! ¿Verdad cielo?-Carlisle confirmó las palabras de su esposa y la abrazo tiernamente.

-Me alegra tanto que por fin sean felices. ¿Ya viste lo repuesta que se ve Bella?

Esme afirmó alegremente mientras besaba en la mejilla a su marido que correspondió el beso con otro en la boca. Ahora que Bella se mejoraba rápidamente entre los cuidados de su familia y el amor de su esposo.

En el corredor cerca de la biblioteca, Bella y Edward se estaban besando con pasión, no había momento que ellos desaprovecharan pues les encantaba estar juntos.

Las manos de Edward recorrían ávidas las formas de su Bella. Mientras ella suspiraba emocionada besándolo. Nunca se cansaba de eso. Siempre ambos querían más.

Cuando por fin entraron en la biblioteca, Edward tomó de la cintura a su esposa, y la besó con más ímpetu, gozaba de su cercanía y su calor, mientras Bella Jadeaba entre los brazos de su marido. Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos rodaban en la mullida alfombra, que acaba de mandar instalar Edward, para casos como ese. Como la biblioteca era de su esposa, era un buen recurso cuando querían perderse un rato, los libros eran mudos testigos de ese amor desbordante y sincero.

En menos de cinco minutos, ambos estaban desnudos junto a la chimenea. Las ventanas estaban con las cortinas corridas, por lo que nadie los molestaría en mucho tiempo. Bella nunca se imaginó que su esposo fuera así. Y estaba maravillada, era amoroso, tierno, apasionado, detallista, caballeroso, no podia pedirle más a la vida, por que de hecho, la vida se había equivocado con ella y le había dado un maravilloso regalo que no merecía, pero que aceptaba gustosa, mientras así fuera.

* * *

¿A poco no son un amor? Y bueno ahora que lleguen las visitas... les cuento rapidamente que ya se acerca el capitulo donde la ganadora saldrá. bien chicas aparte de ella, hay otras mas y necesto me manden un mp ó me escriban a mi correo para darme sus caracteristicas. Las chicas que saldrán en el fic son: Estrella, Kira Masen, Elle Cullen D. vizsed,eviita cullen. por favor ponganse en contacto. besos y gracias por su apoyo.

**Mil gracias a:NADUSOLE, Carol, Monica Morales, Monikilla, Love Vampire, Pescui Cullen, Caresme de mis amores, alessa withlockbrandon, corazón de cristal (tqm)NERY (de verdad corazón, mil gracias por tus hermosas palabras)Anonimo. mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	40. Chapter 40LA VISITA DE LOS NEWTON 1A PAR

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.40 LA VISITA DE LOS NEWTON 2A PARTE

Cerca de las tres de la tarde los Newton llegaron a la mansión Cullen. Carlisle sabia de la cita, pero no dijo nada en absoluto a Bella ni a Edward, que para esos momentos ya sabia que había visitas.

Esme le ordenó a la doncella que preparara bocadillos y bebidas distintas para los invitados y tambien le dijo que preparar para la comida formal. De inmediato subio a su recamara para cambiarse.

Jessica detestaba ese lugar porque le recordaba constantemente que eran más ricos que ella. Su madre veia con disgusto los finos encajes de las cortinas y lo delicado de la vestimenta de la servidumbre.

Todos y cada uno de los que prestaban servicio en esa casa, se veian simplemente soberbios en sus trajes elegantemente diseñados. Cuando entraron al salón principal, no pudieron evitar un gemido de sorpresa ante tanto esplendor y elegancia. No había nada que pareciera recargado, ni vulgar, todo, absolutamente todo encajaba perfectamente en su lugar. Y de pronto Jessica y Dorotea se sintieron como cucarachas rastreras, jamás en su vida, y eso ambas tuvieron consciencia al mismo tiempo, tendrían algo como esa mansión.

-Sr. Newton, le esperábamos-comentó Carlisle con cortesía. Mientras saludaba de beso en mano a las mujeres, Dorotea por su parte no pudo evitar un suspiro al ver la hermosura de Carlisle, siempre tan radiante como un sol. Esme me acercó a saludar tambien y con gesto de molestia, torcieron la boca una vez que ella se volteó. Y no les quedó de otra más que aguantar ver cómo despues de algunas palabras, los hombres se fueron al despacho mientras Esme me quedaba como anfitriona de ellas.

Jessica no queria perder el detalle de echarle a perder el dia a su hermana y mostrarle lo muy embarazada que estaba por lo que despues de platicas sin importancia entre Dorotea y Esme.

-¿Y mi hermana cómo está, Señora Esme?-preguntó fingiendo algo de preocupación. Esme al momento captó su intención. Y algo la hizo sonreir. Mientras le contestaba a Jessica.

-Muy bien querida, creeme que esta de maravilla.-entonces Dorotea no quiso perder tampoco la oportunidad.

-¿Y porqué no viene a saludar?-Esme volvió a verla con una sonrisa esplendorosa en el rostro.

-Ahh, lo siento mucho pero esta indispuesta. En otra ocasión quizá.-Sin embargo Jessica no se conformó con esa respuesta.

-¿Tan ocupada está que no puede saludar a su hermana y madre?-Esme la miró con interés. Y luego añadió.

-Así es querida, esta atendiendo a su marido. Así que es imposible que pueda venir ahorita.

Entonces Jessica y Dorotea se miraron y pensaron lo mismo, que ella debia estar sufriendo al lado de su marido y complacidas, siguieron platicando de otras cosas.

Mientras en la biblioteca, minutos antes.

-Te amo… Bella-las palabras entrecortadas estaban cargadas de pasión. Y eran la pura verdad. Edward era inmensamente feliz. Tener en sus brazos a ese ángel, era el mismo paraíso. Mientras Bella se deleitaba besando el pecho de su esposo.

Ambos desnudos junto al fuego, acariciandose y besandose, él podria estar así eternamente y seria feliz. Pero lo que más le gustaba a Edward era la manera en que su esposa lo volvia loco de placer.

Sin embargo, escuchó cuando el par de arpías llegaron, acompañadas de Michael Newton, y al percibir los pensamientos desesperados de él hacia su esposa, lo enervó haciendo que gruñera celoso.

-¿Qué sucede amor?-susurró Bella a su oido. Mientras Edward se quedaba estático durante un minuto, haciendo que Bella extrañara de inmediato sus caricias. Entonces de manera posesiva Edward abrazó a Bella, besandola hasta casi hacerla perder el sentido.

-Te… necesito mi amor-era verdad. Sólo con ella, él se sentia vivo. Feliz. Bella lo miró encandilada y musitó.

-Tanto como yo a ti- y se amoldó a su cuerpo mientras su boca besaba febrilmente cada parte del pecho de Edward. Haciendo que éste se arqueara de placer al sentir los calidos labios de su amada. Eso bastó para que se posara sobre ella con mucho cuidado y en medio de besos y apasionadas caricias, la hiciera suya, esta vez, con más pasión, con más energia, con todo su ser. Bella temblaba de emoción. Y cuando él la hizo suya, no pudo evitar gritar de felicidad. Lo que hacia mas feliz a Edward.

-Eres mia, solo mia.-le decia afiebrado mientras un suave vaiven los unia en una erotica danza donde ellos eran los amantes perfectos. Bella gemia de pasión al escucharlo, porque era cierto que ella sólo le pertenecia a él. Sin él nada valia la pena. Y un minuto a su lado era la gloria misma.

En esos momentos en el despacho de los Cullen.

-Muy bien Sr. Newton, es un placer, hacer negocios con usted.-Michael tragó pesado, mientras el sobre lo metia en un bolsa oculta.

Ya casi para salir, no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Disculpe cómo esta Bella?-Carlisle le miró por un segundo severo, pero al segundo siguiente su cara era de serenidad.

-Muy bien, de hecho en estos momentos está con su esposo.-Ya no dijo nada, pero imaginó todo lo que debia estar pasando la pobre de Bella. Y así pasó al salón y luego todos fueron al gran comedor. Sin que apareciesen ni Bella ni Edward. Jessica estaba alegre, muy alegre al igual que su madre, en contraste con la cara de Michael.

Sin embargo la comida transcurrió sin incidentes, a excepción que Jessica no comia, devoraba cuanto le ponian en el plato y pedia más. Esme le miró benevolente. Y entonces se le ocurrió.

¿Y para cuando es el feliz acontecimiento Jessica?- La interpelada estaba prácticamente devorando un gran trozo de ternera en salsa de ciruela por lo que apenas podia mover la boca, a lo que su madre, Dorotea respondió por ella.

-Será para Enero, Señora Esme.-comentó con una sonrisa llena de ternura a su hija, quien en ese momento sin querer soltó un eructo que se escuchó casi hasta el patio trasero. Lo que hizo que enrojeciera de vergüenza.

-Querida, entonces permiteme hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida para el bebe por llegar-Jessica despues del bochorno, sopesó todas sus oportunidades.

1.-Podria regodearse con su hermana de su hijo.

2.-Podria humillarla a sus anchas.

3.-Ella le hecharia en cara que es feliz.

4.-Habría mas invitados y los Cullen son poderosos, le convendría los regalos.

5.-Se luciria en sociedad, como lo que es, una gran señora.

6.-Podria hacer amistad con otras personas poderosas y así seguir subiendo en la escala social.

A pesar de que le molestaba muchisimo que Esme no le dijera "Señora Newton" sabia que seria una gran ventaja para ella.

-Será un verdadero placer Señora Esme, mil gracias-y le dio una pequeña reverencia.

Rato despues salian felices de ahí, por todo lo que habian obtenido. Y sobretodo regodearse con la "desgracia" de Bella.

* * *

**Mil gracias a:NADUSOLE,Caresme de mi vida, Monikilla, Corazón de Cristal, Monica Morales, Gabriela (actualizo los lunes y viernes),Denis, NERY te quiero hermosa,Andreyna. mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos  
**


	41. Chapter 41ESPLENDOR

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.41 ESPLENDOR

Esme pudo hablar conmigo en la noche, antes de retirarme a dormir. Después de decirme lo de la fiesta para mi sobrinito en camino, me fui con mi esposo a nuestra recamara mientras pensaba que regalarle a mi futuro sobrino. Lo que me enterneció muchisimo.

-Creo que lo ideal sería un guardarropa para el bebe-musitó mi marido a mi oído. -Mientras asentí feliz.

-Y creo que les regalaremos la cuna tambien.-musité mientras Edward me iba quitando la ropa poco a poco.

-Esa es una genial idea amor, lo que merece un premio-me volteó de frente a él y me besó hasta dejarme mareada. Al final, ya estaba desnuda y me depositó suavemente en la enorme cama, mientras la chimenea ardia con un fuego alegre inundando de calor nuestra recamara.

Las invitaciones se enviaron a muchisima gente conocida de mis suegros, y Alice había previsto que ese sabado, el indicado en la fecha, era ideal para la fiesta, pues estaria completamente nublado, sin rastro de sol, pero sin lluvia.

Mi querida suegra me pidio ayuda, así que entre ambas estabamos atareadas, casi todo el dia, lo que tenia muy molesto a Edward, pues no podia estar con él en nuestra Biblioteca, por lo que tenia que estar en el Despacho de su padre, arreglando papeleo, y muchas otras cosas.

Esme, a la hora de la comida, elogiaba mi trabajo, diciendo que era la perfecta esposa, pues tenia muy buen gusto y sabia cuidar todos los detalles. Me ruboricé y agradecí los cumplidos. Un dia antes de la fiesta, el viernes para ser precisos, llegó un encargo de mi cuñada Alice.

Era un hermoso vestido azul, junto con un enorme estuche negro de terciopelo, y lo llevaba nada mas ni nada menos que el dueño de la mejor joyeria del pais.

Cuando mis suegros me llamaron al salón de recepción, me indicaron que abriera el estuche, Edward a mi lado, sonrió muy sexy.

Abrí el estuche y casi me voy de espaldas por la impresión. Era un juego de aretes, pulsera, collar y diadema en oro con diamantes y rubíes, perfectos para el vestido. Que luego me dijeron que era mío. No podia ser, era demasiado para mi.

Mis suegros sonrieron felices al igual que los demás al ver mi cara de espanto ante tanto lujo y esplendor.

-¡Pero esto es demasiado! Yo no puedo aceptar eso.-Mi esposo volteó a verme serio.

-Esto es un regalo mio, el vestido es obra de Alice, así que por ser mi esposa, tienes derecho a lo que es mio. Sabes que eres dueña y señora de todo lo que poseo, tambien de mi.- Me dijo Edward. Lo miré dubitativa. Alice me miró con cara triste.

-¿Despreciarás el vestido que tanto me costó diseñar para ti? Eres mala Bella…-hizo un puchero y me arrepenti de lo que hice.

-Lo siento Alice, por favor no te pongas así.-volteé hacia mi esposo- Edward no te enfades, pero comprende que esto es demasiado, se irán a la quiebra a este paso.-Al momento una carcajada general llenó el salón. El dueño de la joyería ya se había retirado hacia unos minutos. Por lo que los miré con cierta duda.

-Bella, no tienes por que preocuparte por el dinero, ni hoy ni nunca, Alice posee un don, que la hace ver el futuro, por lo que todas las veces que hemos invertido el dinero, hemos amasado grandes fortunas. De todos modos mil gracias por preocuparte por nosotros. Pero es tiempo de que tu tambien disfrutes, has sufrido mucho al lado de tu madre y hermana, ahora queremos que seas feliz a nuestro lado.-Las palabras de Carlisle me llenaron de emoción y no pude evitar las lagrimas. Edward de inmediato se acercó a mi y me abrazó.

-Por favor amor, no llores, no soporto verte llorar-secó mis lagrimas con sus besos y eso me enterneció aún más.

-Es mejor que descanse Edward-comentó mi suegra Esme. Sólo asintió y me llevó en brazos, apenas pude decir un "gracias" cuando ya casi estábamos frente a nuestra recamara.

-Bien, amor, te haré descansar… después-entró y cerró la puerta.

Un beso sensual lleno de pasión fue lo único que necesite para sentirme urgida de su amor.

Al segundo siguiente, yo no sé como lo hacia, pero ya me tenia desnuda sobre la cama, y besando mi piel, palmo a palmo. Era delirante dejarse amar por él.

Y llegó el día. Desde muy temprano los carruajes se iban sucediendo unos a otros. Gente muy importante de muchos lados se dio cita este día. Nadie despreciaba una invitación de los Cullen.

Desde temprano Alice y Rosalie se habian encargado de mi, entre el vestido, las joyas y algo de maquillaje. El resultado, ni yo misma me reconocia. Eran buenisimas en lo suyo.

Cuando pude bajar y Edward hablaba con mi suegro, ambos se quedaron callados cuando me vieron. Al momento Edward se acercó a mi más rapido que un suspiro, en lo alto de la escalera, tomó mi mano y murmuró en mi oido.

-Tendrás que encadenarme, ó de lo contrario te secuestraré en nuestra biblioteca y no te dejaré salir jamás.-me ruboricé ante estas palabras. No quiso que yo bajara y me cargó como una leve pluma, me despositó en el suelo y mi suegro estaba feliz de vernos así.

-No saben como me da gusto verlos asi. Son una pareja hermosa.-En eso llegó la primera pareja,los Condes de Uraldi, de Italia, habian llegado. Carlisle había mandado a preparar todas las habitaciones, pues esperaba muchos invitados. Incluso, mando construir otro pabellón con más habitaciones, prácticamente otra mansión. Igual de fastuosa y hermosa a la que estaban viviendo.

Los sirvientes tenian mucho que hacer, corrian de aquí para allá, llevando viandas, toallas para los cuartos de huespedes. Las habitaciones tan grandes y espaciosas estan adornadas con lo mejor en muebles y detalles. Esme era una diseñadora espectacular. Cada huesped que se fue alojando en las alcobas, quedaba admirado de todo ese esplendor. Se sentian tan a gusto, y las viandas eran exquisitas, todo lo que fue comida y servicio, fue a cargo de Bella, la gente quedó maravillada ante los detalles tan elegantes y finos que encontraron. Y ningún invitado quedó desatendido ó molesto porque no le hicieran caso, entre la servidumbre y Bella, se encargaron de tener todo en orden.

A las dos de la tarde, dio principio la reunión. Un salón, fue acomodado expresamente para los regalos. El cual se fue llenando de las cosas más primorosas que se hubiera visto.

Mientras camino a la mansión Cullen.

Michael iba nervioso, ahora si veria a Bella, estaba decidido a hablarle y pedirle que se fuera con él. Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no reparó en absoluto en la conversación de su esposa y suegra.

-¡Ay mama, ya quiero ver la cara de Bella cuando me vea!-Llevaba un vestido de maternidad, hermoso, pero el color no le hacia ningún favor, era café brillante, y solo hacia que se le remarcara el paño que le cubria las mejillas. Sacó sus mejores joyas, una cadena de oro, con una pequeña esmeralda, rodeada de diamantes. Los aretes a juego y una diadema de oro que mando comprar con lo ultimo de su dinero, donde tenia una araña de oro con centro de esmeraldas. Se hubiera visto hermosa de no ser porque lo unico que buscaba era opacar a su hermana.

Cuando llegaron los recibieron Carlisle y Esme, regiamente vestidos, y dentro estaban las parejas: Jasper y Alice y Emmett y Rosalie, Jessica hizo un gesto al ver la perfección de belleza de Rosalie. Cuando entró al salón y le dijeron que los regalos eran para ella, el rostro se le iluminó. Una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción le tatuó el rostro.

Entonces Esme le presentó a los invitados, que eran muchisimos, Jessica se sentia en el septimo cielo y más por envidia que por interés preguntó:

-¿Y mi querida hermana?-Dorotea sólo frunció los labios, el ver tanto lujo y que no le correspondiera su hija la ponia mal. Lo unico bueno de todo eso es que Bella sufria tanto como ella había planeado.

-No te preocupes Jessica, no tarda en llegar, está arreglando unos cuantos detalles.-Recalcó Esme amablemente, mientras los sirvientes ponian en la mesa las viandas y bocadillos, ni tarda ni peresoza, corrió hacia la mesa, cogió un plato y se sirvió de todo. Entre sonrisas y atragantamientos comenzó a devorar la comida. Que por supuesto, estaba exquisita.

-¡Oh, señoga Bella, que hegmosa esta!-comentó la Baronesa D'Aubigne, al igual que la Marquesa Von Tissen y la Princesa Grimaldi, todos exhalaron un ¡oh! De admiración.

Jessica se volteó y vió de frente a la más hermosa aparición femenina. No podia creer que era su hermana, estaba radiante, hermosa y perfecta. Las joyas refulgian brillantes en su pelo, en su cuello, en sus manos y en sus oidos. Todos alababan el buen gusto de la joven señora Cullen. Y más se deshicieron en elogios cuando Esme les contó que Bella había preparado la comida.

-Es un estuche de monerias-agregó la esposa del ministro inglés.

-Es una joya digna de admirar.-exclamó el Duque Roderick al verla y quedar gratamente impresionado. Todos los caballeros ahí reunidos, rindieron homenaje a su belleza y talentos, al saludarla, besaban su mano con deleite. Era el colmo para Jessica. Que no pudo más y destiló su veneno.

-Y tu marido "hermanita", no pudo venir como siempre ó lo dejaste escondido para que no vieramos su fealdad-ya estaba dicho, todos guardaron silencio, muy incomodo, ante tales palabras ofensivas, sin en cambio Bella sonrió.

-En absoluto Jessica, mi hijo esta aquí-Le espetó Esme-. Damas y caballeros, tengo el honor de presentarles a mi hijo menor, esposo de Bella: Edward Cullen.

Jessica que de la rabia, se estaba comiendo una deliciosa empanada de dulce, casi se ahoga, cuando vio entrar a un hermoso dios de pelo broncineo y ojos color topacio. Que miraron completamente enamorados a su esposa.

Una salva de aplausos se dejó escuchar.

Jessica y su madre no podian ni parpadear, mucho menos cerrar la boca. Michael, miró asombrado a su rival y con renuente admiración vio lo hermosos que ambos, Bella y Edward lucian juntos. Eran simplemente perfectos.

* * *

**Espero que pasen una muy feliz navidad, disfruten cada dia, porque esta vida solo es una. Y después se pueden arrepentir de no vivirla a plenitud.**

**Mil gracias a:jj Vulturi, Monica Morales, Estrella, Andre(de Venezuela), monikilla, NADUSOLE, Caresme, denis, Tabixmoon-Hana, Anna, Anyelin. mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	42. Chapter 42AVISO

**AVISO:**

**Bueno mil gracias a todas por su apoyo, ya todos estamos bien. Mi padrastro ya esta mucho mejor ya anda por la casa bien, solo un dolor en las costillas, y bueno despues de eso, mi madre se enfermó de gripe, y varios de por aqui, por lo que ahora, hoy precisamente, me dio tos, una maldita tos que tengo que cuidarme, con lo que me gusta, pero en fin. De los males el menor. Como anda el virus por aqui, pues yo tambien lo pesqué.**

**Por cierto como borré el otro capitulo el del concurso, muchos reviews no se pudieron mandar, por eso pongo este otro aviso, algunas chicas me avisaron. gracias chicas eso me pone triste, no saber quien me mando más reviews, pero bueno, yo tuve la culpa por borrarlo, así que no se enfaden por este aviso. Y a otra cosa mariposa  
**

**En cuanto al fic, como saben esta semana que viene ya es navidad. Así que les tengo dos avisos.**

**UNO.- FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODASSSSSS Y TODOSSSSSSSSS**

**Espero que se la pasen muy bien al lado de sus seres queridos, con salud, exito, fortuna y mucho pero mucho amor, recuerden que ustedes son una parte importante para mi, yo guardo en mi corazón sus comentarios, todos. Y quiero decirles que aprecio muchisimo su apoyo y cariño para mi, es algo que no se paga con nada.**

**Si lo ´se estoy muy sentimental, pero bueno, siempre he creido que es mejor decir las cosas a tiempo y al momento que las siento, para no despues quedarme con un remordimiento ni nada parecido. Cada uno de ustedes me ha regalado sus comentarios, cortos ó largos, sencillos y otros chistosos, pero a fin de cuentas se han tomado la molestia de comentar mis fics, y eso de verdad, de verdad lo agradezco inmensamente, no saben lo feliz que me hacen cuando veo sus comentarios. Es algo motivante, y bueno, ya que estamos en eso viene la segunda parte.**

**DOS.- como todos sabemos la siguiente semana es navidad, y por lo tanto TODAS/OS estaremos en otras cosas, así que les regalo un capitulo extra de los capitulos que tenga, para que puedan esperar hasta el siguiente lunes, ya que el jueves y viernes no se podrá. Asi que espero les guste la noticia.**

**Y nos estamos leyendo. Yo trabajaré hasta el miercoles y de ahi, hasta el lunes, así que entenderán como andaré. Entonces nos leemos el lunes con capitulos nuevos y muchos pero muchos buenos deseos para todas ustedes.**

**DE VERDAD LAS AMO A TODAS, MIL GRACIAS POR SER TAN LINDAS Y BUENAS CONMIGO.**

**Bella Cullen H.**

**Espero que pasen una muy feliz navidad, disfruten cada dia, porque esta vida solo es una. Y después se pueden arrepentir de no vivirla a plenitud.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	43. Chapter 43CAP 42 Y 43

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.42 MALDAD PURA 1a PARTE

Todos ó casi todos admiraban a la joven y radiante pareja.

-¡Pero que hermosos son!

-¡Qué elegancia de ambos!

-¡Parecen un sueño!

Y comentarios por el estilo le sentaron fatal a Jessica, que aunque veia a Edward no podia creer que fuera real.

"¡Maldita ramera! ¿Por qué siempre se queda con lo mejor? ¡Dios, es bellisimo! No quiero ni pensar lo bueno que pueda ser en la cama. ¡Y habrase visto! Se la come con la mirada, casi podria jurar que ambos estan haciendose el amor con la mirada ."-Jessica estaba como alucinada, entre la envidia y el deslumbramiento ante ese dios perfecto.

Luego de las presentaciones con los demás, Jessica vio que Edward caminaba hacia ella, el corazón le palpitó de forma estruendosa y no pudo dejar de verlo con la boca abierta.

-Jessica, hermana, te presento a mi esposo, Edward Cullen.-Bella ya estaba junto a ella y Edward sonrió de lado y sus penetrantes ojos color topacio se clavaron en Jessica quien no pudo respirar. Olvidó por completo para qué tenia los pulmones, Edward todavía tuvo el descaro y picardia de tomarle la mano y besarsela. Al momento Jessica, tuvo que morderse la lengua pues tuvo un orgasmo ahí mismo. Al sentir los labios de ese sensual dios, porque no había otra palabra para él. Era todo un dios. Dorotea acudió al rescate de su hija, porque era muy evidente lo que estaba ocurriendo con ella. Sin embargo jamás pensó hacer lo que hizo.

Se paró frente a Edward y le iba a decir una sarta de palabras por incomodar a su hija, cuando lo vio a los ojos.

"Ahhh, tan hermoso… demasiado hermoso…y yo… tan vieja… si sólo tuviera unos años menos"-Nuevamente Bella tomó la palabra.

-Madre, él es Edward Cullen mi esposo.-Al momento Edward le miró con sensualidad, mientras la despreciable mujer tenia sensaciones que jamás había experimentado.

-Es… un … placer… conocerlo… ohhhh-se ruborizó mientras imaginó algo que hizo que Edward se disculpara y saliera rapidamente.

Sólo en ese momento Jessica pudo respirar, ya estaba poniendose morada y estaba alarmando a Esme y los demás invitados.

-¿Ese… ese … es Edward… tu… marido?-apenas pudo decir Jessica.

Pero Mike ya estaba muerto de celos. -"acaso ¿Bella estaba enamorada de ese truhán que le había robado a su amada? No, no podia ser, ella lo amaba a él, lo sabia, ella se lo había demostrado, pero … cómo competir ante ese hombre tan… detestablemente perfecto.

Vio como se puso Jessica y adivinó en seguida lo sucedido. Era el colmo de las desvergüenzas. Pero él le arrebataria a su amada Bella.

Jessica y su madre, de pronto estaban muy acaloradas, y cuando Jessica fue por una bebida, el bebe la pateó. Cosa que la molestó mucho.

-Cuidado mocoso, me dolio.-entonces reparó en que una distinguida huesped la había visto y oido. Y fingió no haberse dado cuenta. Se dio la vuelta y buscó una silla. En cuanto se sentó su madre se fue hacia ella. Ninguna decia nada, porque ambas estaban perdidas en sus fantasias.

Minutos despues Edward regresaba de nuevo al salón a departir con los invitados, pero Jessica que como serpiente seguia todos los movimientos de él, vio con profunda ira y celos cómo Edward tomaba del talle a Bella y no la soltaba, se dio cuenta tambien que cada que podia, Edward besaba a su esposa, en la mano, el cuello, la boca y una furia inaudita se apoderó de ella. Fue totalmente indiferente a todo cuanto pasó a su alrededor, para ella no había nada como mirar a su dios: Edward Cullen.

Sin embargo no pasaron desapercibidos todos los elogios hacia Bella y el odio en ella creció hasta limites insospechados. Su corazón de inflamaba de rabia y despecho cada que Edward murmuraba cosas a su esposa y ésta sonreia y le daba un beso.

Empezó a odiar la manera tan dulce de Bella de dirigirse hacia su esposo, y deseó como nunca lo había deseado, estar en el lugar de su hermana.

-"Maldita, ella debió quedarse con Mike" de qué me sirve si es un estupido bueno para nada.-pensaba con indignación creciente

Michael por su lado, estaba en un rincón, a la espera de un momento en que Bella "su Bella" estuviera a solas. Hablaria con ella, y pronto.

Cap.43 MALDAD PURA 2a parte.

Mientras los demás invitados disfrutaban verdaderamente con la platica de los jóvenes esposos Cullen, Michael y su esposa junto con su suegra estaban pasando un verdadero calvario. Michael ansiaba hacer suya a Bella, la miraba como una aparición, se veia tan hermosa.

Y Jessica tenia morbidas fantasias con Edward, donde imaginaba que él dejaba a Bella por Jessica y lo tenia como su mas sumiso sirviente, dispuesto a complacerla en todo.

Edward se molestó de los pensamientos tan mezquinos de todos ellos, pero en especial de Michael. Bella lo notó y lo jaló suavemente hacia otro salón menos concurrido.

-¿Qué sucede amor?-le tomó la mano suavemente mientras Edward rechinaba los dientes de furia. Y al fin pudo hablar.

-Son solo los comentarios estupidos de cierta gente.-pero Bella algo se dio cuenta.

-No hagas caso amor. No vale la pena.-le dio un suave beso en los labios, y Edward de inmediato la besó con pasión, tomandola por la cintura y bebiendo desesperado de sus labios.-cuando se separó de ella, la vio ruborizada, cómo adoraba verla así.

-Edward pueden vernos…- comentó algo divertida su esposa. Mientras él se encogia de hombros.

-Eres mia, eres mi esposa, y nadie puede contra eso-le encantó como sonaron aquellas palabras.

-Sabes que si, que soy toda tuya mi vida, pero guarda la compostura, estamos en una fiesta. Espera a que termine esto y verás lo que te espera…-sonrió con coqueteria Bella y Edward se encendio aún más. Esa promesa encerraba muchas cosas dentro y él esperaria impaciente a que todo terminara. Si no, era capaz de correr a todos para poder quedarse a solas con su mujer.

Despues de eso, Bella se dirigió a la cocina para que sirvieran otros platillos pues lo que habian servido ya se había terminado. Iba de regreso hacia el salón cuando una mano la jaló hacia una de las habitaciones vacias. Ella pensó que había sido Edward.

-¡Michael!- su voz denotó su sorpresa al ver a Michael Newton mirarla con gesto enfebrecido y sus manos codiciosas apretando su cintura y atrayendola hacia él.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Sueltame!-pero esas palabras sólo lograron enfebrecerlo más.

-No sabes cuanto he tenido que esperar Bella, mi amor. No sabes cuanto te amo, estoy dispuesto a todo por ti. ¡Vamonos! ¡Huyamos lejos de aquí y seamos felices amor mio!-trató de besarla en la boca, pero ella se volteó sin dejar que él la tocara.

-¡Sueltame Michael! Estas equivocado.-Pero él no la soltaba.

-¡Estas en un gran error! No te he dicho nada, ni te he dado nada como para que pienses que hay algo entre nosotros.-terminó por zafarse de su agarre mientras él la miraba idiotizado.

-No, no amor, yo sé que estas aquí, en contra de tu voluntad, se que has sufrido mucho, sé que me amas y fui un tonto al permitir la boda con tu hermana… pero- una bofetada lo silenció momentáneamente.

-Michael Newton, por tu bien, te pido que me dejes en paz, no hubo nunca amor, ni estoy encontra de mi voluntad aquí, estoy felizmente casada y amo a mi marido, asi que te pido que olvides todas estas tonterias que has dicho y vayas a ver a tu esposa, que por cierto esta esperando un hijo tuyo.-pero Michael no se queria dar por vencido.

-Sé que tienes que guardar las apariencias, pero ya no más. Vamonos y seremos muy felices… Jessica, ella, puede hacer su vida, y yo me haré cargo de mi hijo, sólo quiero que tu y yo seamos felices.-Bella lo miró con horror, pero se contuvo.

-No sé que te dio por pensar en tonterias Michael, pero de verdad, no siento absolutamente NADA por ti. Eres mi cuñado y el padre de mi sobrino por nacer, asi que comportate como hombre y ve con tu esposa, no tengo nada más que decirte, ó me veré obligada a decirle a mi esposo para que tome las debidas medidas.-eso fue como un puñal en el corazón de Michael.

-¿Sucede algo amor?-Bella miró algo asustada a Edward mientras Micheal mortalmente palido lo miró acercarse a ambos. Pasó al lado de él y abrazo tiernamente a su esposa.

-Has tardado y todos preguntan por ti.-le dio un beso en la mejilla. Y luego miró a Michael.

-Se siente bien Michael, se ve algo palido.-Michael los miró a ambos y luego despues de unos segundos de lucha interna:

-Creo que me sentó mal la comida.-y se marchó hacia el salón principal.

-Edward, no es lo que tu crees…-Bella empezó a decir, no queria que hubiera malos entendidos ni que pasara lo de la vez anterior. Sin embargo se tranquilizó algo cuando vio sonreir a su esposo.

-Si que lo es… has puesto en su lugar al idiota de Michael antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo. Y estoy orgulloso de ti.-La abrazó por completo y besó sus labios, dejandose llevar por el amor que sentia por ella.

-Te amo Bella, y cada dia te amo mucho mas.-suspiró en su cuello, mientras Bella sonreia feliz de que todo saliera bien.

-Creo que debemos regresar, la fiesta no puede seguir sin ti. Y creo que terminaré por correr a todos. No he olvidado lo que me dijiste.-le cerró un ojo pícaramente mientras ella caminaba hacia el salón de la mano de él.

Cuando regresaron al salón, Jessica ya no era la misma persona que había sido antes de ese dia. Todo cambio para ella. Y para Michael tambien, se dio cuenta con pesar y dolor que Bella, jamás seria suya, y eso lo devastó. Comenzó a beber sin recato y pudor alguno, queria ahogar en el alcohol, esa frustrante sensación de perdida que tenia.

Alice recibió una carta, Jasper le miró confiado en ella como siempre.

-Tendremos visitas, esto será genial. Le avisaré a mi padre despues, ahora vamos a divertirnos un poco- Y arrastró a Jasper a un rincón oscuro para poder besarlo a sus anchas.

* * *

espero les gusten los dos capitulos. Adivinen quienes serán las visitas?

besos navideños

**Espero que pasen una muy feliz navidad, disfruten cada dia, porque esta vida solo es una. Y después se pueden arrepentir de no vivirla a plenitud.**

**Mil gracias a:aless, ROSYCARMEN,denis, JANIT, NORA,Mnica Morales,Andre, NADUSOLE, Nohemí,vampirita Cullen, Marie, Caresme hermosa, NassylittleCullen, Diane, Tabixmoon-Hanna, beauxicullen Swan, Izpattz, Carol, maite, Rosaline, Liza,,Carol, Anyelin, JJvulturi, angel celestial-ternurita, andreyna. mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	44. Chapter 44 IRA Y AGONIA

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.44 IRA Y AGONIA

Despues de un buen rato, Michael estaba totalmente borracho. Jessica no se había dado cuenta por estar al pendiente de todo cuanto hacia y decía Edward, su "cuñado", aborreció esa palabra en cuanto la pensó, mientras su madre, estaba sentada en otro rincón y dejaba volar la imaginación. Casi no escuchó a la mujeres que les daban los presentes lo que le decian, y odio el momento en que su cuñado se despidió para que solo las mujeres se quedaran.

Miró con angustia creciente como Edward se giraba elegantemente y al segundo siguiente estampaba un beso discreto en la mejilla y sus deliciosos labios recorrian camino un poco hasta el lobulo de su oreja, y miró llena de rabia como Bella se movia hacia él en respuesta a su caricia, se volteaba y le daba un beso en los labios, eso para Jessica fue un momento de … fatal agonía. Ver el rubor colorear suavemente las mejillas de ella y luego verlo a él totalmente complacido por ello. Quiso levantarse y arrancarle los ojos a su estúpida y sosa hermana.

Era ella quien deberia estar en ese lugar, con esas ropas, esas joyas y ese dios. Su mente estaba concentrada en ese adonis. En cada movimiento suyo, en cada respiración, en cada paso a dar.

Y tenia que conformarse con quedarse ahí, sin poder hacer nada para evitar que ambos estuvieran juntos.

Vio con angustiosa desesperación como el tiempo pasó rapidamente y la fiesta terminaba, era consciente de cada movimiento a su alrededor, pero ella solo lo buscaba a él.

Cuando Esme y Bella fueron hacia ella para decirle que el carruaje de ellos llevarian los obsequios hasta su casa, fue cuando por fin tomó conciencia de que todo había terminado y regresó a su realidad.

Todos los Cullen ayudaron para que Jessica y su madre fueran lo mas comodo posible entre tanto regalo, y tambien tuvieron que poner a Michael por un lado en calidad de bulto pues estaba literalmente ahogado de borracho.

Cuando se despidieron tanto Dorotea como Jessica lo hicieron con toda cortesia, todo con tal de ver unos segundos más a Edward, aunque Jessica odio por millonesima vez en ese dia, el contacto de su hermana con su esposo. Era incluso doloroso fisicamente ver como ellos estaban tomados de la mano. Y por ultimo, segundos antes de que el carruaje se moviera, vio como Edward tomaba de la cintura a su hermana y la besaba delicadamente en la mejilla, luego en el mentón y finalmente en la boca, Jessica cerró los ojos para evitar ver esa escena que le molestaba tanto. Y quiso otra realidad. Anheló tener el poder de cambiar su vida… aunque… un destello de alegría se filtro en su afiebrado cerebro cuando una idea le pareció perfecta.

Al llegar a su casa, ni siquiera reparo en su marido que roncaba estruendosamente, los sirvientes lo llevaron a la recamara de huespedes y lo dejaron sobre un sofa a petición de Jessica. Luego se despidió de su madre y alegó cansancio pero antes pasó a ver a su suegro quien seguia grave. Despues del té de rigor, pidió que le preparan su baño, cuando estuvo listo despidió a la doncella, queria estar sola.

Cuando se metió al agua caliente, su cuerpo sintió un estremecimiento de placer e imaginó que era Edward quien la acariciaba. Ni siquiera le molestó el roncar de su esposo desde la recamara de huespedes, su sola existencia en ese momento le pareció lo más aborrecible del mundo. Y cuando el bebe se movió dentro de su vientre, ella regresó a su realidad.

Estaba esperando un hijo de Michael, pero ella lo hubiera dado todo porque fuera de Edward, que nombre tan maravilloso, con el solo hecho de pensarlo sentia un gran placer. Y luego imaginar que él la esperaba en su cama para hacerle el amor. Se sintió feliz, exultante, y se acostó desnuda, con su abultada barriga mientras seguia con sus ensoñaciones. Que cambiaban cada minuto.

Imaginaba que Edward la tomaba en brazos y la besaba apasionadamente, le pedía que se fugaran porque la amaba con locura y no podia vivir sin ella. Y claro, ella respodia que si, entonces él la tomaba en sus brazos y la metia en un carruaje donde tambien subia él mientras Bella su odiosa hermana salía corriendo bañada en lagrimas suplicandole a Edward que no la dejara.

-"_Ella es mi felicidad, lo siento._

_ Adios Bella_"- y salian de ahí para ser felices juntos.

En el camino él no dejaba de besarla en la boca, de acariciarla, de decirle cuanto la deseaba y queria que fuera suya, y luego ella estaba desnuda frente a él, quien la miraba extasiado, sabia que la tomaria en ese momento, y que seria un vertigo de placer. Entonces él se acercó con la mirada oscurecida de pasión…

-Toc,toc-Jessica brincó de la cama del susto. Alguien tocaba. Furiosa por la interrupción de su maravilloso sueño, se levantó y se puso su bata. Y fue a abrir.

-Quiero dormir en la cama, me siento mal y quiero descansar, no me molestes mujer…

-¿Pero …?-era Michael, quien en cuanto abrió se metió a la recamara y en seguida se acostó en la cama dejando perpleja a Jessica y muy enojada.

Había interrumpido su preciosa fantasía, le había arrebatado el momento cumbre. Y pagaría por eso. En cuanto despertara.

Se tuvo que vestir y furiosa se fue a la otra habitación, no compartiría con él sus sueños.

* * *

Ustedes que piensan de la adorada Jessica, lo que tramará? ufff les apuesto que nada bueno.

**Espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas, aunque todavía nos falta año nuevo, pero ya nos estamos poniendo al corriente.**

**Mil gracias a:JJ Vulturim Liza,Andre, Yunuen,Mnica Morales, NERY, Caresme hermosa, monikilla, carol, greed212, Anyelin,NEREA, vampirita cullen, corazon de cristal, JANIT, denis, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	45. Chapter 45DESCANSA MI CIELO

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.45 DESCANSA... MI CIELO.

Varios dias despues una noticia llegó a la mansión Cullen.

Una carta enviada por Dorotea, le avisaba de la defunción de Augustus. Los Cullen se prepararon para asistir al funeral.

Como siempre los días lluviosos y grises eran de siempre en esa región.

Muchos carruajes estaban llegando, la mansión se llenó de personas que habían tenido tratos con Augustus Newton. La servidumbre andaba de un lado para otro, atendiendo a la multitud. Y Jessica no estaba ahí, Michael al ver a los Cullen llegar, corrió a recibirlos.

Cuando Bella y Edward entraron, Edward la tomó de la cintura y no la soltó. Mientras Carlisle y Esme, Alice y Jasper y Emmett y Rosalie entraban tomados de la mano y expresaron sus condolencias a Michael y Dorotea.

Michael les dijo que Jessica estaba en su recamara, por el embarazo estaba disculpada, además que no se sentia bien. Ella era quien pasaba mas tiempo con su suegro y lo extrañaba.

—¿Puedo ofrecerles algo?—comentó Michael con la mirada clavada en Bella, pero dirigiendose a todos.

Bella enrojeció mientras su marido contestó muy serio.

—No gracias, es muy amable pero hay mas personas a quien ofrecer una taza de té.—Michael entendió la indirecta y no le quedó otra que irse a ver a los demás.

Dorotea, pasó con los Cullen, llevando una charola de pastas y té. Que amablemente dejó junto a ellos.

Alice sonrió levemente mientras Bella veía a Edward hacer unos gestos muy raros pero componerse en seguida.

Acompañaron a los Newton al entierro. Toda la parafernalia del funeral tardó casi dos días. Y después de eso, partieron para su casa.

Al llegar a su recamara, Bella se sentó a descansar un poco, mientras la doncella preparaba su baño. Estaba agotada.

Edward la prodigaba mimos en sus brazos, mientras ella de verdad sentía la muerte del Señor Newton.

-Es una pena, no se veía que estuviera enfermo de tiempo atrás, al contrario, parecía tan lleno de vida.-Su rostro se escondió entre el pecho de su marido. Y suspiró.

Ya era muy tarde, y Bella acababa de salir de la tina de baño, se envolvió en una toalla secándose, y finalmente se puso su bata. Edward la esperaba en la cama, con una mirada penetrante y sosegada. Sabia que ella estaba agotada, habían sido dos días de no dormir. Entre el velorio y el entierro, y las ojeras eran notorias.

Cuando Bella se recostó en la cama, Edward la abrazó tiernamente, mientras la acomodaba para que estuviera lo más cómoda posible. La arropó a pesar de que ella quería sentir su fría piel. Y comenzó a tatarear una melodía. Bella deseaba sus brazos… sin embargo el cansancio la abatió rápidamente.

Nunca supo Bella cuanto tiempo paso, pues las cortinas estaban corridas haciendo que la recamara permaneciera oscura.

-Descansa amor mío. Lo necesitas-un suave beso en su frente y sus brazos se ciñeron mas a ella.

-Ya no tengo sueño Edward…-murmuró Bella mientras se desperezaba.

-¿Quieres comer algo? Puedo traerte lo que desees…-murmuró Edward en su oído. Haciendo que Bella se estremeciera.

-Bueno sólo deseo una cosa…-murmuró en medio de la oscuridad.

-Dímelo y lo tendrás…-musitó Edward a punto de levantarse para complacer a su esposa.

-A ti… sólo eso…-Edward sonrió enormemente complacido y aliviado, complacido por saber que su esposa lo deseaba, y aliviado porque era lo que él deseaba, sentirla entre sus brazos.

-Siempre he sido tuyo…-y su boca se acercó urgentemente a sus labios. Bella se sintió feliz al sentir los labios de su marido en su boca, esos besos eran su delirio, algo que disfrutaba y que no se cansaba de ello.

-Señora Cullen… permítame ayudarle con esta estorbosa prenda…-musitó Edward mientras con delicadeza jalaba la cinta que sujetaba la bata de su esposa. Cuando la cinta desbarató el moño que detenía los dos lados de la bata rosada, quedó al descubierto el cuerpo de Bella. Edward jadeó de deseo al verla, era algo con lo que no podía acostumbrarse, era un deleite verla así, luego le desprendió la bata por completo mientras besaba su cuello, sus manos recorrían con codicia cada parte de la anatomía de esa delicia de mujer.

Sus labios recorrían con gusto y avidez cada parte expuesta, sintiéndose enfebrecido por la pasión, deseando más, degustando más su piel. Ella a su vez gemía deleitada con las suaves caricias, que después se hicieron más demandantes, mas posesivas, haciendo que su respiración se agitara. Y cuando Edward comenzó su recorrido de sus labios hacia su cuello, ella se arqueó de placer. Las manos de Edward la sostuvieron y la jalaron más hacia él. Queriendo fundirse en uno solo, ser una sola piel.

Los besos quemantes de su esposo la elevaban a alturas de felicidad insospechadas, un paraíso particular que sólo ellos dos conocían y que nunca se saciaba.

Las manos de Bella sujetaban la nuca de su esposo mientras la besaba pero después, vagaban sin rumbo por la geografía varonil de su esposo. Sentir sus poderosos brazos mientras la estrechaba contra él, era una delicia. De la misma manera que lo era descubrir los músculos de su espalda, tan dura, tan fría y a la vez tan deliciosa, deseaba con vehemencia sus besos, sus caricias y sus brazos, esos brazos que la aprisionaban de manera dulce pero posesiva, tierna pero pasional. Y no quería que se detuviera nunca, porque nunca era suficiente.

Envueltos en la vorágine del deseo y la pasión, el cielo estaba en esa recamara, Bella gemía desesperada de placer, al sentir como su esposo se adentraba en ella, con total ansiedad, con desespero, como si esa fuera la ultima vez que pudieran estar juntos. El suave vaivén de sus cuerpos, era la danza perfecta para ambos, no había melodía más hermosa que sus gemidos ahogados en besos, preludio de la mayor de las dichas.

Bella sentía que su corazón no podía latir más de prisa, ni sus pulmones jalar más aire, estaba casi en la cúspide del placer, mientras Edward no cesaba de acometerla ni de besar su boca, su cuello, sus pechos, abrazarla con ansias de querer más. Sintiéndose mareado de tanto placer, de sentirse dichoso de estar dentro de ella, de sentir su calor y su humedad, de escucharla gemir y pedir más, pedir que la abrazara más fuerte, que no dejara de besarla, y él como su esclavo más dócil y fiel, de inmediato la complacía.

Se prodigaron amor, como sedientos en un desierto, que al fin encuentra un oasis, se dejaron avasallar por el deseo que surgía de cada uno de sus poros, que brotaba del efluvio de ambos, con cada caricia, con cada beso, con cada gemido, sus cuerpos vibraban de placer y amor.

Finalmente Bella, cayó rendida en sus brazos, en un sueño profundo cobijado por los momentos recién vividos, que ella recreaba una y otra vez en su mente. Mientras él esperaba que el tiempo ahora pasara rápidamente para volver a hacerla suya, se sentía tan deseoso de ella, tan lleno de pasión, que sólo deseaba, rogaba que el tiempo se apiadara de él para que de nuevo ella lo hiciera vivir. Lo hiciera sentir que todo lo pasado valía la pena por estar con ella, dentro de ella.

La abrazó dulcemente y veló su sueño con paciencia y amor, con las ansias de amante nuevo, y dejó que su Bella, tuviera dulces y apasionados sueños. Ya llegaría su momento de tener sueños reales con ella y disfrutarlos sin límite, como acababa de suceder.

Mientras en la recamara de Alice.

—Amor, tendremos visitas—Jasper la besaba dulcemente en la mejilla y sonrió.

—Si, ya nos habías dicho amor…

—Evangelion vendrá, aunque no sé cuando… no se han decidido… aún. Y ¡Oh Dios! Vienen más con ella.—Jasper la miró dubitativo, esa podía ser una muy mala noticia. Una visita con los otros en camino…

* * *

Uhhhh ¿se imaginan ahora las visitas?

**Ok, ya es año nuevo, ya estamos a 3 de Enero, y volvemos casi casi a la normalidad, solo espero con ansias mis reyes jejejeje. Y bueno les dejo por ahora un capi de Mundo de Mentiras, mañana dejaré lo demás. Espero todas disfruten de un estupendo año nuevo. Mis mejores deseos para todas ustedes y mil gracias de verdad por todos sus comentarios tan hermosos que em envian, todos y cada uno de ellos los llevo en mi corazón.  
**

**Mil gracias a:Carol, Anyelin,beakis, Caresme, maite, Mnica Morales,nanis cullen, NADUSOLE, Anonimo, Kotte-kun, campanilla cullen, princess patow, JANITmil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	46. Chapter 46DESPILFARROS

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap. 46 DESPILFARROS

En un lugar remoto:

—Es tiempo de hacer una visita a los Cullen, deseo ver a Edward. Creo que es un tiempo razonable para poder… insistir de nuevo.—La hermosa Helena salió de entre las sombras, su cabello platinado brilló a la luz de la luna, y miró con desafío a las demás.

—Si es lo que quieres, no me negaré… deseo verlos, sobre todo a Jasper—anunció Kira con voz melódica, mientras se movía sinuosa de entre los cojines de terciopelo rojo junto a su hermana.

—Sólo debemos contar con el permiso de ella, recuérdenlo hermanas…—murmuró quedamente Elle mientras las demás movían afirmativamente la cabeza.

—Creo que no pondrá peros, ella también desea ver a los Cullen, la he escuchado cuando dice su nombre en la penumbra del bosque.—les comentó Evangelion a sus hermanas mientras miraba hacia la luna plateada.

—Entonces ¿eso quiere decir que no aceptarás a Cayo como tu esposo? Mira que tiene un humor de los mil diablos y él espera que le digas que si. Eso te convertiría en reina Vulturi, sería un status magnifico para nosotras.—le reprochó Kira con la mirada.

—Si quieres tanto el status cásate tú con él.—le dijo de mal humor a Kira, mientras ella solo reía con paciencia.

—Si Marco me lo hubiera pedido con gusto accedo… pero Cayo, es una patada en el trasero… te entiendo. Disculpa mi falta de tacto Evangelion.—le suplicó a su hermana.

Mientras ella le miraba con enfado que poco a poco fue desapareciendo de sus ojos.

—Esperemos por la decisión de nuestra hermana y ya veremos que sucederá. —todas aceptaron y luego se retiraron del enorme salón. El castillo donde vivían estaba en lo más intrincado de los bosques de Irlanda, pero no por ello faltaba el lujo, les gustaba vivir bien. Como si fueran humanas millonarias. Apreciaban el arte y el refinamiento, cosa que les había acarreado que los Vulturi desearan desposarlas, aunque ellas hubieran querido pasar desapercibidas.

Tenían una esperanza: Los Cullen.

Mientras en la Mansión de Michael:

Michael se dedicó a beber desde la muerte de su padre, en parte por la ausencia de su padre y en parte por el despecho de no tener a Bella. Rememoraba en su mente una y otra vez, con pasmosa claridad, como ella lo rechazaba. Y eso lo tenia consumido de dolor. Copa tras copa, y después botella tras botella, consumía prontamente el licor. Quería embrutecerse, deseaba perderse en la inconciencia y que no pudiera recordar nada.

Sin Bella, la vida no valía la pena. ¿Qué podía importar Jessica, su hogar, incluso su hijo?

No, su hijo importaba, porque él no tenia ninguna culpa de los errores cometidos por ellos. Sobre todo por él. Si él hubiera sido fuerte, si se hubiese negado a casarse con Jessica cuando su padre lo arregló. Pero fue débil y eso le costó la felicidad con la criatura más hermosa que hubiera conocido. Y ahora arrastraba esas pesadas cadenas del matrimonio con Jessica.

Detestaba su manera de ser, frívola y voluble, a parte de sentirse muy importante ante todos. ¡Qué idiota había sido!

Se encerraba en el despacho y no salía en días enteros. Mientras Jessica, mandaba a hacer cambios a la casa, cambiando cortinas y otras cosas, comprando muebles, hasta que dejó la casa como ella quería. Y el dinero que tenia guardado por fin se acabó. Aunque Jessica no tenia de qué preocuparse, la fortuna de los Newton ahora era suya.

El momento de dar a luz se acercaba, pero ella no estaba ilusionada por ello. Su motivo de alegría, su punto de felicidad, su mayor dicha era saber que Edward Cullen era real. Y que sería de ella. Con el dinero que ahora tenia, pronto podria ponerse en forma y conquistar a Edward, porque lo haria, le quitaria el marido a su hermana. Porque Bella no merecia semejante dios a su lado. Edward estaba hecho para Jessica.

Dorotea no queria molestar a su hija pero le preocupaba su constante ensoñación, antes platicaban seguido de todo lo que harian a futuro. Ahora parecia más un fantasma que se deslizaba por la casa y luego unas míseras palabras y era todo.

Ya habian hecho muchas visitas a los Cullen últimamente y ella sospechaba la verdad.

Pobre hija mia… ¿que voy a a hacer si es realidad mi peor pesadilla? Yo no quiero que mi hija querida sufra, haré hasta lo imposible por que ella sea feliz.

Pero… como hacerlo… sospechaba que la felicidad se encontraba en la Mansión Cullen y se llamaba Edward …

Todo se estaba viniendo abajo, ella que pensó que su hija seria tan feliz con Michael, había logrado que Augustus pidiera su mano y no la de la estupida de Bella como lo había hecho al principio. Tuvo que mentir, eso no le importaba, pero lo que ahora la estaba angustiando era la actitud de su hija. Ni siquiera el bebe por nacer parecia importarle, una ocasión la escuchó cantar una canción de cuna, para su bebe, meciendo su mano en su vientre.

Pero se estremeció de espanto cuanto la escuchó mencionar "Edward" como letra de la canción.

Ahora había que tomar otras medidas. Y ella le ayudaría a su hija a como diera lugar.

Mientras en la Mansión Cullen:

Cuando Bella despertó, Edward la besó en el cuello, luego subió por su mandíbula, llegó hasta su mejilla y finalmente la besó larga y apasionadamente en la boca. Cuando por fin pudo jalar aire, Bella se ruborizó al tiempo que jaló oxigeno.

-Lo siento amor, eres tan irresistible para mi que no puedo evitarlo-murmuró Edward a su oído, sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo con deleite.

-Que bueno que no lo puedas evitar… me gusta y mucho-respondió Bella entre suspiros.

-Creo que primero debes desayunar amor, han sido días muy agotadores para ti.-Y cargándola suavemente, la depositó en la silla aterciopelada y le acercó la bandeja del desayuno.

Con apetito Bella tomó su chocolate caliente, mientras un omelet de champiñones esperaba al igual que pan untado con mantequilla, eso obra de Edward, pues la mantequilla era de lo mejor, al igual que todo el desayuno, su esposo no reparaba en nimiedades como gastos a la hora de complacerla. Ya fuera comida, vestido, ó joyas; todo le parecía poco para su amada Bella. Él compensaría cada segundo de su vida de Bella por todas las tristezas y dolores pasados. No quería que sufriera mas. Ya no.

Y Alice era genial para esas cosas, Edward sabia que Alice la llevaría en dos días de compras, no importaba que no quisiera, ya vería las ventajas de ser una Cullen. Y en eso estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir sola, el clima estaría sombrío, perfecto para poder salir, pues no soportaría esperar a Bella en casa, la necesitaba demasiado para dejarla ir sola.

Se llegó el dia de la salida, y los Cullen miraban divertidos como Alice jalaba a Bella como a una niña berrinchuda que no quiere ir. No quería ir, hasta que Edward le dijo a Alice que le permitiera unas palabras con Bella, se fueron a un rincón y después de algunos besos y murmullos, por fin accedió sólo llevada del brazo de Edward.

* * *

bueno, creo que estariamos igual, si Edward nos convence, ¿cómo decir que no? En cuanto a nuestras invitadas, no será solo un capitulo, habrá un poco de trama para ellas y otras invitadas.

espero les guste. Ya verán pronto quienes más saldrán.

No sé si pueda actualizar los demás esta semana, si mañana estoy actualizaré, si no, no estaré aqui en algunos dias. No me maten, todos estos dias han sido de locura, y algunos algo malos.

**Mil gracias a: claudia.m. Caresme, carol. Pescui Cullen, NADUSOLE, Estrella, beakis, Mnica morales, Anyelin, ZNessie Cullen, V, Campanilla Cullen, Corazon de Cristal 27, denis, marie withlock cullen. mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	47. Chapter 47COMPRAS

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

CAP.47 COMPRAS

Se fueron en dos carruajes, ya que Edward quiso ir a parte con Bella, a pesar de que Alice y Jasper rodaron los ojos, mientras Emmett y Rosalie contenían risitas, pues sabían que los tórtolos deseaban estar a solas el mayor tiempo posible.

Después de casi un día de viaje, llegaron por la tarde a la ciudad. Alice se enfurruñó de que las tiendas no estuvieran abiertas las 24 horas.

—Deberían de promulgar una ley que prohíba a las tiendas cerrar. Así podría pasarme días y días dentro de ellas.—Todos rieron ante su ocurrencia. Bella estaba deseosa de entrar a la habitación del hotel.

El más lujoso de los hoteles, parecía una pocilga en comparación de la Mansión Cullen. Bella se dio cuenta de esto y sonrió. Edward a su lado le miró con curiosidad y ella se acercó a su oído.

—Lo siento amor, pero es casi imposible ignorar la diferencia entre la casa y aquí.—Edward le sonrió complacido y la besó tiernamente.

—Siento mucho esto. Compraré una casa aquí, para la próxima vez que visitemos la ciudad, y que te sientas a gusto.—Ella hizo un gesto de horror.

—¡No, por favor, no gasten mas! Sólo fue un comentario Edward.— Pero él ya la había abrazado y su boca se pegó a su oído.

—Tú mereces lo mejor, mi amor. Sólo eso. Y solo te doy lo que mereces. Ni más ni menos.— Y antes de que ella protestara, Edward la besó hasta casi hacerla desfallecer. En eso Alice pasó junto a ellos.

—Ya déjala o no podrá ir de compras y ya sabes lo que sucedería en ese caso…—Sonrió levemente ante la extrañeza de Bella y la evidente molestia de Edward. Y luego todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones quedando de tomar la cena a las 9.

A la hora de la cena a nadie le extrañó que Edward y Bella no bajaran a cenar al restaurante del hotel. Por lo que cenaron (aparentemente, tenían que guardar las apariencias)tranquilamente y decidieron dar un recorrido por la ciudad.

Al dia siguiente, Alice feliz iba frente a los Cullen, casi queriendo correr al ver la enorme tienda. Seria un buen dia.

Cuando entraron, la gente se detenía a verlos y comentar lo hermosos que eran.

Unas mujeres, muy hermosas, le sonrieron con descaro a Edward al pasar, pero él ni las miró, estaba mirando a su amada esposa. En eso Jasper le llamó para que mirara unos artículos deportivos y acudió con él. Dejando a Bella mirar los escaparates. Las mujeres que habían codiciado a Edward estaban pasando junto a Bella, habían visto que iban abrazados y ahora ella estaba sola. Y él no pudo evitar que ella escuchara el comentario.

—"Todos son hermosos, lástima de ese galán, tener a semejante joven al lado, no tiene gracia, y no creo que tenga talentos, no sé que le haya visto. Es feucha…"—a lo que agregó con sorna la otra mujer

—"Es claro que es un matrimonio arreglado, porque no creo que haya podido conquistarlo por mérito propio."— Edward volteó a fulminar con la vista a esas arpías que habían dicho semejante estupidez. Pero el ver a Bella, lo dejó congelado.

Bella se dirigía a los vestidores, con lagrimas en los ojos. Alice ya iba tras ella y Esme miró molesta a las mujeres que habían hecho el comentario. Y luego minutos después esas mismas mujeres salieron despavoridas del lugar… Asustadas por Esme.

—Bella, abre la puerta por favor...—Al instante ya estaba Edward ahí. Preocupado y disgustado.

Sólo se escuchaban sus sollozos.

—Bella abre ya, fue una estupidez lo que dijeron esas mujeres, no puedes creer lo que dijeron.—murmuró Alice mientras Jasper trataba de calmar a Bella.

—Amor, por favor, no llores, fueron comentarios envidiosos, sólo eso. Abre por favor.—  
Después de unos minutos, ella abrió. Tenia los ojos un poco irritados por llorar. Y en cuanto vio a Edward se arrojó a sus brazos, ruborizándose por el bochorno.

—Nosotros nos vamos Alice, nos vemos en el hotel.—Alice quiso replicar pero la mirada de Edward lo evitó.

—Esta bien…—dijo de mala gana. Jasper sonrió levemente ante el enfado de su mujer. Iba a ser un largo dia.

Edward llevaba abrazada a Bella, quien llevaba su cara escondida entre su pecho. Edward quería destrozar a las estúpidas que habían ofendido a su esposa. ¿Qué podían saber ellas de belleza?

Al estar en el carruaje y en camino al hotel. Edward intentó levantar su cara para mirarla pero ella rehuyó y se enterró mas en su pecho. No dijo nada. Ella tampoco.

Al llegar al hotel, Edward bajó y tomó en brazos a su esposa, y la llevó así, hasta su habitación. Donde la depositó suavemente en la cama, recostándose con ella.

—Amor…—le susurró al oído. Mientras ella, volvía a enterrar su rostro en su pecho. Ese silencio lo estaba torturando horriblemente.

—Por favor amor… no les hagas caso. Lo que dijeron fue veneno. Pura envidia, no es cierto. Tu eres lo más hermoso que he visto.—Sin embargo Bella solo sollozaba quedamente. Y luego él prefirió esperar. Cuando finalmente se durmió Bella, ya era de noche, Edward salió sigilosamente y fue directo a ver a Alice que ya lo esperaba en la habitación al lado de Jasper. Su rostro mostraba lo furioso que estaba.

—Lo siento Edward, cuando lo vi, estaba a punto de suceder.—Edward sabia que no era culpa de Alice, sólo de esas vívoras que lo único que querían era hacerle daño a Bella. Y lo consiguieron.

—Lo sé—gruñó Edward mientras Jasper bufaba al sentir las emociones de Edward.

—No te preocupes hijo, fue solo un comentario mordaz provocado por la envidia…—era Carlisle que entraba con Esme a la habitación, su madre le miró con preocupación y luego una sonrisa de apoyo adornó su bello rostro.

—Gracias mamá, por tu ayuda…—Edward sabia bien el susto que les metió a las chismosas y por eso salieron como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Bueno sólo te digo que todo lo que ves aquí, es para Bella.—dijo en tono alegre Alice.—No te preocupes, al rato platicaran y todo volverá a estar bien.—Edward deseaba que así fuera. Se despidió y se fue al lado de su esposa, que dormía inquieta, murmurando palabras, y agitándose a menudo.

Fue cerca de las cinco de la mañana que Bella despertó. Los brazos de Edward la rodeaban protectoramente.

—Duerme preciosa, todavía es muy temprano…—fueron las palabras que Edward le susurró a su esposa. Le borraría todas esas malas experiencias con amor y paciencia. Ella debía ser feliz. Él lo había jurado y lo cumpliría. Y comenzó a cantar para ella, envolviendola en sus brazos y haciendo que al poco tiempo volviera a dormir. No pasó inadvertido para él, que Bella sujetaba con fuerza (humana pero al fin algo mas de lo normal)su brazo. Y sintió dolor por ella. No queria que sufriera.

* * *

**Mil gracias a:victoria hale cullen, Mnica Morales, marie withlock cullen, Caresme,maite, Pescui Cullen,denis, Anyelin, ZNessie Cullen,Janit. Si faltan más perdonenme por favor, tengo un lio de papeles, peor en la siguiente me reivindico. mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	48. Chapter 48AVISO DE PLAGIO DE MI FIC

**Aviso: Chicas, me plagiaron mi fic, Mundo de mentiras, si como lo leen, me plagiaron el fic y la chica es tan descarada que dice que la historia es suya, la subio en potterfics, con el nombre de Obsesión, su nick es Rosali. **

**Y me tiene muy molesta y frustrada, no sé si seguiré la historia porque no es justo que hagan esto. Nunca pidio permiso, nunca hubo nada, y eso es lo que más me molesta. Cómo saben mi fic está registrado, y esta chica lo reescribió, dejando obviamente lo principal, pero a leguas se nota que es plagio, le aumento cosas y lo dejó horrible, a parte de que ni siquiera escribe bien, sólo les aviso chicas.**

**Lo siento estoy enojada,ya le avisé, ya mande aviso a potterfics, a ver que sucede y para colmo, incluso tiene un video del fic y subio en capitulos, links de imagenes de vestidos y otras cosas de los personajes.**

**Es el colmo!**

**Lo siento pero tenia primero que decirles y despues pensar que es lo que haré con el fic.**

**las quiero muchisimo, disculpen pero creo que no es nada justo lo que me hicieron. Primero me plagiaron: Juego por tu amor y resulto ser una ex amiga, que aunuqe pidio disculpas lo hizo porque no le quedó de otra, si no la hubieran descubierto, hubiera seguido plagiando. Mejor me voy. Ya que lo que diga ahorita es contraproducente.  
**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará**

**Besos**


	49. Chapter 48DESACUERDOS Y MALAS INTENCIONE

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Primero que nada tengo que agradecer y mucho a TODAS las chicas que me dieron su apoyo, ese fue el mayor detonante para mi, cierto que con los plagios se sufre y mucho, pues como les dije, solo deseo darles lo mejor de mi. Sus palabras de aliento, así como la ayuda de muchas de ustedes mandando cartas a potterfics y con esta chica, fue lo que me hizo ver, que la union hace la fuerza.

Me siento sumamente privilegiada de tener lectoras como ustedes, hay chicas que jamás habian comentado antes, y me dejó perpleja ver, que ante la situación, salian a apoyarme y darme su afecto. No tengo con qué pagar todo esto... bueno si, EdwardKaname me dijo que el mejor pago es seguir con mis fics, y la verdad, me encanta pagar asi. SEGUIRÉ CON MIS FICS y lucharé contra el plagio, no se acabará lo sé. Pero lo importante es seguir, sabiendo que cuento con el apoyo de todas ustedes,mil gracias de nuevo, a cada una de ustedes por sus comentarios de apoyo, creanme que los llevo en mi corazón.

Y bueno no se las hago cansada, aqui esta el capitulo.

besos

Cap.48 Desacuerdos y malas intenciones.

BELLA POV

El comentario de esas mujeres no hizo más que afirmar lo que yo ya sabía. Era una verdad cierta y contundente, que al lado de Edward yo me veía insulsa y sin gracia. Nunca supe qué me ha visto Edward, es tan tierno, tan caballeroso, sé que me quiere, pero..no sé.

Tengo miedo. Mucho miedo de que un día Edward se fije en una mujer hermosa y ya no me quiera a su lado. Creo que ese día me muero porque yo ya no sé vivir sin él. Es mi todo. Si él me deja, nada tendrá sentido, ni siquiera el respirar.

Acabo de abrir los ojos y él no esta aquí. Eso me dio un vuelco al corazón, sin embargo no podia hacer nada. Y me imaginé lo que seria despertar sin Edward a mi lado. Ese solo pensamiento bastó para que me llenara de pánico.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente obligandome a dormir lo mas pronto posible, porque esto era una pesadilla para mi. ¿Cómo podría competir con alguien hermosa? No había nada que pudiera hacer. Salvo suplicarle, rogarle de ser preciso que no me dejara. Él es mi sol, mi universo, mi mundo donde vivo, sin él todo se apaga incluso la vida misma.

Despues de lo que me parecio una eternidad, una suave neblina me envolvió y creí sentir los brazos gelidos de mi amor. Eso basto para dejarme caer al abismo del sueño. Creer que él estaba a mi lado.

EDWARD POV

Regresé a la recamara, pues no soportaba estar lejos de ella por tanto tiempo, la necesito, ella es mi todo. Si tan solo pudiera hacerle entender que si vivo es por ella. Que no hay nada mas hermoso para mi que ella.

Llegué a la cama y la abrazo con delicadeza y amor, quiero que sienta en cada caricia mia y en cada mirada cuanto la amo. Y que deseo hacerla feliz, no importa lo que cueste. Ella merece solo lo mejor. Y yo se lo daré, incluyendome a mi.

Al dia siguiente partiria para la casa. Pues no deseo que mi amada Bella se sienta incomoda ante la situación. Sólo deseo estar a solas con ella y mimarla hasta que desaparezca su tristeza.

Cuando por fin amaneció estaba gris y presagiaba lluvia, perfecto para salir.

Cuando ella por fin abrió los ojos, mi mundo por fin tuvo color y calor, su sola mirada irradiaba vida en mi. Era algo mágico. Incluso su cálido aliento me embriagaba de dicha, porque era su aroma, su escencia, todo en ella me llamaba como un poderoso imán y me hacía desearla en todo momento. Si fuera por mi, me pasaria amando a Bella todo el tiempo. Pero sabia que no podia ser así y me molestaba y mucho. Deseaba poder besarla, mimarla, que dijera mi nombre entre suspiros. Amaba cuando sucedia. Son los recuerdos más hermosos que tengo.

-Hola Amor ¿Lista para irnos?-ella solo asintió con ese brillo de tristeza que me dejó sumergido en dolor. Ella era la criatura más hermosa que había en el universo entero. ¿Acaso no podia ver el amor en mis ojos, en mis acciones, en mis caricias?

Se levantó y pedí el desayuno. Cuando terminó, comenzó a vestirse para irnos. Odiaba que se pusiera ropa, pero más odiaba que cualquiera pudiera apreciar su belleza. Que la desearan. Porque ella no pasaba desapercibida. Solo que era su confianza la que no la ayudaba en nada. Cuando se colocó la blusa, tuve que hacer esfuerzos gigantescos para no arrojarla sobre la cama y hacerle el amor con frenesí. Ya habria tiempo y lo haria. Y haría que ella lo disfrutara como nunca.

* * *

Es corto lo sé, pero pronto escribiré más, y en esta misma semana subo capitulo. una compensación para ustedes.

Mil gracias a: Caresme hermosa,Marie withlock Cullen,Diana Cullen Swan,Magui de Cullen (hermosa, localizame a mi en facebook, ahi estoy como Bellisima Cullen H)Alheli, Anyelin,maite,beakis, marie, psawyer23,andiee110690, noriita,Noehmi Cullen,vampirita cullen, Kenny de Cullen, Princess Patow, BIA, nohemi, lusin delani, NADUSOLE, Mil gracias a todas ustedes, siempre las llevo en mi corazón, mil gracias de nuevo.

**Besos**


	50. Chapter 49DETALLES

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.49¿COMO HACERTE ENTENDER QUE TE AMO?

En nuestro carruaje acomodaron todo lo que Alice le había comprado. Y era bastante. Mi esposa abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sonrió derrotada, no se podia con Alice.

—Nos veremos en unos dias, cuidala mucho Edward—dijo mi madre al tiempo que le sonreia a mi adorada esposa. Ella era tan dulce y tierna. Se despidió de todos de beso. Y aunque tuve que reprimir un gruñido al verla besar a Jasper y luego a Emmett, luego se despidió de mi padre y subimos al carruaje. Jasper me hizo señas para que me acercara.

Cuando estuve cerca:

—Eres el tipo mas celoso que he conocido. Y mira que he conocido a muchos, pero tú te llevas el primer lugar. Ya vete, que si no, encerraré a Alice y no saldremos en todo el dia. Y tú bien sabes porqué.—Sonreí y nuevamente subí al carruaje donde abracé a Bella, y entonces el carruaje emprendió el regreso.

Durante el transcurso del viaje, no dejé de acariciarla y varias veces tuve que detenerme, estuve a punto de hacerla mia ahí mismo, pero seria muy incomodo para ella. Por lo que tratando de controlarme, la abracé y le acariciaba su suave rostro.

Llegamos ya de noche a nuestra casa. Ella estaba dormida cuando llegamos, así que la cargue para llevarla adentro, no la despertaría.

Sin embargo a pesar de mis cuidados, en cuanto tocó cama, se despertó. Sus preciosos ojos me miraron algo sorprendidos y luego a su alrededor, cayó en la cuenta de que ya estaba en casa. El viaje para ella había sido largo y comprendi que estaba dolorida y cansada.

—¿Deseas cenar amor?—Pero ella negó. Entonces se me ocurrió otra idea. Queria ser tierno y delicado con ella. Se lo merecia.

—Espera un minuto— y salí veloz hacia el baño, poco muy poco tiempo despues, ella se sorprendió cuando la llevé a la tina de baño.

—Es…es…hermoso, gracias Edward—sus ojos impresionados fueron mi mayor recompensa. Había llenado la tina con agua caliente. Lo suficiente para no quemarla ni para que se enfriara muy rápido. Y flotaba en el agua pétalos de rosas. El cuarto estaba alumbrado por tres enormes velas y había salido rápidamente para recoger jazmines, los favoritos de Bella, así que la estancia olía a rosas y jazmines.

Ella se quedó muda de asombro y yo procedí a quitarle lentamente sus prendas entre besos y caricias. Pronto estuvo dentro de la tina, donde el suave perfume floral estaba empezando a relajarla.

—Gracias Edward, esto es… increible.—mi niña creia que esto era increible, cuado lo increible es que ella me perteneciera. Era solo mia. Y eso llenaba mi pecho de orgullo y amor. Sólo mia. Nadie más que yo podia tocarla, nadie mas que yo podia sentirla estremecer de placer. Volví al momento presente y tomé una esponja. Y comencé a bañar a mi dulce ángel.

Ella soltó suspiros de satisfacción, Sus brazos blancos y suaves fueron lavados suavemente por mi, la esponja se deslizaba por su delicada piel, me maravillaba cada centímetro de su piel, deseaba besarla, deseaba acariciarla, deseaba hacerla mía pero sabia que ella estaba cansada y lo mejor era dejarla descansar, teníamos mucho tiempo por delante para nosotros, aunque yo me consumiera de deseo e impaciencia.

Bella estaba quedándose dormida, por lo que tuve que sacarla de la tina para que no se enfriara y se enfermara, la sequé con cuidado, tardándome un poco en secarla, luego de que ella se colocó su bata, se acurrucó en mis brazos y la llevé a dormir. La acuné en mis brazos y comencé a cantarle una antigua tonada para arrullar bebes, era hermosa la canción, siempre me había gustado. Cuando terminé Bella dormía profundamente. Y yo me quedé contemplando su hermoso rostro. Podia estar asi toda la vida y seria inmensamente feliz. No podia dejar de verla. Y cuando estaba por amanecer, suspiró y se despertó. Regalandome la más radiante de las sonrisas, dejandome deslumbrado ante su belleza.

—Duerme mi amor, aún es temprano—pero ella negó y se acercó a mi rostro, sus labios buscaron mi boca y con infinita alegria la besé. Sus manos se enredaron en mi cuello mientras su cuerpo se repegó a mi, provocandome una excitación instantanea. El calor de su cuerpo se irradió como una llamarada incendiandome por completo.

—Te amo Edward—su voz sonó un tanto angustiada. Eso no me gustó nada. Seguia con lo mismo, no podia quitarle de la mente las palabras venenosas de esas brujas.

Iba a decirle algo pero se prendó de mi y no me soltó, con verdadera desesperación me besó, mientras sus manos recorrian mi pecho. Y juro que ya no pude pensar con coherencia.

Mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su sedosa piel mientras sus gemidos se ahogaban en mi boca, hacia esfuerzos desesperados por no lastimarla, pues cuando sentia que estaba a punto de perder el control me asaltaba el miedo de dañarla. Cuando la primera vez le hice el amor y vi que no la lastimé, me senti feliz de poder tener a raya mis instintos, pero era muy difícil no dejarse llevar, Bella me intoxicaba con su aroma, era una droga poderosa, y tambien peligrosa, si yo descuidaba mi fuerza, podia matarla, por eso aunque era lo que más deseaba, no podia amarla como yo quisiera, me obligaba a ser tierno y dulce, aunque a veces la pasión me cegaba y tenia que detenerme en el ultimo segundo. No era un juego, era su vida lo que dependia de mi. Y yo no podria lastimarla jamás.

Por lo que sumando todos mis esfuerzos, logré dominarme, mientras la hacia mia, escuchar sus gemidos me llevaba al paraiso. Y verla excitada y desnuda, era enloquecedor. Bella demandaba más cada vez mientras yo luchaba conmigo mismo.

Sin embargo su sangre me llamaba, sentia su dulce sangre correr por sus venas, latiendo furiosamente, cantando para mi. Era una labor titánica evitar morderla, pero lo lograba, y asi yo salía triunfante, y el monstruo dentro de mi quedaba confinado a un lúgubre rincón.

—Edward…—musitó en medio de suspiros mi angel.

—No puedo más… quiero… sentirte…Edward—La abracé con fuerza pero delicadamente. Mientras ella se retorcía en mis brazos.

—Más fuerte… por favor, abrazame más fuerte…—gemía y suplicaba y para mi era una tortura, porque deseaba hacerlo y a la vez me obligaba a no hacerlo. De esa manera la hice mía varias veces, mandandome a abismos de placer inimaginable.

Cuando se quedó dormida en mis brazos, besé su frente y la atraje hacia mi. Ya eran las ocho de la mañana, pero no me moveria hasta que volviera a despertar.

Sin embargo mis deseos no pudieron cumplirse porque escuché un carruaje, no crei que fuera mi familia. Hasta que unos pensamientos llegaron a mi mente.

* * *

espero les guste.

**Mil gracias a:Anyelin, vampirita cullen,marie withlock cullen, alma de monterrey México, Nery,ZNessie Cullen, Magui de Cullen(nena mil gracias por comentar,me pone feliz) Caresme hermosa, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	51. Chapter 50¿ADIVINA QUIEN LLEGÓ?

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Bien aqui empieza la participación de JJ Vulturi. Nuestra invitada de lujo.

Espero puedan perdonar mis retrasos,, ustedes saben bien que mi pasion es escribir, y no dejaré ningun fic a la deriva, sólo tenganme un poco de paciencia, porque no siempre puedo tener tiempo para ello. Sólo recuerden que las quiero mucho bueno, feliz SAN VALENTIN!

Les prestaria a mi Edward pero hoy esta muy decidido a que pase un dia hermoso. Lo siento chicas, les mando a Jasper, Carlisle y Emmett.

besos

Cap.50 ¿ADIVINA QUIEN LLEGÓ?

EDWARD POV

—¡Demonios! ¡Ahora no!—se levantó y muy a su pesar tuvo que darse una ducha rapida y vestirse. Salió dos segundos antes de que la doncella tocara en la puerta.

—Señor Cullen, El señor Eleazar y su familia están aquí.—esperó mis ordenes.

—Bajo en seguida Susan prepara las habitaciones de huespedes por favor…—y cuando la doncella se marchaba, corrió hacia ella y le murmuró.

—Prepara las habitaciones del otro lado de la mansión, no los quiero cerca.—la joven asintió sin preguntar y se fue. Mientras Edward llegaba a las escaleras y bajaba presuroso.

—Eleazar que gusto verte aquí—lo decía de verdad. Eleazar era quien lo había convertido y ahora estaba frente a él con su familia.

—Ella es mi esposa Carmen—una hermosa mujer madura le sonrió, su belleza era deslumbrante. Pero bondadosa. Junto a ella, había tres mujeres muy atractivas, todos ellos de piel blanca y de ojos dorados.

Eleazar habló para presentar a sus hijas.

—Ella es Kate…-una joven (de apariencia pues tenían mas de setecientos cincuenta años cada una)de cabellos rubios cenizos se acercó a él y sonrió con simpatía.

—Mucho gusto Edward Cullen, tienes una hermosa propiedad—y se hizo a un lado, luego Eleazar dijo:

—Mi hija Irina—la joven de pelo oscuro se acercó a él y lo saludo muy propia.

—Es un gusto conocerte Edward Cullen.—y se retiro. Luego se acercó una voluptuosa pelirroja y Eleazar la presentó:

—Ella es mi hija Tanya, la mayor de mis hijas.—La pelirroja se acercó a Edward y le estrechó la mano.

"Es muy guapo, no había visto un hombre como él. Me gusta, haré todo lo posible por conquistarlo, será mio"- Edward frunció el ceño levemente y se hizo hacia atrás, Tanya deseaba pegarse a su cuerpo y a su …-

—Susan los llevará a sus habitaciones, han de estar deseosos de descansar.—Edward habló para acallar los pensamientos tan "sucios" de aquella mujer. Y deseo con todo su ser que su familia llegara pronto.

A la hora de la comida, fueron avisados pues estaban recorriendo la propiedad, el dia era nublado como siempre, y ellos se mostraban sorprendidos del esplendor y lujo de los Cullen.

Todo comenzó cuando entraron al comedor. Era obvio que no comerían, solo platicarían.

Tanya iba platicando con sus hermanas de lo que quería hacer con Edward en cuanto cayera en sus redes. Pero un olor diferente la sacó de su dialogo.

—Carmen, Eleazar, ella es Bella… mi esposa—Al escuchar esas palabras Tanya se molestó y miró a la chica.

¡Era humana! Edward se había casado con una humana. No podía creerlo. Y con desfachatez preguntó insolente:

—¿Ella es tu esposa…? Tienes gustos… peculiares— y barrió con la mirada a Bella que le miraba completamente sorprendida.

—Tanya… no es manera de hablar. Discúlpate…—le ordenó Carmen molesta por el comentario a la esposa de Edward.

—Que no se te olvide que yo pase por lo mismo—Bella solo los contemplaba silenciosa y sorprendida.

—Cariño, discúlpala no quiso decir eso.—comentó Carmen apenada.

—Creo que puedo hablar por mi misma. "Bella" no quise ofender, solo que me sorprendió, fue todo.—Bella y todos los demás supieron que no era una disculpa, pues su tono evidenciaba su molestia .

—Por favor pasen al comedor.—La única que comió y eso por compromiso fue Bella, los demás comenzaron a platicar de sus andanzas en varios lugares. Bella notó que Tanya miraba llena de lujuria a su esposo, pero él ni siquiera la miraba, se dedicaba a conversar con Eleazar y Carmen, mientras le prodigaba atenciones a su esposa y le robaba un beso, de vez en vez.

Cuando se terminó la comida, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, Edward y Bella se dirigían a su alcoba, cuando la voz sensual de Tanya se escuchó a sus espaldas.

—Edward, ¿serias tan gentil de darme un recorrido por tu preciosa casa?—Él volteó para mirar la sonrisa ligera en la cara de Tanya, mientras Bella contenía el aliento, esperando su respuesta.

—Por supuesto, en quince minutos nos veremos en el salón blanco.— Y se fue con su esposa.

Al llegar a la habitación, Bella lo miró. Y no le dijo absolutamente nada.

Él se acercó a ella y la besó apasionadamente. Hasta que ella tuvo que jalar aire. Sin despegar sus labios de su cuello y luego de sus hombros.

—Te amo Bella, no lo dudes jamás.—Ella asintió pero sabia en su interior que no era nada en comparación a las hermosas jóvenes que habían llegado. Todas ellas eran hermosa, todas ellas eran perfectas. Y eso la desmoronó.

Después de unos minutos donde todo fue besos y caricias, finalmente se detuvo, tenia que ir con Tanya.

—Vuelvo lo más pronto posible amor. Ya te estoy extrañando…—Y después de un último beso apasionado. Se fue.

Mientras en un lugar cerca de Italia.

—Donovan mi amor, tenemos que huir, ¡vámonos!—comentó la hermosa vampira mirando a su amado que la miraba sin poder creerlo.

—¿Estas segura Julita, estás completamente segura?—ella le miró entre asustada y furiosa. Mientras buscaba cosas, papeles, ropa y algunos otros objetos. Mientras él ya tenia listo lo necesario.

—Si, por completo, tenemos que irnos de aquí, tenemos que irnos lejos.—Musitó la vampira castaña, haciendo que su larga y sedosa cabellera se moviera graciosamente, dándole a su cabello reflejos azules, eso volvía loco de amor a Donovan, pero no era el momento.

Ambos salieron de su finca y se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

Ya sabían a donde se dirigian: América.

Y con ellos un terrible secreto.

* * *

**Mil gracias a:Caresme,Angie Cullen Hale, Kenny de Cullen, Mnica Morales,Beakis, vampirita cullen, denis, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	52. Chapter 51 DESCARO

**Chicas, estoy estrenando aquí fic, Mi historia entre tus Besos, Quimera ó Realidad un fic muy hot y con mucha acción, suspenso y más. Espero ver sus comentarios a ver que les parece.**

Cap.51 DESCARO

Las vampiras ya estaban en camino, la líder de ellas sabía bien a donde debían ir.

—Llegaremos al amanecer, estoy emocionada—

BELLA POV.

No podía creer lo que había visto, eran las mujeres más hermosas que haya visto nunca.

El señor Eleazar y la señora Carmen son los invitados perfectos, de hecho todos menos la pelirroja, que manera tan descarada de mirar a mi marido. Menos mal que él no la miró.

Y su comentario. Eso si me dolió.

Todos ellos son vampiros igual que mi familia, y yo me siento como si fuera una mascota humana entre tanta belleza y perfección. No encajo en ningún lugar y mucho menos al lado de Edward. Me duele mucho reconocerlo pero es la verdad. A su lado, soy como un trapo raído y descolorido, mientras él es la más fina seda, hermosa, suave, elegante, perfecta. Sin embargo no puedo separarme de él. Lo amo más que a mi propia vida. No puedo ni siquiera respirar bien, si él no esta junto a mi. En estos momentos me siento muy desdichada. Tengo miedo, muchísimo miedo que él ame a otra mujer. No a otra mujer, más bien a una vampira, como él. Un ser perfecto y hermoso.

Justo en ese momento Tanya estaba en el jardín, junto a Edward, y le tomó la mano con confianza, jalándolo hacia el lado norte donde no podía verlos, su sonrisa era deslumbrante, esa vampira era demasiado hermosa como para que Edward no se diera cuenta. Y yo salí con el alma en un hilo, hacia la recamara que daba hacia ese lado, la recamara de Alice. Con sigilo me deslicé hasta la recamara, donde me acerque al ventanal y los vi.

¡Maldita sea esa vampira! Estaba besando a Edward, no quise seguir viendo por que eso me estaba destrozando el corazón. ¿Cómo poder competir ante ella? No había manera alguna. Sofoqué un grito de dolor. Y mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Reprimí mi llanto y entonces pensé en que todo podía ser un malentendido. Edward no sería capaz de engañarme con ella. Aunque una vocecilla en mi mente me dijo lo contrario.

"_Ella es mil veces mas hermosa que tú. No hay comparación. Acéptalo, él te dejara por ella."_

Cuando Edward regresó casi dos horas después. Yo estaba hecha una furia. No me reconocí a mi misma.

Él me abrazó y me quiso besar, fue cuando esquive su beso y él se quedó mirándome extrañado.

—¿Qué sucede Bella?—tenia sus brazos rodeándome, no podía moverme.

—Suéltame—le dije con tristeza y rabia.

—¿Porqué?—replicó él dolido. Sin embargo me soltó, dejar de sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor me dolió y mucho.

—Los vi—él se quedó en shock y no atinó a decir nada. Sólo me miraba impactado.

—Sabia que esto pasaría tarde o temprano…—mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir y yo odié eso. Sequé mis lagrimas que me impedían verlo, sin embargo después de esas siguieron muchas más.

—Pero…¿qué fue lo que viste Bella?—dijo después de más de dos minutos de silencio.

—Se besaron—fue todo lo que dije. Y le di la espalda. Me acerqué al enorme ventanal.

—Vi cuando te tomó de la mano, y luego… fui a la recamara de Alice… ahí… los vi.—

No sentí sus pasos, sólo sentí sus gélidas manos cuando me tomaron de la cintura. Intenté zafarme pero era inútil. El era mil veces mas fuerte que yo.

—No… no es lo que parece—titubeó al decirlo y eso terminó de destrozar mi corazón. Se estaba tratando de justificar.

—No digas nada Edward… por favor—gemí al decir lo último. Mi voz sonaba quebrada por el llanto.

—Vete… por favor—sentí al instante como se crisparon sus manos. Sin soltarme.

—Por favor Bella… escúchame primero.—estaba demasiado dolida para eso.

—Por favor…-musité una vez más—vete, por favor. —Y en ese momento un carruaje llegó, Mi familia había llegado y me sorprendió la rapidez. Ya estaba oscuro.

Escuché como cerró la puerta y casi la destroza. Se acababa mi felicidad. La vi desmoronarse y luego ser barrida por el viento. Quedando solo … nada.

No tuve fuerzas para salir y ver a mi familia. Lloré hasta que me cansé. Fue cuando escuché un suave toquido y luego la voz de Alice.

En un lugar de Estados Unidos.

—Así que esto es América—la pareja de vampiros ya había llegado y buscaban información, sus dorados orbes les permitían pasar por humanos, llevaban mucho dinero, eso no era problema, ya que tenían uno mucho mayor.

—Tenemos que encontrarlos… antes de que sea demasiado tarde—comentó Julieta con angustia.

* * *

Bueno, se puede poner peor? ya veremos que sucederá, ustedes que opinan chicas?

**Tengo un programa de RADIO! Siiiii, ni yo lo puedo creer, pero bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí, quien guste puede inscribirse en el foro (que es de Tokio Hotel, pero muy agradable, donde soy moderadora y asesora)y ahí pondré mis fics también.**

**Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a:janit, alessa, Mnica Morales, Caresme,Diana Cullen Swan mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	53. Chapter 52REVELACIÓN

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.52 REVELACIÓN

—¿Puedo pasar?-pero ya estaba adentro. Escuché como chasqueó la lengua y se acercó a mi.

—No puedes hacerle eso a Edward…—sabia que estaria de parte de su hermano.

—¿Vienes porque te envió él?—ella movió la cabeza negando.

—¡Ay Bella! eres a veces tan… imposible.—me miró con gesto adusto y me sonrojé.

—Eres muy inocente Bella, te crees las mentiras tan rápido que da risa.—comentó mientras comenzaba a sonreir.

— Y a veces te pasas de tonta—ese comentario no me gustó.

—¿No viste que todo fue una trampa de Tanya? esa mujer es una descarada…

—Lo sé—cuando menos en una cosa estábamos de acuerdo.

—El punto es Bella, que te dejaste engañar tan fácilmente como un bebé…—Alice tomó mis manos entre las suyas y con voz suave me dijo:

—Edward no puede amar a nadie mas que no seas tú.—rodé mis ojos ante esa imposibilidad.

Ella captó al momento.

—¿Sabes cual es tu problema Bella? Te devaloras demasiado. Por eso se aprovechan de ti. Edward te ama con locura, acaso no recuerdas lo que sucedió cuando te vio con Michael cuando te besó a la fuerza…—ese recuerdo me hizo contraer el estomago. Había sufrido y mucho por ese incidente.

—No le hagas lo mismo a él. Te ama, eres su esposa… aunque a veces surjan problemas como en la tienda…—la miré horrorizada.

—Vamos Bella, puedes hacerlo mejor… Eres mucho mejor que todas ellas juntas y que diez Tanyas. Sólo demuéstralo. Ten confianza en ti, eres muy hermosa, sólo es cuestión de que lo creas tú. No podré hacer nada por ti si sigues en esa actitud tan negativa. No eres poca cosa, al contrario, eres una gran mujer, tienes muchos talentos. No creo que quieras dejarle el camino libre a Tanya, ni a nadie más… a menos que…—sus palabras me estremecieron, claro que no quería dejarle a mi marido a nadie.

—¿A menos que qué… Alice?—pregunté inquieta.

—A menos que no lo ames como decías.—Eso me golpeó en el corazón.

—¡Que no lo amo! Claro que lo amo Alice y no sabes hasta que punto. Lo amo tanto que estar sin él duele, y lo digo literal y metafóricamente hablando. Estar sin él es como estar sin aire, lo necesito para vivir… él es… mi vida. Sin él no quiero vivir un segundo más…—Ahora ella estaba sonriendo. Ampliamente. Entendí lo que me quiso decir, pero era difícil de creer para mi.

´—Sólo te digo Bella que tendremos más invitados—puse un gesto de horror

—Si, y las que vienen nos darán muchos problemas, y si no eres un poco más segura de ti misma, le harás la vida un infierno a Edward y de paso a ti también. Sólo recuerda que las cosas se pondrán muy difíciles en la medida que tú desconfíes. Sólo el amor y la confianza pueden ayudarte, nadie más.

Salió de mi habitación canturreando. Y al parecer feliz.

No bajé para nada, Alice debió decirle a la familia cómo me sentía, nadie más vino a verme. Edward no había venido aún y sabia que estaría dolido por mi comportamiento. Para esos momentos ya estaba más que arrepentida. Las palabras de Alice me mostraron la verdad. No lo había dejado explicarse y Tanya, esa mujer, fue una descarada con mi marido. Lo desnudaba con la mirada. Se lo comía con los ojos y eso… no lo podía tolerar.

POV Edward

Bella me había corrido de la habitación. No quiso que la tocara, y ese rechazo me puso muy mal, no pensé que ella hubiera visto lo que había hecho la muy estúpida de Tanya. No hay otra palabra para ese súcubo. El no haber tenido aquí a mi familia en esos momentos fue la peor tortura, cómo actuó al instante, no pude escuchar sus pensamientos y me tomó por sorpresa, fue en ese momento que de seguro Bella nos vio, pero no escuché nada que la delatara.

He corrido hasta el bosque, porque tengo demasiada furia y dolor en mi, han caído varios árboles hechos astillas en mis manos, me siento impotente porque ella no me quiere escuchar. ¿Cómo puede dudar de mi? Si la amo más que nada en el mundo.

Tanya fue muy astuta al planear todo esto, ella fue la que convenció a Eleazar para que vinieran, él les había contado de nosotros y ante los elogios de él hacia nosotros y nuestros dones, ella quiso conocerme. Sé que me quiere como su pareja, pero es de dejarle en claro que no me gusta en absoluto, y de que jamás le corresponderia, por fin me marché. Yo estoy completa y absolutamente enamorado de Bella, mi Bella, mi niña que ha sufrido tanto, no merece sufrir más. Sin embargo se ha convencido que no es lo suficientemente buena para mi, cuando que es al revés, yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Y aún así se enamoró de mi. Lo mejor que me pudo haber sucedido. Tengo que hacer algo, me siento molesto, frustrado…

En eso escucha que su hermana Alice llega.

—Edward—miró los destrozos alrededor y sonrió

—No creo que sea necesario, tengo un plan hermanito—sonrió mientras leía en su mente y sonreí tambien.

—Te quiero pequeño duendecillo, ¿qué haría sin ti?—ella sonrió y su risa de plata sonó por todo el bosque.

—Pues morirte del aburrimiento y de amor. Pero eso se acabó. Ahora ya sabes que hacer tigre—y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Espero que funcione…—le miré aún dubitativo.

—¿Acaso dudas de mi poder hermano?—era definitivo. Ella siempre tiene la razón. Y corrí hacia la casa, hacia mi corazón.

* * *

**Ok, tengo una acosadora, no se si tenga problemas embarazosos, cambios de hormonas ó simplemente fui la suertuda para molestar esta vez, una chica que se dedica a mandarme mensajes insultantes, pero otra chica linda contestó con una verdad, así que colocaré aquí lo que escribió esta amiga. Y con eso no hay más que decir. Lamento que lean todo esto, espero no volver a tener que publicar estas cosas.**

Story: SECRETOS PELIGROSOS Chapter: 31. Chapter 32CONFIANZA From: Lilu 1387 ()- Da coraje ver como gente de mierda quiere molestar a quien tiene talento, esa tipeja es muy poca cosa y cobarde, no te da la cara, se escuda en elanonimato, que lastima que no la tengo enfrente con gusto le rompo el hocicopor venenosa y desgraciada. No le hagas caso, pendejas como esa donde quiera vas a encontrar. Esta ardida. Tiene coraje por lo que tú tienes y ella no, eso es más claro que el agua. Me encantan tus fics aunque casi no comento, por mi trabajo, pero eso si, honor a quien honor merece, y si le pesa a algunas, que se traguen su veneno y se vayan a joder a otro lado.

Que te dejen en paz. Yo estoy contigo Bella, no permitas que estas vivoras te molesten ni tantito. Tu talento esta mas que demostrado y muchas de nosotras somos felices con tus fics,

mil gracias por escribir y por lo demás, deja "que ladren los perros, al fin que estan amarrados" Cuidate y gracias por lo que nos das. Estamos contigo. P.D. mis amigas y yo te leemos en la oficina cada que publicas y estamosansiosas por nuevos capitulos.

**Mil gracias a:Caresme hermosa, JJ vulturi, lusin denali (claro que lo puedes hacer hermosa, gracias)Lolita,Anyelin,amary, ana, Angie Cullen Hale,Campanilla Cullen (jajaja gracias por el comentario)Monica morales, alessa, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	54. Chapter 53POSESION

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.53 POSESION

Estaba recostada en mi cama, con mi bata puesta, acababa de bañarme y ni rastro de Edward. La chimenea tenia suficiente leña para poder calentar la habitación. Sin embargo sin él, sentía frío. Un frío en el alma y el corazón. En ese momento la puerta se abrió violentamente, di un brinco en la cama del susto.

Era Edward, se veía molesto, furioso y me buscó con la mirada, en cuanto me encontró cerró la puerta con seguro y se dirigió a mi.

—¡Vengo a exigir mi derecho como esposo!—No atiné a decir palabra, mientras él con parsimoniosa furia se quitaba prenda por prenda, pero dentro de todo eso, no perdía la elegancia que lo caracterizaba y mucho menos la sensualidad que era tan fuerte en él.

Yo ni siquiera atiné a moverme de lo impresionada que estaba de verlo. Se acercó a mi, lentamente y se colocó encima de mi.

—¡Eres mía…!—Su aliento me dejó en blanco por completo, mi corazón palpitaba enloquecido. Y sin previo aviso desgarró mis ropas. Jadeé ante la sorpresa, pero él no se detuvo. Cuando me tuvo totalmente desnuda, sus labios buscaron mi boca. Y sus manos buscaron las mías, sólo para subirlas por arriba de mi cabeza, como unos grilletes, sin dejarme moverme.

—¡Sólo mía…!—su voz áspera y posesiva me encendió, no sé que me sucedió pero en ese momento yo me derretía por él, su manera posesiva de acercarse a mi, su molestia, todo me estaba encendiendo. Sus besos eran fuego puro y yo me estaba quemando en él.

Su mano bajó para acariciar mi cuerpo mientras su boca seguía besándome por el cuello, los hombros, ninguna parte de mi cuerpo quedó sin la marca de sus besos. Mis gemidos iban aumentando mientras él seguía teniéndome atada con una mano. Era imposible poder zafarme de su agarre.

Me retorcía de placer en sus brazos. Anhelaba que me hiciera suya. Lo amaba demasiado y quería fundirme con él. Sus caricias me volvían loca. Él sabia como hacerlo, sabia que todo en mi clamaba por su toque, por sus caricias.

Yo sentía derretirme entre sus brazos, mientras él seguía besando, acariciando y recorriendo mi cuerpo, era realmente torturante no sentirlo dentro de mi.

—Por favor…—gemí. Él se levantó un poco de mi para verme a los ojos.

—Por favor ¿qué?—respondió él, yo suspiraba y jadeaba haciéndome casi imposible hablar.

—Por… favor…—volví a decir. Entrecortadamente, mientras sentí como sonreía en mi piel

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Bella?—me dijo una vez más con su voz aterciopelada. Lo que me hizo estremecerme de placer.

—A… ti—alcancé a decir. Entonces él se levanto de mi , moviéndose un poco, no tenia un solo gramo de su peso en mi, y deseaba con locura sentirlo sobre mi.

—¿Me quieres a mí?—preguntó con cierta suspicacia en su voz.

Cuando pude respirar mejor y calmarme un poco, lo miré y comencé a decir.

—Lo siento Ed…ward. Te amo y no quiero que estés con… nadie… sólo conmigo. Vivo por ti, sólo soy feliz a tu lado. Tengo… miedo… que me dejes por otra mujer. Porque sin ti, no quiero seguir viviendo.—Una esplendorosa sonrisa se dibujó en su perfecto rostro y sus ojos se oscurecieron de deseo.

—¡Te amo Bella, no sabes cuánto! Ninguna mujer ha podido hacerme sentir lo que tú me has hecho sentir. No quiero estar con nadie más que contigo, quiero hacerte feliz, quiero hacerte el amor en todo momento. Para mi, no existe nadie más que tú y así será por siempre. ¿Me crees Isabella Marie Cullen?

Asentí feliz, dichosa completamente de su respuesta, ahora tenia la plena convicción de que nadie me lo podría arrebatar. Entonces liberó mis manos y pude por fin recorrer su pecho, sus brazos, y deleitarme con su suavidad y textura, con su piel tocando la mía, fue cuando Edward me hizo suya de una y mil maneras distintas, pude notar como amanecía, pero no me importó. Estaba en los brazos de mi esposo. Estaba más que feliz, estaba en el paraíso. Y Edward no se cansaba de hacerme suya. Parecía que cada vez no le bastaba, su vigor y pasión me tenían deslumbrada.

Y cuando por fin paramos un poco. El sonreía feliz sin separase de mi. Sin dejar de abrazarme.

—¿Sabes una cosa Bella?—lo miré arrobada.

—Te ves sensual cuando te pones celosa…—una risita en mi oído me indicó lo contento que estaba. Y sonreí con él.

—Y tú eres divino cuando te pones posesivo—él arqueó una ceja mirándome divertido.

—Mmm, eso me da ideas Sra. Cullen—adoré como dijo esa frase y supe que había mucho todavía por descubrir junto a mi adonis personal.

—Tú puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras.—él gimió ante estas palabras.

—No sabes lo que acabas de decir Bella—y me besó de nuevo con pasión.—No lo sabes…—Luego de un rato. Sonrió de nuevo.

—Es hora de que bajemos a que desayunes—le miré sorprendida.

—¿No podemos desayunar aquí?—deseaba tenerlo conmigo todo el tiempo posible.

Él rió bajo y me dijo:

—Es lo que más deseo. Pero también tenemos que saludar a la familia, y de paso, quiero divertirme un poco.—No comprendí lo último, pero tenia razón en que no había saludado a mi familia cuando llegó, sólo había visto a Alice. Nos levantamos y cuando estuvimos listos salimos.

Llegamos justo a tiempo, estaban sirviendo el desayuno. Tanya sonreía feliz con sus hermanas, y Carlisle departía con Eleazar y Esme con Carmen. Alice y Rosalie departían con las hermanas Denali, mientras Jasper y Emmett platicaban entre ellos.

Cuando aparecimos junto al comedor Alice nos recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

—Buenos días señores. ¿Les parece bien estas horas de llegar?— su voz cantarina era hermosa.

—Dejalos Alice, estaban muy ocupados. Y no precisamente contando borreguitos para dormir—era la voz de Emmett, mientras reía abiertamente. Los demás sonrieron divertidos por el comentario de él. Menos Tanya. Ella había palidecido más de lo que era. Y nos miraba seria.

Edward retiró la silla para que yo me sentara. Y luego se sentó junto a mi. Tomó mi mano y la besó delicadamente. En todo el resto del desayuno, ni siquiera volteó a ver a nadie, sólo me veía a mi. Jugueteaba conmigo, me besaba y me decía frases ardientes al oído, haciéndome sonrojar.

Cuando terminé de desayunar, nos disculpamos y nos despedimos. Íbamos hacia las escaleras y Edward me llevaba fuertemente abrazada.

—Edward…—era la voz de Tanya. Fruncí el ceño, mientras Edward sonreía al verme y me daba un rápido beso. Se giró conmigo y vio a Tanya .

—¿Si?

—Estaba pensando si podrías ir conmigo a un paseo a caballo. Tu propiedad es muy vasta y me encantaría recorrerla. Seguro que a… Bella no le molestará.—su sonrisa petulante fue borrada a los pocos segundos.

—Esa es una excelente idea, ¿por que no se me había ocurrido? Estupendo, yo iré contigo Tanya—gritó Emmett emocionado, mientras Alice respondía.

—Si, yo también iré— Rose asintió y después de unos segundos, todos irían a montar para recorrer la propiedad. Menos nosotros.

Ella tenia gesto de enojo. Y mas cuando Edward le dijo:

—Bien me ahorraron la ida, así no te aburrirás Tanya. Mi esposa y yo no tenemos deseos de salir. Disculpennos—Se inclinó levemente Edward ante los demás.

Carmen nos miró y comentó con dulzura:

—Hacen una hermosa pareja. Los felicito. Me siento muy contenta de ver el gran amor que se tienen. Eso se nota desde lejos.

—Y luego Esme comentó algo y volvieron a la platica, mientras nosotros nos fuimos a nuestra alcoba. Yo iba dichosa por lo sucedido. El me amaba más de lo que yo había imaginado. Y estaba feliz. Ahora entendí la ultima frase de Edward cuando dijo que "queria divertirse un poco"

No salimos mas de la recamara.

—¿Ahora entiendes que sólo tú me importas? ¿Qué ninguna mujer ó vampira puede llamar mi atención? sólo tu. Y soy inmensamente feliz de que así sea. —Un tierno beso fue depositado en mi frente mientras él me apretaba sobre su pecho, sonriente y tierno.

—Lo siento mucho Edward, jamás volverá a suceder…—en ese momento hice un gesto serio.

—Es solo que… tenia tanto miedo. Tú no sabes lo que he pasado, desde chica mi madre me impidió cualquier cosa que me diera algo de felicidad. Y mi hermana no fue muy buena que digamos conmigo. Yo siempre tenia que conformarme con migajas. Siempre me quedaba relegada. Por eso ahora que te tengo… y que te amo con locura-en ese breve espacio Edward sonrió feliz.—Tenia la sensación de que pronto me dejarías. Que encontrarías a alguien mas hermosa, con mas virtudes, alguien de quien pudieras sentirte orgulloso.

No contaba con la reacción de Edward. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y veía que estaba tratando de calmarse, estaba realmente enojado, pero su voz sonó aterciopelada y musical.

—Nadie, escúchame bien Bella, nadie podrá separarte de mi. Ni siquiera tu misma. Me juré a mi mismo que te haría feliz, que te recompensaría todo lo malo que has pasado. Y así será. No tengas miedo. No debes tenerlo, me tienes y es para siempre. Debería decir que soy yo el que tengo miedo de que algún dia encuentres a alguien más y te alejes de mi.

Ahora fue mi turno de sonreír.

—No hay nadie en este mundo que te pueda igualar Edward, deberías saberlo, para mi eres lo más hermoso y perfecto que puede haber y conste que no estoy hablando de lo físico, eso es insuperable. Nadie podría alejarme de ti. Y con esto queda concluida la platica, tenemos cosas más interesantes que hacer—Él alzó una ceja algo sorprendido.

—Entonces señora Cullen ¿Qué desea hacer usted?—me sonrojé, adoraba cuando me llamaba así.

—Creo que una sesión de relajamiento estaría perfecto.—le sonreí esperando que captara mi mensaje oculto.

—Tengo algunas ideas para relajarla Señora Cullen—sonreí feliz, mientras él me cargaba en sus brazos y me llevaba hacia la cama.

* * *

Bueno es un gran paso para Bella ¿no creen?

**Mil gracias a:Kenny de Cullen gracias por la oferta hermosa,lo tendré en cuenta jeje,nati aqui esta tu capitulo(recuerda que subo cada semana)Lizzie Brandon gracias muñeca,Magui de Cullen preciosa te agradezco TODOS tus comentarios,Caresme hermosa, te tengo una sorpresa muy pronto espero te guste, vampireza tienes toda la razon morales,Layla bonita gracias, alma, Roscarmen, lo sé hermosa tienes toda la razón. mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	55. CAP54 REALIDAD

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.54 REALIDAD

Las hermanas oscuras llegaron por fin cerca de su destino.

—¿Ahora?—preguntó Kira.

—Aún no… esperemos a que se larguen esos otros vampiros.—murmuró la líder del grupo.

Mientras en casa de Newton

—¡Dios santo!—murmuró Michael al ver como en ese corto tiempo Jessica estaba completamente gorda, pañosa y fea, su verdadera personalidad había aflorado.

—Necesito dinero Michael, tengo cosas que comprar…—murmuró mientras su madre estaba junto a ella, mirándola con veneración.

—¿Y de donde quieres que te dé dinero Jessica? Ya no hay.—ella le miró con enfado.

—No me vengas con estupideces Michael, sé que tienes dinero, tu padre tenia mucho dinero, al morir él, todo pasa a tus manos. Así que saca ya el maldito dinero, quiero comprar, quiero salir a que me de un poco de aire, quiero salir de este maldito agujero.

—Por fin te muestras como eres. Aunque para tu desgracia, debo negarte el dinero.—Sonrió con perversa satisfacción y se acercó a su esposa, estaba ebrio, pero lúcido.

—Porque simplemente no lo tenemos, ¿sorprendida? Claro, nunca fuiste buena para el dinero, solo para gastarlo, y mi padre tenia socios, que al faltar él, no hubo quien respondiera por el trabajo. Cómo buen imbécil que soy, no me hice cargo a tiempo y todo se ha ido al caño. No hay ni un maldito quinto partido por la mitad.

¡Felicidades señora Newton, tendrá que trabajar!—ella palideció al escuchar eso.

—¿Trabajar? Estás loco, jamás trabajaré por eso me casé contigo imbécil, para ser rica, para gastar el dinero a manos llenas, para llenarme de lujos y joyas. Eres un maldito inútil.—estaba muy enojada. Y su madre trataba de calmarla.

—Por favor Jessica le puede hacer daño al bebé, ya veremos que hacer. Dale un poco de tiempo, está ebrio.—ella pareció reaccionar con esas palabras y se marchó dejando a los dos parados mirándola subir las escalera y tarareando una canción de cuna, mientras la piel se le erizaba a Dorotea, ya sabia como iría todo de ahora en adelante, faltaba poco para que su nieto naciera, ellas no podían estar en quiebra.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices Michael?—miro a su yerno con inseguridad mientras él sonreía torvamente.

—Así es señora, tan seguro como que en dos meses tendremos que desalojar la casa, pues ya está embargada.—Dorotea se tapó la boca con la mano para evitar un grito. Y se fue hacia su recamara. Michael se fue al despacho de su padre… a seguir bebiendo.

En su habitación, Dorotea no pudo evitar sentirse presa del pánico.

¿Cómo podía sucederles esto? ¿Pobres? ¡Jamás!, pero por más vueltas que le daba al asunto no había solución posible, ya habían acabado con el dinero de la venta de la casa, No había más que vender las joyas, pero eran tan pocas, ella tenia la seguridad de que una vez casada Jessica, no habría nada para preocuparse, por eso había alejado a Bella de Michael. ¡Maldita sea Bella! Ella rica mientras ellas padecerían pobreza, pero eso jamás.

En casa de los Cullen:

—Mil gracias por su visita, creo que después nos corresponderá a nosotros ir a visitarlos a Denali.—agregó Esme cuando despedía a Carmen, Eleazar y sus hijas, todos estaban afuera despidiéndolos, y Tanya, se había visto obligada a pedir disculpas a Bella y la familia. Y debían irse, sus padres no quisieron seguir incomodando a Bella. Y prometieron no regresar en un buen tiempo.

Cuando el carruaje se puso en marcha, Tanya volvió el rostro solo para contemplar a Edward besar apasionadamente a Bella, un gruñido brotó de su garganta.

—Basta Tanya, ya es suficiente. Por cortesía no dijimos nada delante de ellos, pero me tienes decepcionada hija—le recriminó Carmen.

—¿No entienden que lo amo? No me importa nada, esperaré lo necesario y él será mío. Puedo esperar a que muera la humana, y después nadie lo apartará de mi.—todos la miraron con reprobación. Y un silencio molesto se instaló en el ambiente.

—No puedo decir que todo es paz y felicidad, ya vienen—comentó Alice. Todos ya estaban enterados, por lo que habían enviado a los sirvientes a otra casa, con el pretexto de que irían allá pronto y que debía estar todo en orden.

—¿No podemos irnos a otro lado, evitarlas?—murmuró Bella algo asustada.

—No tendría caso, ellas nos seguirían y ya les dije que lo quieren, así que por favor Bella, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. —Bella le miró y asintió, ya estaba puesta al corriente de lo que sucedería. Y lo que ella debería hacer.

Alice miró a la nada, mientras Edward captaba el mensaje. Había tres vampiras poderosas, y luego una pareja más de vampiros se uniría en poco tiempo, había peligro para todos. Pero eso jamás se lo diría a Bella. Aunque ella estaría protegida por todos, y cuando le dijo a Edward que la convirtiera, tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte.

Edward se negaba a convertirla, porque no la haría perder su alma, ya la había condenado al tenerla a su lado y ahora exponerla a peligros. Pero no podía transformarla, nunca se lo perdonaría. Un ángel tan puro como Bella debía seguir así. Y eso no estaba a discusión, no importaba lo que le dijera su padre y sus hermanos, nunca cedería en eso. Jamás.

Entonces ahora estaban más vulnerables ante los demás. Pero nadie dijo nada, como familia, debían proteger a TODOS, y nadie se quejó, a pesar de lo que venía con ellos.

Esa noche finalmente mientras todos estaban en el comedor principal. Alice les informó que ya habían llegado las visitas.

—Buenas noches…—Una imponente vampira saludó cortésmente a todos mientras Elle, Evangelion, Kira y Helena se hacían presentes a un lado de su hermana mayor y lider.

—Bienvenidas Hermanas oscuras…—habló Carlisle mientras las vampiresas miraban a todos los hombres con admiración. Helena miró con sorpresa a Edward.

—Sientánse como en su casa Caresme, es un honor para nosotros tener invitadas tan… especiales—los demás asintieron mientras Bella miraba con asombro a las bellisimas vampiras.

—Pero qué descortés soy, permítanme presentar a mis hermanas…—musitó la hermosa vampira de cabellos negros como la noche.

—Ella es Helena, mi hermana menor.

Helena tenia una hermosa mata de cabello plata que le sentaba fabuloso a ese cuerpo lleno de curvas y sensualidad. Pero no era la única, cada una de ellas era hermosa y distinta a la otra hermana. Sus ojos color topacio eran iguales a los de su familia.

—Mi hermana Elle— una vampireza de pelo negro y rizado con destellos violetas que le llegaba a mitad de espalda, saludó con una reverencia, mientras los varones hacian lo mismo hacia ella y las mujeres asentían con la cabeza.

—Mi hermana Evangelion— Una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños claros, de facciones finas y labios rellenos y sumamente sensuales les sonrió mientras se inclinaba en una reverencia.

—Mi hermana Kira—otra vampira de cabellos castaños con ondas suaves hasta la cintura, sonrió afectuosa y tambien saludó de la misma manera. Bella vio con asombro sus enormes pestañas, dandole un toque sumamente exotico a sus ojos, haciendolos hipnotizantes.

—Y por supuesto yo, Caresme Von Tissen.—La hermosa vampira de ojos color topacio, movió su mano hacia Carlisle, quien la besó. Su hermosura era inigualable, al igual que su aura poderosa. Sus finas facciones aristocraticas eran imponentes. Incluso Alice tuvo que reconocer que era mucho muy hermosa.

Su acento ligeramente europeo era encantador. Y ella iba enfundada en pantalones, cosa algo rara para la epoca, lo que la hacia lucir aún más su curvilinea figura, al igual que sus hermanas. Todas de pantalón y blusas de vuelo muy hermosas. Los varones Cullen tenian que reconocerlo, eran sumamente hermosas.

—Siento muchisimo tener que presentarnos así, pero debíamos venir, es algo importante.—Alice frunció el gesto y tomó de la mano a Jasper quien sonrió al percibir celos de parte de su amada esposa.

* * *

Bien por fin se presentan las hermanas oscuras. ¿Qué les parece? Y bueno habrá muchos líos con Dorotea y Jessica.

**Mil gracias a: Magui de Cullen, Anyelin, Caresme preciosa, rachel, Monica Morales, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	56. Chapter 55PROBLEMAS

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Disculpen la tardanza, es que habia problemas en ffnet. estoy aqui por chiripa, espero les guste el capitulo.

Cap.55 PROBLEMAS

Ahora permitame presentarles a mi familia:

—Mi amada esposa Esme Cullen— Se levantó e hizo una leve reverencia con gracia y estilo.

—Mi hijo Emmett y su esposa Rosalie—ambos hicieron reverencia y las hermanas respondieron a esta.

—Mi hija Alice y su esposo Jasper—ambos tomados de la mano saludaron con la reverencia y se volvieron a sentar, no pasó desapercibido el gesto para las vampiras.

—Y mi hijo menor Edward y su esposa Isabella—Bella se levantó y Edward se inclinó levemente, para luego mostrar cierto enfado.

—¿Es humana? Esto si es que una sorpresa. Se casó con una humana.—Helena hizo el comentario de forma casi divertida.— Oh Caresme dejame tener un marido, ¿vez como si se puede?—Pero la mirada de Caresme le advertía peligro.

—Oh, lo siento, me he comportado mal. —Se acercó a Edward quien dio un paso atrás.

—No te voy a comer…—todos miraron la escena al igual que Bella, pero Edward ya estaba frente a ella en posición defensiva.

—Aún… y menos a tu humana. Hola Isabella, creo que seremos grandes amigas, compartimos "cosas" en común—su risa cristalina se dejó escuchar por todo el comedor.

—Helena—la voz suave pero autoritaria de Caresme la hizo obedecer en el acto.

Una vez hecha las presentaciones formales, Helena no aguantó más y saludó de mano a Edward, quien al tocarla, leyó demasiado tarde su poder.

—Interesante—musitó Helena con gesto travieso, mientras observaba a los demás Cullen y a Bella, quedándose de pronto mirándola con incredulidad.—Bastante interesante—comentó con cierto toque de desdén.

—Helena tiene el poder de absorber el poder de alguien por un corto tiempo.—les dijo a su familia y todos asintieron impresionados, menos Alice. Y Helena volteó a mirarla sonriendo con gracia.

Retrocedió hasta situarse del lado de Caresme y Kira mientras Evangelion no quitaba la vista de los cuadros que tenian.

—¿Quien decoró este hogar?—musitó impresionada la vampira.

—Fue mi esposa Esme—murmuró Carlisle mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposa y le besaba dulcemente.

—Es un verdadero placer a la vista, mis felicitaciones por tan estupendo trabajo. Creo que "vestir lugares" será muy importante dentro de poco tiempo. Y que una mujer tenga un gusto tan exquisito, es una muestra de que el talento no es exclusivo de los hombres.—Edward sonrió complacido mientras Bella sonreía hacia la vampira.

—Agradezco su comentario—respondió halagada Esme al ver la genuina admiración de la vampira.

—¿Cree Señora Cullen, que algún dia pueda ir a "vestir mi hogar"?—Esme le miró alegre aunque un poco desconfiada.

—Será todo un honor.—La vampira no dijo más y retrocedió. Mientras Helena andaba como niña pequeña, caminando por el comedor cerca de los demás.

—Preferiría que no hicieras eso—comentó Edward molesto.

—¿Hacer qué?—comentó como niña regañada Helena al saberse descubierta.

—Espiar los pensamientos de los demás—ella le miró divertida.

—Tú lo haces todo el tiempo y nadie objeta nada—pero en ese momento Alice le miró seria.

—Es un don con el que nació, su familia estamos acostumbrados. Y lo sabemos.—Jasper tomó de la cintura a Alice, al momento Kira le miró con cierta envidia.

—Basta Helena, no vinimos aquí para provocar problemas. Es todo lo contrario…—comentó Caresme y Helena tuvo que abstenerse de más comentarios, se fue con sus hermanas y ahí se quedó, molesta por perderse la diversión. Pero ya hallaría el modo.

—Son invitadas, permitannos mostrarles sus habitaciones—Carlisle y Esme las llevaron a las que serian sus habitaciones. Cada una de ellas se sintió realmente a gusto en cada recamara. Y Evangelión suspiró una vez dentro de su recamara.

Pero Helena tenia otros planes, había venido por Edward, y no aceptaría otra negativa más. Ya había esperado demasiado tiempo. Y ella lo deseaba intensamente. Qué podia importar la humana. Sonrió con ironia.

"Los humanos no viven para siempre, son taaan frágiles, puede sucederle un accidente a la pobre Bella"—ese pensamiento le agradó sobremanera.

* * *

**gracias a :Libertad,Kenny de Cullen, Magui de Cullen,Angie Cullen Hale,Zafiro32, Argelia Sanchez, Caresme hermosa,Mariana,naomi,flor43,Edward'love,lucero78, Monica Morales,mil gracias por comentar de verdad.  
**


	57. Cap56¿QUE INTENTAS HACER?

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap. 56¿QUE INTENTAS HACER?

—Serás muy tonta si quieres llegar a hacerle daño a la humana…—declaró Elle mientras Helena volteaba a fulminarla con la mirada, Elle estaba en el balcón. Suspiró audiblemente y miró hacia el cielo nublado.

Helena prefirió salir a dar una vuelta y perderse en sus planes, que esperar a que sus hermanas impidieran sus caprichos.

Elle sin embargo no le puso atención después de decirle lo que dijo. Ella pensaba en otra cosa, más bien en alguien.

Sus hermanas no lo sabían, pero ella tenia un amor oculto. Lo había visto desde un siglo atrás, pero ella no era de las que se dejaban seducir tan fácilmente. Ella a pesar de haber perdido su humanidad de una terrible manera, se sobrepuso. Siendo una jovencita y viendo como otros vampiros concretamente la guardia Vulturi mataban a toda su familia, sólo la dejaron a ella. Porque sabían que sería poderosa.

A pesar de todo ella no cometió el mismo error de los Vulturis. Ella probó sangre humana aunque después se sentía asquerosa y despreciable. Alec que era quien la vigilaba se enterneció con ella, y le daba un poco de privacidad. Fue así como conoció a William.

Él la veía de lejos incapaz de acercarse por sentirse hechizado por aquella hermosa vampira de ojos de fuego. Pero cuando finalmente venció su timidez, le dijo que había maneras de alimentarse sin dañar a los humanos. Él había conocido a un vampiro de ojos dorados y le había enseñado que siempre hay alternativas, gracias a él, cambio por completo sintiéndose muchísimo mejor consigo mismo.

Elle siguió sus consejos y también encontró paz y tranquilidad, fue así como se encontró con sus hermanas. Todas con distintos pasados, pero unidas por el amor fraternal, cuidándose de los Vulturis, quienes querían tenerlas en sus filas ó en sus camas.

William ha sido muy discreto pues sabe que un mínimo error le cuesta la vida, pero lo que mas le aterra es perder a Elle, por ella ha sumido su amor en el silencio. Por eso no ha dicho nada, solo espera una oportunidad para poder rescatar a su amada de las garras de aquellos que solo quieren trofeos.

Elle regresó de su ensoñación para fruncir deliciosamente su gesto. Helena iba a hacer de las suyas, salió al balcón y saltó ágil cual gacela. Y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Mientras en la recamara de Edward y Bella.

—No tengas miedo mi amor, sabes que primero tendrán que matarme y esparcir mis cenizas al aire antes de que te toquen—Edward abrazaba delicadamente a una desesperada Bella. Y limpiaba sus lagrimas de angustia.

—No tengo miedo de morir, tengo miedo de que te puedan hacer daño, yo… yo pensé que ustedes eran los únicos vampiros de por aquí.—le comentó en medio de sus angustias y miedos, en el refugio de sus brazos. Ya por fin diciendo sus mas grandes miedos.—Nunca pensé que hubieran más… No quiero que te pase nada Edward, no lo soportaría. Prefiero morir mil veces antes que te pase algo a ti—nuevamente los brazos de Edward se movían inquietos en su espalda, dibujando siluetas delicadas mientras buscaba la manera de hacer entender a su Bella que no estaban en peligro… aún.

—Por favor amor mio, no llores, no debes llorar, estamos bien…—sólo que en ese momento una lluvia de pensamientos totalmente soeces le llegaron. Helena estaba ahí, en la ventana, queriendo saber más.

Un gruñido brotó de su pecho, esa vampira era una verdadera molestia. Le enojaba saber sus pensamientos y sus deseos, deseos que jamás llegarían a cumplirse. Helena sonrió viéndolo a los ojos. Conocía su debilidad y podía sacar ventaja de ello.

Sin embargo en el ultimo momento, Edward abrazó con fuerza a Bella y no permitió que viera hacia la ventana, el espectaculo que daría Helena no sería cualquier cosa… y Edward la miró enfadado y luego despues de unos segundos… sonrió.

Helena no comprendió ese súbito cambio y pensó que estaría de acuerdo, sonrió de deleite, se irguió cuan alta era y se despojó de la capa, pero antes de que la capa cayera al suelo, esta flotó a su alrededor y antes de que dejara ver su desnudez se enrolló en ella mientras Helena contuvo un grito de furia.

Acto seguido sin poder creerlo flotó un segundo en el aire y luego salió disparada con estrépito muy lejos. Una cristalina risa flotó en el aire y luego silencio total.

Elle había seguido a su hermana y previendo su intento de molestar a la humana, lo impidió. La fue a dejar algo lejos, y segundos después Helena estaba frente a su hermana, muy molesta.

Pero antes de poder decir algo Elle le dijo:

—Silencio hermana, sabes que hay concilio, no debes importunar a nuestros anfitriones, ó si se entera Caresme tendrás que rendirle cuentas.—La sonrisa irónica de Elle sacó de quicio a Helena que prefirió dar la media vuelta y buscar alguna pobre presa para saciar su sed. Elle la miró alejarse y se relajó.

—Gracias Elle—la voz de Alice se dejó escuchar mientras Elle sonrió alegre.

—Siento mucho que ella se porte así, es peor que una niña de tres años haciendo berrinche, esta acostumbrada a salirse con la suya—Alice le inspiraba una confianza muy grande, y pronto se vieron envueltas en una platicas muy interesantes.

En el despacho de Carlisle en cambio se llevaba a cabo una reunión importante.

—Entiendo su postura Caresme, pero aún con nuestra ayuda, somos pocos para lo que ustedes desean.—comentó Carlisle un poco abatido.

—Lo sé, se que no seriamos suficientes, pero necesitamos desesperadamente su ayuda, no sé, tal vez conozcan más vampiros, los que nosotras conocemos, que aunque no son como nosotros, porque beben sangre humana, están de acuerdo, y por lo que he escuchado, más vampiros se unirían a nuestra causa si ustedes están con nosotros.—agregó esperanzada Caresme, sentada al otro lado del gran escritorio.

—Esto es suicidio—comentó Esme preocupada tomada de la mano de su marido.

—No, esto es no permitir que quienes siempre han ostentado el poder dejen de hacer de las suyas—agregó de mal talante Evangelion.

—Calma hermana, no podemos obligar a nadie que nos apoyen, y menos con esas actitudes—le reprendió Caresme a su hermana.

—Lo siento, lamento mis modales, por favor disculpenme pero es imposible hacerme a la idea de someternos a alguien que solo nos ve como trofeos.—se sentó junto a su hermana mayor y guardó respetuoso silencio—Esme la miró indulgente.

—Tenemos a mi nuera que como ven es humana. Y así es un punto débil para nosotros, mi hijo sufriría lo indecible si algo le llega a pasar—respondió Carlisle poniendo por fin a descubierto el porque se mostraban reacios a lo que pedía Caresme.

—Y si pudiéramos brindarle protección a la humana… si pudiéramos asegurarla de alguna manera … ¿nos apoyarían?—Caresme me estaba jugando mucho con esta propuesta pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarlos así.

—Se llama Bella.—Terció Rose mientras veia a Kira desperezarse y levantarse.

—Disculpen, necesito un poco de aire fresco—todos asintieron y salió de ahí.

Iba a bajar las escaleras cuando vio una melena leonina. En menos de un segundo estaba frente a él.

—Buenas noches—musitó quedamente frente a es hombre que le despertaba sus más básicos instintos.

—Definitivamente es mi noche de suerte—Jasper la miró perplejo, la lujuria que emanaba esa vampira era increíble. Ella se puso a solo milímetros de sus apetitosos labios. Jasper queria moverse pero no podía, algo lo obligaba a estar clavado al piso, y cuando menos pensó, Kira lo besaba lenta y fogosamente. Sintió su helada piel encenderse de un fuego devastador y recorrerlo prontamente hasta consumir todos sus pensamientos.

Luchó contra esa sensación. Y su razón se imponía ante la sensación, pero a punto de ganar la partida, Kira gimió de deseo, y todo se vino abajo, dejando a Jasper a merced de sus instintos, sólo supo que sus brazos estaban rodeando la cintura de esa mujer encantadora, pero muy en el fondo, seguía luchando, no podía estar pasándole esto a él.

Las manos de esa mujer recorrian sin pudor su pecho, encendiendo aún mas sus sentidos. La deseaba, deseaba estar con ella, deseaba contagiarla de aquel sentimiento abrasador.

—¡No!—fue lo que alcanzó a escuchar Kira antes de que Jasper se zafara de ella con prontitud. Ella se quedó con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

—Disculpeme señorita, esto jamás se volverá a repetir, no se qué sucedió, mil disculpas…—acto seguido hizo una reverencia y luego desapareció. Dejando a una muy perpleja Kira saboreando las mieles de sus masculinos labios.

—Me gusta…—fue lo único que dijo entre un suspiro y se fue hacia su recamara.

En la reunión:

—Por favor Carlisle, sé que pido mucho, muchisimo pero si no fuera necesario no hubieramos venido. Sé que arriesgan mucho, pero creanme, si no lo hacemos, todos absolutamente todos caeremos.—El semblante preocupado de Carlisle era una prueba contundente de que estaba realmente pensando en todas las posibilidades y tenia razón Caresme al decir que todos caerían.

* * *

espero Elle te guste el capitulo, dedicado a ti por tu cumple. Si no actualizo pronto no es mi culpa, es debido a problemas con ffnet. comprendanlo por favor.

**Mil gracias a:Campanilla Cullen te quiero hermosa, marifer mil gracias por tu apoyo,MAGUIDECULLEN jajaja gracias hermosa, MaruC mil gracias hermosa,Kenny de Cullen, mil gracias, sabes que sigo adelante, te quiero,Angie Cullen Hale, Anyelin,marie gracias cielo,vampira mil gracias hermosa, Beakis mil gracia shermosa,maite, Noemi Cullen mil gracias de verdad, ginanott gracia shermosa, Caresme hermosa te adoro linda,Monica Morales gracias linda, dios y ustedes me ayudan y de monterrey mexico, no las abandonaré, eso es lo que quisieran otras pero yo no lo haré, podré tardarme pero abandonarlas jamás mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	58. Chapter 58ALICE

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap. 57 ALICE

Estaban platicando amenamente cuando Alice se quedó estática, como perdida. Elle no se atrevió a decir nada. Hasta que después de unos segundos. Alice le dijo unas palabras y se marchó tan rápido como una flecha.

Sin terminar de comprender Elle entró lentamente a la mansión. Helena seguía furibunda en la lejanía y miró pasar a Alice como una ráfaga, y pudo ver sus ojos, eran tristes como si quisiera llorar. Guardó silencio y le dejó pasar sin molestarla.

Mientras en la reunión:

—Haremos todo cuanto este en nuestras manos Caresme, pero aún sigo sin estar muy convencido. Es como ir al matadero voluntariamente y créeme cuando digo que conozco a los Vulturi.

Eleazar me ha platicado mucho de ellos, y como él no dice mentiras, hay que tenerles mucha precaución.—el gesto preocupado de su rostro no se alejaba mientras Esme miraba con preocupación hacia el horizonte.

—Lo sé Carlisle por eso te lo suplico, si ellos nos ven con ustedes como parejas, ya no nos molestarán mas. Solo seria una farsa ante ellos. Y claro con el debido permiso de sus esposas. No haría nada por la fuerza ó contra la voluntad de ellas.—miró con respeto a Esme quien le devolvió una dulce mirada.

—No encuentro otra solución.—murmuró cansinamente Caresme.—Si no fuera de vida ó muerte, jamás los hubiéramos molestado.

—Lo entiendo Caresme, de verdad. Ambos lo entendemos—se refería a Esme y a él mismo.

Caresme miraba hacia la ventana observando como los colores de la noche comenzaban a cambiar, avisando que el día despuntaba ya.

Para esos momentos Helena ya estaba de regreso en su habitación y muy molesta, mientras Kira, recostada en su cama, rememoraba una y otra vez el beso; Ese hombre debía ser suyo, era completamente fascinante sentirlo como luchaba por no ceder. Y a ella nadie se le negaba, lo quisieran ó no. Por algo era la mejor con su poder.

Jasper mientras tanto caminaba en su recamara completamente agobiado. Dos sensaciones distintas pugnaban en su interior. Una de ellas de arrepentimiento, por haber permitido que esa mujer lo besara. Y la otra era de angustia por Alice. ¿Cómo lo tomaría ella? Sabía que Alice de seguro lo vio, pero lo que mas lo atormentaba es que él mismo respondió a ese beso.

Las ansias de ese beso estaban impregnadas en su boca, a pesar de no querer besarla, sentía las ganas de comérsela a besos, de acariciar su cuerpo, de amarla con frenesí. Alto. Algo estaba mal. ¿Cómo podía Jasper pensar en ella así, cuando amaba con locura a su esposa? Sin embargo sus manos ansiaban el contacto con la calida piel de la vampira, aquella que despedía deseo por todos sus poros. Asombrado, se descubrió terriblemente excitado. Necesitaba a esa mujer.

Paseó como león enjaulado durante mucho tiempo, debatiéndose, resistiéndose, pero cada vez que oponía resistencia, era peor. Su deseo aumentaba hasta convertirse en una autentica tortura.

Y cuando ya no pudo más, cuando finalmente se sintió derrotado, salió con paso lento y seguro hacia la recamara de Kira. Quien lo esperaba ya.

Evangelion estaba en su propio mundo. Lejos del concilio que tenia lugar junto a ella. De la que ella formaba parte.

Recordó a Aarón, el vampiro que era dueño de su muerto corazón. Y recordó que lo mejor era tenerlo a buen resguardo. Los Vulturis no tardarían ni dos segundos en destruirlo para que ella estuviera obligada a estar con ellos. Más concretamente con Aro. Y eso no lo toleraría, por eso a pesar de amar a Aarón, tuvo que decirle que se alejara.

Y ahora solo podía evocar su rostro en su mente. ¡Cuánto lo extrañaba! Y eso que ya habían pasado veinte años, a lo mejor ya la había olvidado. Ese solo pensamiento le dolía muchísimo, pero era lo mejor.

¿Qué era peor: el olvido ó el rencor? Solo deseaba que él fuera feliz, donde quiera que estuviera.

Finalmente regresó a la realidad cuando Caresme parecía derrotada.

Y decidieron posponer hasta la siguiente noche el concilio.

Aunque las cosas cambiarían al llegar la noche, pero eso nadie lo sabia. Sólo alguien pero ya no estaba ahí.

* * *

Solo les aviso que ya estamos en la recta final en cuanto al fic. No me pregunten cuantos capitulos porque no sé cuantos faltarán. Pero de que se acerca al fin, es gracias y besos

**Mil gracias a:beakis, campanilla cullen,Kenny de Cullen,agr (actualizaré Por amor pronto)glen santos, Caresme, lucy morales mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	59. Chapter 59LAS COSAS NO SON COMO UNO QUIE

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

CAP.59 LAS COSAS NO SON COMO UNO QUIERE

Jasper entró a la habitación de Kira y la encontró sobre la cama, de manera voluptuosa, ella hizo un gesto de triunfo.

—Esta será una gran noche… —musitó Kira con los ojos chispeantes de alegría.

Volvió a moverse de manera sensual, haciendo que Jasper la observara con total atención. Entonces ella suspiró satisfecha y se levantó lentamente, con elegancia, con maestría, se acercó a Jasper y lo tuvo frente a ella. Sin embargo, una leve molestia la invadió.

Ella se acercó a sus labios, mientras él la observaba con cautela. Y cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocar los de él. Kira observó como Jasper se hizo hacia atrás evitando el contacto.

—Me parece que quieres jugar un poco más… —lo observó con creciente interés— Me parece perfecto. Observó que sus puños estaban blancos del esfuerzo que él hacia. Y soltó una risa cantarina y hermosa.

—Me encanta… eres el primero que se resiste. Nadie lo había hecho jamás. —Sonrió aún más y se acercó de nuevo a él.—Pero serás mío, te guste ó no.

Lo abrazó mientras Jasper luchaba con todo por evitarlo.

—Ya me cansé de jugar… —le tomó el rostro entre las manos y se acercó peligrosamente— Quiero tenerte dentro de mi, ¡ahora!

Cerró los ojos en anticipación al placer por venir y sus labios se encontraron con … nada.

Al abrir sus ojos, vio que sus manos estaban en el aire. Jasper estaba mas de dos metros lejos de ella. Jadeando, como si hubiera hecho un enorme esfuerzo físico. Le miraba con cierto desdén.

—Lamento esta situación, pero no se volverá a repetir —ella le miró divertida y sus puños se cerraron un poco—, no tampoco vuelva a hacer eso señorita, ya no funciona conmigo. Ya conozco como lo utiliza y no volverá a intentarlo a menos… que quiera una sopa de su propio chocolate.

Kira lo miró asombrada y furiosa.

—¿Pero qué demo…? —No terminó su frase

—Evíteme la pena de hacerle una grosería delante de los demás, y compórtese como lo que parece… Hasta luego "señorita" —aclaró con cierta alegría y salió de ahí dispuesto a hablar con Alice.

—¡Me dejó! —No podía creer lo que le había sucedido. A ella nadie la dejaba así. Nadie. Tomaría venganza.

Rato después…

Estaba desayunando Bella en la recamara pues Edward no quiso salir, y ambos disfrutaban de su cercanía. Aunque Bella notó algo lejano a Edward por unos minutos.

Finalmente tuvieron que salir para saludar a los invitados. Entre besos apasionados, Bella tuvo muchas dificultades para poder vestirse, ya que Edward se lo ponía muy difícil.

—Por favor Edward… así no querré salir jamás… —Una suave sonrisa vibró en su cuello, que era donde estaba la boca de Edward.

—No escucharías ninguna queja de mi parte, amor —murmuró Edward aspirando el aroma de la piel de su esposa.

Finalmente salieron de la recamara y se dirigieron al comedor, donde estaban todos.

Al caminar por el pasillo, Bella se encontró de frente con Helena quien se comía con los ojos a Edward y éste apenas le dedicó una mirada, su total atención era para su esposa.

— Buenos días Edward —Saludó la vampira amable sin prestar atención alguna a Bella, ella solo sonrió un poco.— ¡Qué guapo te ves hoy! Se me antoja darte un beso…

—Se ve que no tiene la más minima educación señorita Helena—comentó Bella y Helena volteó a verla con indiferencia.—Al referirse con tanto descaro a un hombre casado. Eso habla mucho sobre su… moral. —Helena la quiso fulminar con la mirada. Pero se recompuso al instante.

—¿Porque no vas a dejar a tu "mascota" al comedor y nos vamos tú y yo a disfrutar de "las delicias del campo"?

—Porque no es mi mascota, es mi esposa, y porque preferiría que me quemaran lentamente y esparcieran mis cenizas antes que acercarme a usted "señorita".—le contestó Edward molesto por su trato.

—Por favor… ¿cuánto le puede quedar a la humana? Debería estar agradecida por lo que le has dado. Y yo estaré aquí por siempre… —con una suave sonrisa Helena se acercó a Edward quien se hizo hacia atrás evitando su contacto.

Bella para esos momentos ya estaba roja de furia.

—Mire señorita, le agradecería que dejara de importunar a mi marido, que por lo que se ve, no desea tratar con usted. Sea inteligente y retírese con dignidad… si es que tiene.- El que a Helena le quisieran dar clases de moralidad, la hacia reírse. Y sin que Edward pudiera impedirlo, un suave e imperceptible roce hizo que Helena tuviera contacto con Bella, al momento Edward notó como se silenció la mente de Helena, sorprendiéndose y molestándose aún más.

—¿Qué tal ahora Edward?—le miró, a Bella la ignoraba completamente.

Bella los miró sin entender, hasta que poco después comprendió.

—Ya deja en paz a mi marido vampira disoluta… —Helena volteó a verla y se enojó. Edward se acercó a su esposa en actitud defensiva.

—Sólo así puedes hacer algo "humana" —pero para asombro de Helena, Bella sonrió.

—No, no solo así. Tambien así… — y sin que nadie lo esperase, habló fuerte: ¡Caresme!

En menos de dos segundos, la vampira estaba delante de ella. Helena se quedó sorprendida.

—¿En que puedo ayudarle Bella…? —Edward se quedó callado. Dejando a Bella hacer lo que fuera a hacer.

—Caresme, siento muchisimo tener que molestarle, pero ha surgido un inconveniente y no deseo darle molestias.

—No son molestias, esta usted en su casa, somos nosotros quienes importunamos —comentó Caresme. Bella sonrió.

—Esta es su casa, pero la señorita Helena no deja de importunar a mi esposo y de paso a mi. Creame que es una pena y me siento muy avergonzada por exponerlo, lo que menos deseo es darle alguna queja. Pero esta situación ya es insostenible. Creame que no la molestaría si yo fuera igual que mi esposo. Pero soy "humana" como bien recalcó la señorita Helena, por lo que no puedo hacer otra cosa, mas que avisarle para que usted tome la situación en sus manos.—Caresme se puso seria. Y Helena intuía que estaría en muchos problemas, cuando pudiera le haria pagar a la humana. Esto no se quedaba así. Pero la preocupación tiñó el rostro de Helena cuando Caresme me dirigió a ella.

—Me parece Helena que ya fue suficiente. ¿Recuerdas la ley del anfitrión?—le preguntó enojada pero controlada, su voz era fria como el más afilado acero.

—Si hermana, lo recuerdo perfectamente. —Miró a su hermana y comprendió lo que se avecinaba.

—Dilo… —musitó Caresme.

Enfadada Helena recitó torciendo los ojos —El anfitrión tiene el deber de hacer sentir al invitado como en su casa…—no queria pronunciar lo siguiente pero siguió— y el invitado tiene la obligación de saber que no está en su casa. —Si hubiera podido ponerse roja del coraje lo hubiera hecho.

—De ahora en adelante, tú no vas a ningún lado sin mí. No puedes alejarte dos metros de mi presencia. Muestra tu respeto y da disculpas al matrimonio Cullen.—La voz de Caresme era hermosa, pero su voz no dejaba lugar a dudas, algo tenía que la tenían que obedecer.

—Lo siento… no se volverá a repetir, mis más sinceras … le estaba costando trabajo, como si le doblaran el brazo para obligarla— disculpas, Señor y señora Cullen.

Y después de eso, se retiraron con una reverencia.

—Te amo…—le dijo exultante Edward a Bella a quien había arrinconado en la pared. Y luego la besó apasionadamente.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, todos los presentes los saludaron con cordialidad.

Pero justo en ese momento, las puertas de la casa se abrieron de par en par. Y entró una pareja que parecia sofocada, al parecer vampiros tambien.

—Todos corren peligro, vienen ya… —gritó la mujer mientras el hombre miraba a todos con sorpresa.

Los presentes se quedaron quietos por la sorpresa. No atinaron a responder. Sólo Carlisle preguntó:

—¿Quién viene? —mirandolos con curiosidad.

—Los Vulturis vienen hacia aca, quieren acabar con todos ustedes. Y vienen todos.—la mujer dijo lo ultimo entre sollozos.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?—habló Jasper con curiosidad.

—Yo soy Julieta y él es mi esposo Donovan.

—De donde obtuvieron esa información, y ¿cómo sabremos si es cierta?—siguió Jasper.

—Lo sé porque Aro es mi padre. —ese comentario sumió a todos en un espeluznante silencio.

* * *

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:maite, Caresme, Sully Yamileth, betss (mil gracias por todos tus comentarios hermosa), glen santos, alessa (no deberías juzgar antes de leer Alessa, no sabes todo lo que sucederá, jeje), (), Monica Morales,mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	60. DECEPCIONES

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.60 DECEPCIONES

Nadie dijo nada, porque en verdad era algo asombroso lo que habían escuchado.

La vampira llamada Julieta miró a su esposo quien le tomó la mano muy dulcemente y al parecer eso le dio valor para lo que tendría que decir.

—Soy hija de Aro, tengo 674 años, y a mi madre… la dejó morir mi padre. —eso dejó a todos en un silencio sepulcral.

Pero continuó:

—Ella era una mujer muy hermosa, se distinguía entre todas por su hermosura, por eso la eligió mi padre. Él deseaba un hijo, se lo dijo a mi madre cuando ella le confesó que estaba encinta. Él la cuidó, llevándosela a su castillo, la alimentó, la hizo sentirse lo más cómoda posible. Se hizo ayudar de otra vampira, Chelsea.

Cuando llegó el momento, mi madre sufrió lo indecible, Aro estaba mas que ansioso por saber la llegada de su hijo. Sufrió una terrible decepción cuando Chelsea le dijo que había sido niña. Y no fue necesario que me lo contara, yo lo recuerdo, recuerdo su gesto de desprecio hacia mi, se dio la media vuelta y solo le dijo a su ayudante:

—Deshazte de ellas. No me sirve ninguna de las dos. ¡Qué perdida de tiempo! — Y se fue. Lo que no supo, es que Chelsea no tuvo el valor de matarme, lo unico que hizo fue dejarme en un bosque, a merced de las fieras. Ella no queria tener nada que ver en mi destino, mi madre yacía a mi lado, bajo tierra. Y fue un humilde leñador quien me encontró, me llevó a su hogar y junto con su familia, me dio lo que tanto necesitaba: cariño.

Pero poco me duró el gusto. Pocos años después, ellos fueron acusados de brujería y pacto con el diablo. Aunque no tenían mucho contacto con gente de las villas. Los que me vieron, se asustaron de mi belleza y de mi inteligencia y de que a los ocho años yo pareciera de quince. Mis conocimientos eran limitados, no sabia muchas cosas. Y cuando mataron a mi padre y mi familia —en ese punto sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas que su esposo secó con dulzura—, juré vengarme de ellos. Los mataron de una manera muy cruel, y a mi me destinaron a la hoguera, pero como era más fuerte que ellos, logré huir. Vague durante mucho tiempo, alimentándome del bosque como me había enseñado mi padre, siempre diciéndome que una vida siempre es valiosa. Logré llegar a París. Ahí comencé a estudiar, y en una de mis excursiones a la escuela, me atraparon los guardias.

Para mi buena suerte por ahí pasaba una princesa, quien le llamó la atención todo el alboroto, pues los guardias fueron apaleados por mi. Y quiso darme su protección. Digamos que fui su mascota unos años, con ella aprendí a leer, escribir y tenía a mi disposición una enorme biblioteca que era mi adoración. Los maestros que la princesa me había puesto, pronto dejaron de enseñarme porque ya no tenían nada que ofrecerme, esto los hizo temerosos y pronto comenzaron a conspirar en mi contra. Yo los escuchaba susurrar perfectamente, sabía lo que yo era, pero no quería serlo. Por eso ansiaba tanto desaparecí, fingí que me habían capturado y me habían asesinado. La pobre princesa sufrió un tiempo, pero después otra nueva mascota ocupó mi lugar.

Fue asi como me di cuenta también que no podía llamar la atención, tenia que ser como una sombra, pasar desapercibida.

Como ven, la edad media fue muy tortuosa para mi, y ahora que estamos viviendo una nueva época, puedo por fin adaptarme con muchos cuidados, claro está. A una vida común.

Pero no es por eso por lo que estoy aquí. Debo decirles que Aro, descubrió nuestro modo de vida. Y no lo va a tolerar. No me ha descubierto a mi, pero encontró a unos amigos míos. Que había conocido hacia mucho y los había convencido de seguir mi dieta. Por ellos supo de mi. Y los asesinó.—Un nudo en su garganta le impidió continuar de nuevo.

Y ahora lo que desea es acabar con cualquier vampiro que intente este modo de vida, tan diferente a sus orgías de sangre. Por desgracia, supo por un nómada que Eleazar había cambiado, y que había más como él. Por lo que supuso una enorme amenaza para su imperio. Y decidió exterminarnos… a todos. Por eso se lanzó con la guardia para tomarnos por sorpresa. Por eso vine a prevenirlos. —Después de eso, nadie dijo nada, Bella asustada se refugio en el pecho de su marido. Jasper buscó con preocupación a su esposa, no la había visto, sabia que debía estar enfadada, pero él podía explicarle.

Debía encontrarla lo mas pronto posible y ponerla a salvo. A su amada Alice no podÍa ni debía pasarle nada. Él era capaz de dar su vida por ella.

Y fue a buscarla, no la encontró por ningún lado. Finalmente salió al enorme jardín. Y buscó su olor.

—No esta aquí Jasper. Me pidió que te diera un recado. —Jasper cerró sus puños en un gesto de impotencia. Pero aguardó.

"_Ya vienen, pronto estaré contigo, no desesperes ni me busques. Prepara a todos."_

Entonces Jasper respiró hondo, miró agradecido a Elle y dijo:

—Hay mucho por hacer. Vamos — y regresaron a la mansión.

* * *

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:mostafteama, NERY, Luz Cullen de Chiva, Elle Cullen 'D, eviita cullen, yani cullen, Adriu, Caresme hermosa,Glen Santos, Satorichiva, Liduvina, Nany87, Caroline so-so-si, daffnekarolinacullen, Grand'mas blue eyed angel, miadharu28, Monica Morales, Max Kadar, maryroxy betss, astridnatica,ngie Cullen Hale, beakis, zujeyane, alessa, greed212,Christydechiva, TemhotaEnterteining, Edward Kaname, Yasmin Cullen, maite, pekelitrell, Sully Yamileth, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	61. LA BATALLA POV JASPER

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.61 LA BATALLA

POV JASPER

Jasper reunió a todos en el comedor. Era hora de actuar. No tenían tiempo.

— Debemos estar preparados para todo. — eso conllevaba un gran problema. La seguridad de Bella, la esposa de Edward. Que al ser humana, representaba un punto débil en nuestra defensa.

Edward lo sabía pero no podía hacer nada contra eso, no había manera de disuadirlo. Así que pelearíamos sin él. Estaríamos bien, si el nuevo clan se unía a nosotros, y juntando los poderes que algunos teníamos…

Sigo pensando que el no tener a Edward con nosotros para la batalla será malo.  
Edward me miró malencarado. Definitivamente había que buscar soluciones. Y una de ellas era poner a salvo a Bella, que los Vulturi no supieran nada de ella, y tal vez también fuera buena idea que Edward no se separe de ella.

Él asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, dándome a entender que aceptaba lo que estaba pensando. Si estuviera aquí mi Alice, sería diferente. Pero no hay tiempo que perder.

—Escuchen bien, si nos agrupamos y peleamos con astucia, podremos vencer, pero si nos encuentran desorganizados… será una masacre, de la que solo algunos sobrevivirán. —Todos me miraban con atención y Caresme, la líder del clan, asintió. Los ánimos estaban bastante exaltados, asi que tuve que calmar un poco todo aquel maremoto de ansiedad, terror (para Bella), entusiasmo (Emmett) y muchas sensaciones mas.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo más para calmar a Bella, veia que nuestra platica al ser pausada para que ella la entienda, le hizo comprender la magnitud de la situación, cosa que hizo que Edward se enfade conmigo, pero eso no importa, deben estar todos conscientes de lo que se avecina. A estar preparados.

El Clan de Caresme ya tiene sus indicaciones, mientras empiezo a hablar con mi gente, Helena se acerca a Edward. Esa vampira me irrita. Juro que si no fuera mujer, ya lo hubiera enfrentado en un combate. Me quedé callado en cuanto ella se acercó.

—Lo siento, no quiero importunar, solo dar una pequeña ayuda. —Sonrió de manera frivola, no podía ser nada bueno viniendo de ella.— Yo puedo cuidar a tu hu… quiero decir a tu esposa, en lo que ayudas a la batalla Edward.—Vi como Edward sonrió feroz y Bella la miraba completamente intrigada.

—Ni en sus mejores sueños sucederá eso, así que gracias por el "ofrecimiento" —Edward le respondió de manera fría, mandandole otro mensaje, que ella captó al momento. Y sin embargo, sonrió.

—Bueno, yo solo quiero ayudar, si tu esposa fuera vampira sería otra cosa, pero es humana y es totalmente inú… —Edward reaccionó, haciendo que todos voltearan.

—Basta, no me haga olvidar mis buenos modales, haga el favor de no "ayudarnos" de nuevo. —la vampira sonrió feliz de ver el efecto de sus palabras en Bella. Tendríamos problemas.

—Helena… —la voz suave y antes armónica de Caresme, ahora era fría y acerada.—Ven acá…—fue como un suspiro, pero todos la escucharon. Helena miró por última vez a Bella y ya no sonreía.

—Nos vamos al amanecer, todos debemos estar al pendiente. Julieta nos ha dicho que entrarán por la península, así que los esperaremos de ese lado, para que no lleguen hasta acá.—dijo por fin Carlisle, mientras todos asentían.

—Mi esposa necesita descanso, nos retiramos, estaré al pendiente de cualquier cambio. —Todos asintieron de acuerdo con Edward, mientras Bella se despedía, podía sentir sus emociones: miedo, ansiedad, amor, al igual que Edward. Les envié calma y cuando se retiraron, iban mejor.

Nos pasamos toda la noche preparando la estrategia y al final, salimos casi al amanecer.

Lo que nunca imaginamos fue lo que sucedió. De un gran barco de majestuosas velas, con el escudo de Volterra, estaba anclado a distancia. Aún no amanecía, pero el cielo comenzaba a cambiar de colores. Del azul profundo a un matizado de rosas, carmines y blancos, iba a ser un día con sol. De los pocos que habían. Justo hoy. Era mal augurio. Pero reservé mis comentarios, no les daría mas que pensar.

El clan de Caresme ya estaba en su posición, a lo que nos unimos a ellas, formando un flanco cerrado.

Y de pronto de entre las olas, surgieron como personajes siniestros, la guardia y los Vulturi en persona.

Entonces se formaron dos bloques, uno que iba saliendo del mar, vampiros con ojos carmín como la sangre, de mirada siniestra y con ansias de matar. Venian dispuestos a todo, lo podía sentir, pero no dejaría que llegaran a más, salvaría a Alice aún a costa de mi propia vida. Yo podía caer en batalla y lo haría gustoso si con ello, mi amada Alice esta a salvo. Pero no esperen que les de mi cabeza en bandeja de plata, porque no será asi.

Mi único deseo antes de que muera, es ver por última vez a mi amada. Sólo eso podía esperar.

Finalmente estábamos frente a ellos. El líder miró a cada uno de nosotros con toda la calma y curiosidad posibles, tal parecía que en realidad estaba sopesándonos a uno por uno. Fue un largo silencio roto por la voz musical de Julieta.

En cuanto ella habló, las emociones cambiaron drásticamente, había enojo, frustración e ira contenida. Sólo esperaba un movimiento de ellos para iniciar la batalla. Ojala y mi Alice esté a buen resguardo.

—Hola padre… veo que no tardaste mucho en llegar, tal y como sentenciaste. —El aludido la miró largamente a los ojos, intrigado por el color, por la fuerza y el coraje de su hija, luego vio el imperceptible movimiento de mano, cuando Donovan le acarició el dorso en señal de apoyo y amor.

—Veo que te has hecho mas fuerte Julieta —mencionó el aludido, y luego miró con desprecio a todos los demás.— Te ofrecí una vida de lujos y comodidades, respeto y honor y lo cambiaste por esto…—bufó molesto.

—Si, y vieras que feliz soy padre, o debo decir Aro. Tú nunca has sido mi padre, lo único que quieres es conquistar y tener lo mejor de los vampiros a tu disposición, sin importar nada, más que tu afán de coleccionista caprichoso. ¿Qué lugar podía tener entre los tuyos, que no fuera la incomoda hija bastarda? Lo que me ofreciste fue un lugar en la guardia, no en tu familia, ¿Acaso crees que no sé que la bruja de Sulpicia no me odia? Ella tuvo mucho que ver con las muertes a mi alrededor de la gente que de verdad me queria.

Y me ofreciste ayuda, hasta que viste que tenia poder. —Aro mostró cierto desconcierto y volteó a ver al barco, donde las esposas estaban a buen resguardo. Su vista se clavó en Sulpicia quien le miró con ira. Después él miró de nuevo hacia su hija.

—Creo que hay cosas que no se me dijeron. Sin embargo sabes que eres mi hija, y que te ofrezco de nuevo un lugar con los Vulturi. Nadie podrá lastimarte ni pasar por sobre mi autoridad… incluso Sulpicia.

Un gruñido perfectamente audible nos hizo saber que Sulpicia no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Y que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

—¡Mátala! —fue un siseo bajo y furioso, pero perfectamente audible, Aro volteó incrédulo ante la orden de su esposa. Y más todavía cuando un grito rompió el silencio.

Julieta caía entre convulsiones de dolor, Donovan su esposo, miraba impotente a su esposa y luego él también cayó entre convulsiones. Y Aro comprendió.

—Jane, detente… —pero ella no escuchaba, estaba gozando ver sufrir a esa vampira, ella jamás permitiría que le quitara su lugar. Y no importaba enfrentarse a la furia de Aro, si era recompensada y protegida por Sulpicia.

—¡Jane! —gritó Marco. —¡Basta! —Pero ahora era el mismo Marco quien se veia aislado de pronto de toda sensación. Y lo supo.

—¿Alec, como pudiste… ?— sin poder moverse ni oir nada, tuvo que esperar, pues no podia hacer más. Cayo sonrió ante todo esto. Y les dijo a Jane y Alec.

—Bien hecho, ahora ustedes estarán a mi lado. Acabemos con todos ellos, no son más que aberraciones de la naturaleza. Su destino era dirigir el mundo, pero prefirieron ser "compasivos" pues bien, se acabó, el nuevo orden llegó, limpiaremos la faz de la tierra de esos "fenómenos" , alzó su mano para indicar que comenzara la matanza, pues Jane ya tenia dominados a todos, ó casi todos. Jasper se resistía, ni Alec podía con él.

—Acaben primero con ese que se resiste, no me importa su poder, solo elimínenlo, no quiero sobrevivientes, todos merecen morir.—Jane sonrió triunfal mientras aumentaba su poder, y todos caían. Aro y Marco no pudieron evitarlo.

Sulpicia ya estaba junto a Aro, a quien le dio una sonrisa despectiva.

—¿Y crees mi querido Aro, que permitiré que una bastarda se quede con lo que me pertenece? ¡Jamás! Antes prefiero aliarme con Cayo, y empezar el nuevo orden vampírico. En este mundo no caben "esas inmundicias". Lo siento amor, te amé y muchísimo, pero tus engaños acabaron con mi amor por ti. Adios.

—¡Félix querido, ya sabes que hacer!— El vampiro enorme se acercó a Aro y con una facilidad pasmosa, y un chirrido metálico, el antes poderoso Aro, sucumbió.  
Nadie podía ayudar aunque quisieran, todos eran presa del dolor más espantoso.

Sulpicia caminó entre los vampiros caídos, posándose en cada uno de ellos, vio a Caresme y le sonrió con desdén.

—¿Acaso creían, vampira estúpida que podían quedarse con mi trono? Tú y tu sequito de rameras serán polvo. Mientras yo seguiré reinando a los vampiros. —Caminó entre Helena, Elle, Kira y Evangelion, burlándose de ellas.

—Oh si, yo estoy enterada de todo. Y debo decirles que en cuanto acabe con ustedes, iré por ellos. ¿Pensaban que no lo sabía? ¡sorpresa! Sí lo sé. Así que no se preocupen, sus vampiros irán a reunirse pronto con ustedes. — Miró a Helena quien seguía retorciéndose de dolor.

—Claro que sé que falta otro vampiro, Edward, no te preocupes Helena también lo mataremos. Así podrán estar juntos en el infierno. —Una risa diabólica les indicó a todos que nada los podría salvar. En ese momento Helena supo que moriría, pero eso no le importó. Lo único que importaba es que no mataran a Edward. Ella lo amaba demasiado para permitir que le hicieran daño. Y comprendió todo lo que había hecho. A pesar de todo, a la hora de la verdad, a punto de morir. Reconoció que amaba a Edward y no deseaba su muerte.

Elle mantuvo sus pensamientos fijos en William, su amor, su único y verdadero amor y se despidió de él. Iba a morir y pronto lo buscarían a él. Todo estaba perdido.

Evangelion también pensó en Aaron, nada podría salvarlos ya.

Caresme pensó en medio de terribles dolores, que no era justo nada de eso. Y sentía dolor en el frío y muerto corazón al pensar que Carlisle junto con su familia morirían también.

—Bien hecho Félix, haz una fogata, no quiero que quede nada de Aro, y luego seguirá la bastarda… —en cuestión de segundos ardía una pira con un fuerte olor a incienso. Sulpicia estaba muy contenta.

—Pero antes… Demetri… —el aludido se volteó y en cuestión de fracciones de segundo junto con Alec, mataban a los que eran fieles a los Vulturi. Cayó Chelsea, Athenedora, Renata, más de la mitad de la guardia cayó en esos momentos. La playa se llenó de un humo intenso mientras Jane estaba feliz de poder desatar su poder en otros vampiros. Cuanto tiempo había esperado para este momento. Por fin estaría a la cabeza del imperio, como debió haber sido desde un principio.

Alec ayudaba a los otros dejando insensibles a quienes mataban, para hacerlo más facil.

—Esto es tan fácil. Que aburre. Ya quiero eliminar a esos "fenómenos". — Cayo lo miró con satisfacción.

—Cuando terminemos con esto, nos alimentaremos y nos iremos de aquí, instalaremos el nuevo orden y todo será diferente. Ahora los humanos nos temerán, porque no nos esconderemos más.— Ya todo estaba dicho, Cayo había dado la sentencia.

—Eso será si lo permitimos nosotros… — Jane de pronto fue lanzada lejos con un gesto de sorpresa, mientras Alec localizaba quien había sido. Una vampira de cabello color paja, había lanzado a Jane. Gruñó furioso, Félix iba por ella, cuando un bólido colisionó con él… Emmett. Fue una lucha feroz. Y finalmente Emmett arrojó a Félix dejándolo sin cabeza.

Carlisle ya estaba recuperado al igual que todos los demás. Y cuando miraron vieron que Alice no estaba sola. William, Aaron, y otros vampiros del mismo color de ojos: dorados, se aprestaban para la batalla.

Había unas vampiras algo salvajes, que se situaron al lado de Alice. Mientras ella les susurraba instrucciones, algo pasó.

—De entre los árboles espesos, surgieron enormes lobos, que parecían caballos. Miraban a ambos grupos de vampiros. Y de detuvieron en Carlisle, que estaba más cerca de ellos.

Él no mostró miedo, solo una tremenda curiosidad. Y sin saber porqué solo dijo:

—Lamentamos esto, No permitiremos que los dañen, ó lastimen a los humanos, es nuestro problema…—Y cuando Carlisle dio un paso hacia los vampiros, un gruñido fuerte de parte del enorme lobo que estaba junto a él. Lo dejó quieto.

—¡Jane! ¡Destruye a esos lobos malditos!— ella se giró para obedecerlo, y actuó, pero su poder nada les hizo a los lobos, un lobo de pelaje marrón cayó sobre ella, despedazándola, ante la mirada asombrada de todos los vampiros por igual. Sus gritos pronto se apagaron y los vampiros de ojos rojos atacaron a los lobos. Error, grave error.

Otro lobo de pelaje mas oscuro, se lanzó contra Alec, quien no pudo hacer nada, y también cayó. Los vampiros intentaron pelear contra los lobos, pero no pudieron, Y los vampiros de ojos dorados eran mudos testigos de todo aquello.

Entonces cuando el lobo mayor estaba enfrascado mordiendo a Félix, Cayo intentó morderlo, pero Carlisle lo evitó. Ambos cayeron muchos metros de distancia y comenzó una lucha encarnizada.

Finalmente, despues de una dura pelea, Carlisle le ganó.

—Quédate en el suelo y vivirás… — Se estaba levantando Carlisle cuando Cayo, presa de furia y humillación, mostró sus dientes dispuesto a acabar con su rival.

Y cuando estaba por tocar el cuello de Carlisle, el enorme lobo surgió llevándoselo hacia los árboles. Los gritos cedieron poco después.

Para ese momento, nadie se había fijado pero Edward estaba entre ellos, él había acabado con Demetri y con tres guardias más.

Alice para ese momento ya estaba en brazos de Jasper, quien la besó intensamente.

—Perdóname por favor Alice… yo —pero no lo dejó terminar.

—Lo sé, sabes muy bien que sé lo que pasó. No hay nada que perdonar. Siento mucho haberme ido así pero no tenia opción, debía juntar a varios vampiros para que nos ayudaran en caso de que las cosas se complicaran. Aunque no puedo ver nada con los lobos. Yo quer… —ahora fue su turno de ser interrumpida por Jasper, quien la besó apasionadamente. Luego de separar los labios, la apretó contra él, mientras la felicidad regresaba a su cuerpo.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que todo estaba en silencio, Sólo algunos vampiros quedaban entre los caídos. Carlisle se acercó a Edward, quien estaba junto al enorme lobo.

—Se llama Efraín Black. Y es el líder de la manada. —estaba actuando como mediador, al poder leer el pensamiento. Los demás lobos rodeaban a lo que quedaba de vampiros. Eran ocho lobos.

—Está impresionado por lo que hiciste padre, y quiere saber porque nuestros ojos son de color diferente. —después que Carlisle asintió y le explicó el modo de vida que llevaban, y de que no probaban sangre humana, los lobos intercambiaron miradas.

Después de un largo rato de preguntas por parte de los lobos y respuestas de parte de Carlisle, llegaron al acuerdo de dejar con vida a Marco, el único vampiro que se había opuesto a toda aquella traición. Sulpicia también había caído. Esta Marco tránsido de dolor por la muerte de su amada Athenedora. No atendía a nada.

Tambien llegaron al acuerdo que para mantener en secreto su verdadera naturaleza, no podian volver a La Push. Por su propia seguridad, pues vampiros había y muchos. Y no todos eran vegetarianos como ellos se autodenominaban. Por lo que Efraín Black selló el pacto con Carlisle, mientras los demás vampiros miraban asombrados lo ocurrido.

Una vez de acuerdo en los limites entre La Push y Forks nuestras fronteras quedaron delimitadas, estaba junto a Carlisle para proveer calma entre todos. Y funcionó muy bien.

Cuando nos retiramos, los lobos nos seguían cuidadosamente, hasta que salimos de sus fronteras.

Eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde cuando llegamos a casa. Una vez hechas las presentaciones con los vampiros nuevos, y los clanes, por fin pudimos hablar en paz.

Marco había pedido retirarse junto con los dos únicos guardias que quedaban, fieles a él, que habían estado en el barco y que habían peleado. Iba a reconstruir el imperio, pero con cambios, Carlisle le había dado una enorme lección de humildad y tolerancia. Había mucho que hacer. Incluso pensaba en seguir la dieta vegetariana.

Una vez que Julieta pudo hablar, agradeció infinitamente la ayuda de los Cullen.

—Mis hijos, mi esposo y yo, les agradecemos lo que hicieron. —los demás exclamaron admirados.

—¿Hijos? —la vampira sonrió comprendiendo.

—Sí, son adoptados. Cuando podíamos rescatar a las victimas de los Vulturi lo hacíamos, y la mayoría eran niños. Regresamos a nuestra patria y son bienvenidos todos ustedes. Mi casa es su casa.—Después de eso se fueron.

Cuando la pareja de vampiros se fueron. Alice por fin pudo explicar lo sucedido.

—Siento mucho haberme ido así, pero no podía perder tiempo. Era cuestión de rapidez. No saben lo que sufrí, cuando de regreso, los vi desaparecer. Y cuando vi a los lobos lo comprendí.

Nadie dijo nada, solo la abrazaron. Pero eso, ella ya lo sabia. Y sonrió alegre.

* * *

No me he olvidado de Jessica y su madre, de hecho ellas son importantes en la historia. Y bueno, falta solo un capitulo para que los demás vampiros queden fuera, pero hay muchas cosas más que sucederán. Ya lo verán.

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:Angie Cullen Hale, Suly Yamileth, Adriu, Temhota, NOmadeconfundida(ya di la explicación hermosa)Noemi Cullen,Monica Morales, Daffnekarolynacullen, Caresme, PattyQ, maryroxy, zujeyane, Yani-cullen,Satorichiva, Astridnatica,alessa, beakis, Bellalice Vulturi, roxa cullen hale, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	62. EXPLICACIONES

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap. 62 EXPLICACIONES.

Jasper se acercó a Alice, al parecer había duda en su mirada. Avanzó dos pasos inseguro.

El clan de Caresme estaba ahí, mirando lo sucedido. Y alguien habló.

—Siento mucho lo ocurrido Alice. Y pido disculpas por lo que hice, sé que estuvo muy mal. Y me arrepiento. Cuando vi que tu familia estaba dispuesta a todo por defendernos, a pesar de todo lo que hice… bueno hicimos, también Helena está arrepentida y creo que Edward puede dar fe de ello. Lo que quiero decir con todo esto, es que lamento muchísimo haber creado problemas. Jasper… él no tuvo la culpa Alice, yo lo obligué… —Fue interrumpida.

—Lo sé Kira, y no tengo ningún problema con mi esposo. De haber sido así, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Y si, ustedes dos nos han hecho muchos líos, tanto a Bella como a mi, sin embargo para todos hay otra oportunidad.

Y tú Kira, puedo asegurarte que encontrarás a alguien especial muy pronto. Y te disculpo.

Para ti Helena, aunque mereces que te de una buena golpiza, creo que hay otros métodos. Pero sólo quiero decirte que las cosas no siempre serán fáciles, debes entender que no todo será como tu quieres, por cierto. Te debo algo.

Helena que para ese entonces ya no sabia que pensar, se acercó a Alice, quien sin mediar palabra, le cruzó el rostro de una fuerte cachetada.

—Esto es de parte de Bella, porque no está sola. Además sabes bien, que te lo ganaste a pulso Helena.—La vampira, al momento se enfureció, Caresme vio a su hermana y se tensó, lista para detenerla en caso de que se pusiera violenta, Edward se removió incomodo a punto de defensa, pero a los segundos, relajó su postura. Incluso sonrió levemente hacia su hermana.

—No puedo quejarme, me lo gané. —Lo único que hizo fue ver a Carlisle y:

—Mil gracias por salvarnos, aunque creo que sin Edward no será lo mismo. Ni modo. Tal vez en algunas décadas… — Pero Alice sonrió enigmáticamente. No habría un después con Helena y Edward y ella lo sabían.

Esme miró a Edward y al momento corrió a abrazarlo con ternura y desesperación.

—¿Por qué viniste hijo y Bella? —era la pregunta que todos se hacían. Por lo que Edward algo apenado bajó la vista y se dispuso a dar su explicación.

—Alice llegó primero aquí, yo estaba con Bella. Aunque ella se sentía pésimo por creer que me obligaba a estar junto a ella. Al llegar mi hermana, percibí todo lo que pensaba. Así que le dije a Bella que tenía que ir, que las cosas mejoraban pero me necesitaban ahí.

Ambos corrimos mientras nos poníamos al corriente de todo.

Bella quedó al cuidado de las doncellas, que no salen aún de su cuarto, ese es su encargo.

Pero lo que preocupaba a Alice, era que en un determinado momento, los futuros cambiaban constantemente. Hasta que se presentaron los lobos. Fue cuando todo desapareció. Se angustió pero cuando le dije que podía leer las mentes de los lobos y que ellos los veían como una amenaza, teníamos una ventaja. Por eso no entramos de inmediato. Teníamos que hacerles ver a los lobos que los que querían hacer daño eran los que venían en el barco.

Por eso ellos también los estaban espiando, para ver que sucedía. Y si todos venían con los mismos propósitos, los acabarían. Disculpen el susto que pasaron, pero como podrán ver, no podíamos hacer nada. Ella se asustó un poco al ver que cuando intervinieron, todo desapareció. Pero fue cuando yo comprendí lo sucedido. Y vimos nuestra oportunidad.

Ahora gracias a mi padre, tenemos una tregua. Y se han acabado los Vulturi, Marco, quien quedó vivo, no será igual que ellos. A parte de sufrir el dolor de haber perdido a su esposa, tardará mucho para volver a juntar una guardia. Jane y Alec eran muy peligrosos y se aliaron con Sulpicia en cuanto supieron de los deseos de Aro de poner a Julieta a buen resguardo. Querían el poder, sin compartirlo, y pensaban matar a mas vampiros. Ya tenían localizados a muchos otros. Como Aaron y William.—Al escuchar estas palabras Elle y Evangelion se miraron completamente confundidas.

—Si pensaban que nadie sabia sobre ellos, se equivocaron, estaban siendo monitoreados. Solo esperaban la ocasión propicia para eliminarlos. Pues los que tenemos "costumbres diferentes" éramos vistos como fenómenos y tenían que eliminarnos lo mas pronto posible.

Por eso es que fui con Alice, no podía dejar a mi familia asi. En el peligro.

Ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a ver a mi esposa.—Todos inclinaron la cabeza en aceptación y desapareció por las escaleras.

Caresme me acercó a Carlisle mientras todos comentaban lo sucedido, aún impresionados.

—No sé como agradecerles, no tengo suficiente vida para agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por nosotras. Les estaremos en deuda eternamente. Sólo les puedo decir que cuando necesiten ayuda, con gusto estaremos presentes. Si fuera necesario, daremos con gusto la vida por ustedes. —Carlisle y Esme la miraron con ternura.

—No será necesario Caresme, eres una gran mujer, y espero que de ahora en adelante, puedan llevar la vida que tanto anhelan. —le dijo Carlisle al mismo tiempo que le estrechaba la mano.

—Es hora de partir. Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerlos a todos, por favor despidannos de Bella.— Y diciendo esto, salieron con Caresme a la cabeza. No habían dado ni tres pasos cuando dos vampiras dejaron de respirar por la impresión de ver a Aaron y William esperándolas. A lo lejos, estaban otros vampiros más, esperando. Mientras Caresme volvia su rostro y Alice le dijo alegre.

—Son algunos amigos que querían conocerlas, creo que harán buenos amigos.—Sin poder creerlo, las demás siguieron avanzando, las otras con sus parejas se besaban con la dulce sensación del reencuentro.

Kira miró a un gran vampiro pelirrojo, quien al verla se impresionó visiblemente.

—Mi nombre es Conor, el vampiro lucia sumamente guapo incluso con esos ojos rojos.—Alice me habló de ti, pero no tenia idea que eras más hermosa de lo que dijo.—Kira le miró extasiada, le gustaba y no tenia nada que ver con su poder, y al parecer el vampiro, sintió lo mismo, pues comenzaron a caminar y platicar, olvidándose por completo de los demás.

Helena miró hacia el bosque y no podía creer lo que veía. Edward la miraba desde la arboleda. Y sonrió. Esto era su sueño hecho verdad. Corrió hacia él. En cuanto llegó, vio que era otro vampiro el que estaba ahí.

Era un hombre de pelo negro, de rasgos aguileños, de facciones fuertes, pero guapo, muy guapo.

No era Edward, pero ella lo había visto.

—Es un placer conocerte Helena. Mi nombre es Antoine La Croix.—el acento francés le gusto a Helena, pero había algo más.

—¿Oh, te gustó mi interpretación de mi amigo Edward?— y para recalcar lo ultimo, delante de ella se transformó en Edward, el mismo Edward que la despreciaba. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, mientras como niña con juguete nuevo miró a Auguste y pidió:

—¿Te puedes transformar en Jasper? —él asintió orgulloso, y al segundo siguiente ya tenía a Jasper delante de ella. Copia fiel.

—Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien… y se fueron platicando mientras a lo lejos en la casa, Alice sonreía.

—Creo que Antoine se llevará muy bien con Helena. —mencionó la duende mientras se arrojaba en brazos de Jasper, quien la había extrañado muchísimo.

—Creo que necesito mucha atención mi amor… y también debo disculparme … muy a fondo. —un apasionado beso, selló aquella breve plática. Y se fueron rumbo a su recamara.

Caresme observó agradecida lo que los Cullen habían terminado de hacer. Por fin sus hermanas tendrían pareja y estarían en paz. Con esos pensamientos caminó hacia la arboleda, sonreía satisfecha, habían sido recompensadas en exceso, no creía que fueran dignas de tanto. Y sabía con certeza que con gusto daría la vida por los Cullen.

—Buenas tardes señorita… — Caresme vio a un vampiro rubio que la miraba con fijeza y admiración.

—Usted debe ser Caresme… —le hermoso vampiro le sonrió con deleite. Se miraron ambos con detalle. Y al segundo siguiente se presentaba el vampiro.

—Soy Evan Smith… a sus hermosos pies —le tomó la mano y la besó delicadamente. Sus ojos estaban en transición, pues no eran rojos, ya casi estaban dorados, sólo pequeñas manchas rojas que iban a menguar pronto.

Soy amigo de Jasper… y de los Cullen de hace muchos años. Soy… nómada por así decirlo, porque no he encontrado el motivo para establecerme. Alice me habló de usted pero no le hizo ninguna justicia. Es mucho mas hermosa en persona…

Caresme le sonrió con cierta timidez. Tenia un cierto parecido a Carlisle, pero este vampiro era a todas luces, soltero. ¿Cómo podría terminar de agradecer todo esto?

—Soy Caresme, del clan Irlandés del norte. Mucho gusto. Después de las presentaciones continuaron hablando, hasta llegar al mar, ahí había un hermoso velero, donde ya los esperaban los demás. Después de las presentaciones con todos, subieron por fin; y se alejaron de la costa. Un nuevo comienzo para todos ellos se abría por el horizonte lejano.

* * *

Aqui se cierra el capitulo con el clan de vampiras, seguimos como estabamos antes, ahora sabrán de Jessica y dorotea y todo lo que ha sucedido en este tiempo.

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a: Monica Morales,Anyelin, Caresme, Alessa, Karla, Kathyry, mil gracias por comentar hermosas. Si me falto de nombrar alguien digame y lo hago en el siguiente, no hay problema.  
**


	63. LA FELIZ FAMILIA NEWTON

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.63 LA FELIZ FAMILIA NEWTON.

MICHAEL

No podía ser posible. Cuando creí que había perdido a Bella pensé que era tocar fondo. Pero estaba muy equivocado.

¡Cuántas noches le lloré a mi amor perdido! ¡Cuántos desvelos me había llevado reconocer que Cullen era mil veces mejor que yo!

Yo había sacado la peor parte al aceptar casarme con Jessica. Pensé ilusamente que podría tener cerca a Bella, ¡qué cobarde fui! Bien merecido tengo lo que me sucede. Arruinado, sin mi padre, con dos arpías dispuestas a gastar hasta el ultimo centavo de lo que queda. Me lo merezco.

Jessica ha estado muy extraña últimamente. Las pocas veces que me he topado con ella, pues ya no comparto el lecho conyugal porque simplemente la aborrezco, la he escuchado cantar en voz baja, canciones de cuna, y algo sospecho. Aunque de confirmarlo, solo sería darle un poco de felicidad a mi desgarrado corazón. Se lo merece de ser así.

Y por ultimo, mi hijo. ¿Qué culpa tiene un ser inocente que aún no sale del vientre de su madre, de todo lo que ha pasado? Porque ahora puedo ver perfectamente que ella y su madre fueron quienes evitaron que me casara con Bella.

Y eso jamás se los perdonaré, así como no me perdonaré a mi mismo, no haber luchado por ella, por haber peleado para tenerla a mi lado. Ahorita fuera el hombre más feliz del mundo. Un derecho que tiene Cullen, como lo detesto.

Muchas veces me regodeé con imaginar que lo mataba y que por fin Bella era mía. Imaginar esas escenas me hacían más daño que nunca porque eso no podría ser jamás. ¿No?

Si Cullen no existiera, Bella sería para mi. Sin ningún obstáculo de por medio. Lo único que me impedía ser feliz era Edward Cullen. Sólo eso.

Esa pequeña idea se clavó en mi corazón, invadiéndolo como una planta venenosa, que se extiende e infecta todo a su paso.

Ya no teníamos servidumbre, se habían ido cuando ya no se les pudo pagar. Solo quedaba ir vendiendo las pocas alhajas que tenia Jessica y mi suegra. Eso duraría unos meses pero tenia que apresurarme a conseguir empleo. Aunque con todo esto, solo el alcohol podía calmar mi pena. Aunque ahora ya tenia un plan. Y lo llevaría a cabo.

Mientras Dorotea trataba de hablar con Jessica.

—Hija por favor debes reaccionar, ya no queda nada… ¿qué haremos ahora? —Dorotea veía con terror como todo se iba acabando. La servidumbre había huido literalmente en cuanto les habían dicho que no había con qué pagarles. Y más por el hecho de que ellas no se habían portado bien con ninguno de ellos. Nadie tenia un solo motivo para quedarse. Dorotea y su hija habían hecho que las odiaran por ser desdeñosas y malvadas.

Ahora tenían que atenderse ellas mismas, pero Dorotea veía con angustia y dolor cómo su hija se iba alejando más del mundo real.

Empezaba a odiar aún más si se podía a Bella. Ella estaba en una mansión, rodeada de lujos y de belleza, tenía lo que le correspondía por derecho a Jessica. Creyó que casarla con Newton sería lo mejor, puesto que él amaba a Bella, pero ella no podía permitir que un excelente partido se le fuera de las manos. Y menos que se quedara con Bella. Sintió hervir su sangre de furia. ¿Cómo había permitido que sucediera todo eso? Ella había planeado la vida de Jessica para que fuera espectacular y que luciera en sociedad como la belleza que era.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que esa maldita mocosa se quedara con lo mejor?

Si tan solo ella hubiera sabido como era Edward, hubiera hecho lo posible por casarla con él. Y ahora estarían nadando en dinero, sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo. La única preocupación que tendrían es en cómo gastar el dinero.

Jessica se acariciaba el vientre sin ser consiente de nada a su alrededor.

—Mi adorado Edward junior, pronto estarás en mis brazos y tu papi, Edward, será feliz al verte. Pronto estaremos juntos mi amor… Muy pronto.— Imaginaba el perfecto rostro de ese adonis viviente mirarla arrobado y acunando en sus brazos al hijo de ambos. Si, Jessica estaba más convencida de que su hijo era de Edward. Y eso hacia que Dorotea se sintiera completamente angustiada.

* * *

Bueno ahi tienen el capitulo, la proxima semana tienen la actualización. Se vienen cosas importantes y algunas sorpresas.

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:Caresme hermosa,Angie Cullen Hale, agr (estoy escribiendo de Por Amor, no me olvido)Monica Morales, lokita vampire, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	64. No puede ser

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.64 NO PUEDE SER…

Bella acababa de despertar y estaba en brazos de su marido. Había sido una mañana tan ardiente. Y Edward era tan sensual, tan tierno y delicado, que Bella se dejaba llevar por ese amor ardiente y apasionado.

Edward no se cansaba de besar sus labios, de recorrer su exquisita piel, y en un momento en que la tenía abrazada a su pecho, sintió la urgencia de ella por levantarse, abrió los brazos curioso.

—¿Qué sucede amor? — Pero Bella ya corría directamente al baño, donde comenzó a vomitar profusamente. Cuando terminó, Edward le sostenía el cabello y la ayudó a levantarse.

—No lo sé… creo que el pollo que comí ayer me hizo da… —no terminó de decir la palabra cuando tuvo que inclinarse una vez más con otra sesión de vómitos que la dejó extenuada.

Edward preocupado la tomó en brazos y la colocó delicadamente en la cama. La tapó y fue a buscar a su padre, cuando ambos llegaron vieron a Alice ayudando a Bella, mientras ella seguía vomitando. Al volverla a dejar en la cama, previamente limpiarla, Carlisle la revisó a conciencia, haciéndole muchas preguntas.

Y cuando estaba por dar el diagnostico, Carlisle sintió en su mano, un muy leve golpecito. Dejando a Bella y a su suegro completamente sorprendidos. Las voces de los pensamientos le llegaron a Edward en avalancha, Alice y Carlisle pensaban lo mismo y ambos de distintas formas. ¡Bella estaba embarazada! Y lo que era motivo de alegría y júbilo de parte de Alice, era de preocupación y curiosidad medica de parte de Carlisle.

Edward sólo miró a Bella que seguía como en trance por lo sucedido. Segundos después Carlisle le dijo a Bella lo que ya era confirmado.

—Bella… ¡estás embarazada! Esto es totalmente sorprendente. La miraba con amabilidad y ternura pero también con preocupación.

—Un hijo… de Edward y mío.—musitó tan quedo, que si hubieran sido humanos los presentes, jamás la hubieran escuchado. Ella había sentido claramente el golpecito en su vientre, lo que la dejó sorprendida. Perdida en un mar de emociones y sentimientos, no supo en que momento salieron todos. Incluyendo Edward.

Cuando todos estuvieron en la biblioteca de Carlisle, miraron a Edward que aún no salía de su asombro. Eso no podía ser cierto. El silencio fue tan abrumador que Carlisle no lo resistió.

—Hijo, tenemos que investigar antes de proceder a alguna otra cosa. No nos precipitemos. Además tenemos tiempo, Bella ha de tener aproximadamente diez semanas de gestación. ´

Eso fue el inicio. Alice brincaba de gusto, Rosalie incrédula pero también feliz por ello. Emmett ya pensaba en todo lo que podrían hacer cuando naciera el bebé. Esme pensaba en decorar el cuarto del bebé con hermosos muebles y tapicería importada. En medio de todo ese barullo de voces, todos estaban sumergidos en una plática variada: la ropa del bebé, la cuna, los cuidados y muchos detalles más.

Fue cuando Carlisle se dio cuenta que Edward no se movía, ni respondía a la conversación.

—Hijo, no te preocupes, todo estará bien.—Le puso la mano en el hombro, en señal de apoyo. Eso fue lo que hizo reaccionar a Edward.

—¿Qué no me preocupe? Sabes lo que somos padre, quieres que no me preocupe, cuando no se si mi esposa esté bien o que le pase algo por … esa cosa que lleva dentro.

Somos depredadores, máquinas de matar, y no creo que ella de a luz a un hermoso y tierno bebé, porque simplemente no será humano.—Todos guardaban silencio, Edward levantó la voz sin llegar a gritar, pero estaba fuera de si.

¿Y que pasa si eso le hace daño? Nadie tiene la certeza de que sea inofensivo, ¿o sí Alice?—La mirada que le dirigió a su hermana le hizo entender que estaba preocupado como nunca, y aunque ella intentó ver en su futuro, nada pudo hacer. La impotencia de esto, hizo que Jasper intentara calmar los ánimos. Rosalie miró nerviosa a Emmett y luego habló:

—Creo que te estas precipitando Edward, nos encargaremos de tener lo más avanzado en medicina y aparatos, Bella tendrá todo lo mejor y más avanzado. Saldrá bien de esto.

—No estás segura Rose, lo sé y eso me está matando, ¿cómo puedo saber si es normal lo que le pasa a Bella? No quiero que le pase nada, si algo le sucede yo… —lo interrumpió Carlisle.

—Hijo sé por lo que estás pasando, y debo decirte que partiré ahora mismo a investigar más, no dejaremos las cosas a la deriva, todo estará bien, porque somos familia y porque queremos a Bella. —Todos asintieron, haciendo que Edward respirara un poco más tranquilo.  
—Te aseguro que si hay indicios de que sea algo que le pueda hacer daño, yo mismo… —en ese punto Carlisle tragó pesado.— lo evitaré.

Dicho esto ultimo, todos dieron por terminado el concilio, pero cada uno con sus propios pensamientos y cuestionamientos.

Edward regresó con Bella, quien ya estaba mejor. Al verlo, se podía ver la alegría que brotaba de ella. Y a pesar de que era una tortura para Edward, se limitó a sonreír y abrazarla. No le haría nada para amargarle el momento.

—Amor, un hijo tuyo es lo mejor que me pudo haber sucedido.—Edward sonrió amablemente mientras le besaba la frente y la estrechaba en sus brazos, en esos momentos maldecía una y mil veces su condición. Y hubiera sido capaz de cualquier cosa por ser un humano.

—Te amo Bella —fue todo lo que le dijo mientras la besaba con desesperación, con impotencia y con angustia.

Esa noche fue una lenta y prolongada tortura para Edward, al ver a Bella dormir en sus fríos brazos, su calidez irradiando por cada célula de su cuerpo. Se sentía un miserable, un canalla, exponerla así de ese modo.  
¿Cómo era posible que estuviera embarazada? Las veces que había cruzado con nómadas y los clanes, nunca se supo de algo igual. Y él no creía que fuera buena idea experimentar con Bella. Dejaría pasar unos días para ver como evolucionaba todo, pero al menor indicio de algún problema, ya vería como poner fin al dilema.

Cerca del amanecer, escuchó a su hermana Alice y Jasper que saldrían para investigar, lo que verdaderamente agradeció. Partieron al igual que Carlisle y Esme, en busca de saber más a lo que se enfrentaban. Y comprar todo aquello que fuera necesario para que Bella estuviera sana y salva.

La mañana trajo consigo un poco de luz de sol. Los rayos se filtraban por el ventanal, directo en su cama, una exclamación de sorpresa llegó a sus oídos, Bella se había despertado y miraba fascinada el brazo de él.

—¡Qué hermoso! Parece como si fueras de diamante, nunca me cansaré de sorprenderme —Bella no dejaba de mirar la resplandeciente piel de su marido mientras él, la miraba ¿preocupado? Pero ¿porqué? Todo debía ser felicidad, iba a darle un hijo. Un hijo del hombre que amaba más que a su vida misma, y que ahora era su más preciado tesoro. Acunó su vientre con sus manos y sonrió cuando sintió ese movimiento de la noche anterior.

—Se movió, ¡qué hermoso!— ella tomó su mano y la llevó a su vientre, él se quedó en blanco al estar totalmente desprevenido. Al parecer su esposa estaba fascinada con el evento. Para Edward no era más que recordar lo frágil que era su humana esposa. Sentía pánico de pensar en llegar a perderla, de pronto como un aluvión destructivo, miles de situaciones negativas, horribles y trágicas le llegaron a la mente, fue tan insoportable que tuvo que levantarse y salir.

—¿Deseas algo de desayunar amor? Te traeré algo. — Y sin esperar respuesta Edward salió de ahí sintiéndose terriblemente desdichado. Bella no se percató de nada pues estaba feliz cantando para su hijo… para su pequeño Edward.

* * *

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:todas las chicas que me han comentado, mil gracias por sus reviews hermosas.**


	65. NACIMIENTO

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.65 NACIMIENTO

Los días pasaron sin que hubiera nada catastrófico como Edward esperaba, cualquier queja de Bella era motivo de que Edward se pusiera tenso y lo cubriera siendo amable al máximo, intentando adivinar el pensamiento a su esposa.

Pero todo sucedía con normalidad. Bella cada día estaba más hermosa, producto del embarazo, Rosalie era un dulce con Bella y ambas hacían planes para cuando llegara el bebé. Emmett intentaba que Edward se relajara porque cada día se veía más mal.

—Hermano necesitas descansar. Bella está bien, no ha tenido ningún malestar, deberías relajar la guardia.—Mi hermano me sacaba de quicio pero entendía que no era a propósito, y quería muchísimo a Bella.

Los días siguieron pasando mientras todo transcurría en medio de una placidez insuperable, incluso Edward había relajado más su postura al ver a su esposa tan feliz y tan inmejorablemente sana.

En esos días una carta llegó para Bella:

_Isabella, tu hermana acaba de dar a luz a un varoncito. _

_Tu madre._

Tan escueta pero que emocionó muchísimo a Bella. Edward tenía investigaciones que hacer y también debía salir, por lo que encomendó a Rosalie a que la acompañara a su visita.

—Nos vamos a divertir mucho…—dijo con desgana Rose mientras Emmett reía a su lado, Edward ya estaba mucho mas calmado al ver que Bella estaba bien.

Edward asintió y salió, mientras Rosalie acompañaba al carruaje a Bella, llevaban regalos para su sobrinito. Y saliendo en ese día lluvioso, Bella y Rosalie marcharon de visita, Emmett acompañó a Edward pues iban de compras para darle una sorpresa a Bella.

El trayecto se hizo ameno entre las pláticas de Rosalie mientras le sugería nombres para el bebé por llegar.  
—Bueno creo que Tristán es un lindo nombre.—Comentó finalmente Rosalie mientras Bella le sonreía y se acariciaba el vientre.

—Si, es hermoso, pero ya tengo el nombre por si es niño… — se sonrojó y miró a otro lado, pero Rose adivinó.

—Ah, ya sé, la tradición. Le pondrás Edward Anthony como su padre, ¿verdad? —Bella asintió ruborizada y feliz.

—¿Y si es niña? ¿Ya pensaste en un nombre para ella?—Nuevamente se ruborizó y esta vez Rosalie se molestó aunque evitó externarlo.

—Si es niña se llamará Reneesme Rosalice, espero te guste, ya lo había hablado con Edward.—Rosalie se quedó de una pieza, miró con sorpresa y emoción a Bella para sostenerle segundos después las manos en un gesto fraternal.

—¿Le pondrás a tu hija nuestros nombres?—Bella asintió realmente jubilosa.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por tanto cariño y amabilidad de parte de ustedes, las quiero muchísimo.— Rosalie abrazó a Bella con delicadeza sin saber que más decir. Al final sólo encontró una palabra.

—Gracias — Finalmente el carruaje se detuvo y el cochero se bajó para ayudar a las damas a bajar. El ayudante del cochero también ayudo mientras Rosalie llevaba del brazo a Bella para evitar que se resbalara, pues la lluvia aunque no era fuerte, era continua.

Caminaron hacia la puerta y tocaron, la misma Dorotea les abrió un minuto después. Se notaba a leguas que le costaba mucho fingir una simple sonrisa, sin embargo fue amable y ambas mujeres entraron.

—Me alegro de verte madre —Bella abrazó a su madre sin darle tiempo de nada, y bajo la mirada inquisidora de Rosalie, Dorotea tuvo que fingir alegría.

—Mi niña, estás muy linda. Qué bien te ves… Disculpe mis modales Señora Rosalie, la emoción por ver a mi hija me impide ser tan cortes como debo ser, es un gusto volver a verla, Se dieron la mano, Rosalie la miró y sonrió por educación, se hicieron las caravanas de cortesía y luego pasaron al salón, el cual evidentemente se veía muy vacío. Hacian falta muchos muebles. Y no había más gente por ahí. Al parecer Dorotea también se fijo en el detalle, porque de inmediato contestó.

—Estamos renovando el mobiliario, y no tardan en traer lo que mi hija pidió. En cuanto a la servidumbre, un brote de sarampión hizo que tuviera que mandarlos a descansar a todos, no podía permitir que mi hija y el bebé se expusieran a semejante peligro.

Rosalie la miró dubitativa, ciertamente el sarampión para una embarazada era muy peligroso y más para el bebé. Era una medida drástica pero bien dada. Ella hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—Disculpen mis modales, ¿apetecen un té?— Bella miró a Rosalie quien asintió.

—Si por favor, el tiempo es un poco frío con esta lluvia.

La mujer se levantó disculpándose y se dirigió a la cocina.

Rosalie miraba todos los detalles de los espacios vacíos. Bella en cambio estaba ansiosa por ver a su hermana. Esperaba que su madre la llevara a ver a su sobrinito y poder cargarlo en sus brazos, así como a su debido

* * *

Hola, sé que es corto el capitulo, pero es para que sepan que no he dejado la historia, además que ya son capitulos finales, a lo sumo, tres más. No la alargaré, simplemente termina como debe ser.

Y bueno espero les guste esta pequeña introducción pues habrá pronto capítulo.

Disculpen la tardanza pero mas vale tarde que nunca. Mil gracias por sus reviews, cada uno es leído y apreciado, por lo que con alegría nuevamente sigo con los fics.

Besos y gracias por su comprensión.

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:Caresme hermosa,Anonimo, Dana Hale, Keny de Cullen, Monica viajera (tal vez Monica Morales), Angie Cullen Hale, glen santos, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	66. EMBELESO

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.66 EMBELESO

Edward estaba inquieto al lado de Emmett. Iba y venia en el pequeño despacho, nervioso y de paso poniendo nervioso a su hermano.

—Por favor Edward, un poco de calma, recuerda que Rose la acompaña y nada le podría pasar, aunque así lo deseara alguien más.—Eso solo hizo ponerlo peor. Lo que Emmett hizo que se golpeara mentalmente. Al parecer su búsqueda era infructuosa, no había nada con respecto a lo que sucedía como para poder ayudar a Bella. Siguieron buscando por muchos lugares, mientras el día avanzaba.

En casa de los Newton:

—Espero que les agrade el té —comentó Dorotea sin dejar de mirar a Bella, había algo especial en ella, pero no podía decir qué era. Sin embargo la pregunta de Bella tuvo que ser contestada pues su guardiana parecía más un cancerbero que en cualquier momento le arrancaría la cabeza, ese pensamiento le hizo estremecer de miedo, sin embargo se recompuso.

—Madre, deseo ver a mi hermana, debe estar feliz.—Dorotea sintió el latigazo de odio hacia Bella, pero tuvo que fingir.

—Si hija, acompañenme por favor.—Se levantó y se dirigieron a las habitaciones superiores, lo que no sabía Bella es que al otro extremo de la casa, Michael estaba ahogado de borracho, dormido casi inconsiente. Era lo que hacía más seguido al saber que ya no había nada para él.

Al llegar a la habitación Dorotea rezó para que su hija se comportara y que no hiciera nada descabellado. Abrió despacio rogando que estuviera dormida para poder sacar a las invitadas, pero no fue así. Jessica estaba despierta y al ver a Bella sonrió esplendorosamente.

—¡Hermana!— Bella corrió a su cama y la abrazó con toda la dulzura de que era capaz, mientras Jessica estaba realmente dichosa. El bebé dormía en la cuna y después de que Bella abrazara a su hermana y los saludos de rigos, caminó hacia la cunita.

Dormido había un hermoso bebé de cabellos rubios como el sol. Parecía un angelito. Bella fue consciente de lo que representaba, era su sobrino y lo adoró. Acarició suavemente su mejilla sonrosada y admirando lo perfecto que era.

—¡Es hermoso! !Definitivamente es precioso!— volteó a ver a su hermana que no cabía en sí de orgullo. La felicidad se le notaba, y eso hizo feliz a Bella.

"!_Por fin son felices! Me alegro mucho por ellos, lo merecen."_ —ese pensamiento feliz, la hizo sonreír con verdadera alegría.

Por su parte Rosalie se acercó un poco hacia la cuna, mientras Dorotea le decía a Bella:

—Podrías acompañarme a la otra habitación, tengo que traer ropita para mi nieto.—Bella accedió y Rosalie no le prestó atención. Ella estaba arrobada contemplando al bebé.

Hacia mucho tiempo ella anhelaba hijos pero sabía que eso jamás podría ser. Y a pesar de que eso empañaba su felicidad, Emmett su marido intentaba darle ánimos y consolarla dándole mucho amor y mimos. Su condición de vampiros era peligrosa para tener un bebé humano. Pero con la cercanía de Bella, Rosalie se estaba inmunizando ante ese aspecto, cosa que le hacía desear fervientemente que Bella ya tuviera a su bebé para poder disfrutarlo junto con la familia. Pero eso no impidió que cayera bajo el hechizo del pequeño que tenia a la vista.

—Es igual a su padre —dijo con orgullo Jessica mientras descansaba en la cama. Dentro de poco le mostraría el fruto de su amor, a su amado, y sabía perfectamente que en ese mismo momento Edward dejaría a su hermana para vivir adorando a la mujer que le había dado un hijo.

—Sí, lo es. —Respondió mecánicamente Rosalie fascinada ante la visión de ese pequeño ser que era hermoso.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras, Dorotea puso en marcha su plan.

—Bella hija mía. Necesitamos tu ayuda— eso desconcertó un poco a Bella.

—¿En qué puedo ayudar madre?—Vio que Dorotea le miraba de manera dura y eso la hizo temblar levemente.

—Necesitamos dinero, la situación ha ido muy mal y tú nos tienes que ayudar, es tu obligación velar por el bienestar de la familia.

Bella la escuchó con tristeza, no era mas que algo que pudiera satisfacer las necesidades de su madre y hermana. Sin embargo aceptó.

—Las ayudaré madre, aunque yo casi no tengo dinero. —Dorotea la miró con ira.

—Pero tienes joyas, tienes cosas de valor que puedes vender. ¿Acaso piensas dejar a tu madre y tu hermana en la ignominia y la pobreza? Gracias a mi tienes fortuna, agradecida deberías estar, no sé como eres tan superficial Bella, si deberías agradecerme de rodillas la vida que ahora llevas.

El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco de tristeza y congoja, era cierto. Gracias a su madre ahora ella tenía un tesoro. Y no era material. Sin embargo se recompuso.

—Tienes razón madre, perdóname. En cuanto pueda te traeré el dinero.—musitó triste.

—A mi no me vengas con tus aires de grandeza , sé quien eres y no eres mejor que Jessica, así que deja tus moditos de "buena persona" conmigo. El dinero lo necesito pasado mañana en la tarde o nos echarán de esta casa. Sólo espero que no se te vaya la maldita lengua con los Cullen. Ni una palabra a ellos de esto ¿Entiendes?

—Dorotea odiaba que Bella supiera ese detalle, pero no estaba como para mentir, la verdad tenía otras prioridades que eran Jessica, su nieto y la fecha de embargo.

—Esta bien madre, vendré pasado mañana.—Dorotea alzó la frente triunfal. No tardaría mucho en hacer realidad los planes que estaban en marcha y eso la hizo sonreír aunque de manera cruel. Bella había bajado la vista y no pudo verla. Minutos después regresaban a la recamara de Jessica, ella se había dormido mientras Rosalie seguía hechizada al pie de la cuna. Dorotea le miró con desdén y luego con fingida amabilidad les dijo:

—Creo que deberíamos bajar al salón para que Jessi pueda descansar. —Muy a su pesar Rosalie tuvo que salir de la habitación, el olor del bebé, era una verdadera maravilla para Rosalie. Quien siguió a Dorotea al igual que Bella hacia el salón.

Al llegar al salón, Bella comentó:

—Nos vamos madre, tengo compromisos pendientes, ha sido un verdadero gusto verlos. Nos veremos pronto.—Ambas sabían el significado del mensaje, menos Rosalie, que a pesar de estar al tanto de la mujer, no supo lo que le había dicho a Bella.

—Claro hija, sabes que esta es tu casa, te esperamos con gusto.—Y finalmente salieron y subieron rumbo a su carruaje. Dorotea miró como se alejaba el carruaje a lo lejos hasta que se perdió en la lejanía. Y corrió para ver a su hija.

—Cuando abrió la puerta, Jessica estaba despierta y con el bebé en brazos.

—Ya quiero ver la cara de su padre cuando vea el regalo que le daré. No dudará en dejar a la estúpida de Isabella.—Con suavidad y ternura abrazó a su hijo mientras le cantaba una nana.

—Mi querido Edward, mi dulce y pequeño Edward, ahora los tres seremos felices, duerme Edward mío. Tu padre pronto lo hará en mis brazos.—La sonrisa de felicidad contrastaba con la cara de horror y sufrimiento de Dorotea.

—¡Maldita seas Bella! Mil veces maldita. Tú deberías estar aquí y mi hija en la mansión Cullen. Pero eso se puede arreglar. Para eso estoy yo.—la perversa mente de Dorotea fraguaba muchos planes, muchos de ellos nada buenos para la ingenua de Bella.

* * *

Estamos a dos capítulos del final. Las cosas no pintan nada bien para Bella.

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:beakis, Angie Culen Hale, Caresme hermosa, Monica Morales, Anonimo, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	67. INSOLITO

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.67 INSOLITO.

Cuando iban de regreso, ninguna de las dos mujeres habló. Bella iba pensando la manera de ayudar a su madre y hermana, aunque le dolía que fuera de esa manera. Rosalie iba en otro mundo, recordaba con precisión el aroma y la belleza de ese bebé que la había hechizado. Y ahora el anhelo de tener un hijo propio la estaba martirizando. Primero fue el embarazo de Bella, ella la cuidaría muchísimo, ya que sabía que habría mucho riesgo para ella. Pero sería el hijo de Edward y Bella. No suyo. Ella tendría que conformarse con el tiempo que quisieran prestarle al bebé. Ella deseaba un hijo propio. Y saber que jamás podría hacer realidad su más grande anhelo, le destrozó el corazón.

Al llegar a casa, Bella fue hacia su recamara mientras Rosalie se iba al jardín. Al llegar a su recamara, Bella se acercó a su baúl de joyas. Un regalo hecho por el propio Edward, donde entrelazaba sus iniciales con un hermoso lazo todo tallado a mano. El baúl era de tamaño considerable y Bella había pensado que su esposo había exagerado en el tamaño, porque aunque viviera toda una larga vida, jamás llegaría a ver lleno ese baúl.

Sacó un juego de esmeraldas, de zafiros y de diamantes, contemplando el esplendor de las joyas, sacó todas sus joyas, regalos de su marido y de su familia y las metió en un bolso, que con dificultad cerró. Aún no volvían ni Edward ni Emmett de su tarea, pero ella se veía en un gran apuro, ellos no debían de saber que iría a casa de su hermana para dejarles las joyas y se ayudaran. Ingenuamente se preguntaba si lo que había en ese bolso les podría ayudar algo. No sabía que con eso tenía para comprar tres estados juntos y le sobraba.

Ahora la gran pregunta: ¿Cómo rayos haría para estar en casa de su madre sin que la acompañaran? Tenía dos días. Pero justo en ese momento, el bebé pateó, y lo hizo con una fuerza desmedida, haciendo que Bella gritara de dolor. No había pasado unos segundos y Rosalie estaba junto a ella. Quien hizo que Bella se recostara mientras pedía le preparan un té. Justo en ese momento el carruaje llegó.

—Voy a avisarle a Edward que te has sentido mal.—pero no terminó de decir la frase cuando Edward con el rostro crispado de angustia estaba junto a Bella. Rosalie prefirió salir para ver a Emmett y que los esposo hablaran.

—¿Estás bien, mi amor?— la pregunta sólo era un mero formulario, la frente perlada de sudor de Bella, y su agitada respiración eran más que evidentes. Ella volvió a gemir, y ambos miraron con sorpresa extrema que el vientre de Bella se había abultado demasiado de un momento a otro. Ahora parecía como si tuviera ocho meses de embarazo. Su vientre abultado mostraba moretones y rojizas estrías en su piel. Edward miraba sin poder decir nada, mientras Bella intentaba calmarse. El dolor comenzaba a ceder.

—Emmett, por favor, necesito que vayas a buscar a mi padre, las cosas no están bien.— Lo dijo en un tono angustiado, y Bella le miró asustada.

—Estoy bien Edward. No es necesario que…—pero un beso en la mano calló sus protestas. Edward le miraba con dulzura y adoración. La acomodó lo mejor que pudo en la cama, y le puso almohadas para que estuviera cómoda. Después él mismo le trajo un té y la obligó a beber, para después recostarse junto a ella, después de haber insistido en que comiera un poco, pero ella no quiso.

Le acarició el rostro con delicadeza y le murmuraba frases de amor, mientras Bella, ya más calmada, se dormía al fin. Edward al sentir el corazón de su amada latir acompasadamente, suspiró frustrado. Algo no iba bien y él lo sabía, lo supo desde un principio pero ella no le permitió nada, y ahora estaba en una encrucijada. Emmett había salido tan pronto como terminó de hablar Edward, eso lo reconfortaba un poco, solo un poco. Verdaderamente se sentía impotente y a punto de estallar. En pocos segundos, perdió la alegría de los últimos días. Miró el pálido rostro de su amada y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que todo saliera bien. No viviría un segundo más si Bella no lo lograba.

Edward se esforzaba en pensar en algún plan para ayudar a su esposa. Tenía que haber alguna solución, por desgracia no había nada que pudiera ayudarle. Y dejó pasar el tiempo mientras pensaba en soluciones ideales pero casi imposibles para el futuro.

En casa de Jessica:

—¿Dónde… dónde estaaa Bellaa?—murmuró Michael totalmente ebrio. Dorotea le miró con desdén y no se dignó a contestarle.

—¿Dónde está Bellaaa?—le gritó, haciendo que diera un respingo y volteara a verlo con desprecio.

—Ella no está aquí. Borracho estúpido.— Y se dirigió a la recamara de su hija, llevaba una taza humeante de té. Y no perdería el tiempo con el imbécil de su yerno. Tenía tiempo que había dejado de tenerle simpatía, desde que se acabó el dinero y el aviso de desalojo llegó sin que Michael hiciera nada por evitar la desgracia, un inútil en toda la extensión de la palabra. Si tan solo hubiera sido la mitad de inteligente que el padre, otro hubiera sido el destino de su hija y de ella.

—¡Maldita brujaaaa!—le gritó Michael con odio. Dorotea que ya estaba en la parte superior de la escalera, no volteó.

—Sólo les interesa el dinero, pero que tal ahora que ya no hay… nada, par de ar…pías, quiero ver cómo se revuel…can …hip… en la inmundicia y la ba…sura, que pidan limosna y paguen por todo lo que han he…cho.—habló con voz fría y templada, mientras Dorotea lo escuchaba con atención y una sonrisa perversa se instaló en su rostro.

—Eso jamás lo verán tus ojos, pobre infeliz…Mi hija está destinada para la grandeza, ella no será pobre jamás, eso lo juré y lo cumpliré.—Se alejó mientras Michael la escuchó perfectamente y se iba a la bodega por otras botellas de licor, con paso trastabillante llegó al despacho de su padre y ahí se encerró a llorar su dolor.

—Bella… mi Bella, qué co…hip…barde fui. Tú mereces ser feliz, ellas no.—Y de casi un trago, apuró el licor de la botella, embotándose por completo los sentidos. No tenía hambre, de todos modos, no había ni un mendrugo de pan.

Pero eso no era lo que lo tenía así, lo que lo tenía hecho una piltrafa, era haber sabido que su padre había sido envenenado. ¿Quién más pudo hacerlo? Un par de brujas: Jessica y su madre.

¿Cómo había sido tan ciego para no ver lo obvio? ¿Cómo había permitido semejante crímen contra su padre? Y la respuesta le llegó como un mazazo en la cabeza: Su cobardía.

Cuando días después del sepelio el doctor le mandó llamar, le comunicó sus sospechas, pero no había manera de probarlo. Pero Michael supo que era verdad. Y eso aunado con el desprecio de Bella lo terminó de hundir.

Pero él tenía un plan. Haría que las otras se revolcaran en la pobreza, en la inmundicia, que conocieran el hambre y la desesperación y se regodearía de ello. Salvaría a su hijo, y se iría lejos de ahí, para que su hijo creciera lejos de su madre, dándole un hogar y mucho amor. Por él, por su hijo, cambiaría y sería un hombre mejor.

Se llegó el día que Bella tenía que salir, pero por desgracia, Edward se lo impidió, además ella se sentía demasiado mal. Esos últimos días el bebé se había empeñado en hacerla sufrir, ya que la piel de su vientre con el estiramiento repentino y doloroso, la tenía muy sensible, Edward le traía aceites perfumados para darle masaje y evitar que su piel se resecara, pero era algo inútil. La piel de Bella se iba opacando, y parecía que se consumía rápida e inexorablemente. Su rostro hermoso, ahora se encontraba ajado y sus ojos tenían marcadas las ojeras de que no había dormido en días. La fuerza vital la iba abandonando y el bebé crecía de manera increíble.

Al cuarto día regresó Rosalie, y se asustó al ver a Bella. Era increíble le cambio que había en ella, de no ser por su aroma, difícilmente la podría reconocer, sus labios antes rellenos y rojos, ahora estaban cenizos y resecos.

—Esto no está bien, nada bien…—pero al segundo siguiente una idea cruzó por su mente, Edward ya le había dicho que no podía ingerir alimentos, pues obviamente los vomitaba. Y cuando Edward leyó en su mente lo que Rosalie pensó, decidió ponerlo a prueba de inmediato, cualquier cosa con tal de que Bella estuviera bien.

—Cuídala por favor, regreso tan pronto como pueda.—Y salió como bólido. Rosalie fue hasta Bella y la mimó, masajeando muy suavemente su vientre casi a punto de sangrar, con los aceites, lo que le ayudó mucho a Bella, incluso suspiró de alivio.

Luego se puso a cantarle mientras le cepillaba el pelo, haciendo que Bella cayera en un delicioso sopor.

—¡Maldita seas Bella, maldita seas!— murmuró Dorotea con ira y frustración. Habían ido a poner el aviso de desalojo, les darían una semana y sólo podían sacar sus pocas pertenencias, ni muebles, no cosas de valor. Porque serían confiscadas para abonar la enorme deuda. Los hombres del Banco se fueron de ahí con una mirada de lástima hacia la mujer, mientras ella deseaba que se abriera la tierra y se los tragara.

* * *

**Penúltimo capítulo. Estamos llegando a la recta final. **

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:Caresme hermosa, Monica Morales,beakis, Victoria, Aiiram, Christy de Chiba, Sully YM,JaavyMasen,yasmin cullen, maryroxy, miausy via, Camiama, Yani Cullen, Grand ma's blue eyed angel,dafnekarolina,satorichiva, liduvina,tayloves, gavm, sory78, zujeyane, gery02, eviita cullen, Angie Cullen Hale, Mentxu Cullen Masen,EdwardKaname, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	68. CONFUSIONES

**Los personajes pertenecientes a Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, personajes originales son míos así como la trama, el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, y el único fin es de entretener al lector.**

**Cap.68 CONFUSIONES**

****

La opción de darle sangre de animales a Bella, funcionó mejor de lo que Rose y el mismo Edward pensaron. Pero a pesar de sus cuidados el bebé se movía y con ello lastimaba a Bella de manera dramática. Ya le había roto algunas costillas que fueron vendadas con delicadeza por parte de Rosalie, ya que Edward tenía otras intenciones, más la inocencia y alegría de Bella por el bebé lo detenía. Edward no podía creer que ella sufriera con gusto todas esas torturas por "algo" que no sabía cómo sería. Le admiraba y le hacia comprender la grandeza de espiritu de su esposa y lo terriblemente generosa y bondadosa que era.

Bella al principio sintió un poco de asco de tomar sangre tibia, pero cuando se dio cuenta que el bebé aceptaba ese alimento, no lo pensó dos veces. Cerraba los ojos para pensar en algún otro alimento, sin embargo la calidez y el sabor tan característico de la sangre la delataba. Rosalie le ayudaba hablándole de cualquier otra cosa para distraerla, a veces funcionaba, a veces no. Pero nada perdía Rosalie intentando distraerla.

Los días pasaron mientras Bella se angustiaba cada vez más, no decía nada pues sólo esperaba un momento para poder ir ayudar a su madre. Era cierto que no se lo merecía, era cierto que ella y su hermana mayor habían sido malas con ella, pero eran su familia. Era su madre, aquella que le dio la vida y tenía que estar agradecida, de no haberle dado la vida, jamás hubiera conocido a Edward, de no haber sido por Jessica, ella no estuviera con los Cullen. En realidad había mucho que agradecer.

Pensando en eso, buscaba la manera de hablar con Edward para poder ayudarlas, tal vez buscándoles una casa cerca de ahí. Sabía que sería un enorme error llevarlas a vivir con los Cullen, ya que ellas ignoraban lo que en verdad eran ellos y Bella no creía que ellas pudieran guardar silencio ante este hecho. Y ahora que los Cullen eran su familia, ella impediría por cualquier medio que su madre y hermana supieran lo que eran en verdad.

Sin embargo por más que intentaba hablar con él, no podía, veía en el rostro de su amado vampiro como el sufrimiento causaba estragos en él.

—Cariño…—antes de terminar la palabra, Edward ya estaba junto a Bella mirándola angustiado y buscando signos de dolor en su rostro.

—¿Estás bien amor? ¿Te duele algo? —Sus manos revolotearon por todo el cuerpo terminando en el rostro de su amada, mientras ella intentaba hacerle saber que estaba bien.

—¡Por favor Edward, estoy bien, estoy bien, ¡mírame! —él la miró con aparente calma dejando la revisión de lado para poner toda su atención en el rostro que tanto amaba.

—Necesitas alimentarte, mira esas ojeras tan oscuras, no puedes seguir así —comentó Bella preocupada de ver que Edward se negaba a separarse de ella por temer lo peor, tenía que estar ahí y ayudarla.

—Estoy bien mi amor, no te preocupes, no pienses en eso, sólo relájate, pronto llegarán mis padres y veremos qué más podemos hacer para que todo salga bien.—como si las cosas se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, se quedó rígido un momento y luego le miró con dulzura, viene una doncella con un recado de mi padre. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

—Mensaje para usted, amo Cullen. —Edward tomó el papel en sus manos y leyó prontamente, la doncella ya se había retirado y Rosalie leía con él mientras su entrecejo se fruncía en su hermoso rostro.

—Ve Edward, yo la cuido. Además el pueblo está cerca de aquí, vete por el bosque para que llegues más rápido.—Edward se negaba a irse, pero su padre le pedía que fuera con él, Alice le había mandado avisar que necesitaban a Edward, a como diera lugar. Que todos se verían ahí, en ese pueblito a diez kilómetros de La Push. La intriga le carcomía, ¿qué podía ser para que Alice sabiendo como estaba Bella, lo mandara a ese pueblucho?  
Se debatía en una tremenda lucha por decidirse, y al voltear a ver a su amada Bella lo supo.

Bella dormía plácidamente a un lado, cómo hacia tiempo no dormía. Se veía tan hermosa a pesar de las oscuras ojeras y lo ajado de su rostro.

No le tomaría mucho tiempo a Edward el ir y regresar, así que le suplicó a Rosalie la cuidara mucho y partió. Veloz como una ráfaga de viento, cruzó el bosque en medio de una fina lluvia, pero eso no le importó, deseaba saber qué habían sabido. Y porqué el tener que ir hacia allá en vez de que vinieran a la casa. Con esos pensamientos iba cruzando el bosque.

Bella abrió los ojos en cuanto se fue Edward, y se sentó. Supo aprovechar el momento, odiaba haber engañado a Edward pero de otra manera no podría haber salido de ahí y necesitaba ayudar a su madre y hermana. Se levantó y se abrigó lo mejor posible, estaba por abrocharse el ultimo botón del abrigo cuando Rosalie le miró enojada.

—Tú no vas a ningún lado Bella…—No entendía cómo es que Bella a pesar de lo mal que se sentía, quería salir.

—Por favor Rosalie, no tardaré mucho, tengo que ver a mi madre ¡por favor! —Bella sin dejar de mirar a Rose, metió la mano en el cajón para sacar la bolsa llena de joyas, estaba buscando el lacito para jalarla cuando sucedió.

—¡Ahh! —sacó la mano rápidamente y vio una gotita de sangre que salía de su dedo anular, se había picado con el prendedor de esmeraldas. Un jadeo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Rosalie miraba fascinada la sangre, y Bella sintió escalofríos al recordar que su casi hermana no se había alimentado desde hace días por cuidarla. El corazón de Bella latió enloquecido mientras sus pies se movían cautos hacia la puerta. Rosalie no dejaba de ver la gota de sangre que iba creciendo poco a poco, amenazando con deslizarse por su dedo y Bella intuía que cuando la gota se deslizara, Rose la atacaría.

—¡Nooo!—gritó Rosalie desesperada mientras retrocedía. —No debo lastimarte… Bella … estoy enloqueciendo… ¡Dios ayúdame!…—Bella la miraba hipnotizada, veia como sus ojos desorbitados no se separaban de su dedo, aunque su cuerpo se movía hacia la puerta.  
Obedeció y no se movió en absoluto. Intentó respirar lo más despacio posible.

Y en menos de un parpadeo Rosalie la tomó de la mano, su mirada ávida en ese precioso elixir que salía del dedo de Bella la tenia sumida en un trance. Bella asustada por completo intentó jalar su mano, pero fue inútil, no pudo moverla ni un milímetro. La boca de Rose se dirigía a su mano, lentamente como si aún estuviera peleando por evitarlo, como si dentro de ella una batalla tuviera lugar. ¿Matarla? Era la única opción al parecer aunque en ese momento algo llamó su atención, algo que hizo que desviara por fin la mirada de ese precioso elíxir. El bebé se movió, sus latidos también eran más rápidos como si estuviera asustado. En ese segundo de lucidez Rosalie entendió.

El bebé le salvó la vida a su madre, miró a Bella con dolor.

—¡Perdóname Bella, por favor!—y antes de que Bella entendiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, estaba sola.

Rosalie huyó al bosque, en su loca carrera el aire limpiaba su mente de aquel trance que la hizo querer llorar. Había estado a punto de matar a Bella. Alice se lo contaría a Edward y ahora no le permitirían estar junto al bebé ni junto a Bella. Y se lo tenía bien merecido. Tantos años evitando probar sangre humana y casi le quitaba la vida al ser que más amaba Edward. Estaba metida en un gran lío. Corrió lo más lejos de casa, buscando animales para saciar su sed. Después hablaría con la familia para disculparse.

En la recamara, Bella volvió a respirar a profundidad, y comprendió que ese era su momento. Era ahora o nunca. Se apresuró a pedir el carruaje y bajó con cuidado las escaleras, cuánto echaba de menos que Edward la tomara en brazos y la bajara con delicadeza. Pero no había tiempo para eso.

Cuando el carruaje estuvo listo, subió de inmediato ayudada por uno de los mayordomos, quien se preocupó al verla salir.

—Por favor William, voy al doctor.—Eso en parte alivió un poco al mayordomo que apreciaba mucho a Bella .

—Le diré a la doncella que la acompañe…—pero se vio ante la negativa de Bella, aduciendo que era una emergencia. La miró partir sin poder hacer nada.

Los charcos de lodo que cruzaban hacia que Bella se sintiera muy mal y le dolían las costillas horriblemente, pero no estaba para esperar, se había atrasado y tenía que llegar.

Finalmente llegó a la casa de los Newton y bajó con presteza aunque con dolor en el vientre, tuvo que aguantar y seguir. Tocó y después de un minuto le abrió la misma Dorotea, no le gustó la mirada de rabia que le dio.

—Pasa…—fue lo único que dijo. Bella entró llevaba la ropa sin ajustar y con el abrigo y la capa, a pesar de todo algo se distinguía de entre la ropa, su vientre, pero Dorotea no reparó en ello por la furia de verla llegar.

—Por fin llegas…—le dijo cuando estuvieron en lo que una vez fue un salón elegante y costoso.

—Creía que nos abandonarías como es tu costumbre…—Dorotea estaba furiosa, Bella se sentó porque se sentía muy cansada y le seguía doliendo el vientre.

—Por favor mamá, sabes que no es cierto…—Pero Dorotea se revolvió como un serpiente y le dijo con desprecio:

—Sé perfectamente que te ríes de nosotras, crees que por tener mucho dinero nos vas a ver como pordioseras, pero te equivocas Isabella, de nosotras nadie, absolutamente nadie se ríe.—Bella no sabía porqué reaccionaba su madre de esa manera tan exagerada.

—¿Quieres vernos limosneando tu caridad verdad? Quieres que todos sepan que "la dulce Bella" es tan noble y caritativa que le da limosnas a su madre y hermana…—Dorotea estaba fuera de sí.

—Madre por favor, eso no es cierto…—y entonces le mostró el bulto con las joyas, lo colocó en la mesita de centro y al momento, los destellos de las joyas hicieron que Dorotea olvidara momentáneamente su disgusto. Miró con embeleso y codicia las preciosa alhajas, incluso tuvo el descaro de tomar un anillo de zafiro y colocárselo en el dedo, luego mirarlo arrobada la belleza azul de la joya. Volteó y miró una gargantilla de diamantes y se la colocó. Unos hermosos aretes de esmeraldas que también se colocó, todo lo que pudo se lo puso, y corrió al espejo a verse. Bella intentaba aguantar el malestar de su vientre, hasta que se detuvo y por fin se sintió bien. Miró a su madre que se veía extasiada con sus joyas y no le gustó el brillo en su mirada: _Codicia._

—¿Bella?—La voz de su hermana surgió de lo alto de las escaleras, ella volteó y ahí al pie de ellas estaba Jessica, había ganado bastante peso con el embarazo y no lo había podido bajar, incluso su rostro había cambiado, ahora se veía más llena y el rostro manchado de paño no le ayudaba mucho. Aún con todo eso, Jessica miró a su hermana, que a pesar de lo enjuta que se veía y de las ojeras oscuras en su rostro, conservaba sus rasgos bellos.

—Jessica, hermana. —La miró al pie de las escaleras y comenzó a bajar con el bebé en brazos. Su hermana miró a su madre y los ojos brillaron codiciosos al ver lo que había en la mesilla de té.

Sin embargo, eso no superó la satisfacción y orgullo de Jessica. Bella podía notar que su hermana la miraba con ¿lástima, desprecio o compasión? La vio hasta que llegó a ella y con orgullo, destapó a su bebé para que lo viera, el pequeño de ojos azules se estaba durmiendo, pero le lanzó una última mirada y una sonrisa leve apareció en su carita.

—Es realmente precioso, Jessica.—Una enorme sonrisa de triunfo se instaló en su rostro.

—No me odies por ser mejor que tú Isabella. —ella la miró sin saber qué decir o a qué se refería. El cielo sabía que ella jamás odiaría a su hermana a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho.

—No te entiendo Jessica, ¿de qué hablas?—Jessica, agarró con más fuerza a su bebé y finalmente con voz tranquila le dijo:

—Porque has visto a mi hijo, mío y de Edward. ¿Has visto sus ojos? Son del color de los de su padre: Edward Cullen—Bella la miró son comprender, mientras Jessica seguía hablando con majestuosidad y sintiéndose la estrella más brillante del cosmos.—Mi querida hermana, siento tanto darte esta noticia: Edward y yo nos amamos, le he dado un hijo, y él está feliz por ello. Siento de verdad que finalmente te vaya a dejar, pero sé que eres una mujer fuerte y que encontrarás a alguien que te quiera y formes tu propia familia. Y me alegraré cuando puedas ser tan feliz como yo.—Bella no comprendía qué estaba sucediendo, al mirar a su madre para que le aclarara las cosas, miró con horror, que su madre seguía embelesada con las joyas sin prestar atención a nada.

—Edward es mío Isabella, así que te pido que evites un escándalo y te vayas, yo le diré que te dé algo de dinero para que puedas vivir por un tiempo en lo que encuentras marido, pero tienes que irte lejos, muy lejos de aquí. No quiero que le ruegues a Edward ni que apeles a su piedad. —Y con fiereza en la voz y en los ojos espetó:—Es mío y no pienso compartirlo con nadie, incluso con su familia, una vez que estemos juntos, haré que los demás se vayan y nos dejen la mansión. Y seremos muy felices con nuestros hijos… Sí Isabella, pienso darle más hijos a Edward.

_Esto debía ser una pesadilla, eso debía ser_- pensó Bella, pero justo en ese momento, un dolor atroz la hizo doblarse y caer en el sofá, Jessica la miró a detalle quedándose muda por un minuto.  
**  
**

* * *

Una disculpa enorme por el retraso, estuve enferma y con otras complicaciones en la familia, eso y el querer darles lo mejor para este final que se aproxima, me tuvieron algo mal. No quiero hacerlo publico porque es casi como estarme quejando de lo que sucede(migraña). Y pues ustedes quieren leer, y yo escribir, así que mejor sigo escribiendo.

Gracias por sus comentarios y ya saben que no dejaré inconcluso nada, tardaré pero lo terminaré.

Gracias a: Caresme hermosa, Deniss,Javiera,Dany,ISA,les,anon, MAGUI DE CULLEN,lulu,MM, gracias por sus comentarios. Estamos casi al final, espero les guste.

Besos


	69. EL FINAL

**Los personajes pertenecientes a Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, personajes originales son míos así como la trama, el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, y el único fin es de entretener al lector.**

****EL FINAL.

Cayó en el sofá, jadeando por el dolor, y así como llegó, se fue el dolor. Su frente se había perlado de un tenue sudor. Bella aspiró profundamente y Jessica la miró con desprecio.

—¿Qué significa esto Isabella?—le decía amenazante al ver su vientre abultado y comprendió lo que significaba.

—¡¿Cómo te atreviste? ¡Desvergonzada! ¿Quién es el padre? ¿Con quien te revolcaste Isabella? —entonces, antes de que Bella pudiera articular palabra, el rostro de Jessica sufrió un cambio, mostró enojo y luego comprensión.

Después de eso fue por el moisés del bebé que estaba detrás de las escaleras, y acomodó amorosamente a su hijo, lo arropó y regresó al lado de su hermana que no podía hablar de la impresión de ver lo sucedido.

Jessica tomó dulcemente su mano, y la acarició. Le sonrió de manera comprensiva y suspiró.

—¿Quién lo iba a decir? Las dos dando el fruto de nuestro amor. Me alegro mucho por ti Isabella, realmente quiero que seas feliz, eres mi hermanita y te quiero muchísimo, a pesar de lo que diga, siempre te querré.

—¿Estás bien Jessica?—Bella por fin pudo hablar, sin lograr entender la distorsionada situación, su hermana hablando incoherencias y su madre sin apartarse del espejo, cubierta hasta lo indecible con todas las joyas, y continuaba colocándose más.

—Claro, ahora estoy muy feliz hermanita, y te felicito. Vas a ser feliz por fin. Yo… te debo una disculpa ahora que las cosas por fin se aclaran. En realidad no amaba a Michael, sólo quería estabilidad, tú sabes, tú ahora me entiendes, por fin he encontrado el verdadero amor, y no pienso dejarlo ir—en ese punto se ruborizó y soltó una risita nerviosa—, más bien, no piensa dejarme ir. Me ama tanto. Pero bueno, hablemos de ti —la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

—Yo te deseo lo mejor hermanita, quiero decirte que cuentas conmigo, que seremos una familia. Que aunque nuestro padre no esté, seguiremos siendo familia.—Bella iba a interrumpir a su hermana, pero ella no se lo permitió.—No, déjame terminar hermana.

Yo siempre soñé con mi príncipe azul, que me llevaría a su palacio y sería feliz por siempre, y ahora es realidad…—Bella guardó silencio ya que no sabía que decirle a su hermana.

—Edward vendrá por mi y nuestro hijo y nos aguarda la felicidad. Al igual que tú serás feliz con Michael, claro, una vez que deje el alcohol, pero creo que si piensa en su hijo, el hijo que le vas a dar, eso lo hará recapacitar. No te preocupes Bella, mi Edward hará que las cosas estén en su debido lugar. Se casarán ustedes y serán felices, le pediré a mi Edward que les regale esta casa para que puedan ser felices—tomó de nuevo sus manos y estaba realmente emocionada—tendrás una familia Bella. Ya estoy impaciente por conocer a mi sobrinito, sé que será igual a su padre—un gesto de asco fue inevitable de su parte y Bella lo notó.—Bueno, será mejor que él. Pero sé que tú podrás con todo esto. Siempre has sido fuerte Bella.

Dorotea ni siquiera tenía que fingir, estaba en el séptimo cielo. Entre los destellos de los diamantes, los dorados reflejos del oro y muchas otras joyas valiosas. Lo que siempre anheló y ahora… los tenía. Había nacido para estar entre lujos y comodidades, pero por desgracia había caído en los brazos de un mozalbete que la abandonó tan pronto supo que ella esperaba un hijo de él. Ella sabía que merecía más, y el que un simple y vulgar comerciante le ofreciera un hogar a ella y a su hija fue la burla más grande que jamás hubo recibido. Eso le escocía el alma, porque no hubo alguna oportunidad de ir a alguna cuidad y conocer a gente importante, hombres que se hubieran fijado en ella y la habrían cortejado, que le habrían ofrecido riquezas y lujos. Sí, ella estaba destinada a eso, no a acabar sus días sirviendo a otros. Mendigando caridad, había acabado con todo lo que tenían pero había sido por un alto logro. Y ahora estaban otra vez sin nada. Pero la suerte le volvía a sonreír. Se largarían con esas joyas y las venderían, tendrían para vivir holgadamente de por vida. Y si en el camino se presentaba la oportunidad de algún prospecto de matrimonio, lo aprovecharía, Jessica siempre la obedecía. Ella era su última carta, la mejor.

—¡No! —gritó Edward al momento y salió corriendo sin importar nada, Alice se detuvo lo suficiente para explicarle a la familia lo sucedido. Y junto con Jasper salieron detrás de Edward, Emmett corrió junto con ellos y al entrar al bosque se separó de ellos. Veloces como flechas no podían ser distinguidos por los humanos. Edward estaba en shock, ¿cómo era posible que sucediera tanta desgracia en tan poco tiempo? Rosalie a punto de atacar a Bella, luego Bella teniendo un aviso de que ya nacería el bebé y ella en casa de ¿…Jessica?

Todo pasaba con una dolorosa precisión en su mente, una y otra vez. Él la había dejado sola, si algo llegaba a pasarle… no podría soportarlo. Un relámpago iluminó el cielo nublado y oscurecido de Forks, el clima cambiaba tan rápido como los acontecimientos que se estaban presentando. Y él se estaba volviendo loco de preocupación. Tenía que llegar a tiempo, tenía que llegar…

Bella miraba hacia el ventanal del pasillo, que ya estaba oscurecido y que empezaba a llover en medio de relámpagos que iluminaban tétricamente el lugar, un dolor agudo y devastador se apoderó de ella. Gritó sorprendida por lo sorpresivo de éste y se dejó caer en el sofá. El bebé estaba por nacer y ella estaba en el lugar incorrecto. Su preocupación por el bebé se hizo enorme y trató de levantarse pero no pudo. Otro agudo dolor estaba clavándosele en las costillas y se escuchó claramente como éstas se fracturaban.

Dorotea dejó su fascinación por las joyas para voltear a ver el espectáculo. No podía ser cierto.

—¿Qué clase de monstruo es lo que tienes dentro?—le miró con fascinación al mismo tiempo que con asco. Bella jadeó por el intenso dolor, y se arrepentía de haber ido con su madre. Sin embargo, no podían negarle ayuda.

—¡Por favor madre, ayúdame! Necesito que le avisen a Edward y a…—apretó los dientes para evitar gritar de dolor nuevamente y se sujetó el vientre con desesperación, pensando, rogando que su bebé esperara un poco más para nacer.

Dorotea la miró desde su lugar sin moverse ni un centímetro, mientras Jessica le miraba con asombro.

—¿Por qué a mi Edward? No tienes nada que ver con él. ¡Es mío! —En sus ojos brilló la ira y su agitación comenzaba a ser evidente. Dorotea miró a su hija con preocupación y detestó lo que acababa de decir Bella.

—Por favor Jessica, el hijo que espero es de Edward, es mi esposo, necesito que…. —un nuevo gemido de dolor hizo que se retorciera mientras el bebé se movía en su vientre, ambas mujeres veían aquello desde diferentes puntos de vista. Para Jessica, esto era falso, el hijo era de Michael, ¿porqué se empeñaba Bella en negarlo? La respuesta obvia se formó en su cerebro de la misma manera en que una piedra cae al suelo luego de aventarla hacia arriba: Mentía. Bella mentía y quería quitarle a Edward, pero Jessica no lo permitiría, antes la mataría.—me ayuden a llegar al carruaje para…. Irme, ¡ahh!—otro punzante dolor llegó y tuvo que guardar silencio.

Y Dorotea vio la oportunidad que esperaba hace tiempo. Todo sucedió en pocos segundos, cuando Dorotea reaccionó, Jessica estaba de regreso y en la mano llevaba un afilado cuchillo. Dorotea sonrió, su hija se adelantaba a sus deseos.

—Te voy a quitar lo mentirosa, Edward es mío Isabella, eres una despreciable ramera y ¡no me lo quitarás!—Alzó el cuchillo mientras Bella indefensa y agónica de dolor intentaba moverse sin poder conseguirlo, el bebé se movía demasiado y la estaba lastimando mucho. Volteó a ver a su madre en una muda llamada de auxilio, sin embargo, ella, su madre, permaneció impasible.

Bella cerró los ojos y sus manos protegieron su vientre, esperando el golpe fatal.

—¡Déjala, maldita loca! —Michael le sujetaba la mano a Jessica quien tenía una mirada malévola y un gesto de profundo odio hacia él. Comenzaron a forcejear, y luego de unos segundos, se escuchó el sonido de la porcelana rompiéndose. Dorotea le había estrellado un jarrón en la cabeza a Michael, quien trastabilló con Jessica y ambos giraron lentamente en una espiral de muerte. Cuando cayeron, Dorotea angustiada miró a su hija, y Michael encima de ella, lo apartó de un empujón para ayudar a su hija a levantarse, entonces Bella vio horrorizada que Michael tenía clavado el cuchillo en el estómago.

Con los estertores de la agonía, Michael levantó su mano hacia Bella, en un movimiento que pretendía alcanzar su mano, pero estaba muy lejos. Su mirada vidriosa y acuosa mostraba su sufrimiento.

—¡Perdóname Bella! Por… favor… perdóna…me, te a…—sus ojos perdieron la chispa de la vida y Jessica ya de pie, lo miró con aborrecimiento. Sacó el afilado cuchillo de él y lo levantó de nuevo hacia su hermana.

—¡Noo! Jessica , por favor, a mi bebé no. Hazme lo que quieras a mi, pero a él no.—Dorotea miraba entre asustada y fascinada lo que Jessica estaba haciendo.

—¡Madre por favor, ayúdame!— cuando Bella supo que Dorotea no haría nada por ayudarla, las lágrimas se derramaron en su rostro, preguntando:

—¿Por qué?—Jessica se movía lentamente pero decidida, mientras Dorotea caminaba unos pasos y se situaba a dos metros de Bella.

—¿Por qué? ¿Todavía no lo has comprendido estúpida? No, claro que no, eres una insulsa y descerebrada que nunca piensa. Tú has sido la causa de mis desgracias… tú eres lo que más he aborrecido en mi vida, por tu culpa no tuve un porvenir de lujos, por tu culpa mi hija ha sufrido, todo, todo ha sido tu culpa…—Bella la miraba horrorizada, sabía que no la quería, pero ¿odiarla? ¿Hasta ese punto de desear su muerte?

—Pero si soy tu hija, porq…—una sonora carcajada retumbó en las paredes, Dorotea la miró perversamente.

—No Isabella, no eres mi hija. Mi amada y única hija es Jessica, tu padre me ofreció matrimonio cuando quedó viudo, al poco tiempo de que nacieras tú. Era mi única opción y tuve que aceptar, tú nunca sabrás el asco que tuve de tener que soportarlo, de fingir que había cariño para ti, por eso, cuando me harté de que no conseguiría más dinero de él, lo maté.—Los ojos de Bella se abrieron por la sorpresa y el dolor.

—¡No es cieeertooo!—gimió entre atroces dolores mientras otros huesos crujían.

—Oh si. Sí lo hice Isabella y lo volvería a hacer, porque lo detestaba, detestaba su manera de ser, lo noble que según los demás, era él. No sabían lo que tuve que soportar. Yo fui quien después te tuvo que mantener, de haber sabido, no lo hubiera matado, pero no se ha perdido gran cosa—comentó venenosamente—ni se perderá ahora nada. Y mi hija tendrá lo que realmente merece.

Entre lágrimas y gritos ahogados, Bella intentó moverse, pero lo único que hizo fue caer. Entre espasmos y dolores, sólo alcanzó a ver el cuchillo brillar con el rojo carmesí de la sangre y después, un ardiente dolor en el vientre y su mano izquierda. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Algo caliente comenzó a manar de su piel. Sangre. Jessica estaba muda de asombro, el cuchillo se había partido, había cortado la piel de Bella que sangraba profusamente, pero no pudo penetrar el saco embrionario donde estaba el bebé.

Levantó nuevamente lo que quedaba del cuchillo ya completamente desquiciada y riendo.  
—Edward es mio, solo mio. Mio,mio,mio.—y al descargar nuevamente el golpe mortal, se dio cuenta que una roca se lo impedía, asombrada se hizo hacia atrás y descubrió que no era una roca, era la espalda de Edward, **su Edward.**

—¡Bella, amor!—Edward miraba desesperado las heridas de Bella y vio el saco embrionario, sabía que debía actuar rápido.

—¡No toques a esa ramera de mierda! ¡Yo soy tu amor, tú eres mío, tengo un hijo tuyo…yo—no terminó de decir la frase porque Edward con un movimiento de su mano la arrojó al otro lado de la estancia, dejándola semi inconsciente. Dorotea miraba todo sin poder moverse, impresionada de que no hubiera sido dañado Edward.

Él tocaba frenéticamente a Bella quien se retorcía de dolor, no había tiempo. Ya no.

—¡Ayúdame Edward! ¡Nuestro hijo!—El bebé se removia y con cada movimiento rompia más huesos en su madre. Ella, bañada literalmente en sangre suplicaba por su hijo, no por ella. Entonces Edward besándola dulcemente la acomodó en el piso y se acercó a su vientre abierto y sangrado para morderlo.

La mirada desorbitada de Dorotea registraba todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y vio cuando Jessica se levantó tomando el cuchillo roto y se abalanzaba hacia Edward, completamente enloquecida gritando cosas sin sentido, y sin saber de dónde surgió una nívea mano que le sostuvo para impedir que la descargara en Edward… era Alice. Le quitó el cuchillo mientras Jessica chillaba de ira y frustración y delante de ella, deshizo el cuchillo. Eso dejó sorprendidas a ambas mujeres, Dorotea al querer abalanzarse sobre Alice, fue detenida por la poderosa mano de Jasper, quien con una siniestra mirada negó con la cabeza. Dorotea no pudo moverse aunque quisiera.

Al segundo siguiente, los demás Cullen estaban ahí, todos bellos, todos perfectos, todos mirándolas con severidad y resentimiento.

Un grito de dolor, un gorgoteo y luego el llanto de un bebé que se acabó tan pronto se escuchó.  
—¡Bella! ¡No, por favor!—la voz desesperada de Edward le hizo saber a Jessica y Dorotea que había muerto.

—Me alegro…—sus palabras precedieron a la tremenda bofetada que recibió Dorotea de Rosalie, lo que pocos segundos después la hizo escupir dos dientes. Jessica reía completamente loca, desquiciada, mientras decía cosas sin sentido y luego se acercó a la cuna. Un grito y luego el caer de un cuerpo al piso.

—Jasper, Emmett, tenemos que limpiar todo este desastre…—Murmuró Carlisle abatido mientras Edward seguía al lado del cuerpo de Bella, llorando sin lágrimas.

—Sé lo que tenemos que hacer —respondió secamente Jasper y seguido por Emmet, sacaron a las dos mujeres de ahí, las subieron al carruaje y se fueron.

Rosalie sostenía al bebé de Jessica y lo miraba con ternura.

—No tienes ninguna culpa pequeño, ninguna.—Carlisle asintió quedamente al ver la determinación en el rostro de Rosalie. Esme la abrazó mientras la profunda pena que sentía, la abatía.

Epílogo.

—Mira, ¿verdad que es hermoso mi hijo? Se parece a su padre, es un vampiro. Va a venir por nosotros, no tarda en llegar—le decía Jessica en susurros al guardia del manicomio con un bulto entre los brazos y la mirada perdida, para luego irse al rincón y comenzar a cantar una nana, el guardia le miraba con lástima mientras en otra habitación, Dorotea gritaba aterrada al mirar que la noche comenzaba. Las sombras le jugaban malas pasadas, y había veces en que era visitada por los vampiros, nadie le creía, nadie osaría pensar siquiera que la adinerada familia Cullen fueran lo que decía una loca, que tenía por hija a una asesina y que también estaba loca. Nadie jamás le creería que Jasper la visitaba de vez en cuando para que no olvidara que era el castigo justo para su maldad..

En el bosque y de día:

Una hermosa niña caminaba por los bosques de Forks, al lado de su padre y su familia. Serena y hermosa, enfundada en un hermoso vestido blanco que hacia resaltar su belleza etérea, era la niña más hermosa que alguien haya podido ver, se detuvo a mitad del bosque; en un prado muy hermoso donde estaba una tumba. Llevaba flores en su manita, flores que depositó junto a la lápida mientras la tristeza marcaba su semblante. Su padre le tomó la mano para apretarla con cariño

—No debemos estar tristes, por favor…—el sonido ahogado del amargo momento le cerró la garganta impidiéndole hablar. Los demás mostraron un respetuoso silencio mientras Alice y Esme también dejaban flores en esa tumba. Estaba en medio de un prado muy hermoso. Y daba un aire mágico al lugar. La niña mostraba tanto dolor que Edward no pudo soportarlo y la tomó en brazos y salió corriendo de ahí.

—Es lo que pasa siempre que vienen, es increíble que no puedan superarlo todavía—comentó Jasper ganándose un codazo de Alice quién le fulminó con la mirada. Esme se removió triste y no dijo nada.

—Lo siento—comentó Jasper mientras Carlisle comenzaba a caminar hacia el bosque.

Edward había llegado a la mansión y había dejado a la pequeña Isabella en su sala de juegos contenta porque Rosalie estaba ahí con el pequeño Michael y Emmett, mientras él llegaba a su recámara. Era imposible evitar el dolor, recordar el momento en que la perdió, sentía morirse en vida. Las escenas llegaban a él con total nitidez y se estremeció de dolor.

Una mano se posó en su hombro. Y él respiró con sorpresa.

—Fueron otra vez sin mi ¿verdad?—volteó y ahí estaba su Bella, más hermosa, más radiante que nunca. Sus delicadas facciones enmarcadas por su belleza irreal, Edward tenía que tocarla, para saber que no era una ilusión. Que ahora ella era igual a él.

Él la abrazó de inmediato y se perdió entre sus cabellos para respirar su aroma.

—Lo siento amor, no puedo evitarlo. Cada que recuerdo que por unas horas te creí muerta, sin poder salvarte, me…—ella lo interrumpió.

—Debes dejar el dolor atrás, es pasado, todo lo que pasamos quedó atrás—dijo ella con su hermosa voz cantarina y sus ojos color topacio se toparon con su mirada.—Sabes muy bien que te amo, que soy inmensamente feliz contigo…—pero una sombra de dolor asomó a los ojos de Edward. Tenía que hacer que esto terminara y sabía lo que tenía que decir.

—Edward —murmuró haciendo que él le tomara total atención—sé bien porqué lo hiciste. No estoy juzgando a nadie, y mucho menos a ti, me ocultaste la verdad de Dorotea porque no querías que saliera más lastimada, y las cosas ocurrieron de modo diferente, ahora comprendo todo. Qué lastima que no quiso ser mi madre…—Edward apretó contra su pecho al amor de su existencia, comprendiendo sus palabras y … aceptándolas.

—Me duele que hayan terminado así, pero no puedo hacer más por ellas, tu padre dice que no se puede hacer más por ellas, y aunque gritan la verdad de lo sucedido en el manicomio nadie les cree. Me siento tan mal al ver a Jessica abrazando ese muñeco de trapo y creer que.. Ya no hablaré de eso, tenemos una vida feliz, hay que disfrutarla…—bajó un poco la mirada—los vi, cuando fueron a la tumba de mi padre, y no sabes cuanto le agradezco a tu padre que lo hayan trasladado a ese hermoso prado.—Una sonrisa cruzó su hermosos rostro— A pesar de que ya ha pasado un poco de tiempo, no me acostumbro a la idea de que Rosalie es feliz con Michael, mi sobrino. Y verlo tan sano y lindo, me hace pensar que podemos darle una vida feliz. Solo quiero que sepas que siempre te amaré Edward, siempre, gracias por todo lo que me has dado—y lo besó, Edward intensificó el beso, preludio de una apasionada muestra de amor que culminaría junto a la chimenea, juntos, extasiados, felices y siempre deseando más.

—No más que yo amor, eres el regalo que jamás merecí, pero que atesoro junto a mi hija, tú me has devuelto mucho más, te amo… por siempre y para siempre, te amo.

Un beso selló ese momento ideal, marcándolo de manera que aunque pasaran décadas, siglos o el tiempo que estuvieran juntos, nada podría empañar su felicidad, ya habían superado los obstáculos que el destino les había puesto, era momento de ser intensamente felices, y ambos estaban dispuestos a hacerlo. Ambos deseaban disfrutar por fin de la recompensa que se habían ganado a pulso. El amor incondicional y eterno.

FIN.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia tanto como yo. Se acaba y espero les haya gustado. Espero también puedan disculparme ya que no habia podido escribir, una historia más que termina, seguiré con las demás, pero la que ya casi llega su fin también es El amor es ciego.

Gracias por su paciencia y espera, gracias por su apoyo y comprensión. A veces no todo es como uno quisiera, yo desearia tener tiempo para poder escribir mucho y poder sacar todas las historias que tengo en mente, pero como no es posible, me tengo que aguantar y seguir a paso de tortuga, sin embargo ustedes merecen mi respeto y cariño, hoy y siempre, por eso, les entrego este final esperando que me sigan acompañando en las siguientes historias de nuestra saga favorita. Gracias de corazón, mil besos. Nos leemos pronto.

Gracias a : Monica Morales (otra historia más terminada, peque, gracias por tus animos, Caresme de mi corazón, mil gracias, espero me sigas en mis otras locuras, te quiero. Candii maldonado, Alexia Morgestern, alexpattinson, JeniZuluCullenM, Magui de Cullen (gracias corazón, te quiero mucho),Mafe dRojas, Liduvina, maryroxy, saynacullen, zujeyane, Gabymuse, yasmin-cullen, viivii alice, Mentxu Masen Cullen, EdwardKaname (te adoro amiga), Moonshadow Lilith, namy33, KCMS, patriciapaty, Doris Martinez, y todas las que han seguido la historia miles y miles de gracias. No tengo con que pagarles sus reviews y apoyo. Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
